


Black Magic Women

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Zelda and Madam Satan fullfilling every gays' dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 109,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: What happens when Zelda pulls Ms. Wardwell aside to have a little talk after the exorcism, she never wanted to do in the first place? What happens when both of them catch themselves thinking about the other one, despite their serious effort to hate each other? Will Zelda find out Ms. Wardwell's true identity and intentions or can she change the mind of Madam Satan without knowing who she really is?





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh yes, let's go home," Zelda said and was ready to walk off. The disappointment of being betrayed by her brother and then her sister and niece was just too much for one evening. She needed a good day’s rest before she could face any of them again. Well, maybe that didn't apply for all of them.   
The hate she feels for Ms. Wardwell is burning inside her not-so-human soul. How dare she waltz into their lives and call them a bad influence for Sabrina, when all they had done was try to protect her? Hoping for her sister’s help was, as always, a huge disappointment because Hilda had the audacity to support Ms. Wardwell's idea of letting Sabrina get away with her bad behavior.   
"Ms. Wardwell?" Sabrina's voice disrupted her train of thoughts, and she just wished to get rid of the woman that had caused so much trouble in one day.  
"Will you join us?" She heard her niece say, and immediately felt the need to destroy this growing seed that could soon turn into a serious bond between the girl she loved most and the woman she despised for being a threat to the family.   
"Oh, no no no. I've intruded enough for one day," Ms. Wardwell replied with a small pause before adding, "I should go."   
Zelda felt the need to throw an insulting comment her way but decided to act grown up and just say, "I think that's best, but not before the two of us have a little talk."   
Ms. Wardwell looked at her in a way in a peculiar way and turned back to Sabrina. "I'll see you bright and early in the morning for homeroom."   
The elderly woman turned towards Zelda, expecting the conversation to be over, when she heard the teenager's voice speak up one more time, "Ms. Wardwell?"  
She sighed, turning her attention back to Sabrina, hoping to get home soon. She didn't expect what was coming her way. After Sabrina refused any kind of contact, she expected anything but the "thank you" that left Sabrina's mouth.   
She looked at the younger witch a bit surprised, before the teen went after her Aunt Hilda. She turned her attention back to Zelda, who had stood close by the entire time.   
"So what is it, that can't wait until tomorrow? I'm quite tired and would appreciate the comfort of my own home," she said and folded her hands together, stepping one step closer to the ginger beauty.   
That action alone made Zelda's blood boil but she didn't find the right words to voice her anger without being rude. After a short pause Ms. Wardwell raised her eyebrows and sighed, making her annoyance clear.   
"Who do you think you are?" Zelda burst out, catching her off guard.   
"Who do I think I am?" Ms. Wardwell said, clearly shocked and looked at her as if she'd just seen a ghost.   
"Yeah, who do you think you are? Waltzing into all our lives, thinking you have the right to not only judge us but to also interfere with our way of raising Sabrina," she spat, tears threatening to spill. She cared about Sabrina, sometimes even more than she wanted to admit. Nothing would cause Sabrina harm, and to her, Ms. Wardwell was a potential threat.   
"If I hadn't interfered with your way of ‘raising her’, she would have done the exorcism on her own or even worse, sought help from the wrong church. You know what the Dark Lord would have thought about that. You have gotten Sabrina into enough trouble already. Your brother told me to look after his only daughter and as you are clearly not able to do it on your own, I had to step in," the other woman spat back, her eyes burning holes into Zelda like she had never seen her before.   
The intensity of the stare made her take a step back and swallow before attempting a comeback. "Oh, no you are lucky that I interfered today and the past few times. Who do you think helped Sabrina escape the dream demon when you weren't able to pull yourself together? Who do you think watched over her the entire time when you were just relying on her love to the Church of Night? Certainly not you," she said and gave her a glance that made her feel so small.   
"If you think I'll thank you for that, you are wrong. I'm not intimidated by you. Sabrina is my niece. Stay. Away. From. Her," Zelda hissed before walking past her, making sure to bump against her.   
Ms. Wardwell had a hard time keeping her act together since Zelda had the audacity to speak to her like that. Smirking, She took a deep breath before turning around.   
"Zelda..." she said and the woman stopped in her tracks.   
The sudden change of tone made Zelda’s blood freeze. Ms. Wardwell sounded so sure of herself and the sudden change of atmosphere made her hesitate. The noises around them came to a stop and a cold wind brushed past her delicate skin, making her shiver. She turned around slowly, almost not daring to meet the gaze of her opponent.   
"Your little feelings for father Blackwood will get you into trouble. When you play with fire, you're asking to get burnt. You should know better than that," she said and brushed past Zelda, giving her one last look that made Zelda's tears spill.   
How did she know? Nobody knew... It was her secret and hers alone. She felt as if there was no air left for her to breathe and the first sobs erupted through her body, making her sink to her knees.   
It took not even half a day for Ms. Wardwell to turn her life upside down and destroy every bit of certainty that was left in her. Now she saw Ms. Wardwell as a potential threat, not for Sabrina, but for herself.   
o.O.o  
Ms. Wardwell went home unsatisfied with her victory. Even though she had won the battle over dominance, she couldn't stop re-living the past events, much to her dismay. She couldn't quite put her finger on why the ginger beauty seemed to haunt her.   
She poured herself a glass of wine before she sunk into her armchair, feeling defeated. She wasn't used to the feeling because she had the upper hand in all of her conversations, well, as tonight proved... only most of them. She was disappointed in her lack of control. She had almost lost it, almost made the fatal mistake of letting her mask slip and ruining everything she had built up to.   
She couldn't let that happen again. She was frustrated because she couldn't figure out what made her snap. And the entire time she spent thinking about it, she knew the answer. Zelda Spellman. Everything seemed to begin and end with her. A scream of anger slipped past her lips and her wine glass went flying through the air,crashing into the nearby wall.   
She was sure of one thing. Zelda Spellman was a potential threat to her great plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days had gone by rather quick for Zelda as the preparation for the Feast of Feasts took up pretty much all of her time. Zelda’s ego was already bruised enough from the tragic fight with Ms. Wardwell, so Sabrina’s rejection of their traditions made it only hurt more.   
She felt as though Ms. Wardwell had been right,she had let her brother down by raising Sabrina the wrong way. Sabrina was too... human. She didn't accept their traditions and even though Zelda didn't agree with all of them, she at least acted her part.   
She would have done everything to protect her niece, but didn't even want to consider letting the Dark Lord down for it. While the love for Sabrina was strong, her belief was stronger.   
"Aunt Z?" Sabrina called and found her aunt in the kitchen, smoking her usual cigarette and reading the newspaper.   
Zelda looked up, still a bit annoyed at Sabrina's stubbornness to accept their traditions.   
"I've asked Ms. Wardwell about the Feast of Feasts and if there is a way to opt out of it," the teenage witch said casually, not noticing the change in her aunt's body language.   
"I thought she could, you know, help me, since you clearly refuse to do so," she said and sat on the chair next to Zelda.   
Zelda's lower lip started to tremble from anger and her whole body went stiff. "If you find her so helpful then why do you even bother talking to me?" she snapped, threw her newspaper onto the table and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Sabrina( who eventually just rolled her eyes at the sensitivity of her aunt) behind.   
Zelda stormed into her room and paced up and down, feeling threatened by the way Ms. Wardwell seemed to invade her everyday life. Deep down she was scared that with the steadily growing importance of the witch in Sabrina’s life, she would soon be replaced.  
She feared she would lose Sabrina once Sabrina realized that Ms. Wardwell was indeed right.Zelda's doubts started to take over, making her believe the things Ms. Wardwell had said were the only possible truth. No, she couldn't let that happen. She was determined to put a stop to it before it was too late.  
That night wasn't the right time, even though she was dying to have another talk with Ms. Wardwell. The election for the Feast of Feasts was more important than the intruder that tried to destroy what little bit of peace was left of her already disturbed family. There were so many things happening and Zelda just wished for peace and quiet to return to their small family.   
o.O.o  
Zelda had to keep herself together, as not to crumble under the pressure that was put on her shoulders. When Sabrina had offered herself for the Feast of Feasts, her heart had stopped and she had experienced what she'd later describe as an outer body experience. She would have liked to kill her niece for that alone, but the trouble just didn't seem to stop with this family.   
They had taken in Prudence and instead of being thankful for not being elected herself, Sabrina started to attack Prudence for her personal beliefs determined to convince her otherwise. That had led to a whole lot of fighting between the two teen witches and while Zelda had tried to stay out of most of it, she had secretly hoped Sabrina would be a bit more like Prudence when it came to traditions.   
The whole situation had been stressful enough without Sabrina making it worse. The day only got worse, when a crying Sabrina had reported the trip into woods with Ms. Wardwell. She had felt the desire to strangle the woman as she had brought more sorrow and heartache upon the family yet again.   
So Zelda had spent most of the following day, trying to ignore the woman, who seemed to follow her everywhere. When she hadn't been the topic of discussion, Zelda had found herself thinking about her past interactions with the dark haired beauty and had shuddered every time her mind considered her beautiful.   
So when the feast of feasts had finally been over and everybody had calmed down, she decided to pay Ms. Wardwell a visit. She had looked forward to it all day, even though she had tried to play it cool by telling herself she dreaded it, but deep down she had known that her heart would speed up by the simple sight of the other witch.   
She had tried to make the whole situation better by denying the uninviting truth that she started to like the woman despite everything she had done, and turned the emotion into hate instead.   
So when she found herself at her doorstep she almost turned around, acting as if she never had any intentions of talking to her. Her need to finally leave the woman in her past made her ring the doorbell instead.   
She saw a dark figure appear in the glass door and when she looked into the more than just surprised face of Ms. Wardwell, her heart almost gave up on her.   
"Ms. Spellman," Ms. Wardwell said and looked at her with her widened, but nevertheless beautiful blue eyes.   
"I'm sorry for the late visit but I wanted to apologize for my behavior and felt it couldn't wait any longer," she said and dared to take a look at the witch in front of her. She began to blush at the sight of the blue blouse, which left little to the imagination, and her black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly.  
Her eyes shot back up immediately and watched Ms. Wardwell try to cover a bit more of herself, however, she only made it worse.   
"Do you want to come in, while I'll change into something more... fitting for the occasion," she asked and Zelda nodded, feeling immensely uncomfortable.   
"You don't have to change because of me. Do what you're comfortable with," Zelda burst out and cursed herself immediately. How could she say something that sounded so... wrong?   
"I'll be right back," a confused Ms. Wardwell said and disappeared into the direction of what Zelda assumed to be her bedroom. Zelda walked more into the middle of the wide living space and took in everything she could, feeling a dark aura surround that place but pushed it off. She wasn't there for another round of accusations.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Wardwell entered her bedroom and looked at the bloody mess in front of her. She had sensed Zelda's arrival at the last moment and removed the dead body from her living room, moving it into her bedroom through telekinesis.   
She hadn't expected any company for the rest of the day and so she had ordered pizza to well... feast on the delivery guy. She hadn't finished her meal, when she was suddenly disrupted by a powerful mind heading her way.   
Surprised and kind of overwhelmed by the situation she just tried to do what caused the least damage. The events of the past few days, or rather weeks, had drained her energy like it was nothing. She was hungry and in need of a break to regain her powers. She had put all of her energy into keeping Sabrina out of trouble and bringing her closer to the point of signing the Book of the Beast.   
So when she had been disturbed, her already weak form turned her into an even weaker, fragile and tired one. She looked at the dead body in front of her, hearing her stomach growl in protest. She tried to use telekinesis to move the body again but the body didn't even budge, her mind and powers not strong enough to perform it.  
"Damn it," she said and tried to push the body under the bed, in case Zelda smelled the dead and went in search for any sign of something abnormal.  
Meanwhile Zelda had tried to calm down a bit and her nervousness turned into concern when she heard the shuffling noises emerge from the bedroom, shortly followed by a row of cursing.   
"Everything okay in there?" she knocked softly and put her ear to the door, listening for any kind of sign that something was wrong.   
"I'll be right out," Ms. Wardwell replied and sounded a bit out of breath, making Zelda a bit suspicious. In spite of her concerns, Zelda didn't want to ruin her good intentions by invading the poor woman's privacy. She had already done enough by making her feel uncomfortable.   
Zelda made her way back into the living room and sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and waiting for Ms. Wardwell to come back.   
Ms. Wardwell, stressed by the importance of the situation and her dependency to act her part, finished rolling the dead body under her bed and wiped the blood off her hands, brushed her messy curls back into place and left the bedroom to greet her guest properly.   
"I thought you planned on changing?" Zelda asked at the sight of a same looking Ms. Wardwell and as Ms. Wardwell followed Zelda's eyes down her body, she realized that she missed the most important part of why she had went into her bedroom and anger took over her exhausted state of mind.   
"Um, clumsy me tripped and fell. Silly stuff like that happens all the time. Well, I didn't want to let you wait any longer than necessary so I decided to just leave my clothes as they are," she said and hoped that Zelda would buy the lie. And much to her surprise, Zelda did.   
But it was no wonder that she was able to fool Zelda. The mother of demons had perfected her ability to fool anyone over the centuries.   
She sat down next to Zelda and tried to hide her discomfort and embarrassment by simply smiling, trying to manipulate Zelda although it took the last of her strength.   
"I came here to apologize. My choice of words... weren’t the nicest. I should have been more mature about the situation since you were only trying to help," Zelda said and almost forgot why she held a grudge against the woman next to her.   
"Apology accepted. I have to apologize, too. It was impolite of me. All I wanted is what's best for Sabrina."   
Zelda felt as if she had just snapped out from under a spell that had been cast on her, the autopilot of her protective nature kicking in. "But, I want you to stop getting involved with our family’s business as it doesn't concern you," Zelda said sternly.  
"Of course, I'm sorry for causing you trouble," Ms. Wardwell said, even though she had certainly zero intention of following Zelda's demand.   
Zelda was surprised and found it almost too easy to convince her. The fight Ms. Wardwell had put up just a few days earlier was like a completely different dimension from this, so she decided to cast an observation spell on the brunette just to make sure.   
An uncomfortable silence settled in and Ms. Wardwell knew she had to get on Zelda's good side in order to fulfill her plan so she spoke softly, "I shouldn't have said anything about the father. I'm in no place to judge."   
"How did you know?" That was one question that had been bugging Zelda since the comment had left Ms. Wardwell's mouth.   
"I've known the father for quite some time now and the last time I read his mind... well I read some things I wasn't supposed to read," she said, hoping it would shut Zelda up. It was a long day and the headache forming in her head was almost too much to bear.   
The weakness of her powers made her all too human and she hated it. It made her vulnerable and the different feelings Zelda evoked inside of her confused her enough already.   
"But you're from a different coven. How do you know him? And he thinks about me?" Zelda asked and Ms. Wardwell couldn't keep herself from feeling anger rise inside of her at the sight of Zelda's hopeful smile. But what was it really?   
She didn't know and certainly didn't want to waste any more time with keeping this conversation going.   
"It's a long story. Maybe next time. I'm quite tired and I have to be at work early to teach your niece, so I should probably get some sleep," she said, making point clear.   
Zelda knew there was more behind her sudden tiredness but didn't say anything, not wanting to destroy the seed they had just planted. Maybe she could bring herself to like the woman, who was currently leading her to the door.   
"Good night," Ms. Wardwell offered before she closed the door.   
Zelda smiled to herself, satisfied with the way she handled the situation. She left, but not before she had cast the observation spell that went unnoticed by a very exhausted Ms. Wardwell.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda had went home, content with herself, while Ms. Wardwell had felt defeated once again. Rage wasn't strong enough to describe what she had been feeling, she had made such a fuss about a simple witch. Zelda is below her and yet, she feels threatened by her. The mother of demons had feels threatened by a bloody witch.   
She finished her meal and felt some of her powers return to her. She moved the dead body into the woods with the help of her regained powers, and set it on fire with sheer thought. She watched the body burn and somehow felt a bit more in control of the situation now.   
She was determined to find out Zelda's biggest fear and use it to her own advantage. She needed to get this thing sorted out and regain control. Unfortunately, Zelda had been the only Spellman she hadn't visited in her worst nightmare. But nothing spoke against visiting her in her normal dreams.   
She hoped to find something useful against the witch. So she made her way back into her house, prepared and ready for the dream walking, she levitated into the air and concentrated on finding Zelda's dream.   
She felt the familiar sensation of being thrown through different worlds and stopped when she found what she was looking for. The black, surrounding her, turned into a total blur until it formed into a clear image in front of her.   
She was in the Spellman's home, that was for sure, but she couldn't figure out whose dream she landed in as there weren't any people in sight. She made her way up the stairs, to where she knew the bedrooms lay. Somehow she had a feeling that she'd find what she was looking for there.   
She gave the door to Zelda's bedroom a slight push but hesitated, somehow feeling like she wasn't going to like what she was about to see. But backing down wasn't something that belonged to her vocabulary, so she pushed the door open, revealing a total shocker.   
o.O.o  
Zelda awoke the next morning, feeling ashamed for what she had dreamt. She wasn't about to waste another second thinking about the dreams that seemed to invade her sleep. She went on about her day, relieved about the calmness that had settled into the family home. Sabrina deserved a rest from all the insanity.  
Sabrina was at school, Hilda worked at the bookshop and Ambrose was, well, being Ambrose. For the first time she longed for the noise that was as much part of her daily routine as brushing her teeth.   
She didn't like being alone with her thoughts as they seemed to wander back to the one person that had haunted her. She couldn't quite grasp what made her self-control fail so miserably but something certainly did.   
Nobody seemed to have died, and so the witch couldn't distract herself with work. She began to clean, something her sister would normally do. But with her working at the bookshop, things had changed.   
She spent more time away than at home, and with Sabrina thriving in her role as teenager, she felt like everybody was finally getting to live her life. And so the cleaning was done rather rough, because she had to get the boiling anger out somehow.  
o.O.o  
Sabrina had come home, stressed from her day of school and confused by Ms. Wardwell's behavior. The teacher had treated her rather rude the entire day and had thrown her out of her office after she asked a simple question.   
"I don't what I did wrong. She has been so nice to me the past few days and now... that" Sabrina said and took another bite of her apple.   
"Do you want me to talk to her? I found something that belongs to her, when I was cleaning this morning and I was about to bring it to her anyway," Zelda said, feeling guilty for what had happened. She was certain that she was the reason for Ms. Wardwell's behavior as she had just told her to stay away from Sabrina.   
Seeing her niece suffer from the sudden rejection made her feel bad for her actions. She wanted to have another talk with the brunette, making clear what kind of contact she wished to stop. The lost necklace with her name engraved, which she had found under the couch, came more than just handy.  
"Wait you cleaned? Isn't that... Hilda's job?" her niece asked and shot her a confused look.   
"Don't act so surprised. It's not like I have never done anything like that before," she said but knew that it in fact must have been the first time in decades.   
"So do you want me to talk to her or not?" Zelda asked and Sabrina shook her head.   
"Please no. Spare me the embarrassment of my auntie showing up at my teacher's house to talk about her grumpy mood. I'm a grown up girl, who can take care of herself. I won against the dark lord, remember?" she said and Zelda huffed.   
"You didn't win... you just managed to not die," Zelda reminded her and Sabrina just shrugged and left the room. "Do whatever you want just don't talk to her," Sabrina said and disappeared into the direction of her room.   
Zelda sighed and knew she was about to do exactly that. She felt like everything she did went unappreciated and so she went over to the cabinet and got herself a drink, which she found appropriate for her effort.   
One glass turned into two and soon the ginger found herself rather drunk.


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Wardwell walked towards the door, expecting some drunk teen asking for the way. She had felt a drunk presence coming towards her house a while ago. Teenager often got lost after a party and so once or twice a month, she would find them in front of her door. They would make a good meal and so she hurried towards the door in anticipation of what was to come.   
"Zelda?" she asked, clearly surprised, after she had laid eyes on the drunk witch, instead of a teenager. The drunk presence made a good job at blurring information and therefore Ms. Wardwell hadn't been able to make out any more details, leaving her with little to none. She had been expecting a lot but not that.  
Zelda stormed past her, swaying a bit, and left a speechless Ms. Wardwell at the door.   
"Well come on in," she said as she rolled her eyes and closed the door, before following the witch into her living room. She certainly wasn't in the mood for one of her many lectures and wondered what she had done wrong this time. She had avoided thinking about the witch since she had stumbled into her dream, finding a horrifying image.   
Now that the ginger had found access to her whiskey, clearly enjoying it, she found it rather hard to concentrate. A drop escaped the corner of her mouth, rolling down her cheek and neck until it disappeared beneath her dress. She stopped herself from staring and made her way towards the drunk witch.   
She wanted to take the bottle out of her hands but Zelda was smart enough to move it out of her reach and hide it behind her back, pushing her breasts out without noticing. Zelda was so drunk she didn't notice anything but the burning need deep within her.   
"Are you finished playing that little game of yours? I'd like my whiskey back and for you out that door," Ms. Wardwell said, more than just annoyed. She had a low tolerance and Zelda's sudden display of cleavage confused her more than she cared to admit.   
She knew it was wrong but somehow she couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes check out the rest of her body. She gulped as she moved her eyes back up, less confident than before. The sudden interest in the witch made her question herself.   
"I want you to stay- uhh away from me," Zelda exclaimed and almost fell backwards. Her heels made walking more difficult than necessary and so she kicked them off, shrinking a few inches.   
"But you are the one that keeps coming to me," Ms. Wardwell said, confused by the other woman. Maybe she was confusing her with somebody else. She didn't really care and knew she needed to get her out of her living room soon. She thought about things she had never allowed herself to think about and that the person, who had made her think those things, was present made it harder for her to collect her thoughts.   
"No, I'm not," Zelda said and started to walk sideways. Ms. Wardwell saw her falling and couldn't just let it happen and so she wrapped her arms around Zelda's torso, catching her before she had the chance to fall. Zelda laughed as Ms. Wardwell tried to pull her into an upright position and wrapped her arms around her neck.   
Ms. Wardwell grew steadily more uncomfortable. The sudden proximity of the witch made her whole body tense and she knew it was the good kind of tension. She inhaled the sweet scent of roses and death as Zelda's hair brushed against her face softly.   
Oh, what she would give to run her hands through her hair. The two of them stood close to each other and Zelda’s body pressed against her own made Ms. Wardwell's stomach flutter slightly.   
As Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck and looked deep into her eyes, she had already forgotten why she was mad at the witch. All she knew was the longing for those soft looking lips to press against her own made her legs weak and heart beat at a quicker pace.   
She had to separate Zelda from her and regain her senses. She didn't know why her body betrayed her like that but she needed to calm down and pull herself together.   
She tried to push at her hips lightly but felt a resistance. Eyes still locked, the two witches stood in the living room frozen in time. Zelda found herself being pulled towards those mesmerizing blue eyes and diving deep into the burning passion that she had never experienced before. She pushed her body closer towards Ms. Wardwell's. It was just another dream, the witch had told herself.   
Ms. Wardwell felt her body burning underneath the touch of Zelda and a strange force pulled her towards the witch. Before she knew it, she felt soft lips press against her own and closed her eyes, enjoying the slight tingle in her lower region as she accepted Zelda's kiss.   
Instead of pushing her hips away, she moved her arms around Zelda's back and pulled her even closer, desperately needing close contact. She felt Zelda's fingers playing with the roots of her hair as she licked over her lips, begging for entrance.   
She opened her lips slowly, feeling Zelda's wet tongue slide into her mouth and their tongues started a fight over dominance. She squeezed Zelda's side, feeling the need to rip her dress right off her. Zelda's tongue teasing her was enough to let her forget every lover she had ever had. This was enough to send her over the edge.   
She felt Zelda's hand move down her back and stop at the hem of her skirt.   
That was when she snapped back into reality and realized what she was doing. Shocked, she pushed Zelda off her and took a few steps back, covering her mouth in pure horror. She couldn't believe what they had done and that she... enjoyed it.   
Zelda's drunken state seemed to realize exactly what she had been doing and the pure terror showed on her face.   
"I am so sorry," Zelda said before she stumbled towards the door.   
Still too shocked about the events, Ms. Wardwell let her go and sunk into her couch, confused. She covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply. This was turning into a serious problem too quickly and her mind was racing too hard for her to find a solution.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Wardwell had been more than just caught off guard by the sudden approach of the ginger witch. She had been angry at herself for responding the way she had, but the anger had been more of a mask than real anger.   
She was afraid. Afraid of Zelda’s power to cause sudden lacks of control. Ms. Wardwell had tried to play it cool and pretend it didn't bother her but the fact that she had indeed enjoyed the kiss, probably more than she should have, bothered her tremendously.  
She walked down the hallway, hoping to reach the safety of her own office before any students had a chance to approach her, and spoil her already rotten mood even further. Her wish was unfulfilled as she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Ms. Wardwell?"   
She stopped in her tracks to turn around, facing Sabrina, who was the second to the last person she wanted to see right now. Especially since she hasn’t figured out the mess involving her aunt.   
"Sabrina... How lovely to see you," Ms. Wardwell said with her usual honey coated voice, no sign of annoyance, even though she felt like snapping somebody's neck.   
"Can I talk to you for a second?" the younger witch asked and Ms. Wardwell regretted not calling in sick for that day.   
"Sure," Ms. Wardwell said and opened the door to her office, letting both of them in. She couldn't let Zelda cause her to lose sight of her true mission.   
"What can I do for you?" she asked, sinking into her chair gracefully.   
"I know I shouldn’t ask as it is none of my business, but what happened yesterday? My aunt came home after she paid you a visit, crying and refusing to talk to anybody. In all the years I have known her, I have never seen her cry," Sabrina said and for the first time she saw Ms. Wardwell's facade of perfection slip for a second, and confusion and shame spread across her face.   
"Nothing that I know of. She was fine when she left," Ms. Wardwell said after a quick recovery. She crossed her legs, trying to hide her discomfort.   
"Then it must have been something else..." Sabrina said, seeming lost in her own thoughts. Ms. Wardwell took the time to calm her nerves before the young witch managed to surprise her yet again.   
"Did you miss having your necklace?"   
"My what?" She said, confused about what Sabrina was talking about.   
"The necklace Aunt Zelda brought over. You left it at our house when you came by," Sabrina said and looked at her teacher, suspicious.   
"Oh, that necklace... Yeah, it cost me a fortune so I'm glad to have it back," she said and tried to hide the fact that she didn't even know what necklace they were talking about.   
"It didn't look that expensive... Are you sure you're okay? You seem... off," Sabrina said. Ms. Wardwell tried to assure her of her wellbeing.   
"Then I'm inviting you over for dinner. I'm sure my Aunt Hilda, would like the company," Sabrina said and smiled, satisfied with the idea she had come up with.   
"Oh, no I don't think that's a good idea. I have invaded enough of your family life," Ms. Wardwell said, knowing she couldn't face Zelda... not while the wounds were still fresh.   
"I insist. You have helped me so much... that's the least I can do. So tonight around six should be perfect. See you," Sabrina said and stormed out of the office before Ms. Wardwell had a chance to resist.   
She threw a random book across the room and had a hard time holding the scream, rising in her throat back. She was frustrated. Frustrated that she didn't stand a chance against Sabrina even though she possessed at least twice as much power. Frustrated that she secretly looked forward to spending an evening with the Spellmans.   
She became too human, too weak. The company of humans made her weak and she knew it. Zelda Spellman turned into one of her weaknesses and she hated the vulnerability that came along with it.   
o.O.o   
Ms. Wardwell put a lot of time and thought into her outfit. She had told herself she needed to look nice in order to be respected by the Spellman’s, but she knew that the real reason for dressing the way she had, had been one special witch.   
She had settled on a loose white blouse and her favorite black pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. She had tried to tame her mane but had got frustrated and accepted the way her curls had a life of their own.   
After applying her signature red lipstick precisely, she had been ready to leave. She checked herself in the mirror before leaving and made her way towards the house of the Spellman’s. Nervousness and excitement rising within her with every step she took.   
She had to remind herself that nervousness didn't go well with her reputation, and so she tried to deny the human feelings she had picked up.   
When she finally rung the doorbell, the nervousness had taken over her completely, even though she was in complete “denial” of it.   
Sabrina opened the door and looked more rushed than happy to see her.   
"Oh Ms. Wardwell. Did I invite you over for today? I thought I said tomorrow," Sabrina said before the brunette heard an all too familiar voice in the background.   
"Who is it?" Zelda yelled from the kitchen and her heels gave away that she was on her way to the door.   
"Oh just Ms. Wardwell. I invited her over for dinner," Sabrina said and got the rest of her things.   
When Zelda laid eyes on the brunette in front of her, her heart stopped beating and her cheeks flushed a bright red.   
"But you're going over to Harvey and Hilda is working," Zelda said, trying to deny what that meant.   
"I totally forgot about it. See you later Auntie Z," Sabrina said before pushing past Ms. Wardwell and rushing away.   
"Well, then it's just us, I guess?" Ms. Wardwell said and Zelda nodded, feeling the embarrassment of the night prior come back all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

Ms. Wardwell was seated across from Zelda at the dinner table, both of them clearly uncomfortable. Zelda didn't have the strength to send the woman away and pitied her for coming such a long way, just to be disappointed by her niece.   
The shame of the prior events burnt a deep shade of red into her cheeks and she didn't dare talk in case her mouth would betray her once again.   
While Zelda was lost in her thoughts, Ms. Wardwell seemed to be fighting her own demons. Always needing to have the upper hand in everything, she couldn't stand the uncomfortable silence . She didn't enjoy what she was feeling, a constant fight between her head and her body, as it seemed to want something she knew wasn't right.   
After having an inner battle about it for the past twenty minutes, Ms. Wardwell took the opportunity as Zelda reached for the wine . Ms. Wardwell knew about it but didn't let it show, deciding to tease her instead.   
"Repeating yesterday's events, I see," she said, smirking at the other woman's pained facial expression. She hit the jackpot as Zelda put the bottle away before she had the chance to fill up her glass.   
"You seemed to enjoy it so I don't see what's wrong with it," Zelda bit back, not noticing how Ms. Wardwell could mistake her statement for clarifying that she had indeed wanted the kiss.   
If Ms. Wardwell was shaken, she certainly didn't let it show. But deep down Zelda knew that she caused more damage than the brunette dared to admit.   
Ms. Wardwell had a hard time keeping the staring contest going with the feelings Zelda brought up again but she wasn't one to give up so easily. Nevertheless she was thankful when Zelda broke the eye contact and she was finally able to breathe again.   
"At least give me some of it," she said and handed Zelda her own glass, ready for the liquid courage to hit her.   
Zelda reached for the wine bottle and filled up both of their glasses. She took a small sip and let her eyes wander over Ms. Wardwell's body, knowing it was a mistake as the desire she tried so hard to deny rose at the delicate sight in front of her.   
She tried to remind herself that this woman was a potential threat to her family and what she had worked so hard for, but nothing seemed to work as her eyes stayed glued to the small amount of cleavage the other witch showed.   
She felt her stomach flutter and had to press her legs against each other in order to keep her excitement to a minimum, ashamed of her thoughts when she was seated right in front of her.   
Ms. Wardwell saw her stare and sensed that the other witch was all over the place. Emotions and lust bubbling over, and she felt quite content with what she has caused, feeling slightly excited.   
"See anything you like?" She said seductively and leaned forward, making sure her blouse moved to reveal even more of what seemed to keep Zelda so captivated.   
Zelda was caught off guard and cursed herself for staring when she knew how cheeky the other witch could get. But her best efforts to keep her gaze from the newly revealed skin weren't enough.  
After a few more seconds, Zelda was able to regain her strength and looked Ms. Wardwell directly into the eyes.   
"Nothing I don't have, so don't get too excited. Yesterday was a mistake that should've never happened," she said and did a good job at shielding her emotions from Ms. Wardwell, leaving her clueless to the inner turmoil going on.   
"Then I'm sure you don't mind if I unbutton my blouse a bit... It's getting quite hot in here," Ms. Wardwell said, deciding to play a dangerous game she was going to lose.   
Her hands moved towards the first button of her blouse and she undid it slowly, her eyes never leaving Zelda's face, taking pleasure in the desire she found hidden behind her eyes. She let her finger trace her soft skin as if she was discovering it for the first time.   
After her finger lingered a little too long close to the edge of her bra, for Zelda's taste, she moved on to the second button, barely able to keep her own excitement at bay.   
As the second button came undone, the emerald green lace that covered her rising chest appeared and Zelda knew she had to put a stop to this or she'd lose all of her control. She had allowed Mrs. Wardwell to take advantage of her for far too long. She wasn't one to give up that easily.   
She hated being not in control of even the simplest thing, and especially not her own body. The very obvious signs of her weakness angered her. She had fallen for the foul play of her opponent.   
She met the eyes of the brunette and anger rose from deep within her.   
With a sudden bang all doors fell shut and the every single light went out, leaving them in the dim light of a few candles.   
"Careful... If you're playing with fire, you're asking to get burnt," Zelda quoted Ms. Wardwell from one of their earlier encounters. For the first time since meeting the mysterious woman, she felt truly in charge of the situation.   
The surprise of Zelda's sudden change of mood let a shiver run down Ms. Wardwell's spine. The magic, lingering in the room, made her body tingle and for a short moment she felt a bit scared of the other witch.   
But only until she decided to lose her inner battle for the night and finish the game the two of them had been playing for a while as the events brought her excitement to new highs.   
"Oh, now I’m scared. Should I apologize for making you feel the way you feel? Should I beg you to spare my life?" Ms. Wardwell said sarcastically. She knew she pushed the right buttons by the furious face of Zelda.   
"Excuse me? Don't forget who you are and who you're speaking to," Zelda hissed, not noticing what was going on.   
"Who I am? I'm the woman you've been dreaming of, aren't I?" Ms. Wardwell said, leaning back and crossing her legs, revealing more of her heavenly legs.   
But Zelda didn't dare look down, knowing that she'd falter. "If so, then you've only been featured in nightmares that I can assure you. But I will have you begging on your knees by the time I'm finished with you," Zelda said, not noticing the wicked smile on Ms. Wardwell's face, as her eyes betrayed her and took a look at Ms. Wardwell's legs.   
"Oh Zeeelda, please!" Ms. Wardwell moaned and touched her neck, while pulling one of her aroused faces.   
And then Zelda realized that she had fallen for one of her many games... again. Instead of being in control she had played directly into her cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I think all of us know what will happen next. I'll try to update some time next week but can't promise anything as life can be a bitch sometimes! It won't take longer than two weeks, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain sex so be warned!

Zelda just stared at the other woman, stunned and confused. For once in her life she didn't know what to say. It angered her, but she couldn't deny that the aspect of finally having found somebody that left her speechless also excited her.   
She just sat there, mouth opened, as she searched for words that never left her mouth.   
"Oh come on... the whole being stunned look is getting boring," Ms. Wardwell said and took another, slow sip of her wine.   
Zelda had to admit that the brunette looked damn sexy in the dim light of the candles and she felt herself losing the inner battle of morals of what was right versus what was wrong. She didn't know where to go from there but she knew what she wanted--no needed.   
The look on Ms. Wardwell's face told her she wasn't the only one with that longing. The thought of having fought these feelings for quite some time and still ending up in this situation made her huff frustrated.   
"What, are you just going to sit there and miss out on an opportunity to take what’s yours?" Ms. Wardwell said with a raised eyebrow.   
Zelda paused for a moment, staring at the woman in front of her. Her eyes never left her as she stood up and moved towards her slowly. Her fingers sliding across the table, her heart speeding up and her stomach fluttering in anticipation.   
She saw Ms. Wardwell tense noticeably and felt satisfied with what her body could still achieve. She came to a stop in front of her and let her hand drop to her side.   
The tension was thick and she could practically feel the danger radiating off this woman. For once she didn't care, didn't want to question it. She had fought it for so long and she wanted to just let go for once.   
She leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What do you want from me?"   
With their cheeks slightly touching, Zelda's hot breath tingling her neck and her desire growing, Mrs. Wardwell was barely able to hold herself together.   
She knew the ball was in her court now and whatever she'd choose to do next, would affect their entire relationship.   
While she wanted things to proceed further, she didn't like being forced into submission. Zelda had had control over the situation for far too long and after Mrs. Wardwell had regained some of her senses, she decided to do this her own way.   
She rose from her seat slowly, pushing Zelda back until the back of her legs hit the table. She put both of her hands on the table next to Zelda's body, trapping her.   
"I want you to stop fighting me," Ms. Wardwell said seductively.   
This fueled Zelda's fire even more. Even though her common sense had lost the fight, her stubbornness still remained intact.   
"Then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you," Zelda hissed and Ms. Wardwell just smiled at her wickedly. Zelda grew even more frustrated when she felt a warm body press against hers.   
"Are you sure," Ms. Wardwell whispered into her ear, the warm breath brushing against her cheek was driving her up the wall.   
"God damn it woman, you're as irritating as can be," Zelda hissed before crashing her lips against Ms. Wardwell's. Her hands wandered around the slim waist of the other woman and she pulled her even closer.   
"God? I think you've spent too much time amongst the humans," Ms. Wardwell teased as she broke the kiss in order to attack the porcelain neck of the ginger witch.   
"Shut. Up. You're the one that was excommunicated," Zelda growled and brushed through Ms. Wardwell's hair, eyes closed and lips parted.   
"Well maybe they threw out the wrong one then?"   
Ms. Wardwell pushed Zelda further onto the table, laying her flat against it. . Zelda pulled her down to join her in a passionate kiss, wrapping her legs around her hips.   
"Don't make me kill you," Zelda practically moaned as Ms. Wardwell's lips travelled down her neck and towards her cleavage.   
With a quick push of fabric, Zelda's black lace bra was revealed and Ms. Wardwell exclaimed a, "Saucy."  
Her lips attacked the newly exposed skin and Zelda's hands wandered down Ms. Wardell’s body until they reached her behind, slowly kneading it. She received a quiet moan in exchange and felt a tongue travel across the line of her lace bra. The desire in both women grew unbearable.   
Hungry for more, Ms. Wardwell pushed Zelda's dress down to her hips, admiring her petite body.   
"See anything you like?" Zelda laughed and moved her hands further down, gripping the hem of the brunette's skirt and pushing it towards her hips. She enjoyed the soft feel of her thighs as her hands danced across them.  
With a swift motion Ms. Wardwell picked her up, gripping her ass and kissing her passionately. Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck and moaned into the next kiss.   
Ms. Wardwell let them fall into the couch, almost crushing Zelda. Instead of waiting a few more seconds, Zelda's hands moved instinctively to the buttons of Mrs. Wardwell's blouse and she started unbuttoning immediately.   
"You know... you owe me a new carpet," Ms. Wardwell said while getting rid of her own skirt, Zelda never stopping her work.   
"Why?"   
Zelda pushed the blouse off her shoulders and admired the toned body of the brunette. She looked even sexier, now that she was in her emerald green lingerie.   
"Because you ruined it with spilled whiskey," Ms. Wardwell said before she pushed down Zelda's dress and threw it across the room, hitting a lamp that shattered on the floor.   
"Well, guess we're even now," Zelda said before she pulled the brunette closer again.   
"I want a new bottle of whiskey, though," Mrs. Wardwell gasped as Zelda started sucking one of her hardened nipples. Her eyes closed, she started moaning desperately.   
Not able to move, she let the tension slip away from her body as she felt her arousal be satisfied by a very talented tongue.   
"I think I have something better," Zelda said before she pushed Ms. Wardwell's panties aside and slid two fingers inside, without a warning of course.   
Ms. Wardwell's walls clenched around her cold fingers, the heat becoming almost too much.   
Mrs. Wardwell almost whimpered when Zelda started moving in and out, hitting just the right spot every single time.   
For a moment Mrs. Wardwell was unable to move, the sensation of Zelda's fingers inside of her too much for her body to take.   
"Somebody's enjoying it," Zelda teased and Ms. Wardwell's eyes shot open, glaring at her.   
With one swift movement she flipped them over and moved down the couch, ripping Zelda's panties off.   
"No need to destroy something," Zelda hissed before she felt Ms. Wardwell’s hot breath on her core and moaned quietly. She had the overwhelming need to sit down on her face, and looked forward to the moment her tongue would connect with her most sensitive part, even though she'd never have admitted it aloud.   
She let out a quiet whimper as soon as Ms. Wardwell started sucking at her clit, feeling too aroused to breathe. Ms. Wardwell's tongue was pretty experienced, making Zelda feel things she's never felt before...make sounds she has never made before.   
As Ms. Wardwell let two of her fingers slide in, Zelda lost it completely, giving away to desire. Ms. Wardwell smirked, knowing the effect she had on the witch.   
With a few flicks of her tongue and rough thrusts of her fingers, Ms. Wardwell had brought Zelda close to the edge of sweet relief.   
"Maybe I should go now," Ms. Wardwell said and stopped seconds before Zelda's high would have come to an end.   
"Don't you dare!" Zelda hissed and stared at her with an intensity that made Ms. Wardwell's stomach flutter.   
With a smirk she went back to her work, sucking and biting her clit and thrusting in and out of her before she felt her walls tightening around her fingers and Zelda landed on top of her, shivering from the high she had been on.   
"God, that was good," Zelda exclaimed once she had calmed down and Ms. Wardwell smirked at her.   
"You better make up for all of the false god sentences or I'll make you regretful," Ms. Wardwell said as she pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not edited as I didn't have the strength to read my own smut! This is the first femalexfemale smut I have ever written so I hope it didn't turn out too bad! I hope everybody enjoyed it! 
> 
> Would anybody interested in reading an AU Twissy fanfiction where both of them are human because I have an awesome idea for that rn?


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Wardwell awoke with a shock. At first she didn't recognize the room she was in, nor the person beside her. But as she dared a look at the ginger witch, the memories of the evening prior came flooding back in all their glorious detail.

Mrs. Wardwell's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she muttered a few swear words under her breath. She knew it was wrong and while her self didn't care at that moment, the morning after self cursed herself for being so careless.

She tried to get out of the bed as quiet as possible and went in search for her clothes, which unfortunately turned out to be no where in sight.

"Dann it," she exclaimed as she remembered where exactly they had left them. She wasn't too keen on wandering through the Spellman's living room dressed in a thin sheet, for Sabrina to find.

No, she had to find something else to dress in then. She needed to be at school in... a quick glance at the clock told her she was already late and so she grew even more angry at herself for being weak and too human.

She moved towards the only closet in the room, knowing it was wrong to just take Zelda's clothes without asking her but she wasn't looking forward to facing the other woman any time soon and settled on believing it was in her favor.

And since when did she care about wrong or right? She had always just taken what she wanted, not caring about what she had done.

She looked through the clothes and settled on a nice, black dress and a set of red lingerie. Damn this woman had so many nice clothes that Mrs. Wardwell couldn't keep herself from imaging what it would be like to get her out of one of these tight dresses.

She banned the thought from her mind and got into the dress, feeling dirty. The smell of sweat and sex still very present on her skin. She tried to cover it with Zelda's perfume, feeling comforted by the familiar scent.

The perfume only added to the cheap smell and Mrs. Wardwell huffed frustratedly. Well, it looked like she had to teach her students, drenched in the fumes of her own failure then.

She hurried down the stairs, relieved that she didn't meet anybody and went in search for her clothes. After another five minutes she had found almost every single item, but her panties seemed to have disappeared from planet earth as she didn't find them anywhere.

"Where did that damn woman throw them?" She said after coming up from under the couch.

Another glance at the clock told her that she should be teaching her first class right now and so she let it go and hurried towards the door and vanished into the fresh morning light.

o.O.o

When Zelda awoke she felt truly happy for the first time in years. While she couldn't remember what had caused the sudden happiness, she did remember the joy and satisfaction it had brought.

She rolled around feeling the sheets ruffled back and opened her eyes to find the side empty but used, something that hadn't happened in decades.

The room smelled like sex and sweat, something that hadn't happened in more than a few decades. With a sudden weight of regret the memories came flooding back. What had she done?

Sleeping with her niece's teacher certainly wasn't something she could be proud of. What hurt even more than the knowledge of her failure, was waking up to a cold bed.

The brunette could have at least left a note. Her good mood turned sour within a few seconds and she sighed deeply before getting out of bed.

She stormed into the bathroom and tried to scrub the sin off her body but whatever she did didn't seem to work as the guilt remained heavy on her shoulders.

She went over to her closet, noticing her favorite black dress and a set of her lingerie gone. Oh this woman had some nerves. She grabbed something else and slammed the door shut, feeling more than just hurt now.

She couldn't believe that woman. First she shagged her, then she left her and she still had the nerve to steal one of her belongings.

Oh how she wished to curl her perfectly manicured fingers around her throat and squeeze until no more sound came out.

But deep underneath the layer of hurt pride lay the fear of rejection. That stung the most. The hurt pride she could handle but being rejected after such an intimate act, both of them seemed to enjoy, was something she couldn't get over.

She went down the stairs, even more annoyed than usual. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened and it bothered her enormously.

"Morning," Hilda cheered and Zelda just shot her a look that told her 'Shut up or I'm going to kill you again'

Zelda sat down and wanted to read her Russian newspaper but her mind didn't want to settle on anything else than the prior night.

She knew that the only way she could even stop thinking about it was confronting Mrs. Wardwell and that was something she didn't feel prepared for.

Little did she know that not far away, Mrs. Wardwell fought an even harder battle. She knew her mission. She was devoted to Satan and Satan only.

But she found her thoughts slipping back to how she made Zelda moan and how her own moans filled the room with electricity.

Even though she tried to fight it with all her willpower she couldn't stop the craving for more. The scent of the woman who seemed to fulfill all her desires and the soft feel of her dress against her skin excited her more than it should have and so she found her mind wander to all the wicked things she could do to Zelda Spellman.

Both women fought their own battle, not knowing that both of them had a deep longing for what they had felt when their intimacy had reached a new high.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda had busied herself with different tasks throughout the day. She had turned to cleaning and when there was nothing left to clean, she had given the abandoned garden some attention. When she had finished her work there too, she did the weekly grocery shopping, something she detested so much that Hilda had done it from the beginning, avoiding a war.

Hilda had been pleasently surprised when she had come home to a full fridge and already cooked dinner and was relieved that, for once, her work day had ended with the end of her shift. But she also knew that the sudden change of heart didn't come without a price.

She knew her sister too well. She had also seen the hickeys Zelda had tried so desperately to hide. She had been questionion the nature of father Blackwood and Zelda's relationship for quite some time now but when her suspicions had been comfirmed, Hilda would have been lying if she had said it hadn't hurt her that her sister hadn't told her about it.

After dinner, the family had settled around the coffee table in the living room and talked about their day, something they often did. Hilda eyed her sister closely, noticing her stiffness and the way her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

Zelda felt uncomfortable sitting on the couch with her family, hours after she had slept there with a woman all of them knew. She had caught herself re-living the moment of the day before and it turned out to be her sweet torture.

While Zelda was lost in her own world, Hilda let her hand wander in between the seats of the couch, a habbit she had picked up when she had been a child. When her soft skin connected with a silky material, a look of confusion shot across her face.

She couldn't focus on whatever story Sabrina was telling and pulled out the unknown object. The sudden realisation hurt more than the not so real conformation of her suspicions had. Zelda hadn't slept with father Blackwood, that she was sure of.

The sight of the emerald green lace pantie made Zelda's heart stop. Suddenly she felt awefully exposed for the entire world to judge.

She looked at her sister and instantly knew that her sister had figured it out. With pleading, yes pleading, something Zelda never did, eyes she stared at her sister until she got a reassuring look that promised her that her secret would stay a secret.

"Ew whose are they?" Sabrina said, disgusted at the thought of her aunts wearing something like that.

"Ah, this must've been the pair your cousin, Ellen, left when she last visited," Hilda said in her usual cheerful voice and only Zelda noticed the sarcastic undertone that was meant for her.

"Well, then tell her to not lose anything else when she comes to visit again. As if Mrs. Wardwell wasn't enough trauma for one day," the teenager witch said and Zelda's eyes shot towards the younger witch, fearing the worst. Hilda noticed the shock on Zelda's face at the mentiom of the other witch and became suspicious.

"What kind of trauma, sweetheart?" Hilda asked, earning a glare from Zelda.

It was worth it. If her suspicions turned out to be true than a few glares where worth it. If her perfect sister had actually slept with Sabrina's teacher while she was away over night, than every torture in the world would be worth it.

"Well, she was wearing a dress that looked exactly like your favorite dress, auntie Z, but that wasn't the traumatizing part. Well she had some... hickeys all over her neck and the boys started talking about her... you know," Sabrina said and Hilda looked at her sister triumpathly.

She had been right after all. Zelda just stared at the ground, feeling humiliated. How could they have been so careless?

Humiliated in front of her little sister. How dare this woman? Zelda was so lost in her anger and shame that she didn't even notice the conversation going on.

"Well, there is a rumor going around that director Hawthorne has found a special interest in her. I don't believe it. Mrs. Wardwell doesn't seem too happy when she sees him," Sabrina said and Hilda chuckled at the thought of how wrong all of them were.

If Sabrina had known that her aunt was the reason for Mrs. Wardwell's appearance, she would have liked to drop dead.

"Excuse me I have some things to attend to," Zelda suddenly said and rose from her seated position, barely able to hold herself together. She was about to burst and she wanted all the danger to be directed at the woman who had caused all of this.

"Rather someone," Hilda muttered under her breath but Zelda ignored it, knowing she'd snap if she started this discussion.

With her head held high and her pride still in tact she strode out of the room, not caring to take a jacket with her and disappeared into the cold night.

o.O.o

Mrs. Wardwell had been more than just holding back from murder when she heard all the comments about her during the school day. Disgusting humans, she had thought.

She was disgusted by their open comments and even more disgusted by their thoughts and desires. She was more than just thankful when the final bell had rang and she had been able to retreat into the safety of her own home.

She had gone straight into her bathroom, trying to rid herself of the sin but whatever she did, the feelings stayed.

She wasn't used to feeling the things Zelda had made her feel and she wasn't liking it one bit. She was getting dressed when an angry mind stormed towards her house.

There was only one person on this earth who could be this angry at her right now and Satan knows Mrs. Wardwell wasn't ready for it. 

She wrapped a satin robe around her barely covered body, hiding the lingerie she wore underneath. She slipped into her heels, an item she refused to let go of, even at home.

She was on her way to the door when she heard Zelda banging against it. With a sigh she opened the door and prepared for the outburst that was headed her way.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who do you think you are?" Zelda yelled as she stormed into the living room of the small cottage like house. Ms. Wardwell rolled her eyes and went after the raging woman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said and went for the wine, filled two glasses and handed one to Zelda, feeling they needed the liquid.

"Thank you," Zelda said before she emptied the glass in one go.

"Now back to you. I want my dress back," she said, her voice cracking.

"I wasn't planing on stealing it if that's why you're here," Ms. Wardwell said and went to get the dress, relieved about the opportunity to disappear for a few seconds.

"It's not the damn dress!" Zelda yelled and a tear made it's way down her face when she threw the damn thing across the room after Ms. wardwell had handed it over. She felt exhausted and her outburst had come crushing down as fast as it had built up.

"Then what is it about?" Ms. Wardwell asked, truly confused about what was going on. She might have been good at being bad but this whole emotion thing Zelda had going on was new to her.

"Damn it are you really that stupid, woman?" Zelda asked and sat down on the couch, covering her face with her hands to hide the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

It was useless. Ms. Wardwell heard her mind cry and felt sympathy for the other woman. She wanted to soothe her and so she kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in hers.

"As much as I should feel insulted by that, I want to know why I seem to be so stupid," she said and the moment Zelda's eyes met the blue orbs of Ms. Wardwell, she was lost in the longing she had tried to ban from her heart.

Ms. Wardwell felt more than just overwhelmed by the passion in Zelda's eyes and she couldn't quite put a finger on what Zelda was thinking.

The mother of demons had never in her entire lifetime felt this exposed to someone. The love in Zelda's eyes was an overwhelming pressure. She had never felt anything besides hate for anybody. Satan was an exception of course. And so her newly found interest in the ginger witch was confusing her to a point where thinking became hard.

Whenever she had tried to think about it logically her feelings had got in the way of her brain. For a while she had tried to tell herself that the stupid human body made her feel love towards the witch but deep down she knew it was her, who felt it.

So when she looked up at Zelda and found nothing but pure love she didn't know what to do. She was used to people fearing her, hating her but love?

A feeling she had never experienced. All of a sudden she felt extremely vulnerable and wished the ground would swallow her whole. The intensity of Zelda's stare burning on her skin was becoming unbearable really quick.

She felt foolish for not being able to sort out her feelings and openly admit to them when Zelda had been the brave one to do so first.

Zelda hadn't said those three words but she didn't have to. Ms. Wardwell knew.

Zelda couldn't read the expression of the brunette but she saw the inner battle. She felt it. For the first time since meeting the woman, she had let her guards slip and openly projected her emotions.

She didn't need more confirmation, her fear of being rejected suddenly far away.

She moved forward and pressed a sweet and tender kiss onto the lips of the brunette, pulling her closer.

The surprise of the sudden movement startled Ms. Wardwell and her emotional chaos enlightened the fireplace as her dried up heart started to fill with love once again.

Zelda broke the kiss with a trembling lip. She looked at Ms. Wardwell and could only think about how beautiful she looked in the light of fire.

"Ms. Wardwell-"

"Call me Mary."

Zelda smiled at her sweetly, knowing this was the first step towards what would bring relief to both of them.

"Mary... Why did you leave this morning?" Zelda asked, not being able to hold back the question burning on her tongue any longer.

"Ahhh... that's what all this is about. Actually it's a pretty practical reason. I needed to be at work. I just took your things because mine were thrown across your living room and I didn't fancy running into Sabrina with only a thin sheet wrapped around me," Mary said with her usual sweet voice and Zelda knew her guards were up again.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Zelda asked.

"What?" Mary asked, even more confused than Zelda. She was used to things going her way but this certain ginger seemed to see right through her.

"Putting your guards up. A few seconds ago I thought we were past this whole thing but you're doing it again!" Zelda cried out and got even more frustrated.

"It's not easy okay?! When you have been getting along with it for all your life you can't just change it overnight. I'm trying to, you need to believe me. I just need more time," Mary said so full of raw emotion that Zelda believed her.

"I'm willing to wait," Zelda said and intertwined their fingers, reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"Really?" Mary asked, stunned by the pure devotion of Zelda.

"Really," she said and Mary couldn't stop herself from pulling her in for another kiss.

It started off sweetly but turned more heated within a few minutes. Mary brushes her hands trough Zelda's hair and pulled her closer, pressing herself against her body.

Zelda just gave herself away, putting everything she had into the kiss. She had been fighting love for so long, she was tired of fighting.

Everybody seemed to develop their own lives so why shouldn't she?

She felt Mary's body press against hers and moaned into the kiss, feeling loved for the first time in months.

Mary pulled both of them up and the two of them stumbled towards the directions of her bedroom, lips never parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope this is not too far off. I know Madam Satan would never give up that easily. And did you really think I'd give up the drama? (Evil laughter) watch out for the next few chapters and enjoy the calm while it lasts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planed on uploading it tomorrow but well... fuck schedueles!

Zelda's back hit the soft mattress and the weight of Mary's body on top of her made her desire only grow more. Her lips brushed against Mary's and unlike the past evening something was different.

It wasn't lust that made them do this. The last time was rough and involved a lot of swearing, while this one was soft and tender. Zelda intertwined their hands and Mary pinned them next to Zelda's head.

She looked at the beauty underneath her and knew she should stop before she was in too deep but the look of pure devotion and affection she saw gave her the push she needed.

Without a second thought she brushed her lips against Zelda's and let her leg wander between the other woman's. Her lips left Zelda's and wandered towards her neck, leaving the first mark.

"That's for making me the newest gossip," Mary said and her lips moved back to work on the soft skin, getting the first quiet moans out of Zelda. Mary sucked on her pulse point and felt Zelda's excitement grow.

"Could have stolen another dress that would have hidden it better," Zelda said with a voice full of desire.

She let her hands wander down the body of the brunette above her, letting it slip under the silk robe covering her body.

Mary stopped her work to collect herself when she felt Zelda unhook her bra, the cold fingers making goosebumps appear.

She couldn't hold back a moan when Zelda's fingers started working on her already hardened nipple, massaging it.

Mary just managed to barely hold herself above Zelda, not wanting the movement to stop. With a quick movement she found herself pinned underneath Zelda, ginger hair falling into her face.

She blew it away, feeling even more aroused when she felt a sudden pinch, teasing her nipple even further. She started rocking her hips in upwards movements until she felt Zelda's hand slide down her flat stomach, stopping right at her panty line.

"Ah, look at you... Giving me the impression you have been waiting for me," Zelda had said, teasing her about her lack of clothes.

Frustrated by the lack of a good comeback, Mary pulled the other witch in for another kiss, trying to shut her up.

Zelda placed tender kisses on her chin before moving down her neck and her stomach. She grabbed her panties with her teeth and pulled them down.

Mary grabbed a handful of Zelda's hair and let a soft groan slip past her lips as Zelda's hot breath hit her clit, exciting her even further.

When the first flick of a tongue connected with her most sensitive part she lost every bit of self-control and for the first time, Zelda felt emotion pour out of Mary. With a smirk she started sucking and lightly biting, being rewarded by loud and throaty moans.

Mary's thighs were wrapped around her head, forcing her to continue, although she would have like to tease. But the desperation radiating off Mary made her add two fingers, feeling her walls tightening immediately.

A quiet whimper slipped past Mary's lips as she felt Zelda's cooling finger slide into her hot core, feeling overwhelmed by the mix of emotion and satisfaction.

"I looked hotter in your dress," Mary said, not being able to stop herself from saying something.

She whimpered again when Zelda removed herself from Mary completely, leaving her on the edge of something beautiful.

"You did not," Zelda said and moved towards the lips of the brunette but stayed just out of reach.

"Yes, I did," Mary said and longed for her fingers inside of her and tongue on her skin but Zelda held her down mercilessly.

"Say it," Zelda teased and knew she was being a bitch but she loved Mary's pained expression and how she was the one in control.

"I'm not a puppy you can teach to sit," Mary hissed and with applied pressure of Zelda's leg, she whimpered again.

"Sure 'bout that?" Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow and got an annoyed glare from Mary.

She needed this as much as she needed air to breathe at that moment but she was not about to be submissive.

"Go to hell," She spat and squirmed under the touch of the ginger witch.

"Oh, I've been there already," Zelda said before she decided to end her suffering and added four fingers without warning and watched Mary's pupils dilate while she screamed in pleasurable pain.

"But you're in for a hell of a trip," Zelda said before she went back to work, making Mary squirm with every flick of her tongue and thrust of her fingers. Mary's hips bucked and she tried to get even more pleasure by pinching her own nipples until Zelda stopped the action, getting an angry growl in return.

Mary rode her fingers until her walls tightened around them and her whole body tensed before she started shaking as she came down from her high. A cry of ecstasy left her lips as her body went limb and her hair stuck to her forehead thanks to the sweat.

Her whole body was trembling from the after effects of her orgasm and she felt Zelda's lips kiss her cheek lovingly.

She had never felt more complete than in this moment but some gut wrenching feeling told her about the storm that was headed her way.

And when she looked into the eyes of the other witch, knowing this would be the last time they could share this moment with open feelings, she decided she would give herself completely.

She brushed her lips against Zelda's with a thirst for love that Zelda couldn't quite understand. The sadness seeping from her was suffocating her and Zelda wanted to take all the pain away from Mary, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such an embarrassing chapter to write! I write all of my stuff on paper first and this one was written in my maths class (Ik... bad idea) and I was finished with my exercises and my math teacher walked up to me and grabbed the paper, thinking it was the one with my excersises and started reading. I was dying inside when he turned bright red and gave it back. Now he always asks me if I'm writing that again with a smirk that only I understand... This ship is really killing me. <3


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two days since Mary had last seen Zelda with the promise to continue where they had stopped. And while Mary would do nothing rather than that, she knew she was in for a hell of a fight.

She had felt it in her, or rather Mary's body's, bones way before she had seen him. She had known how this kind of betrayal would sit with him and that he'd make sure to prove his point.

So when he magically appeared the evening after, she had been more than just afraid of what was to come.

"I'm sorry my Dark Lord," she had said while she kissed his hooves, trying to keep the tears and fear at bay.

"You have failed me," he had said with a deep growl that had made her body tremble in fear. He was the only one to be able to achieve that kind of reaction.

"I know. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she had said and known her pleads would be useless.

"You're worthless. You were supposed to bring Sabrina to sign the book and not to fall in love with her aunt," he had yelled and stomped his foot, making the ground underneath her shake.

"I will concentrate on Sabrina. I promise. I will never talk to Zelda again. I promise," Madam Satan had said and truly feared for what he'd do next.

"No you won't. You're in far too deep to turn back now. She'll get suspicious. You'll trick Zelda into allowing you into her family life and will betray all of them by bringing Sabrina to sign the book and join my army. You'll disappear as soon as that has happened and be by my side again," he had said and Madam Satan had felt something in her break at the thought of hurting Zelda the way she was supposed to.

"I... I will, my Dark Lord," she had said and had kissed his hooves again before he had vanished into the night.

Madam Satan knew what she was supposed to do but everything within her wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

o.O.o

Zelda on the other hand was happier than she had been in years. Even the teasing mockery of her sister couldn't bring her down from her high. While she would still bite back, the smile never left her face.

She had let her sister fight for every little detail, not revealing anything new, frustration Hilda to the point of no return. Zelda liked the game she was playing and enjoyed the attention she got.

She was looking forward to seeing Mary again and tried to let the lack of contact not get to her. While Mary had given herself away, the sadness that had been radiating off her made Zelda worry.

The fear of rejection still stung and she didn't need Mary to abandon her after what they had done. Every time Sabrina mentioned her teacher, Zelda caught herself smiling even brighter and while she liked the feelings Mary brought to her, she hated the change she had caused within a few days.

She wasn't too happy about the way Mary seemed to invade her thoughts and change her behavior. She had never trusted anyone this quick and she feared it had been a mistake.

The more she thought about it, the more she grew to realize how little she knew about the brunette. They had always talked about Sabrina or Zelda's family life but never about the mysterious life of Mary.

She didn't even know why she had been excommunicated. She wasn't about to accept it and settled on a plan that would force Mary to tell her a bit about herself.

She reached for the phone and dialed Mary's number, waiting impatiently.

o.O.o

Mary was just stepping through the door when she heard her phone in the kitchen ring. Knowing only one person who would call, she hurried to pick it up.

"Yes?" She said a bit out of breath.

"Just wanted to know when you were going to ask me out for a date," An all too familiar voice said and Mary caught herself smiling.

"Why should I want to take you out on a date?" She said teasingly and bit down on her lip. As soon as she realized what she was doing she stopped herself from falling into the conversation that would lead to her not being able to fulfill her mission.

"Because you shagged me twice and not once took me out on a date. It's about time," the ginger said with a fake offended tone.

"Well tomorrow, eight o'clock at the new restaurant in town," Mary said with a bit resentment in her voice. She had to be strong. Getting rid of any emotions would be the only way to go.

"See you," Zelda said and hung up before Mary had the chance to say anything else.

Mary stared at the phone in her hands for a while before she threw it across the room in anger. A scream left her lips as her sobbing body slid down the counter until she was seated on the floor.

She had got along so well with not feeling anything the past few centuries and now she let another person turn her whole world upside down once again.

She wasn't used to crying. It was pathetic. The mother of demons crying... the more she thought about it, the funnier it got.

Within seconds she found herself laughing through the tears at how pathetic and weak she had become. She didn't understand why Zelda was so different from any other woman she had ever met and it drove her insane.

She felt anger rising inside of her and directed it at Zelda, knowing it would be easier to face the hard truth when she didn't feel comforted by her presence. She had to do it. She was evil. She wouldn't change. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is me not giving a f about my uploading schedule... again. Hope you like it and don't hate me too much. It's about to get worse!


	14. Chapter 14

Mary had tried to hate Zelda with such a passion that it would destroy the blooming seed of love growing in her soul. Love wasn't something to be associated with the mother of demons. She hated and she murdered people mercilessly, not loved them. That's what she was best at. 

 

She wouldn't change. Never. And she'd never disappoint the Dark Lord, her savior, again. She'd complete her mission and forget about Zelda Spellman on her way back to join the Dark Lord and reign at his side. 

 

The spark, Zelda had lit, had died down again and she had forbidden her heart any right to have a say in this. She didn't need her emotions, she never had. She had always been a cold hearted bitch and she was damn good at it. 

 

She had made her way to the restaurant, unsure of how to handle the situation. She hated Zelda for making her feel insecure, something she had never really been until then. While she had done a good job at stripping her soul off many emotions, she didn't know what would happen when she'd lay eyes on the ginger witch. 

 

She had count on her ability to ignore feelings and emotions perfectly but she had learned quickly that when it came to Zelda, nothing was easy. 

 

Mary sat in front of the restaurant, waiting for more than twenty minutes already. First Zelda forced this date upon her and then she was stood up by her. Her annoyance increased by the second and she felt the longing to kill one of the many innocent humans walking by. 

 

With every passing second her self-control kept losing the battle until she felt pure blood thirst. How long had it been since she had last feasted on male flesh? A week? It had been way too long and she felt truly hungry. She hadn't noticed it before, too busy with her dilema. 

 

She regreted not eating anything as her uncontrolable hunger proved to be a challenge as she saw Zelda walk towards her. 

 

There was no turning back now. She had to pull through even if it meant being a high danger to every human in the damn room. What a great day to be... well herself. 

 

"Hello there," Zelda said and offered no explanation as to why she was late. 

 

"I said seven not whatever pleases you," Mary growled, trying to distract herself from the sensation that could make her snap any minute now. 

 

"Somebody's grumpy today. Well it's called fashionably late and we all know I care about my appearance," she teased, sensing Mary's uneasiness. 

 

"Not grumpy, just hungry," Mary sad and looked around them, desperately trying to pull herself together. The smell of male fumes were driving her insane and she cursed herself for being so forgetful. Her head started hurting pretty bad and the noises were distracting pretty much all of her other senses. 

 

"Then let's go in and grab something to eat," Zelda suggested and worried about the pained expression on Mary's face. She sensed that the other witch wasn't feeling too well and hoped t wouldn't impact their fast date in a bad way. 

 

She wanted it to be perfect, worrying about the future if it turned out any other way. 

 

"No, I need you now," Mary said, knowing she'd snap and kill the first man she'd lay eyes on if she didn't leave immediately. Zelda's confusion was written across her face and she was taken by surprise when Mary wrapped her arms around her petite body and the lack of noises and tingling of magic on her skin indicated that Mary had teleported them into her house. 

 

She didn't have time to be disappointed as Mary crashed her lips against hers, pulling her as close as possible. Relieved that she had managed to restrain from killing in front of Zelda, Mary only knew one way to stop the hunger. 

 

It had always been her curse. She pushed Zelda backwards and brought her off balance. Zelda had felt her body move and lost her balance, grabbing Mary as a last way of preventing a fall. With a hard bang, her head connected with the hard concrete and Zelda felt the breath being knocked out of her lungs. 

 

She felt dizzy and there were tears threatening to spill. It was a beautiful pain that was only intensified by the sharp pain of Mary's bones crashing into her already bruised body. She moaned in pain and this time it was her that crashed her lips into Mary's hungrily. 

 

The disappointment about their failed date, already forgotten. She rolled them over and tried to pin Mary underneath her but the angry hiss she received should have been warning enough. Mary rolled them over again, their bodies hitting ths shelf carelessly. 

 

"Ouch," Mary squealed as a book hit her head but didn't let it distract her from attacking Zelda's lips mercilessly. She pulled on her lower lip until she drew blood and licked it off seductively. Zelda ignored the stinging pain and concentrated on the growing desire in the pit of her stomach. 

 

She didn't want to stop Mary, too far lost in her desire but she felt that something was off. She had the feeling that they weren't alone and so she turned her head to the side and looked into the face of her sister, who was seated on the couch. 

 

With a shriek she shoved Mary off herself and tried to compose herself to the best of her abilities, not letting the embarrassment show. 

 

"What in Satan's name?" Mary asked as she landed on the cold floor. 

 

She had been so lost in her need to feast on something, in that situation the high she got from having sex, that she didn't notive the intruder in her home until she heard Hilda say, "Sorry to interrupt but we have a slight problem." 

 

Zelda, who tried to remain some kind of dignity, was down from, her high the second she had seen Hilda's worried expression. 

 

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked and hurried towards her sister, forgetting about her shame and oblivious to Mary's growl. The brunette was fighting against her instincts and she was slowly losing it. She needed to do something about it. 

 

"While you were clearly enjoying yourself, I have tried to calm down our niece, who by the way is freaking out," Hilda said and Mary was about to yawn from boredome when she finally came back to her senses and felt the suffocating sorrow break lose over Greendale. 

 

For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe, the emotion too overwhelming. 

 

"What happened?" Zelda asked, completely forgetting where they were as her instincts kicked in. Her niece had to be protected at all costs. 

 

"The mine... There was an accident. Harvey made it barely out alive but his brother... he is trapped in there. It doesn't look too good," Hilda said and Mary's lips formed a smirk, the anger about the interruption far gone. 

 

She was sure it had been magic that had caused the accident. She smelled it lingering in the air. That someone, who had cast the spell, had made her job easier and was worth the interruption. 

 

"We need to be there for her," Zelda said and withing seconds they were out the door and Mary found herself smiling from ear to ear. This could turn out to be easier than she had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I have written a 70 something page book for Christmas in like the last two days and it was truly insane but now that I’ve finished it I can concentrate on this one! There’s much more to come!


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda had been occupied with the events that had followed the mime accident. She had funerals to organize, people to console and lastly a teenager witch to hold back from doing something incredibly stupid. She didn't even have the time to think about Mary as her own responsibilities got in the way.

The more surprised she had been when the woman came back into her life with a loud bang. Zelda had never been angrier in her entire life and Satan knows she had been angry a lot. First she tried everything to redeem their family name and then the fight between her and Sabrina... Hurtful words had been said and Zelda hadn't been aware of the damage words could cause until that exact moment.

She had turned to feel physical pain in order to stop herself from thinking. Her brain needed a break. She didn't understand why Mary would betray her like that after everything that had happened.

Sabrina had been gone for a few hours and when she came back with a slam of her bedroom door, Zelda couldn't stand the thick tension any more. She needed to get out and let go of her anger.

She found herself banging against Mary's front door in the middle of the night. Mary wouldn't get away with this... not this time. She had been very forgiving in the past but Mary had went too far this time. Zelda wouldn't let her feeling get in the way of putting Mary back in her place.

Mary, who had been exhausted from the events of the evening and guiding Sabrina through the mortal limbo, had been surprised when she sensed Zelda coming but she knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. So she knew about what happened, Mary had thought.

The door was opened and the smirk plastered on Mary's face made Zelda want to strangle her. She couldn't hold herself back completely. The past few weeks had been taking their toll on her. She had tried everything to hold her family together, did things she was ashamed of and let her personal priorities slip in order to maintain their family name in a good light but no matter what, her work went unappreciated.

She was sick and tired of saving everybody's behind without the praise she deserved. And now that the woman, who had managed to turn her whole world upside down within a few weeks, was smirking at her after what she had caused made her snap.

She slammed Mary into the wall and closed her hand around the soft skin of Mary's neck, squeezing. Mary was taken by surprise and her hands tried to loosen the iron grip on her throat. Her eyes widened in shock as she found herself unable to remove Zelda's hand.

Madam Satan, who had never been in a situation like that as she was always on the other end, tried to leave Mary's body, fleeing the terrible trap she was in but when she lacked the energy it took to perform such an act, panic took over every movement.

She began clawing at Zelda's hand and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Zelda," Mary said with a dry throat and a red face. The lack of oxygen made her dizzy and her protest grew weaker with every passing second. The human body betrayed her and she couldn't find the strength to fight Zelda off.

"Can't.Breathe," Mary whispered and dug her nails into Zelda's cold hand before her vision went blurry.

Zelda had been lost in her fury and didn't realize the impact of her actions until she hear a weird noise emerge from Mary's lips. Only then she saw Mary's reddened face and her hands trying to fight her own. She let go with a gasp and Mary's weak body slid down the wall and she gasped for breath.

With a gasp, Zelda covered her mouth in shock.

Mary rolled onto her side and held her neck in pain while trying to get in as much oxygen as possible. Zelda was sure her handprint would remain imprinted on Mary's neck in form of a bruise.

She was scared of her use of violence. She had never hurt anybody besides herself and the occasional murders of her sister and the easiness of it all made her shudder in fear. But her fear wasn't nearly as high as Mary's.

Madam Satan had never been afraid in her life and she wasn't used to being the helpless one. She hated it. More so, she hated Zelda for laying hands on her. She tried to be strong and compose herself but the incident had truly shaken her to the core.

Zelda stared at the fragile woman in front of her and was ashamed of her own actions. She moved towards her, wanting to soothe her pain and make up for her inappropriate behavior.

"Don't you dare touch me," Mary hissed and Zelda backed away. Mary stood up slowly, trying to act strong but Zelda saw right through her act and sensed the hurt and insecurity, Mary didn't want her to see.

Mary pointed her shaking finger at Zelda and while she didn't buy the false confidence, she definitely knew the danger radiating off her was real.

"If you ever try to do this again, I'll make sure you end up dead," she said with such an icy cold voice that it made Zelda shiver in fear.

"And now go!" Mary yelled and Zelda stormed out, forgetting why she even came in the first place. The intensity of Mary's stare was making her feel like shit.

Lilith stared at her shaking hands in disbelief. She had been trapped in a human body for the first time in her existence and for a moment she had thought she would have to experience Mary's death. That's how her victims must feel before they died and she hated to think about it.

The helplessness and feeling her body slowly give up the fight was something she had never wanted to experience and the sheer thought of experiencing it again made her body shudder in fear.

She didn't allow herself to cry, not wanting to lose the last piece of her dignity. That something inside of her, that was happy to see Zelda, had died when she was slammed into the wall.

She walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror, touching the sore skin on her neck, wincing at the stinging sensation. She was sure it would leave a bruise. Unlike the other bruises Zelda had left on her body, this one wasn't made out of love, it was made out of anger and she felt it burning away on her skin.

She slammed her first into the mirror, not being able to bear the sight of her fragile and vulnerable self any longer. With a frustrated sigh she walked out of her house and pushed her feelings far away once again.

Zelda Spellman had to pay for her actions and Madam Satan would make her pay for it. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun while she plotted her next move, so she left her house ready for her next kill.

She was the mother of demons after all. Nobody would change her, not even Zelda Spellman.


	16. Chapter 16

In the meantime, Zelda had felt more than just overwhelmed by what she had done. She hadn't intended to lash out and lose control the way she had but when it came to Mary, she seemed to lose all of her self-control.   
The woman was dangerous, that she had always known, but she didn't care, for the first time in her life. The anger and hurt in Mary's eyes still haunted her and the threat thrown her way didn't make her fear the woman in the slightest, it made her long for her forgiveness and love.   
She had hoped that for once she was allowed to be happy but given the circumstances, she didn't think happiness was meant for her. She had managed to ruin the only thing that had put a genuine smile on her face yet again.   
She didn't know how to cope with her emotions, something she had never known, and so she went deeper into the woods instead of home. She needed to scream out the frustration and sorrow when nobody was watching and she was in the safety of her own company.   
She would have never let anyone see her cry let alone admit to the weakness of feeling something other than nothingness.   
She broke down crying as soon as she was feeling safe and let all of her problems seep out and into the quiet night. She was lost in her own thoughts and struggled with her familiar demons, spiraling down a way filled with self-hatred and hurt.   
She didn't see Mary stand behind a tree, too occupied with grieving something she never really possessed.   
Mary had sensed the crushed presence in her near and had thought it would be an easy kill but Satan knew Zelda didn't deserve the mercy death would bring. She deserved far worse. She deserved to suffer. Suffer for what she had done.   
But something deep within her knew that this wasn't how she truly felt. It was her impulsiveness and anger that was eating away at her better side. It was the anger about her own flaws and weakness that made her think that way. She felt her eyes get watery and took a step towards the ginger witch.   
"How pathetic," she heard the Dark Lord's voice emerge from behind her and stood frozen, fear breaking loose in her body. She knew better than to turn around and so she just stood there, not daring to move a single muscle.   
"Crying about her wasted opportunity to kill you," he said and she felt his reeking breath brush against her cheek. She longer for Zelda's embrace, feeling small and uncomfortable in his presence. She knew what he was telling was made up, that this was his way of manipulating people. She out of everybody knew that all too well.   
"And you still want her around. How weak you have become," he said and she hissed at his comment about her weakness. She wouldn't let herself be forced into helplessness twice an evening.   
"I did not become weak!" She bit back and balled her hands into hard fists.   
"Do you really think she'd look at you the same way if she knew who you truly are? Do you think she'd have hesitated to kill you when she had known how many men you have killed?" he said and she felt her heart break even more.   
She knew he was right. All this time Zelda had fallen for the woman she displayed to be but could she ever love the real her? Probably not. She was cold, merciless and not loveable and she had always been.   
"Can't you hear her thoughts? How she's crying over her failure?" he said and Madam Satan tried her best to not let him get inside of her head as she felt a strong presence push against her mind.   
It took all of her energy to shield her thoughts from him and she felt truly drained. She gasped as her willpower gave away and the Dark Lord entered her mind with a force that made her knees tremble.   
You just have to listen and you'll hear, he projected into her mind and Madam Satan tried her best to fight him but shielding herself had taken up all of her energy and so she found herself obeying his orders.   
Deep down she knew that what she was hearing wasn't true but the Dark Lord had always been the only person to make her shudder in fear and manipulate her into his little poppet so when she heard Zelda cry about her wasted opportunity, Madam Satan felt her insides turn and despise the woman even more.   
See I've told you, she heard in her head and growled in annoyance. With a strong push she managed to kick him out of her mind, leaving a huge headache behind.   
"Show me you have not become weak. Kill her right now for laying hands on you, for making you weak... for making you her whore," he growled and knew he had managed to manipulate her enough to at least obey his orders. He couldn't have his most powerful child lose its way, now could he?  
"No. She doesn't deserve death... She deserves far worse than that. I'll make her suffer, I'll make her feel safe and then rip away everything she cares for. She will pay but now isn't the right time," Madam Satan said in a dangerous voice that accompanied her eyes, which had turned black. She wouldn't let Zelda get away with this.   
"Good," the Dark Lord said before he vanished again.   
Mary looked at Zelda one more time, feeling no more sympathy. She wanted revenge and she would get her sweet revenge. She disappeared into the night, planning her next step.   
Zelda had slowly calmed down and seated on the cold, wet floor, she felt nothing but hate towards herself. She had been oblivious to the conversation right next to her and how close she had escaped death.   
With heavy shoulders she made her way back home, knowing nothing would fill the empty void today's events had burnt into her soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling good today so here you have another chapter! We're coming closer to the big showdown! Hope you don't hate me too much yet... There is a lot more drama waiting for you <3


	17. Chapter 17

Zelda had tried to see things positively the next morning but what positive was there to see? Their family name had been dragged through dirt once again, Sabrina seemed to turn away from her completely and she had violated another person, worse one of the few people she truly cared about.

She didn't know how to redeem herself. She hadn't been able to catch a lot of sleep so when Sabrina came stomping down the stairs she had to bite back a comment she'd have regretted. She wasn't herself at that moment but she tried to keep the damage to a minimum.

Not even her usual method of reading Russian newspaper seemed to help and so she had grown restless sooner than she had hoped. Her morning had reached its low when everybody had left the house and she was left alone with her thoughts.

She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to do something but she didn't know what. Nothing seemed to satisfy the restlessness settled inside of her. She knew she had to face her demons at some point but she didn't feel strong enough to do that just yet.

She longed for the relief of a dreamless sleep and the merciful peace that came along with it. She needed to stop the thinking before it could drive her completely insane. She didn't like admitting to her weakness but she didn't know what else to do.

She decided she wouldn't settle unless she took something, so she made herself a potion that worked as a sleeping medication and drowned it in one swift go.

It wasn't like her to get help and especially not to admit to her own weakness but the last few weeks had taken a toll on her and she needed the relief desperately. She needed to shut off, her brain becoming too much of a burden. The sweet relief the potion would bring was exactly what she needed and longed for.

While it wouldn't solve her day time problems, it would allow her to let herself go for once. She wouldn't have to think and that meant being at peace with her mind, something that hadn't happened for a few decades.

She didn't realize that, lost in her thoughts, she had added way too much of one of the rather dangerous ingredients. She set the glass down and felt her body go numb in an instant. She could hear herself gasp before she lost total control over her body and she felt her body hit the cold, hard kitchen tiles, her vision going black.

o.O.o

Mary was standing in front of her students, a scarf wrapped securely around her neck. She didn't need people asking questions she didn't want to answer.

No magic on this world would have been able to let the dark bruises all around her sore throat disappear. She had killed seven people in her burning rage and she didn't regret and of it.

She didn't want to be in front of all those mortal teenagers, hearing their inappropriate thoughts about her. She didn't want to see Sabrina either. The witch, sitting not far from her, was making her torture worse as she reminded her so much of her aunt.

The emotional turmoil that had followed the past evening's events had made her sleep restless. She knew hating Zelda wasn't this easy. While the Dark Lord managed to manipulate her, she wasn't as stupid as he sometimes thought.

She huffed frustrated and pushed herself off the table she had been sitting on, observing her students take the surprise test she had come up with the same morning.

She wasn't in the mood for teaching and just wanted them to shut up. She was walking around the desk, ready to sit down on her chair when a sudden wave of pain shot through her body. She moaned in pain and the intensity of it made her faint.

Sabrina had sensed Ms. Wardwell's pain way before she saw her teacher's body sink to the floor, her dark curls sprawled across the floor.

"Ms. Wardwell," Sabrina gasped and the whole class hurried towards the teacher, phones out and recording. "Look what's underneath that dress," one of the popular boys, who had bullied Susie, said and got a round of applause and whistles from the rest of the boys.

"Get out of the way!" Sabrina yelled and pushed her way through the crowd. She stopped a jerk from pulling up Ms. Wardwell's dress and heard a disappointed 'nah' going through the classroom.

She was disgusted by her classmates' behavior and turned her attention towards the still unconscious Ms. Wardwell. If the mother of demons had been conscious, none of the boys would be alive...

"Call help or do at least something other than being utterly useless! Ms. Wardwell?" Sabrina said and didn't know what to do. Nobody had prepared her for a situation like that and she wished for the help of her aunts.

Oh, how terrible sorry she felt for yelling at her aunt Zee. She was right after all. She just didn't know how to apologize. The lack of emotions her aunt showed had taught Sabrina to fear her reactions and so she avoided it for as long as possible.

She looked at her teacher helplessly and hoped for her to wake up soon. She was driven into further confusion when her teacher's eyes opened to reveal pure white. Without blinking she stared at the ceiling and didn't move a single muscle.

The class took a step back when they couldn't see a hint of color in their teacher's eyes.

"I told you she was evil," one of the girls whispered but Sabrina couldn't concentrate on anything besides Ms. Wardwell, who was slowly moving up and hovering above the ground, her hair hanging down in a straight line.

Sabrina had certainly not been prepared for this and the sight frightened her.

"Ms. Wardwell?" Sabrina whispered and reached out to touch the witch but recoiled as a gasp echoed from the brunette's lips.

"Zelda," Mary whispered and the tension in the air grew thicker and the magic that was used was suffocating Sabrina. She had never felt such a strong and powerful magic before. Not even when the high priest had used it in her presence, had she felt this suppressed.

But what confused her even more than anything else was the use of her aunt's name.

"What are you talking about?" the young witch asked, afraid of the answer.

"She's dying," Ms. Wardwell breathed out and Sabrina felt her heart stop. What? That couldn't be true. Her aunt was at home. Safe... Or not?

"What are you saying?" Sabrina asked, desperately needing to hear something that would confirm her aunt's wellbeing.

Within seconds there was a bright light shooting from Ms. Wardwell into every direction, blinding Sabrina and she had to cover her ears when the witch disappeared with a loud bang. Sabrina dared to open her eyes after a few seconds, finding the space in front of her empty.

Only when the rest of the class broke into pure panic, she was reminded that it hadn't been a dream and in fact reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was feeling way too good today so here you go! This will probably the last update until Christmas tho...


	18. Chapter 18

"Right," Sabrina said, trying to remain calm while the rest of the class was freaking out. She placed a locking spell on all the windows and doors so nobody could get out before she had sorted out the mess.  
"This didn't go exactly as planned but we're going to make it work," she said more to herself than anyone else. She was the only somewhat calm person in the room, standing still while everybody was running around, screaming in sheer panic.   
"Vos mos umquam obliviscatur quod factum est," Sabrina said in a soft voice and suddenly all of them stopped and looked at each other confused.   
"What happened?" one of the students asked and held her head in pain.   
"Where is Ms. Wardwell?" Another one asked and Sabrina didn't have the time to answer any of the questions. She needed to get home to make sure her aunt was okay.   
o.O.o  
Mary landed on the Spellman’s kitchen floor with a loud thud. She groaned in pain as her body ached. What on earth has happened, she asked herself. She looked around herself and saw the lifeless body of Zelda laying on the floor.   
Her memories came flooding back to her at the sight of the unconscious ginger in front of her. The protection spell, she had put on the Spellman household, had kicked in and alarmed her when Zelda had started to shut down.   
She crawled over to her and brushed her hand over her cheek, wanting to save the witch despite what she had done. The Dark Lord might have manipulated her into believing the things she had said but it was only temporarily.   
"Satan, what have you done?" she asked and brushed the hair out of Zelda's face.   
She placed her hand above Zelda's heart and concentrated on controlling the health of the witch, being disappointed by very low chances of survival. The poison had been in her body for too long.   
Any normal witch wouldn't have been able to bring her back but Madam Satan knew she had what it took to save Zelda.   
She wouldn't just watch her die, not when she still cared so much about the damn witch. She moved towards Zelda when she suddenly felt suffocated and knew the Dark Lord was positioned behind her.   
"I didn't notice how weak you really have become. Saving somebody... So unlike you," he spat and Madam Satan moved back, letting her head drop. The Dark Lord was right. She had become so weak. Why did she care so much?   
"Go on and save her... You know what will happen when you do it," he said and she was reminded of the price her power came with.   
"I can't," she said and a tear rolled down her face.   
"I can't do this to her. It would be worse than death," she said and stood up from her kneeling position.   
"But you can," she said and lifted her head, feeling her heart speed up. She had never asked him to do anything and she knew this was really pushing the boundaries.   
"Yes, indeed but what do I get in return?" he asked and she got up all her courage and turned around, facing him for the first time in her life time. She was doing this for Zelda. The sight in front of her scared her even more than the voice she had always known and she had a hard time keeping herself under control.   
"What do you want?" Madam Satan said with a shaking voice. She was afraid, she couldn't deny that fact, but there was no turning back now as she had evoked the Dark Lord's curiosity.   
"Sabrina. I want her to join my army as soon as possible. No more wasting time. I am done waiting," he growled and Madam Satan's stomach turned at the thought of selling out Sabrina. But was she really selling her out?   
That was why she had come in the first place, wasn't it?   
Oh Satan, she had really become weak. She had lost sight of her mission a long time ago and she needed to regain her strength. She looked out the window, thinking about her options. She had started a game, she wasn't able to finish and she knew it was a mistake.   
That was when her eyes landed on something that made a very intelligent idea came across her mind.   
"No," she said with such a certainty that it even surprised herself.   
"No?" the Dark Lord asked. He wasn't used to people denying his requests and he was surely getting angry with the mother of demons.   
"You're daring to tell me no?" he yelled and she felt the ground underneath her feet shake.   
"I'm not saying no to you, my Dark Lord. I would never. I'm not worthy your forgiveness but given your wishes wouldn't it be best to let Zelda die then? Cut off the most important connection to the mortal world," Madam Satan said and smirked.   
"Ahhh, I see. You truly aren't worthy any of my time or forgiveness for what you just dared to do but I must say... I like that idea," the Dark Lord said and Madam Satan thought of him as even more stupid. How easy he was to trick. Just compliment him and he'll believe everything you say... Pathetic.  
"Give me a bit more time... I won't disappoint you," she said and hoped he'd agree on that.   
"You better not screw this up. You'll beg for more than my help then," he said and with a blow of wind he was gone. With a breath of relief she let her body slump, not feeling the need to remain her posture.   
"This was easier than I thought," she breathed out and walked towards the front door. She opened it and saw a terrified Sabrina run towards her.   
"Ms. Wardwell! What happened? How is Zelda?" She screamed her way.   
Ms. Wardwell walked confidently past her and said over her shoulder, "She's dead."   
"But-what-why-how?" Sabrina asked, trying to take in the information without breaking down completely.   
"Burry her in your yard and she should wake up in about three hours," Ms. Wardwell said before she disappeared, leaving a stunned Sabrina.   
Madam Satan had a lot of planning to do. She would get Sabrina to sign the book and return to the Dark Lord's side, sparing Zelda a lot of hurt. She'd be better off without her.


	19. Chapter 19

Zelda and Mary had sat in front of her house for a while, not saying anything. Both women had been lost in their own thoughts, fighting a battle they were both set up to lose. The battle with their own inner critic and negativity was one both of them had known all too well.   
They had been driven by it for years.   
"It's getting quite cold. We should get inside," Mary said and broke away, missing the warmth of Zelda's body against her own immediately.   
"I should probably leave," Zelda said and they rose from their seated position, brushing over the wet fabric of their dresses. Only then they really took in the appearance of the other.   
Zelda's close call was still very visibly and her eyes looked duller than usual. She looked tired and exhausted from rising from the dead and Mary noticed the lack of her, usually perfectly applied, makeup.   
Mary didn't look as sexy as usual, Zelda noticed. In fact, she'd look hideous to most people with her baggy clothes, messy hair and smudged mascara but to her, she was the most beautiful person on planet earth.   
"You don't have to," Mary said and Zelda chuckled bitterly.   
"You know as well as I that I have to," she said and Mary simply nodded. She knew Zelda was right. This had become dangerous real quick. Lord, Zelda had even died because of it. She was a bad influence and they had to stop before Mary could destroy Zelda's life completely. She didn't want to do this to Zelda.   
"I know... One more night where we forget about right and wrong and when we go separate ways tomorrow morning, it will have been the last time," Mary said, knowing it would hurt even more but she didn't want to think about tomorrow's sorrows.   
She needed to feel Zelda's hands on her skin one more time before she'd fulfill her mission and go back to hell where she belonged. It had been like heaven for her when she still wanted to be as close to the Dark Lord as possible but now that her focus had been shifted, it felt more like hell to her.   
Instead of an answer Zelda just wrapped her arms around Mary's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Mary responded eagerly, craving the other woman's touch. The two of them stumbled backwards into Mary's house and with one smooth movement of Mary's long fingers, the door fell shut behind them.   
"Bedroom," Mary whispered against Zelda's mouth but was pulled into the direction of the living room instead.   
"Not this time..." Zelda said and attacked Mary's neck hungrily. Only when the other witch winced in pain, was Zelda's attention drawn to the dark bruise on her neck.   
With a gasp she broke away and covered her mouth in shock.   
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, the guilt weighing heavier, now that the result of what she had done was right in front of her, judging.   
"Don't," Mary said and pulled her close again. She brushed her lips against Zelda's softly and wrapped her arms around the petite waist of the ginger beauty.   
At first Zelda was hesitant to reply but the neediness of the kiss and Mary's willingness to forget about her betrayal made her give in to the kiss and her tongue found its way into Mary's hungry mouth.   
The two of them latched onto the little piece of comfort their embrace provided and started to explore each other's body as if it was their first time. The smell of death lingering on Zelda didn't excite Mary, unlike the first time, as it was the smell of her own death and she didn't want to think about what would have happened if she...  
No, she didn't want to go down that road.   
Zelda's hand found its way into Mary's bun and she freed her wild tresses from their confinement. Zelda loved the smell of Mary. She had grown so accustomed to it that she feared the moment it would no longer fill the air around her.   
She didn't want to continue that train of thoughts and pushed the worries about the following day to the back of her mind. She grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down onto the carpet in front of the fire place.   
With Mary pinned underneath her, she took her time. At first her kisses were directed at her lips but they soon wandered into the direction of Mary's jaw.   
She began biting Mary's ear and found satisfaction in the small moan that escaped Mary's lips. Her hand wandered underneath Mary's loose shirt and her cold hands made the brunette shiver.   
She traced the spot behind her ear with her tongue and started kneading Mary's breast through her bra. Mary was arching her back into Zelda's touch and covered her mouth in order to shush the moans escaping her lips.   
"Don't do that... I like the sound of it," Zelda said and took Mary's hand, kissing it.   
Normally Mary would have fought the act of dominance but for once she didn't mind giving the control over to someone else. Zelda knew that it displayed the total trust as Mary wasn't the submissive type... ever.  
Zelda's lips moved back to Mary's and the two of them joined in a kiss that meant more to them than words could express.   
Zelda's hand moved behind her back, unhooking her bra. Mary couldn't wait any longer and got rid of her own shirt, not wanting to be teased to death.   
"Someone is a little impatient, I see," Zelda said mockingly and leaned down to place soft kisses between Mary's breasts.   
"You are stupid," Mary said and grabbed a handful of Zelda's hair as her mouth found her nipple, biting and tugging on it tenderly.   
Mary closed her eyes and threw her head back. She wanted to moment to last forever but she knew it was impossible.   
Her hands found their way to the hem of Zelda's dress and with one swift movement it was pulled over her head and found its new place on her lamp, dimming the light.   
"We're getting romantic I see," Zelda said before she returned her attention to Mary's chest, ignoring the small growl that left Mary's lips.   
"Never," she bit and her breath hitched as Zelda continued to kiss down her belly. Zelda wrapped her fingers around the soft fabric of Mary’s lace panties and pulled it down her slim legs, admiring her face.   
She leaned back down, spreading Mary's legs widely. She blew hot air onto her bundle of nerves, making her twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Zelda felt the magic radiating off Mary and she felt all kinds of emotions seeping out of the other witch.   
It made the moment even more special and intimate. Mary had never let her see things so freely. There had always been some kind of restrict when it came to her feelings.   
With a swift movement, two of her cold fingers entered Mary’s hot core, making her shudder under her touch. The soft thighs pressed against Zelda’s hand, trying to stimulate the growing need.   
Zelda’s lips moved towards Mary’s nipple and she started sucking and pulling at it mercilessly. Mary was a hot mess underneath her, not being able to control herself anymore. She was at Zelda’s mercy and for the first time in her life, she didn’t feel bad about being out of control.   
She gave everything she was to Zelda and the thought of the intimacy was enough to push her over the edge.   
Mary’s hand grabbed a fistful of Zelda’s hair and she pressed her head into her cleavage, needing more.   
Zelda fastened her moves and sucked harder until she felt Mary’s muscles clench around her fingers and her body go numb underneath her. The tension left Mary’s body and she shuddered as she came down from the high of her orgasm.   
Zelda kissed her lips lovingly before she saw Mary smirk at her.   
“This is going to be a long night,” the brunette said before she winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! This is my Christmas present for you... I orginally planned to leave the smut out but it's Christmas after all. Thank you for being so supportive and I love reading your feedback! You're truly the best!


	20. Chapter 20

Zelda was the first one to wake the next morning. She inhaled the scent of sex and sweat and the sweet reminders of the night filled with passion flooded her mind. She looked at the sleeping brunette in her arms and smiled to herself.   
She pulled her arms around her tighter and burried her nose in her neck. She didn't want her to wake up. She knew that as soon as those blue orbs would open, their time together would be over for good. She didn't know what she would do without Mary in her life.   
She wasn't ready to face the truth so she hoped for a few more minutes of peace and quiet before she would have to accept the reality she'd find herself in.   
The brunette moved in Zelda's arms and revealed her beautiful face, still fast asleep. Zelda brushed a dark curl out of Mary's face and kissed her cheek softly.   
In that exact moment, Zelda found Mary to be more beautiful than any picture Picasso could have painted or any words Shakespear could have chosen.   
Zelda traced her side with one of her fingers, admiring the woman in her arms. She still couldn't believe how they ended up... there but she wouldn't change a thing. The times she had been with Mary, had been the best of her life and she feared the moment Mary would become a perfect stranger.   
Because that's what she was... Perfect and still a stranger. Zelda didn't know much about the witch. To be honest, she knew nothing about her but the love she felt towards her.   
Mary awoke with the feeling of something brushing up and down her sides. She didn't open her eyes, enjoying the private moment.   
"What am I going to do without you?" she heard Zelda say and her heart broke beyond what she would have thought of as possible. Either way, she'd inflict pain on Zelda and she hated herself for it.   
"You are the best and worst thing that has happened to me," Zelda said and kissed her lips softly.   
The words hurt. They hurt badly.   
"What outweighs the other?" Mary asked and Zelda looked into her eyes insecurely.  
"I don't know..." Zelda said truthfully.   
Mary nodded, understanding. She had never been the cause of happiness so why should she now? There was no good coming out of her actions. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that she meant pain.   
Mary sat up, hugging her legs close. She felt more vulnerable than she had ever felt. The rejection from Zelda hurt her more than she wanted to admit to herself. She cared about the damn witch and couldn't just leave her.   
She had thought it would be easier. She had thought it would have been less painful. She didn't know anything about these emotions she was having but she learned fast that ignoring them didn't work very well.   
There was so much going on in her mind that she just wanted her mind to shut off. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to care and she didn't want to feel.   
She had been doing more than just fine with caring about nobody but herself. She had been doing more than just fine with not feeling. She had been perfectly alright with not overthinking things.   
But since meeting the ginger, she hadn't been able to do anything she knew, anything that comforted her. She was thrown into this big unknown with nobody to guide her and she felt truly lost.   
Zelda missed the warmth of Mary's body against hers instantly. It's fine she just needs some time, Zelda had thought.   
But when she saw Mary's body shake and heard her silent cries, she knew that nothing was fine. She wrapped her arms around the witch, pulling her close in the hope of comforting her.   
"I don't know what to do," Mary said and her vision was blinded by the tears. She truly didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay with Zelda so damn much but she knew that there was no way she could let it happen.   
"Maybe talk to me? Talking helps."   
"You'd hate me if I told you," Mary said and Zelda knew that she should leave, fearing what might happen if she didn't.   
"I could never hate you," she said and both of them knew it was true.   
"There is nothing on this world that you could do that would make me hate you," she said and brushed the tears away.   
"Careful... You might say something, you'll regret," Mary said and started to calm back down.   
No, her mission was clear. She couldn't bring more sorrow upon Zelda. After everything she had done, Zelda was still there, caring. Zelda was far too good for her and she'd never deserve the pureness of her heart.   
She'd do everything to protect her loved ones and she admired her for it.   
"Maybe you should leave..." Mary said and her voice was dripping from resentment.   
It hurt to hurt Zelda.   
"Maybe I should..." Zelda said and grew as cold as Mary.   
It hurt Zelda that Mary wasn't able to let her in. They had agreed on something and she'd stick to it.   
The two women got dressed quietly, their own minds torturing them more than the thick tension between them. Mary had to get to work and Zelda just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.   
The two of them met at the door, being reminded of the other's presence.   
"You first," Mary said and opened the door for Zelda.   
"Thank you," she said.   
The two of them stood opposite each other and just stared at each other silently. Neither of them wanted to process that this would be their last private encounter but both of them wanted to take in the other to the best of their abilities.   
"Goodbye, Ms. Wardwell," Zelda finally got out and was barely able to hold it together.   
"Goodbye, Ms. Spellman," Mary said and the two of them looked each other in the eyes for a few more seconds before they went in two different directions.   
Neither of them turned around and both of them shed at least one tear.   
It would be over soon, Mary thought. Only a few more days...


	21. Chapter 21

Zelda fell through the door, crying. She didn't care about anything at that moment. She had just lost everything that had made her happy and she didn't know if anything could fill the void the dark haired beauty had left.   
She fell to her knees, sobbing. The cold morning air was filling the warm house but she didn't care.   
"What is going on?" Hilda yelled from the kitchen and Zelda needed a shoulder to cry on. She didn't care about showing weakness anymore. Hilda would understand...   
"Oh my... Zels," Hilda said and hurried towards her sister as soon as she saw the state of the strong-willed witch.   
"What happened?" she asked and Zelda wrapped her arms around the blonde, seeking the comfort the embrace provided.   
"Mary... She... We..." Zelda wasn't able to form a complete sentence and Hilda shushed her.   
"You don't need to tell me now..." Hilda said and brushed her hand over Zelda's back soothingly.   
"I feel so empty," Zelda admitted and buried her face in Hilda's neck.   
"I know how you feel," Hilda said and Zelda looked at her, confused. Her sister was many things, but empty? She was the happiest person Zelda knew!   
"You? Empty?" It threw Zelda off balance for a while and she stopped sobbing for a few seconds.   
"Yes, I do. Do you think it's easy for me to see you like this? You died today for Satan's sake! I don't want to spend our entire lives fighting! You're my sister! I love you, despite the awful thing you have done to me... I still love you," Hilda said and now there were tears streaming down her face, too.   
"I'm sorry," Zelda said and covered her face, trying to hide the embarrassment.   
"Don't be... Why don't we try to figure out how to solve this mess?" Hilda suggested and brushed her thumb across Zelda's forearm.   
"I don't think there is anything to solve... We agreed to end it before someone got really hurt. I'm simply not good enough for her," Zelda said and a set of fresh tears made their way down her face.   
"You are good enough for her Zels! Don't you dare tell yourself otherwise! In this entire time you've been with her, you have been happier than ever. Why would you end something that makes you that happy?"   
"Because... It's complicated," Zelda said, trying to avoid talking about it.   
"You love her, don't you?" Hilda said and Zelda's eyes met hers, full of vulnerability and hurt.   
"Yes, I do."  
"And does she love you?"   
"Yes."  
"Then why are you doing this to yourselves?"   
"She's hiding something and I'm afraid it will break me. My job is to protect this family and she's a potential threat. I can't allow her to hurt you," Zelda said and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.   
"If you love her and she loves you... Do you really think she could hurt you this much?" Hilda said and wanted to take away her sister's pain. In all the decades they had spent together, she had never seen Zelda this happy and this down.   
The woman must have been special and Hilda was determined to get to the bottom of this in order to see her sister happy again.   
"No."  
"Is there anything worse enough that would make you hate her?"   
"No."  
"Then what are you afraid of?"   
"I don't know..."   
"Then go and talk to her before it's too late."   
"This is not up for discussion Hilda. This, whatever it was, is over now. I can't deal with this now. I need some sleep," Zelda said and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Hilda hurt.   
For a few minutes she had thought her sister would accept her help and open up to her but she had been wrong... again.   
Before Zelda disappeared completely she turned around to look at her sister still sitting on the ground.   
"Hilda?"   
"Yes?"   
"I love you, too" 

o.O.o

Madam Satan had been restless. The morning events had left her deeply unsettled. She needed to finish her mission before things would get completely out of hand, so she prepared everything necessary.   
This would blow up sooner than planned but it would go smoothly, that she had made sure of.   
She sipped on her wine, feeling lonely.   
She craved for Zelda's company and wanted nothing more than to be in her embrace. It made her feel safe and at peace, something she hadn't known before she had met Zelda.   
"What am I going to do?" she said and drowned the glass in one go.   
She knew what she had to do... but that didn't mean it was what she still wanted.   
Two more days and she'd be out of there... and away from Zelda.   
She hadn't killed anyone in days and she knew it was her own weakness that made it impossible for her to lay a hand on anybody.   
She had tried... Satan knows she had tried but every time she saw the desperation in her victims’ eyes, she was reminded of her own torture and let go. She had become weak. She had become vulnerable and she hated it.   
She needed to feast. She was becoming so weak... and yet there was no way she could bring herself to end somebody's life.   
She blamed her newly gained... feelings for it and she wanted to drown them out. She didn't need them. They complicated everything.   
If she was being honest with herself, she enjoyed teaching those kids and she enjoyed leading a life between mortals. She would have never said that aloud but she could understand why Sabrina didn't want to leave.   
It took only a few weeks for all of her securities to turn into insecurities and all she knew to be questioned and it frightened her.   
She wanted back the time where her only problem was, who she'd kill at the end of the day. But those days were long gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything had gone according to plan and Madam Satan found herself leading Sabrina through the woods. It hurt her to sell Sabrina out and she knew Zelda would hate her if she knew what her real intentions were.   
Of course, Zelda would be happy that her niece had finally come to her senses but she'd hate that 'Mary' only came to get it over with.   
"Wait..." Sabrina said and Madam Satan closed her eyes, sighing.   
"Ms. Wardwell this is where my Dark Baptism," Sabrina said and Madam Satan wanted to smack the girl. So much for pointing out the obvious.   
"…almost but not quite took place," she ended Sabrina's sentence.   
"Ms. Wardwell..."   
If she'd hear her name one more time... she'd burst. It was hard enough for her to even do this and Sabrina only made it harder than necessary. Madam Satan was filled with different emotions and she knew there was no turning back now.   
She'd leave Zelda for good.   
"What is the Book of the Beast doing here?" Sabrina asked and the two women took place opposite of the huge stone table. Oh Lord, the girl was slower than Madam Satan had thought. She didn't know what the Dark Lord found so alluring about the girl. She certainly wasn't a quick thinker.   
"The kind of... power you'll need to safe Greendale will... require you to-" she started but couldn't finish.  
"Sign my name?" Sabrina looked totally lost at that moment and Madam Satan's heart ached for the girl. Her plan had worked but it had also shattered all of the hopes Sabrina still had and she hated herself for it. The crushed face of the blonde made the guilt weigh heavier than she had thought. She couldn't help but look at her pitifully.   
"Exchange my freedom for power?" Sabrina said, a tear threatening to spill. Lord, the girl was good at making you feel guilty. No wonder Zelda hadn't been able to say no, Madam Satan thought.   
"I already said no to this, Ms. Wardwell," Sabrina said fiercely. There was the spark again. The spark that Madam Satan adored. So much fight left, even though she had been sold out many years ago.   
"This is what your father and mother wanted for you. It wasn't a lie your aunties told you," she said and leaned onto the table, her voice softening. Great, she knew it was right to do so but why did it feel so terribly wrong then?   
"The circumstances, you must agree, have changed. You're not the same girl, you're not the same witch you were the night of the... ill-fated baptism," Madam Satan said and saw in the change of Sabrina's attitude that she wouldn't be getting out of this argument any time soon.   
"And you must agree, that the circumstances have changed, too. What about Zelda? What would she say if she knew what you are doing right now?" the young witch said and it caught Madam Satan off guard.   
"How did you know?" she asked, voice hard and stern.   
"Oh come, it's bloody obvious that you are friends!"  
"Friends?"   
"Of course, what else?" Sabrina said in frustration and Madam Satan exhaled a sigh of relief. So she didn't know... Thank the Lord.   
"You have the potential to be the greatest witch of your generation," Madam Satan said, feeling slightly jealous of the truth her words inherited.   
"Don't try to change the topic, Ms. Wardwell," Sabrina warned.   
"But there is a cost that comes with that," Madam Satan went on, ignoring Sabrina. With a raised eyebrow she looked at Sabrina and hoped she would let the topic go.   
"There has to be another way," Sabrina said and Madam Satan felt sorry for making the younger witch feel so desperate that one single tear made its way down her face.   
She hated this whole caring thing. It made her job so much less enjoyable.  
"There's not one I can think of..."   
"You must sign," she said sternly. This game had been going on for way too long. She was tired, wanted to eat something desperately and her powers were weakening. She didn't have the nerve to fight a teenager witch on something so stupid.   
"It's the only way you'll ever be strong enough to stop-" she started and stopped in her tracks when she felt an all too familiar feeling.   
Zelda was in danger. She could feel it. She stared at the ground, trying to push back her instincts. She had to finish this... She could help Zelda afterwards.   
Right now she had a mission to concentrate on.   
They heard horses in the background and knew the end was near. They'd have to hurry if they wanted to save this damned place and for all Madam Satan cared, she couldn't let so many innocents die, not after what she had been through.   
"I know you're scared Sabrina," she said, feeling the strong pull of Zelda's mind in danger. She fought it with all of her strength but the weakening of her powers didn't help with that.   
She had to hurry up now, before she'd give in to the spell and disappear.  
"Because all women are taught to fear power," she said, feeling Zelda's call rip through her entire body. She wanted to save her, no needed to, but she only had this chance and she couldn't miss it.   
"Own your power," she said and the lack of Sabrina's response made her feel the victory flowing through her veins. She'd be finished soon and could save Zelda from whatever she had got herself into this time before she left for good.   
"Don't accept it from the Dark Lord. Take it. Wield it," she said, not wanting Sabrina to submiss to the Dark Lord. Hell, it was the last thing she wanted. She had been under his thumb for way too long. She wouldn't let him do the same to Sabrina.   
"Save your friends," she said, adverting her gaze, feeling the pain push tears into her eyes. Her body was on fire and she knew it was a bad idea to fight the pull on her but she couldn't stop, now that she was so close.   
"Ms. Wardwell... if I sign..." Madam Satan moved to stand behind Sabrina in order to hide her growing discomfort.   
"It is your destiny," she said and her voice was shaking. The intensity of the pain grew with every passing second and she knew Zelda had to be in a lot of trouble.   
"If you do not... Harvey will die, Susie and Roz will die, your aunties will die, your cousin will die... I will die," she said and felt as if she was dying already. She closed her eyes, moaning in pain. She cursed Zelda for making her existence harder than it had to be and tried to keep going.   
She felt it in Sabrina. There was no more fight left. She had won but at what cost?   
Her body was burning. She had never been in more pain. Her muscles were clenching due to the suppressed magic and she felt random body parts go numb. It became unbearable and just when Sabrina wanted to open her mouth, she doubled over in pain and fell to her knees.   
"Ms. Wardwell? Is everything okay?" Sabrina asked and kneeled down next to her.   
"No, Sabrina you need to listen to me now," she said and arched her back in pain, body shaking violently.   
"Your aunt is in danger... I'll teleport to her in- God it hurts," she said and buried her fist in the mud.   
Sabrina touched the woman's forehead and realized how hot she was.   
"You're not well," she stated.   
"Listen! I'll teleport to her any second now. Hold onto me if you want to follow," she said and Sabrina wrapped her arms around the brunette.   
Seconds later the body went numb in her arms and with a blow she was thrown through time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a lot from the original episode but I tried to change it a bit. Drama is going to come down...


	23. Chapter 23

The two women landed on the cold, hard ground with a thud. They were stranded in a dark setting and neither of them recognized their surroundings but Madam Satan knew the presence of one special being too well.   
The room was dimly lit and she could feel the muddy ground wet her leather clothes. Damn, those were her favorites. She’d make him pay for that.   
Her body still hurt terribly and she didn’t want to open her eyes, feeling the need to rest. But when she felt Zelda’s scared presence, she knew she had to do something.   
With a protective growl she forced her eyes, which still hurt terribly, open and stared at none other than the Dark Lord.   
"How nice of you to join us," he said and smiled at her wickedly.   
"Sabrina!" Hilda yelled and was shushed by a flick of his wrist.   
"What are you doing?! Stop that right now! Leave my aunts alone," Sabrina said and Madam Satan sighed. This was going to be an interesting time.   
"How dare you speak to me like that!" He exclaimed and was about to throw a spell at Sabrina but Madam Satan already had her under a protection charm. Sabrina winced and prepared herself for the pain that never came.   
She opened her eyes to see Madam Satan stepping between her and the Dark Lord.   
"Developing feelings, I see," he said and she just rolled her eyes.   
"Let Zelda, Hilda and Ambrose go. They have nothing to do with it. She was about to sign the damn book and she would have if you hadn't interfered," she hissed and knew that it was a dangerous game she was playing.   
She didn't dare look at Zelda, too afraid of what she might find in the eyes of the ginger. This was never meant to go like this. It was all going so smoothly…  
"Well, if you hadn't put a protection spell on one special witch, then you wouldn't have been interrupted," he said and winked at her.   
That's when her eyes snapped to Zelda. The ginger didn't know about the protection spell and Madam Satan had hoped it could stay that way. Zelda looked at her, confused and scared.   
Zelda had been helping to deliver babies, when she was suddenly teleported and kept captive in hell. If it was only herself, she wouldn't have put up a fight, but seeing her family chained against the dirty wall was enough to make her snap.   
Her mouth and actions had caused her a lot of pain and it scared her. She didn't understand why Mary wasn't fazed by the Dark Lord. She didn't understand why there were talking about this thing as if it was all planned and she just hoped Mary would get them all out of there and explain this mess to her before someone got seriously hurt.   
"What do you want?" Madam Satan growled, her body still recovering from the damage she had caused and she felt his presence push against her mind, trying to break through her walls.   
"Come on, you know you can't stop me from doing it," he said and the two of them just stared at each other, not breaking eye contact as it meant losing dominance over the situation.   
Madam Satan would have never done such things… Too afraid of her master but he was pushing her to new extremes.  
Madam Satan knew she couldn't hold him back much longer. She was, in her weakened state, nowhere near prepared for this fight and as she concentrated on not letting him break through her mental barriers, she heard Sabrina scream in pain behind her.   
This ass hole had distracted her enough to let the protection slip.   
"Sabrina!" Zelda yelled and struggled against her restraints.   
Madam Satan turned around to find the young witch struggling on the ground, tears filling her blue orbs.   
"Stop it!" She yelled and opened her mind up for him to enter.   
"I knew you'd give in... you always do," he said before he entered her mind with a force that made her fall to her knees. She buried her hands in the muddy ground and tried to ignore the burning sensation in her head.   
"Sabrina... Run," she said before she took all her strength and threw a spell at the Dark Lord. Sabrina, despite all her doubts, ran for her life and forgot about the rest of her family in an instant, too afraid of what might happen if she didn't.   
"You little..." the Dark Lord said as he tumbled back from the weak attempt of hurting him.   
He took a step towards the brunette, who was still laying on the ground, face hidden from him. With a sheer glance her whole body flew across the room and she crashed into the nearby wall, moaning in pain.   
"No!" Zelda yelled and had tears streaming down her face by now. She couldn't take it anymore. Mary was saving her niece from a terribly fate and then she was hurt for it... She would have done everything to stop it.   
"Shut up!" he yelled and threw a spell at her. He turned back around to face Madam Satan but was met by nothingness.   
"Try that again and I'll seriously hurt you," she said from behind him and he turned around to find her standing in front of Zelda, throwing his spell back at him. It hit him with an intensity that threw him off guard and he fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain.   
"This family is off limits for you," she spat and wiped the blood off her forehead. She wasn't feeling good at all but the adrenaline kept her going. She had to keep Zelda alive and well. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Zelda.   
"You are in no position to demand such things," he growled and got back up, visibly angry.   
"Didn't you think I'd figure it out? The whole 'let her die and then burry her in the garden' act. I'm not stupid, you know. And you disobeyed me once again," he said and balled his hand into a fist, making her drop to her knees in pain.   
"You are weak. She has made you weak. You haven't feasted in days... I can smell it on you. Your failure. Pathetic," he said and walked towards her, balling harder.   
Tears were streaming down her face as the agonizing pain shot through her body. Her blood was boiling in her veins and it felt as if her brain was turning into scrambled eggs.   
"Do you really think you can overthrow me? I'm your Dark Lord... I have made you, saved you and that's your way of thanking me?" he said and leaned down, taking her face into his hands.   
"You are nothing without me," he said and spat into her face.   
"Without the power I gave you, you would be nothing but a mortal," he said and slapped her across the face.   
"Without the purpose I gave you, you would be nothing," he spat and pressed down on her throat. Her hands went straight to his and she clawed at it. Not again...   
The fear seeped through her body and she clawed at his hairy arms to get him to stop. The pain was forgotten and she tried to free her throat from his tight grasp.   
"How do you like that?" he asked and pressed harder, her pathetic attempts at getting out of his grasp were amusing him.   
"Perhaps I should do it to your sweet, innocent Zelda to give her a taste of her own medicine?" he said and let her go. Madam Satan gasped for breath instantly, rolling onto her side. Her mind was overworking and she didn't think she'd survive this.   
She was shaking uncontrollably and she had never been in more pain than in that exact moment. It shouldn't have been possible for her to move in the state she was in but when she saw the fear in Zelda's eyes as the Dark Lord closed in on her, she didn't think, she just acted.   
"No, please no... I've never done anything wrong," Zelda said and pressed against the wall, closing her eyes. She didn't want to look at him, afraid her heart might stop if she did.   
"Get your bloody hands off her," Madam Satan said and threw a table from across the room at him. It took all her strength and when the table hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious, she fell to the ground.   
"Mary!" Zelda yelled but there was no reply from the brunette.   
Her lifeless body was lay on the ground and she didn't move, didn't breathe.


	24. Chapter 24

"No, no, no, NO. This can't be happening," Zelda said and tried to break free from the chains, keeping her captive.

"Calm down, honey," Hilda said, trying to stay calm herself. It was too much for any of them to process. Everything had been somewhat normal and within an hour their entire lives were turned upside down.

She could only imagine how Zelda must have felt like.

"No, she can't be dead," she said and her mind was racing, trying to find a way to save Mary. None of them had tried to really break free, so she tried it with magic. All the concentration in the world wouldn’t have helped her as her spell was useless.

“Damn it!” she yelled and with a scream of frustration and an exhausting amount of magic, she broke free.

She looked at her free wrists, in shock. It seemed so surreal that it actually worked that her mind didn’t realize what had happened. She hurried towards Mary as soon as her brain had registered what the sight meant. She fell to her knees besides the woman and took her cold hand into her warm ones.

"Mary, please wake up!" she said, tears streaming down her burning cheeks. Her eyes hurt from all the crying and her back ached from the standing against a wall but she didn't care. Not when Mary was dying and she hadn't taken care of their mess.

"Please..." she said and kissed her hand softly.

"You can't just die on me now," she said and started to rock back and forth. She didn't want to accept the fact that she felt no pulse and that Mary had stopped breathing when she fell to the ground. Her mind didn't want to register what it meant.

She wasn’t ready to let go. Not when they had so much to talk about…

She brushed a thumb across Mary’s cheek and looked at her lifeless blue eyes. She could get lost in them... but now that they didn't show their usual spark, she felt empty inside.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm so sorry. Is that what you want to hear?" she said and took Mary's hand and placed it against her own cheek.

She was sobbing uncontrollably and tears were falling freely.

Ambrose and Hilda were silent observers of the situation. They didn't want to disturb the intimate moment between the two women. Hilda had never seen her sister that crushed and her heart ached for her.

She wanted to soothe her, to tell her that everything would be fine but would it be true? Would she even listen? Neither of them thought about Sabrina anymore. The scene in front of them was too heartbreaking.

"No, you fool. You have nothing to be sorry for," Mary coughed as she came back to life and Zelda's face lit up.

"You... you are-"

"Alive. Yes, I am not that easy to get rid of, Spellman," she said and looked up at Zelda, who just grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly.

"Well, that sure is a nice way of waking up," she said and smiled at Zelda warmly.

"You were dead," Zelda said, not understanding how this was even possible.

"I'll explain it to you once we get out of here. He'll wake up soon and we better be gone by then," she said and heard a deep growl only seconds later.

"Might be too late," she said and pushed Zelda behind her, kneeling in front of her protectively.

"How dare you?" he said and turned around, growling at her dangerously.

"After everything I have done for you," he said and the intensity of his stare made Madam Satan look away.

"I know... and I'm sorry my Lord," she said and bowed down in front of him.

She knew that she had to get Zelda and her family out of this situation, even if it meant submitting to him.

"You better be," he said and the ground shook under his steps.

"What can I do so that you let the Spellman family go?" she asked and kissed his hooves when he came to a stop in front of her.

"I'll kill them as your punishment. Maybe then you'll learn that you shouldn't trick me," he said and a sob broke free at the thought of Zelda dead.

"No, please... Don't kill them," she said and Zelda didn't believe what she saw.

She had never seen Mary submit like that... ever. She had never heard her plead either and it scared her. She didn't care about her own death as much as about what Mary was about to do.

"Kill me instead," she said and tears streamed down her hidden face.

"No," Zelda simply said.

The scene caught the Dark Lord's interest. Maybe he could do something with the current situation after all. Torturing both of them was way more fun than just killing them.

"What can you offer me that would make me consider leaving them alone?" he asked and Zelda just shook her head in denial. This was not happening... She was at home, safe and probably just dreaming this.

"You fear that Sabrina might overpower you once she'll get the hang of her powers, don't you?" she asked, raising her upper body. She was not about to be toyed with. Not when Zelda's life depended on it.

She could play the dominant one, too.

"I? Afraid? Of a witch?" the Dark Lord said and broke into laughter that made the walls shake. They had to cover their ears to protect them from the incredibly loud sound.

Madam Satan stood up and stared at him confidently.

"You're afraid that she'll be stronger than you... That's why I was supposed to make her submit to you. That's why you sent me to do the job. Because I'm the only person besides you that is still stronger than her," she said and had figured out a plan that would save all of their lives... even Sabrina's.

"Lies... All lies that you made up in your stupid head," he said and she laughed at him.

The Spellman family was watching the scene unfold, not believing what they were seeing.

"Then why didn't you send one of my children? Why me?" she asked and started pacing around him.

"You have no reason to question my decisions," he hissed and she just smirked at him as she came to a stop behind him.

"Oh, you are so afraid of what Sabrina might do once she can handle her powers..." she whispered into his hear and was slammed into the wall. This time she made no sound, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of it.

"I. AM. NOT. AFRAID. OF. ANYTHING," he yelled and she spat the blood onto the ground next to her.

"You are and we both know it. You can't hide it from me... after all I'm your strongest demon," she said and Zelda's heart sunk at the sentence. So that was Mary's big secret... She wasn't a witch.

How could she lie to her like that? Zelda felt like their entire relationship was built on a lie and yet she couldn't hate the woman, who was fighting for their lives and freedom.

"You might be... but remember. I'm the one who gave you the power, I'm the one who can take it away in an instant," he said.

"That's where I propose a solution to our little problem," she said and smiled at him just as evilly as he smiled at her.

"You take my powers from me... You'll be stronger than Sabrina could ever be BUT you leave her be. Let her do whatever she wants and you NEVER lay a hand on her family EVER again," she said and the Dark Lord seemed to consider the proposal.

"So, I get your powers but let the Spellman family do whatever they want? Seems a bit unfair to me," he said and Madam Satan swallowed hard. She knew that he wouldn't be satisfied and hoped he wouldn't go overboard with his demands.

"How about this... I get your powers, you'll be an immortal human and spend the rest of your immortal life in the body of Mary Wardwell. The Spellman family will be left alone as long as they don't break any laws," he said and everything in Madam Satan repulsed at the thought of being... human.

She looked at Zelda and saw the same reaction. She closed her eyes, sighing. This was the only way to go if she wanted to save Zelda.

If she’d agree she’d have to lead a life as human. No more magic, no more getting away with everything and it was a nightmare for Madam Satan. She’d be something she had detested for most of her endless life.

It was her punishment and she knew it… She’d lead a never ending human life…

"Don't do it," Zelda warned. She didn’t want Mary to sacrifice so much for her. She didn’t want Mary, or whoever she was, to become human, something she detested more than anything else.

The Dark Lord just smiled, knowing he had won. He knew she'd agree.

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many chapters in such a short time! What happened to me? Well, I hope you don't hate me too much for the drama and big turn <3


	25. Chapter 25

"No," Zelda whispered. She didn't believe her senses anymore. This couldn't be true. The woman she truly cared about, despite the lies, couldn't turn into a human. Not after she had lectured her brother about relationships with humans. Not after her brother's death...  
She couldn’t let it happen. It was against all she believed in and she’d never be able to be with her the way she had been. She was just so shocked that she wasn’t able to function properly anymore.   
Madam Satan was incredibly insecure. What she was about to do, was going to change her entire life. There was no going back from there. Once the power had been sucked out of her body and she had become human, she would remain human.   
"It was nice having you at my side..." the Dark Lord said and took Madam Satan's face into his hands. After all she had been his favorite concubine and he hated letting her go but the offer was far too great to let it go.   
"No," Zelda whispered again, wanting to stop the madness but found herself unable to move.   
Madam Satan's eyes rolled to the back and her body went numb under the Dark Lord's touch. Agonizing pain shot through her entire body and every bone ached as the magic was sucked out of her body and she felt her soul being burned into the body.   
The Dark Lord was glowing from all the extra magic flowing through his veins and the Spellman family had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Madam Satan's head was hurting. It felt as if the life was being sucked out of her and she felt truly drained.   
The Dark Lord’s fingers were burning on her skin and the pain of the recent events flooded her body as she slowly turned into a human. She could feel her ribs break under the pressure and her wrist started hurting like hell.   
She coughed up some blood and it ran down her chin as she was unable to control her body. The more human she became the more miserable she felt. It became hard for her to breathe and she could feel her body giving away to a huge black void.   
Once there was no more magic left, the Dark Lord let her weak body drop to the ground and licked his lips in satisfaction.   
Zelda hurried towards the unconscious brunette, even though she wanted nothing more than to punish her for being so foolish. When she touched her, there was no magical spark and the horror sunk in.   
The woman she loved had turned into a human... A boring, weak and disgusting human.   
She wrapped her arms around her and felt her protective instincts kick in. She had to get her out of there alive... She saved all of their lives after all.   
"Release my family... You got what you wanted. Let us go!" Zelda demanded and with an annoyed sigh, the Dark Lord let the chains that held Hilda and Ambrose captive vanish.   
"Now go," he said and Zelda nodded at Hilda. The four of them teleported into the Spellman home, Zelda's arms never leaving Mary's waist.   
They landed in the living room and Hilda hurried over to them, taking a look at Mary.   
"Yup, she's human..." Hilda said, still in shock.   
"Wow, it took you that long to figure it out?" Zelda said, rolling her eyes.   
"No, I mean her injuries are human. The demon could take the being thrown across the room, but now that she is human, her body is bruised and broken," Hilda said and hurried into the kitchen to retrieve some potions.   
"And what does that mean?" Zelda asked, not being able to grasp what her sister was saying.   
"A few of her ribs are broken, her wrist is probably too, she has a bad concussion and she is lucky that everything else seems to be fine," Hilda said and sat down next to them. Ambrose just stood there, not being able to process what had just happened.   
"Will she be alright?" Zelda asked, not wanting to care but she just had to know.   
"Yes, she probably will. She is a tough cookie," Hilda said and opened her mouth to empty one small bottle into it.   
"Hey, what are you giving her?" Zelda asked, trying to stop Hilda from giving Mary whatever blue liquid she had put into the bottle.   
"Calm down. It's just a healing potion, so her bones heal quicker. But that's all I can do. I don't have the ingredients for a human potion," Hilda said and stood back up.   
"We need to bandage her upper body and wrist while she is still unconscious and get her into bed. I would suggest she stays here as long as she's not well," Hilda said and Zelda retreated into her own mind.   
"No," she simply said.   
"No?" Hilda asked confused.   
"No, she'll go home as soon as she has woken up. I don't allow humans in this household," Zelda said and disappeared into the direction of the kitchen. Hilda sighed deeply and rubbed her hands across her face.   
She had hoped things would unfold differently but she just seemed to have no luck…  
"Ambrose? Would you be so nice and bring her up the stairs and place her on my bed... gently?" she asked and watched him pick up the brunette and disappear up the stairs.   
Zelda had poured herself a glass of whiskey and had drowned it right away. She was about to drown the second one, when she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder and winced under the comforting gesture.   
"I know this is a lot to process right now, but she needs you. You can't just leave her hanging after what she has done for us," Hilda said softly and Zelda hated that she was right.   
"After what she has done for us? Much more to us. She has lied, betrayed and fooled us. She had us all thinking she was on our side, but all she did was manipulate us into being little puppets in her play," Zelda hissed and hated how weak they came off when she put it like that.   
"But at the end, she saved us and put her own life at risk," Hilda said and immediately calmed down the first wave of anger that was washing over Zelda.   
"I don't care about what she has done at the end. She has put all our lives at danger. She has put Sabrina's life at danger and I can't allow that woman to cause even further harm," Zelda said, tears threatening to spill.   
She hated being weak and the crying definitely made her weak, but she was so worn out by the events that she didn't have the strength to conceal her tears. She just wanted things to go back to normal.   
“I don’t think she’ll hurt anybody. She had the chance and she didn’t take it. She went against our Dark Lord to save us. Nobody has ever done what she has,” Hilda said and just wanted her sister to see what she didn’t want to see.   
“Sabrina needs me to be strong, heck you all need me to be strong and as long as she’s intruding my life I don’t see that happening,” Zelda said Hilda felt the need to hug her sister but knew better.   
“You don’t need to be the strong one, Zelds. Even you need to allow yourself to be weak at times. When letting this woman make you happy means making you weak, then I think we can all take it,” Hilda said and Zelda just didn’t want to accept it. She wasn’t prepared for this discussion and she didn’t see a point in keeping it going so she drowned her glass and looked at Hilda with an icy glare.   
"She can stay as long as she's out and I'll help you take care of her but as soon as she wakes up, she's out of here," Zelda said and took the bottle of whiskey and rushed out of the kitchen before she could lose it.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you want to take off her dress?" Hilda asked as she sensed Zelda's uneasiness. As soon as they had entered the room, Zelda had stiffened and just stared at the unconscious Mary while Hilda prepared everything.  
The job had to be done though. They couldn't just leave Mary like this or her injuries would get worse and probably life threatening.   
"Why should I want to?" Zelda snapped, not moving an inch of her body.   
She just stared at the brunette, arms crossed in front of her chest as a protective mechanism. She hated seeing her like this but at the same time couldn't bring herself to feel any positive feeling towards the woman after what she had done.   
"Because I thought maybe you'd be more comfortable with it, as you have already done it..." Hilda said and raised her shoulders. Dealing with her sister's mood was like walking through a mine field. Every second she could blow up.   
"Yes, that makes sense," she said and moved towards the woman. She just stood at the head of the bed and stared at her. She wasn’t sure if she could do this. The sight caused her heart to clench and she felt the intense need to run, to get out of there.   
She didn’t know what to do and even though her hands were shaking, she still lifted Mary’s upper body and unzipped the ripped dress. She let the body sink back into the soft mattress and just stared at her, tears threatening to spill.   
"Maybe you can give her some of your clothing. Mine won't fit," Hilda suggested, wanting to break the tension but Zelda just glared at her.   
"She won't get any of my dresses," she said sternly and Hilda just rolled her eyes.   
"Fine, then I'll go and get one of mine pajamas," Hilda said and shuffled out of the room.   
Zelda exhaled audibly, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took the opportunity to look at Mary. To really look at her.   
Her face had many small cuts and was severely bruised. The beauty was hard to find, but Zelda couldn't stop thinking of her as beautiful. Even in this beat up state, she was still so damn beautiful. Zelda brushed one of her dark curls behind her ear and sat down next to her.   
"What have you done?" She asked even though she knew she wouldn't get a reply.   
Tears were welling up in her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from letting a sob escape her lips. She knew she should probably hate her with a passion but she simply couldn't. She didn't hate the woman, she had grown to love, but she hated the form she had chosen.   
She could never be with a human. Not after her behavior towards her brother's relationship with a human. It was against their belief. It was against her belief. It was against everything she ever knew.   
She just brushed her thumb across Mary's cheek and wished for things to be easy again. She wanted back the time where they could fool around. She was deeply hurt by the betrayal. She thought they had trusted each other and she had been crushed once again.  
She didn't think the trust could ever be restored. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why Mary lied and destroyed everything she had worked for so hard. She should have known that it would end like this. She had been warned by Mary herself.   
Stupid Zelda had to go and put everybody in danger again. She wiped her tears away and pulled Mary's dress down to her hips. Only then she saw the real damage that had been caused. Something was poking against Mary’s purple skin and Zelda was sure it was a broken rib that was pointing upwards now.   
She covered her mouth in shock. How did they not notice it earlier? Her entire upper body was bruised and there was an open wound above Mary's belly button. Zelda was sure it would leave a nasty scar once it healed.   
She traced the wound with her finger and whispered a spell but the magic was wasted as the wound remained untouched. Zelda wanted to help desperately but didn't know how. She had never occupied herself with human injuries and so she barely knew anything about it.   
She was relieved when Hilda entered the room and stood up immediately, getting back into her role.   
"Oh my," Hilda said as she saw the damage and hurried over to the bed, examining the injuries closely.   
"I don't think we can handle this on our own anymore. I think she needs to go to a hospital. This rib doesn't look good at all," Hilda said and pointed at the rib that was poking up.   
"We can't bring her to a hospital and you know that," Zelda hissed and hard a hard time to keep her tears to herself. She cared, even if she didn't want to admit it.   
"And what are we supposed to do then? Let her die?" Hilda asked, having had enough of her sister's mood.   
"No," Zelda whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.   
"Then we have no other choice. She needs real medical care. We can't do anything for her unless you know a recipe for a potion that can heal... that," Hilda said and gestured towards the rib that was worrying both of them.   
"I don't know any... but I know somebody who might know one," Zelda said and stared at the rib.   
"Oh, no you won't go to him and ask for help. He has caused enough of your pain. He doesn't need to know about this," Hilda said and for the first time in her life spoke against her sister.   
She looked at Zelda just as surprised as Zelda looked at her. Even she hadn't seen it coming. The words had just rolled off her tongue and neither of them knew how to respond.   
"I'm sorry Zelda," she said, although there was nothing to apologize for.   
"You're right," Zelda said and Hilda's jaw almost hit the ground.   
"Excuse me?"   
"You're right," Zelda said and broke into tears. That was enough to warm Hilda's heart and she pulled her sister into a tight embrace.   
"I just don't know what else to do... I'm so confused. I hate her actions, I hate what she has done but I can't bring myself to hat her. The sheer thought of her dying sends me over the edge," she admitted and Hilda brushed her hand through her ginger hair soothingly.   
"I know... Everything will be fine. She'll be fine and you can figure out what you want to do when the whole situation has cooled down," Hilda said and knew her sister was right. One shouldn't make decisions in the heat of the moment.   
"What are we going to do?" she asked and buried her face in her sister's neck. She didn't like to admit it, but for once she couldn't be the strong one. Not when her own feelings were overwhelming her and she was thankful that her sister had offered a shoulder to cry on.   
"I don't know," Hilda said and looked at the body behind them. Whatever they did, nothing seemed to work out.  
"Aunties?!" A panicked voice echoed up the stairs and both women shot up within seconds.   
"Sabrina," both of them said at the same time and looked at each other relieved.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sabrina!" Zelda yelled as she ran down the stairs and towards her crying niece. The dying woman in her sister’s bed long forgotten at the prospect of her niece in emotional distress. Sabrina was kneeling in at the end of the stairs and covered in mud.   
"What happened?" Sabrina asked as she broke into loud sobs and fell into the strong embrace of her aunts.   
"Mary saved us. We're fine," Zelda said and brushed her hand over Sabrina's back soothingly. "Everything's okay," she said, reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about.   
Zelda was just so relieved to see her niece unharmed and healthy that she completely forgot about their current situation. It was just comforting to know that Sabrina was well and at home. She hadn’t thought about her niece as the situation with Mary was taking up all of her thoughts and nerves, but now that Sabrina was in her arms, she was relieved that she had come to them.   
"I thought we were all going to die!" Sabrina said and sobbed into the neck of her aunt. She had never been more scared in her entire life and she hated how powerless she had felt.   
"I wouldn't have let that happen," Zelda said bitterly and Hilda knew the truth that lay within those words. Zelda would have never let anyone harm the young witch, even if she had to die for it.   
"How did you get out?" Sabrina asked, starting to calm down in her familiar surroundings and the soothing embrace of Zelda.   
"Ms. Wardwell managed to make a... deal," Hilda jumped in, not wanting to worsen the situation by having Zelda explain it to Sabrina. Her sister had been through enough for a day and she didn’t want to fuel the flames.   
"What kind of deal?" Sabrina asked and looked up at her Aunt Hilda, confusion and also fear written across the young girl's face.   
Hilda had noted that Sabrina had become quite fond of the teacher and wouldn't like the sacrifice she had made in order to keep their family alive and well.   
"She... has taken another form," Hilda said and felt Zelda stiffen visibly.   
"She has decided to change... for our sakes," Hilda said and Zelda just snapped. It had been enough of an emotional roller coaster and she didn't need Hilda sugarcoating the situation.   
Mary hadn’t given anything up for them. She hadn’t been the saint, Hilda made her out to be and Zelda couldn’t stand the way she wanted to be easy on her.   
Mary had made her decision and that was it.   
"Lord, you can say it. She's human. She has become a goddamn human in order to keep us alive and to give you the freedom we all had to make sacrifices for," Zelda said and started to pace up and down the hallway.   
She had never snapped at Sabrina like this. Well, they sure had their fair share of fights but Zelda had never used something like that against the witch. She was coming after her father…   
"She doesn't mean it like that," Hilda said and tried to comfort Sabrina as best as possible, knowing the storm that was about to come. It had hit her countless times in the past but Zelda had always made sure to shield Sabrina from her hurtful words.   
"What do you mean, human?" Sabrina asked and just stared at her aunt in disbelief. Ms. Wardwell surely wouldn't do that, Sabrina told herself.   
"She gave up her powers to save your ass, because you were on your high horse and didn't want to sign the damn book like you should have. But no, Sabrina doesn't have to follow laws and rules. She just does her own thing, not caring about who takes the pain," Zelda yelled and tears were threatening to spill.   
She was just so angry at everything and nothing in particular. It wasn’t even Sabrina, who made her this angry. She just had so many emotions bottled up that it all broke free now and Sabrina was the one, who hit it.   
"Now you're being unnecessarily mean," Hilda interfered and stepped between her sister and niece, sensing the growing tension in the room. She didn’t want a family war. They didn’t need that when family was all they had left.   
"No, all this time we have been keeping her safe and we were the ones that took the fall. I'm sick and tired of being everybody's way of fixing things. I've done everything to keep this family in the good light and all of you out of trouble and all I get in return is more hate and problems," Zelda said, her voice weakening with every spoken word.   
She covered her mouth with her shaking hand and didn't believe that she had finally voiced what she had been thinking all this time. It was one thing to think these things in the comfort of her own mind but when the words were said out loud, it became real. Everybody knew now how she felt and she hated how weak it made her.   
The two women were staring at her in utter disbelief. For once, Sabrina didn't know what to say and felt bad for her past actions. If she had known how bad the situation was influencing her aunt, she would have handled things differently.   
"Once this whole thing has cooled down, I'm going on vacation," Zelda stated and went to fetch herself a drink. She looked at the half empty vodka glass and went for the full bottle instead. She needed it.  
"Don't do that," Hilda said and tried to stop her sister from drinking the liquid but she knew how stubborn she could be.   
"Why?" Zelda said and walked towards the living room where she fell into the couch.   
"Everything is going down the drain. We have a corpse in your bedroom and I'm the one to blame for her death. I was her downfall," Zelda said bitterly and Hilda just sat down next to her sister. She placed a hand on her tight and stared into space.  
Hilda didn’t understand how her sister’s mind worked, but she knew that Zelda was harsher on herself than anybody else. Sometimes Zelda needed someone to break her out of it, even though she would deny it.   
"She's not dead yet and if we keep arguing instead of actually doing something, she'll die. You can work this out. I'm sure of it. You're nobody's downfall," Hilda managed to get out, tears threatening to spill.   
All of them needed some good sleep but with the situation at hand there was no time for sleep. They had to act and they had to act fast.   
"Who'll die?" Sabrina dared to ask, curiosity getting the better of her. She didn’t want to disturb the intimate moment between her aunts, but there were so many questions burning inside of her that it was hard to keep her mouth shut.   
"Your precious little teacher," Zelda hissed, not being able to say her name out loud. The wounds were still fresh and she didn't need salt to be poured into them.   
"What happened?" Sabrina asked and started worrying. She had never seen any of her aunts this down and it shook her deeply. She had already forgotten about her own distress and sorrows, the prospect of her favorite teacher in danger more important than her silly little problems.   
"Too many questions and not enough solutions," Zelda said before she took another gulp.   
"Enough sulking. If we want to save her, we need to act now. Get your ass up and into the kitchen. We're searching for a potion that'll help our situation," Hilda said and stormed off into the direction of the kitchen.   
Sabrina went after her. Only Zelda hesitated for a few seconds. She didn't think she had the energy it took to go in search of a potion but she owed it to Mary. It was the least she could do.   
And once they had saved her, she was going on a looong vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, writing this was a trip. I was at a sleepover and it was the birthday of my best friend and they were all drinking some wine and I was like 'No, I get super drunk after only like three glasses'. Weeeell, I ended up being waster after only two and at 3 in the morning I decided to write this. I am legally allowed to buy alcohol, so don't worry. I didn't upload this sooner because I wanted to at least proof read it. This is, besides the fixing of spelling mistakes, completely unedited tho!


	28. Chapter 28

"It's useless!" Zelda cried out and threw the damn book across the room. She had become frustrated very soon and felt like screaming out the frustration, to finally be able to think clearly again.   
"Keep looking. There has to be something," Hilda said, her own nose buried deep in a book about all kinds of potions.   
"We have been looking for the past hour and haven't found anything!" Zelda said and threw her hands in the air in defeat. She was tired, in desperate need of a hot bath and some food but at the same time wanted to find the solution to their problem.   
"I have found it!" Sabrina yelled as she came running down the stairs.   
She got the attention of both of her aunts within seconds and entered the kitchen, cheeks flushed and a bit out of breath.   
"Ambrose had a book in his room. I borrowed it," Sabrina stated and showed her aunts the potion that could be their answer.   
"Oh, Lord knows where has disappeared to. Ever since his punishment has been reduced, he has been out and about," Zelda complained. It was what she had always done and it gave her some kind of stability.   
"We have everything... The potion will be ready in about an hour or half an hour. Depending on how fast I can get it all into the pot," Hilda said and Zelda exhaled audibly in relief. She had thought they'd fail for more than a second and it had scared her to death.   
"Good, I'll go and get us some dinner. I don't think any of us is in the condition to cook right now," Zelda stated and went to fetch her coat. She needed some fresh air. The thick tension in their home was suffocating her and the presence of Mary made her uncomfortable.   
She needed some space to figure out what she wanted and what she was going to do, so she made her way towards the next restaurant to get them some pizza.   
o.O.o   
Zelda came home to a quiet house. She hadn't been able to do much thinking as she simply hadn't been able to concentrate. The tension had never left her body and she needed to relax more than ever.   
"Hello? Anybody home?" she yelled even though she knew Hilda and Sabrina had to be somewhere.   
"We're in the kitchen," Sabrina yelled and Zelda made her way towards the kitchen with a heavy heart.   
"The potion is ready to be used," Hilda said and Zelda nodded, placing the cartons on the kitchen table.   
"We should go and take care of it," Zelda said and couldn't bring herself to address the isue but it also hurt to address Mary as 'it'.   
"Yes, we can eat when we have finished," Hilda agreed and Sabrina was just about to follow them when Zelda said, “You can start eating without us."   
"But I want to help!" Sabrina protested and Zelda sighed, trying to stay calm. She didn't need her niece to witness her state of mind. It was bad enough that Hilda had to see it.   
"We'll be fine. You get something into your stomach and you can go up to her once we're finished," Hilda said and smiled at her niece warmly. She understood why Zelda didn't want Sabrina there. She knew about the nature of their relationship, but the romance was something that Zelda had kept hidden from the rest of their family.   
"Okay," Sabrina said and sunk back into her chair, not satisfied with the outcome.   
Hilda and Zelda went up the stairs in silence, neither woman feeling prepared for the confrontation. They just entered their bedroom and looked at the lifeless body in front of them.   
The sight brought a fresh set of tears to Zelda's eyes and her lip started to tremble immediately after.   
"I can't do this," she said and covered her mouth in shock.   
"I'm sorry but I simply can't do this," she said and wanted to leave when Hilda grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.   
"I know you... You are the strongest woman I know. She needs you," Hilda said and wiped away Zelda's tears. It was hard for Zelda to cry in front of her sister but it felt good to let the tension slip.   
Zelda looked back at the brunette and nodded slowly.   
"What do we need to do?" Zelda asked and walked towards her.   
"I have already cleaned the wound and taken care of it. We need to give her this potion for her rib to move back into its old place. It won't be healed completely but it will be able to heal properly. Then we can put this cream onto the bruises and need to bandage her upper body," Hilda said and Zelda just nodded.   
Zelda took the potion into her shaking hands and opened it slowly. She pulled at Mary's chin softly, parting her lips and emptied the potion into her mouth.   
The two women stared at the rib, praying it would work. The tension was so thick that neither of them dared to breathe until the rib slowly started moving back into its proper place.   
"Thank the Lord," Hilda said and spoke a small prayer.   
"Well, considering that he's the reason we're in this..." Zelda said but didn't continue her thoughts. It was no time to fight. They had much more important things to do.   
"I think we need to take off her bra in order to put this on," Hilda said and pointed at the healing cream on the nightstand.   
"Should I leave you two alone?"   
Zelda just nodded slowly and stared at the brunette. "If you need something, call," Hilda said before she closed the door behind her.   
Zelda sighed as soon as she was alone with Mary and allowed the tears to flow freely. She had never wanted things to go this way. It was all... so messed up.   
She lifted her upper body carefully and unhooked her bra, pulling it off. She didn't dare look, not wanting to intrude the privacy of the other woman. She dunked her fingers into the salve and touched Mary's naked shoulder with shaking fingers.   
She worked her way across Mary's body carefully and tried to not put too much pressure onto the bruised parts of her body. Once everything was coated thinly, she bandaged the body and made sure the bandages were tightly wrapped around her.   
She changed her into Hilda's pajamas and lastly, took care of her wrist.   
After she had finished her work, she looked at Mary one more time. Tears stung in her eye and she wished to erase the past twenty hours but she knew it wasn't possible.   
She leaned down and kissed Mary's forehead one more time, her lips lingering there longer than they probably should have.   
With that she left the room, turning the light off.


	29. Chapter 29

Zelda stood in front of the door, leaning against it. Tears were streaming down her face and she wiped them away slowly. She felt truly empty. The events had taken a toll on her and she felt drained from all her energy.   
Her heart was hammering away in her chest and it ached for Mary's touch and loving embrace, but her head was telling her that it wasn't up for discussion. The woman would be dead to her as soon as she woke up.   
Zelda didn't want her around. It was bad enough that she was there at that moment. Even the sheer thought of her next room drove Zelda insane. As long as she didn't was around, Zelda could at least pretend to not love her anymore, but as soon as she laid eyes on the beauty, it was game over.   
She didn't think she could survive another few weeks with her in the same house and so Mary had to go. For all of their sakes.   
She pushed herself off the door and towards the stairs. Her thoughts were clouded and she was a passive observer of her surroundings. Her mind just shut off in order to keep some kind of strength going.   
Zelda came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen on auto pilot. She wasn't really thinking. She wasn't herself and it was visible to the rest of her family. For once she didn't care what they saw or thought.   
"Do you want to eat something?" Sabrina asked and pushed a plate into the direction of her aunt.   
Zelda just stopped walking and lowered her gaze slowly, staring at the disgusting food. She hated pizza and she wasn't about to ruin her diet.   
Without saying anything she just walked straight towards the alcohol cabinet and wanted to seek comfort in not having to feel for a few hours. She was surprised when she found it locked for the first time in years.   
"I've locked it," Hilda said calmly and Zelda turned around to look at her in shock. Hilda had known how this would end and she wanted to protect her sister from herself. She knew that her drinking habits could become... intense when she had a lot of stress.   
"What," Zelda said and the weakness in the way Zelda had said it made Hilda's heart ache.   
"I think it's best when you don't drink, Zelds," she said and Zelda just stared at her in utter disbelief.   
"I know it's hard... But we're here for you," Hilda said and walked over to her sister, taking her into her arms.  
"We'll get through this together," she said and felt her sister return the hug and sob into her shoulder, something that rarely happened.   
"We have booked you a nice vacation to Europe. A three week all-inclusive vacation will do you some good," Hilda said and Zelda just nodded. It sounded good. Relaxation was something she deeply needed and even though she would have never admitted it, she liked that her sister had taken care of everything and she, for once, could just lean back and enjoy it.   
"How is she?" Sabrina dared to ask. She didn't want to disturb the intimate moment, but Hilda had barely informed her about anything and she was just so confused about the entire situation.   
"She'll be fine. She's still out but that's normal considering the impact of the crash," Zelda said and tried to calm herself down for her niece's sake. The poor girl had been through enough trauma for the day and she needed guidance.   
"She'll wake up soon, love," Hilda said and Sabrina thought the words were meant to soothe her while their true intentions were to comfort Zelda. Hilda knew her sister cared more than she wanted people to believe.   
She had spent all her life with the ginger and even though Zelda would deny it, she knew her sister pretty well. She looked directly at her sister and asked, "Do you want to talk? In private?"   
"No, I don't. I need a hot bath and some good sleep," Zelda said and avoided eye contact. She didn't have the strength to do anything at that moment and a serious talk with her sister was demanding too much of her.   
"Are you sure?" Hilda asked and brushed her thumb across Zelda's shoulder soothingly.   
"I am sure," she said and wanted to move but she felt too weak to move, so she stood there for a few more seconds, unsure of what to do.   
"I'll prepare your bath," Hilda said and guided Zelda to the nearest chair and Zelda sat down thankful for the actions. For one evening she could allow Hilda to take care of her.   
"So, how are you feeling?" Sabrina tried to break the uncomfortable silence. She had so many questions but knew her aunt had been through enough for one day to keep pushing the issue.   
"I'm fine," Zelda said and knew that she looked like anything but fine.   
"You and Ms. Wardwell are friends?" Sabrina asked and saw her aunt stiffen at the mention of their relationship status and wondered what she had done wrong. She thought that it would be a safe topic of discussion but she had been wrong.   
"Why do you want to know?" Zelda snapped and her fiery eyes shot at Sabrina, making her shift uncomfortably on her chair.   
"I- I thought it would be nice to know. You two were getting alone very well, so I thought the two of you were-" but Sabrina couldn't even finish the sentence. There was a glass flying through the air and barely missed her head.   
"Don't think. Thinking is what got us into this in the first place," Zelda hissed and stood up, leaving a stunned and shocked Sabrina behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is total crap. I've had a stressful day and still a lot of work ahead of me and I didn't have the time nor the energy to write more/better. I still wanted to update, so here you go!


	30. Chapter 30

"Enjoy your bath," Hilda said as soon as Zelda was positioned in the bathtub, covered by a lot of bubbles.   
"Stay?" Zelda said and felt in the need to talk about what happened. Her thoughts were killing her. She needed to get things off her mind and Hilda, as annoying as she might be, has always been there when she was needed.   
"Sure," Hilda said and sat down on the closed toilet, next to the bathtub.   
The two of them just sat in silence and Zelda didn't know how to start. There was just so much going on in her head. And then all of a sudden she started crying. She didn't even know what had triggered it but the tears were flowing freely.   
"Oh, Zelds," Hilda said and took her wet hand into her own.   
"I don't know what to do. I love her, despite everything she has done," Zelda said and tried to hold back from sobbing but it was no use. The sobs escaped soon after her sentence left her mouth and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand.   
"I know..." Hilda said and was glad that Hilda was finally opening up.   
"After everything that has happened with Edward I just don't know if I can do... this human relationship," Zelda said and more tears streamed down her face as the painful thought, she has kept to herself, slipped past her lips.   
"Don't you dare feel bad because of it. You have a right to be happy, you know," Hilda said and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She felt bad for her sister. She had seen it coming but what could she have done against it? As if Zelda would have listened to her...   
"I have judged him for it. Lord, we have fought so many times, because I didn't agree with his relationship with Diana and now I'm about to do the same thing..." Zelda said and wiped a few tears away.   
"This is a different situation. Ms. Wardwell isn't a mortal by nature. She has been a demon for all her life. She did this to rescue you. She loves you," Hilda said and Zelda could only nod.   
"And I love her," Zelda added and started playing with some of the bubbles absently.   
"Then why are you still torturing yourself?"   
"Because I'm afraid," Zelda whispered, her voice quiet and unstable.   
"Afraid of being rejected. We have agreed to ending this, both. What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Zelda asked and for the first time voiced her fears.  
"She won't reject you. She has given up her powers to save you. Do you really think she would have done that just to abandon you?"   
"I don't know," Zelda whispered and felt truly conflicted.   
"It just feels so wrong. There is one side of me, which really wants to believe in this relationship, which is ready to fully devote itself to this and then there is this side, which is conflicted because of Edward, which just simply can't accept the fact that she's human. It just goes against everything I believe in," Zelda said and shook her head softly.   
"You have always believed in the Dark Lord and look what he has done to us," Hilda said and Zelda knew her sister was right. Maybe her believes shouldn't stay in the way of her happiness.  
"And Edward would want you to be happy. He would forgive you and be glad you have found your special person," Hilda said and brushed her thumb across the back of Zelda's hand softly.   
"Yeah, he probably would," Zelda said and chuckled to herself, imagining the scenario.   
"So, are you going to hang onto the thought of fighting this or are you going to fight for this?" Hilda asked and Zelda smiled to herself.   
"I'm going to fight for this..."   
"That's my sister," Hilda said and smiled at her sister warmly.   
"Hilda?"   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you."   
o.O.o  
Zelda tied the knot of her bathrobe and looked at the brunette on the bed next to her own. Hilda had agreed to sleep on the couch and Zelda had pushed her bed against Mary's, wanting to be close to her.   
She had blow-dried her hair and checked up on Mary after her bath. The injuries seemed to heal well. There were no visible infections and it calmed Zelda to know that there wouldn't be a lot of trouble during Mary's recovery.   
The talk with her sister had really helped her, even though she probably wouldn't admit it. She had needed to hear those things and she was glad Hilda had said them. But it wasn't all unicorns and rainbows.   
While a part of her still tried to fight the idea of the relationship with the brunette, she also knew that she deserved to be happy. There was still a long way ahead of her, which she knew. Old habits die hard and you can't just change within one day, but she was sure that this was something worth fighting for.   
The events of the day had been exhausting and clouded her judgement, so she blamed her harshness on that. It was an easy excuse but Zelda couldn't find another explanation as to why she had reacted that way.   
She crawled into bed and under the thick blanket, feeling every muscle in her body relax. She needed sleep and she knew it.   
She looked at Mary's face, next to her. Despite the bruising and the cuts, she looked beautiful. Zelda couldn't help but hope she'd wake up soon. It worried her that she was still asleep, but Hilda had assured her that it was completely normal.   
She closed her eyes but couldn't fall asleep. She was restless. Something she had got used to but she longed for a few hours of peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and snuggled closer to Mary, inhaling the scent she has become so familiar with.   
She relaxed into the mattress and without noticing reached for Mary's hand.   
"As soon as you wake up, we'll figure this mess out," Zelda whispered and dozed off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Her eyes opened to blinding lights. Her head was aching and her vision was spinning so she closed them immediately and an agonizing pain shot through her entire body. Lord, what happened? Her head was spinning and even though she had closed her eyes, it didn’t stop. Breathing was hard and she felt a weight pressing against her upper body.  
She didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that the pain was unbearable. Her entire body hurt and there wasn’t a singly muscle that didn’t ache. She tried to move but found it too painful so she just rested in the position she had been in for what felt like an eternity.   
Mary found herself moaning in pain as it only got worse with every passing second.   
Zelda was woken up by a low moan. She rolled around and closed her eyes again. It was too early for Hilda to wake her up. She needed a few more hours of good sleep before she could allow her sister to wake her up and annoy the living hell out of her until they went to bed again.   
When the seconds moan echoed through the room, she sighed in annoyance. That woman had a nerve to wake her at such and unholy hour.   
“Hilda could you just shut up?!” Zelda mutter grumpily and snuggled into the blanket, trying to fall back to sleep.   
Mary recognized the voice right away. It gave her the comfort she needed. If Zelda was near, then everything could be fixed.   
“Zelda,” she managed to say, although it hurt like hell. Her throat was dry and talking hurt.   
Slowly Zelda’s sleep clouded mind registered the voice and realization hit her like a brick. Her eyes shot open and she was seated on the bed, Mary’s hand in hers, within seconds.  
"Mary?" she asked softly and brushed her thumb over her hand.   
"Hurts," Mary managed to whisper but kept her eyes closed.   
"Wait, I'll get you some pain killers," Zelda said and reached over the brunette to fetch the small bottle from her nightstand. She got one out, even though her hands were shaking. She was just so relieved that Mary had finally woken up. It was a good sign, wasn't it?  
Zelda slowly opened Mary's mouth and popped the pill into it.   
"Drink," Zelda said and held a glass to Mary’s lips, making swallowing the pill easier.   
"The pain should be gone in a minute. Hilda spent the entire evening making them," Zelda said and just held onto Mary's hand as if it was a lifeline.   
Mary felt the pain fade away and relaxed into the mattress. The throbbing of her head slowly went away and Mary sighed relieved that she could finally breathe again. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, noticing that she had spent the night in Zelda's bedroom.   
But what had happened? Mary didn't remember and the glance at her bandaged wrist and Zelda's worried face made her realize it must have been something bad.   
"What happened?" Mary asked with a dry throat and shaky voice.   
"You don't remember?" Zelda whispered, tears filling her eyes.   
"No," Mary said and a cold shiver ran down her spine, making goosebumps appear. She saw the opened window and tried to close it with a movement of her good hand but it didn't budge. She tried it again, but still nothing.   
"Why isn't the window closing?" Mary said in a panicked voice and felt Zelda's hands take her face and she was forced to look at the ginger.   
"You really don't remember what happened, do you?" Zelda asked and a tear rolled down her face. It broke her heart to break the news to Mary. She could only imagine how it must feel to wake up without the powers you have spent a lifetime with.   
"What happened? You're scaring me," Mary said and tried to move other objects. She went for the clock on the desk, but nothing. The chair in the corner of the room? Nothing. The pen on her nightstand? Nothing...   
Her movements became more panicked and her face portrayed pure fear. Zelda could only watch her hasty hand flips and didn't have the strength to stop her.   
"What did you do to me?" Mary asked, breathing hard and fast. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she didn't know what to do. She felt powerless... She didn't feel the usual comforting hum of power flowing through her veins and when she tried to reach out to read Zelda's or anybody's mind for that matter, she was confined to her own.   
"What did you do to me?" Mary screamed and yanked her hand away from Zelda. She tried to move off the bed but her body was still aching and so she just pulled her knees up to her chest, wincing.   
"I didn't do anything," Zelda said and reached out to touch Mary's cheek but she backed away, making Zelda retreat her hand.   
"We... we were held captive by the Dark Lord. Do you remember that?" Zelda asked, trying to not overwhelm Mary with the worst thing right away.   
"No... yeah," Mary said as the memory came flooding back into her mind.   
"And he threatened us..." Zelda continued and saw Mary slowly realize what had happened.   
The mention of the encounter had brought a stone to roll in Mary's mind and the dots slowly connected into one big, ugly picture.   
"No," Mary whispered as she finally understood what she had given up.   
"No!" She screamed and threw the nightstand lamp across the room, not with her lost powers but with her bare hands.   
Sobs erupted through her body and Zelda just pulled her close, wanting to comfort her. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She had never been in a situation like this before and she certainly wasn't good at it.   
She just brushed her hands through the dark curls of the woman weeping in her arms and hoped the future would be brighter than the present. She didn’t understand Mary’s reaction. Of course, it was shocking, but did she regret it? Did she regret saving Zelda’s family?   
"Do you regret it?" Zelda asked, not being able to hold the question in any longer. Mary's reaction made Zelda fear that she had regretted saving her and her family and it would crush Zelda if it was true.  
"No," Mary said and was suddenly surprisingly calm.   
Mary hadn’t realized the impact of her words. Of course, she didn’t regret it. How could she, when all she wanted was to keep Zelda safe? But the sacrifice she had made still hurt and she didn’t know how she was supposed to manage a life without her powers.   
They had always been what gave her security. They had always been what gave her a purpose. She had relied on her powers so much that she feared the life without them.   
"Don't you even think about that. I would save you no matter what it would cost me," Mary said and Zelda found pure love and devotion in her eyes. She couldn't help herself. She brushed her lips against Mary's and buried her hand in her thick mess of hair.   
Mary responded eagerly and there was this strong connection pulling them together, no matter how hard they tried to stay away from each other.   
Mary licked over Zelda's lips, begging for entrance when she made a stupid move and broke the kiss, hissing in pain.   
"What?" Zelda asked, cautious and afraid she had hurt Mary.   
"Nothing, it just hurts," she said and laid back down, feeling the need to stretch out.   
"No wonder, you have a few broken ribs. One was so bad that Hilda wanted to bring you to a hospital," Zelda said and rolled her eyes.   
"She should have tried...wouldn't have went well for her or the doctors," Mary said and both of them laughed softly.   
"Zelda?"   
"What?"  
"I'm afraid."  
"Me too, Mary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Well it's still eleven hours to go for me, but I probably won't manage to update before that! This year, especially the past one and a half month writing this story, has been an incredible journey for me. It had its ups an downs but I'm so grateful for starting this story! Thank you for the kind and generous feedback! I appreciate all the comments and I hope you have an amazing start into 2019!


	32. Chapter 32

"I probably shouldn't call you Mary. Is that even your real name?" Zelda said and hid her face from Mary. She didn't want the other woman to see her insecurity and definitely not the hurt that this topic caused. The light mood from seconds ago was long gone and replaced by tension.  
"My real name is- was Lilith. I was Adam's first wife, the mother of demons. But now I'm just your average teacher. I'm not Lilith anymore... Mary fits me better," the brunette said, deciding she needed a fresh start. If she was going to start leading a mortal life, she might as well start using a mortal name.  
"You-you- you were what?" Zelda asked, not believing what she had just heard Mary say.   
"Yes, I was Lilith," Mary said bitterly and didn't want to be reminded of the power she had possessed before... this whole mess.   
"Oh Lord. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Zelda asked and Mary just shook her head.   
"I didn't and still don't want you to fall to your knees, praising me. I'm fine with the way things were between us. I don't need praise... and by the look of your face you're about to kiss my feet and worship the ground I walk on. I'm just like you... well now I'm less," Mary said rubbed her hands over her face, wincing when she put pressure on the bruises.   
"Still, you should have told me earlier. I would have understood and you’re not less than me. Don’t you even dare to think that," Zelda said, feeling hurt that Mary hadn't trusted her enough to tell her earlier.   
"You would have understood?" Mary said, laughing bitterly.   
"Yes, I would have understood," Zelda hissed and crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively.   
"Look, I don't want to fight again," Mary said as soon as she realized the effect her words had on Zelda and put a hand on her shoulder soothingly.   
"Me neither," Zelda said and leaned into the touch. They had done enough fighting for at least another few weeks.   
"I still have many questions," Zelda said and Mary sighed.   
"Go on, ask them," Mary said and prepared herself for the worst.  
"Why did you come to Greendale? And no lies," Zelda said and finally mustered up the courage to look at her.   
"I was sent here to bring Sabrina to sign the Book of the Beast. The Dark Lord wanted to make sure that she would definitely sign it and that's why he assigned me to watch over her," Mary said and Zelda swallowed hard.   
"So it wasn't Edward who asked you to watch over her?" Zelda asked, a tear welling up in her eye. Had Mary even said one single thing that had been true? And using her dead brother as an excuse to spy on them had been just cruel.  
"No, it wasn't," Mary said and looked away, not being able to look into Zelda's teary eyes anymore.   
"What else have you done?" Zelda asked and her voice grew stern. She wanted, no needed, to hear everything.  
"Do you remember the many unsolved deaths of mortal men?" Mary asked and Zelda nodded slowly.   
"I've killed them all," Mary said and her voice cracked at the end of the sentence. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Mary closed her eyes. Zelda didn't know what to say...   
"Why?"   
"Because that was my curse. I feasted on male flesh. Otherwise I would have died. That's why I behaved so weird on our first 'date'. It had been a week or two and it was driving me insane," Mary admitted and Zelda felt relieved that the weird behavior had had nothing to do with her.   
"Well, at least you didn't kill them out of rage," Zelda said and Mary didn't have the heart to tell her the truth about some of the deaths.   
"Anything else?" Zelda asked and hoped that this was it. It surely hurt enough already.  
"I'm the reason Sabrina got into so much trouble...I killed Susie's uncle, I gave her the idea of bringing back Harvey's brother and I was the one that helped her with the mortal limbo. I have done all those things," Mary said and Zelda shook her head in denial. She didn't.   
"And you still had the nerve to screw me at the end of the day," Zelda said and tears were welling up in her eyes. How could she bring Sabrina into so much danger?  
"They were my orders. I was just doing what I was here to do," Mary said and Zelda huffed in frustration and hurt.   
"And I was just a game? I was just the advantage of your whole situation," Zelda said and yanked her hand away as soon as Mary had reached for it.   
"No, it wasn't like that," Mary protested but Zelda's insecurity had already taken over.   
"Of course, you'd say that now. Considering the situation, it seems like I'm the only thing you've got left. How could I be so stupid?" Zelda asked and buried her face in her hands.   
It broke Mary's heart to see Zelda like that. It had never been her intention to hurt the ginger but no matter how hard she had tried to stay away, it didn't change the fact that Zelda had always ended up getting hurt.   
She took Zelda's hands and moved them away from her face. She needed Zelda to look at her.   
"Look at me," Mary said but Zelda didn't move her eyes away from the random spot on the floor.   
"Please?" Mary pleaded and the desperation in her voice made Zelda slowly look up at her.   
"You need to believe me when I tell you that you were never just a game for me. You were just so irritating at first. I tried to hate your guts, because you were such a strong willed person and I had a hard time keeping myself under control. Lord, I wanted to strangle you sometimes. But the more time I spent with you, the more attracted I got. You made me feel things, things I have never felt before and it scared me. I wanted to run as far as I possibly could because I was falling for you and I wasn't used to feeling things. I still am not used to it. But the more we got involved, the deeper I cared for you and my actions were to protect you. I would have done everything to save you. Because..." Mary said and tears were streaming down her face.   
No, she wasn't going to say it, Zelda thought with tears in her own eyes.  
"Because I love you Zelda Spellman," Mary said and Zelda just stared at her in utter disbelief.   
"I love you, too," her mouth said before her brain had even registered its movements and the two met for a passionate kiss, sealing their love.


	33. Chapter 33

There it was said. Both of them had said those three little words that had been stuck in their minds for a while now, but they had been left unsaid. There was no going back from there. Zelda leaned into the kiss hungrily and felt Mary's hand wander around her waist, pulling her closer.   
The ginger grabbed a fistful of Mary's hair and pulled her head back, planting soft kisses along her jawline. The bruising had got worse and so Zelda put extra effort in not hurting the brunette. Mary wanted to feel Zelda's body on top of hers but she was soon reminded of her current state.  
"I don't think I'm in any condition to be doing... bed sports," Mary said after there was intense pain shooting through her aching body.   
Zelda broke away and looked at the woman for a few seconds before she pushed her gently into a laying position.   
"But that doesn't mean I can't take care of you," Zelda said seductively and leaned over Mary, kissing her lips gently while moving into a straddling position.   
"No complaints from me," Mary whispered against Zelda's lips as she felt Zelda's hand sneak between her legs.   
The two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other. The situation should have them refrain from such actions but there was this strange pull that made them crave the intimacy. It had been too long.   
Zelda's hand started kneading Mary's core through the pants of Hilda's huge pajama and the lack of friction left Mary unsatisfied and longing for more. Zelda continued kissing Mary's lips while she teased Mary mercilessly.   
"Stop that or I'm going to make you," Mary said and tried to rub herself against Zelda in order to be somewhat more stimulated.   
"Mhhh... I'd like to see you try," Zelda said and placed a knee between Mary's, but kept her at a steady distance so that she could be stimulated but never enough to be actually satisfied.   
"You bitch," Mary hissed as she Zelda kept teasing her through the thick fabric of pants.   
"True, but I'm your bitch," Zelda said and a low moan slipped past Mary's lips.   
Zelda's hand slowly moved past the waistband of Mary's loose pants and Mary had to close her eyes as soon as Zelda's hand rubbed against her hot core.   
Zelda smirked as she saw Mary fight the moans that wanted to escape. She would make her scream... Sooner or later the brunette would cave in to her touch.   
She pulled the pants down those long, delicate legs and threw them across the room. They were of no good use anyway. Far too big.   
"I'll give you one of my nightgowns as soon as I'm finished with you," Zelda moaned against Mary's inner thigh and placed gentle kisses on the soft flesh.   
"Well, you'd like that, wouldn't you? So you can get me out of it faster," Mary breathed out unsteadily. Her hands found their way into Zelda's hair and they directed her into the direction of where she needed her lips the most.   
As soon as Zelda's tongue connected with her dripping wet center, Mary had a hard time suppressing her moans. Zelda's tongue started licking over Mary's clit, which caused Mary to tighten her grip around Zelda's head, locking her in between her legs.   
Her body ached and so many muscles hurt but all Mary could care for was the sensations Zelda's tongue brought.   
"Mhhh," Mary said and bit down hard on her lower lip.   
Zelda smiled against Mary's skin and started biting on her throbbing point, getting a quiet moan in return. Just when Mary thought things couldn't get any sweeter, Zelda's tongue dipped into her, tasting her sweet juices.   
Her thong was replaced by two of her cold, long fingers that were hitting just the right spots while her tongue kept sucking and biting her clit.   
Mary couldn't hold it in any longer. A low and throaty moan filled the room and Zelda knew she had Mary where she wanted her. A third finger was added, doubling Mary's pleasure. She felt the muscles in her stomach clench and knew she was getting close to her sweet release.   
Just when Zelda was about to finish her off, the door was opened and Hilda entered the room.   
"Everything okay? I thought I heard- Lord!" Hilda almost yelled as she covered her eyes in shock. Zelda quickly shot up and wiped Mary's juices off her face before she stood in front of the half-naked woman, trying to cover her as best as possible.   
Mary could just sigh in annoyance and rolled her eyes. This was the second time that Hilda had stopped her from getting laid and it was becoming an annoying habit.   
"What are you guys doing?!" Hilda whisper yelled and wanted to get out her mental scrubbing brush. This was an imagine she'd never forget. Her sister going down on her niece's teacher...  
"What are you doing here?!" Zelda asked, her voice dripping of danger.   
"I heard moans and thought something was wrong... If I had known what was going on in here, I would have stayed away. For sure," Hilda said and mentally cursed herself for not knocking first.   
"You came just in time for the big showdown," Mary said from behind Zelda, making the other women blush in embarrassment.   
"No, thanks. I see you are awake and as good as new," Hilda said and Mary just laughed softly.   
Zelda just wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She didn't think that there was a recovery from what just happened possible.  
Realization slowly dawned on Hilda and her eyes shot open and she said, "In my pajamas? Really?"   
"Get. OUT," Zelda hissed and Hilda disappeared as fast as she had come.   
"That was fun. How about we continue were we stopped?" Mary said and Zelda just shook her head. She couldn't believe that woman.   
"And what if not?" she said, turning around with a smirk on her face.   
"Then I might have to kill you," Mary said seductively.   
"Then I might have to make you scream my name instead," Zelda said and returned to her position from a minute ago.   
“Never,” Mary hissed and felt two of Zelda’s fingers enter her.   
“Challenge accepted.”   
Zelda’s tongue returned to Mary’s clit and her fingers worked at a faster pace than before, making Mary shudder in pleasure. The high she was on from only minutes ago and Zelda’s actions drove her over the edge sooner than both women had expected.   
Mary’s walls clenched around Zelda’s finger and she came with a cry of ecstasy. Zelda fell into bed next to her and looked up at the ceiling.   
“You lost,” Mary whispered, still out of breath.   
“No, I half won. I may not have been able to make you scream my name, but you screamed. That’s a good beginning,” she said and brushed her hair out of her face.   
“And now we can think of a damn good explanation and way to solve this situation,” Zelda said and both women started laughing softly. Mary was able to make Zelda feel comfortable in a situation that would have made her kill anybody else.   
“I think our actions have spoken for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this isn't bad because I'm still new to this whole smut thing and... well. I've tried my best and hope it didn't end up too bad.


	34. Chapter 34

"We probably should get dressed," Zelda whispered into Mary's neck, but instead of getting up, she snuggled closer against her.   
"Do we have to?" Mary whined. She didn't desire joining the rest of the family for breakfast. They probably had thousands of questions and she didn't feel prepared for the shit storm that was about to break loose.   
Zelda might have taken it pretty well, but even in her, Mary saw a bit of reluctance to let her off the hook so easily. Mary could understand why. She had disturbed their family peace and lied straight to their faces from the beginning. How they could ever trust her again, she didn't know.   
"The longer we hide up here, the worse it will get when we come down," Zelda said and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to leave the safety of her own bedroom either. In there it was all so surreal and she could pretend everything was fine.   
As soon as she'd come down the stairs, the weight of her reality would come crushing down on her. She still hadn't forgiven Mary for what she had done, but she tried to understand her motives or at least she tried. She just couldn’t hate no matter what she had done or would do in the future. Zelda knew she’d never be able to truly hate her.  
How her family would react was scaring her though. Her love towards Mary was, what made it easier to put herself into Mary’s shoes but how would Hilda, whose first priority was Sabrina’s safety, react? She didn’t want to know.   
"You need to let go of me if you want us to get up," Mary said and tried to move away, but the arm around her waist held her captive, trapping her in Zelda's embrace.   
"I don't want to," Zelda muttered and sighed deeply.   
"What? Let me go or get up?" Mary said and chuckled at Zelda's whininess.   
"Let you go," Zelda said and finally managed to convince herself to get up. She untangled her limbs from Mary's and got out of the bed slowly. She missed Mary’s warmth immediately and wished she could just hit pause for a few hours.   
"Should I borrow you some of my clothing?" Zelda asked and walked towards her closet. Mary staid in bed for a few more minutes, watching Zelda move. She was captivated by the ginger’s beauty. Even after a long night and a lot of stress she still looked beautiful.   
"Sure. Unless you want me to go naked. I could do that, too, you know," Mary said and bit her lower lip as Zelda turned around to shoot her an annoyed glance.   
"Sure, why not traumatize my entire family, not just Hilda. We could just do it on the couch next time," Zelda said sarcastically and Mary laughed.   
"Sounds like a good plan," she said and walked over to Zelda, wrapping her arms around her torso. Her lips found the ginger's neck and she started sucking on it slowly, leaving a hickey. Zelda closed her eyes and leaned into the tender touch.   
She leaned her head to the side, giving Mary more space to explore. One of Mary’s hands wandered underneath Zelda’s shirt up her side before it started kneading Zelda’s breast through her bra. Zelda moaned and closed her eyes when Mary found one of her sweet spots, just below her ear. 

“What do you prefer? Dress or skirt with a blouse?" Zelda asked, trying to not get distracted by Mary's lips on her neck. Her breathing got faster and her stomach fluttered at Mary’s actions.  
"Whatever can be removed faster," Mary whispered seductively and Zelda had to step away in order to pull herself together. She took a deep breath, calming down. She needed to stay cool or Mary would be able to get her way with her.   
"You're not getting out of this by seducing me. We're going downstairs whether you like it or not," Zelda said sternly and threw a black dress and a pair of her underwear at the brunette, who caught it with ease.   
"Aw, you're no fun," Mary said and got dressed without putting up a fight. Getting dressed proved to be harder than the brunette had thought as her upper body was tightly bandaged and hurt with every movement.   
“Should I help you?” Zelda, who had watched her struggle for a few minutes, asked.   
“I’m a big girl. I can get dressed on my own,” Mary said and kept on struggling.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes, I am one hundred percent sure,” Mary hissed and Zelda just shook her head and got back to getting dressed herself.   
"Could you zip me up?" Mary asked and turned her back towards Zelda.   
"Yes," Zelda said and pulled up the zipper without letting her thoughts wander.   
"We need to change the bandages later on. They've been on for a while. With the salve and pills, the broken wrist and ribs should be healed within the next week. Normally it would take a while but Hilda found, after hours of searching, a good potion and recipes for pills and salves," Zelda said and pulled the blouse over her head.   
"Thank you for everything that you have done," Mary said and turned around to look at Zelda with honesty. She meant what she had said and she needed Zelda to know that.   
Zelda just nodded before she headed towards the door.   
"Sabrina doesn't know about this. Whatever it is. I want it to stay that way for now. We don't need to confuse her even further," Zelda said and opened the door as soon as Mary had nodded in agreement.   
With a deep breath, both women made their way downstairs and braced themselves for the worst.   
"Ah, I see you've finally decided to join us with your presence," Hilda said, still mad about what had happened earlier. She wasn't about to be suppressed by her sister anymore. She had had enough. The morning’s events had pushed her over the edge. Being mad didn’t suit her very well but she tried hard to keep up the mask. How Zelda managed to do it every day, she didn’t know.   
"Ms. Wardwell!" Sabrina said cheerfully as soon as she laid eyes on her favorite teacher. She was still oblivious to the fact that the woman in front of her wasn't the person she had known as Mary Wardwell.   
"Sabrina..." Mary said and looked around the room. Ambrose didn't even look at her, too invested in his newest book and Hilda just shot her an annoyed glance. She could sense the tension as much as Sabrina and the teenager just looked at them confused.   
"Is everything alright?" Sabrina asked and Mary just nodded and kept her eyes on the ground.   
"Your aunt has just done something that I don't agree with," Hilda said and Ambrose, who had intentionally ignored the situation muttered under his breath, "More likely someone."   
"Shut it. Both of you," Zelda hissed and shot them a stern glance.   
"If you have to say anything, then say it in private. It doesn't have to be discussed right now," Zelda said before she took her usual place. Mary just stood in the middle of the room awkwardly and didn't know what to do. She felt extremely out of place and hoped for some kind of guidance.   
Her usual confidence had been knocked right out of her the second they had entered the room. "Why don't you sit down next to me?" Sabrina asked and Mary took the opportunity eagerly.  
"So how are you doing?" Sabrina asked and stuffed her mouth with a big bite of her breakfast.   
"I bet she's perfectly fine after..." but Ambrose didn't get to finish the sentence.   
"Enough. I forbid you to talk about it," Zelda growled and took her Russian newspaper.   
"One more word and you'll be on cleaning duty for the next three months," Zelda warned and Sabrina just looked at the adults in confusion. She understood that she didn't have know everything going on but she was dying to know what this was about.  
"What's going on?" Sabrina asked and looked at her aunt, hoping to get a good answer.   
"None of your business," Zelda snapped and for once, Sabrina let the topic go.   
"I'm fine... The pain killers are working wonderfully. Thank you," Mary said and directed her attention at Hilda.   
"No problem. If you need more just say so," Hilda said and smiled back warmly. No matter how hard she tried to stay mad, it just wasn't her nature. The brunette had earned her sympathy. She had saved them after all.  
"I will," Mary said and didn't know what to do. Her stomach felt empty but she had never really cared about human diets as food hadn’t filled her up.   
"Don't you want to eat something?" Sabrina asked and Mary just nodded at her insecurely.   
She reached for the homemade bread and cheese and started eating slowly.   
"What happened to your wrist?" Sabrina asked, trying to get any more information about what had happened after she had left. Up to that point not one single soul had told her about the incident. Not even her aunt Hilda had caved in to her pleads.   
"Apparently I broke it," Mary said and decided to stay very vague.   
"When is anybody finally going to tell me what happened?" Sabrina whined and Zelda sighed, putting her newspaper down for a second.   
"We'll talk about it after breakfast. Ma- Ms. Wardwell will answer all of your questions then, but for now, let her eat in peace for Satan's sake," Zelda said and returned to her newspaper, but not before catching the thankful look of Mary.


	35. Chapter 35

"Where is the real Ms. Wardwell?" Sabrina asked with a shaking voice after she had been filled in with what happened after she had run away. Sabrina had managed to contain her anger and disappointment during her aunt Zelda's speech, but now she was bursting.   
"She's dead... I killed her and buried her body in the woods," the brunette said and even Zelda had to swallow hard.   
"You killed her?" Sabrina asked and tears were threatening to spill. She had cared for her teacher. She wouldn't have wanted what had happened to her.   
"Yes, I did," she repeated and couldn't look at anybody in the room. She was feeling so small. Not even Zelda jumped to her aid. This was her fight. She had to stand up for her actions and take the reaction of the Spellmans with pride.   
That's what she had always been. Proud of her kills and proud of her violent acts. Now she felt just ashamed for what she had done and who she had hurt.   
"Why?" Sabrina whispered and Mary knew it was just the calm before the storm. Sabrina didn't even know half of the story.   
"I... I was sent to make sure you sign the book. I had to take a form you were familiar with," she said and her voice was cracking, betraying her.   
"So you just went and killed an innocent person?" Sabrina hissed and shook her head in denial. She couldn't believe it. Her teacher was dead and the woman who had helped her was the reason of her death.   
"I had no choice. Well, I did but that's who I was. I killed without thinking, but I've changed. I haven't killed anybody in three weeks," she said more to convince herself than anybody else that she was not the monster she used to be.   
"Three weeks?!" Sabrina yelled and balled her hands into fists. The lamp above them started shaking and Zelda watched it in caution.   
"Careful Sabrina," Zelda warned her but the young witch didn't listen. She was driven by her long for justice.   
"How many people have you killed since your arrival?" Sabrina asked, her voice dripping of anger.  
"I lost count," Mary admitted and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want to be there. She just wanted to hide behind a stone and die before Sabrina could rip her apart with the use of harmless words that inflicted more pain than any weapon.   
She had been so sure of herself only weeks ago, sure she'd succeed. Now, there was nothing left of her self-confidence. Her cards were laid out in the open and it made her vulnerable. The loss of her abilities and the changes within her own behavior had a huge impact on the woman.   
It was scary enough without three people hating her guts. She didn't feel like herself. She had never been anything resembling the mess she was at that exact moment. It scared her how utterly helpless she was.   
"You lost count?" Sabrina asked, getting angrier by the second. The young witch was oblivious to the obvious discomfort of the other woman and the shaking of her hands went unnoticed by her justice seeking eyes.   
"That's not how it works. You can't just go around killing people for the jokes of it," Sabrina hissed and Mary shuddered at her last sentence. She stilled in her actions and looked up, staring at Sabrina with an intensity that made the young witch question her own confidence and fear crept up on Sabrina.   
"I did not do it because I wanted to!" Mary hissed and if she still had her powers, things would be flying Sabrina's way.   
"I had no choice," she yelled and everybody in the room, including Zelda stopped breathing for a second.   
"Of course I did it because I enjoyed it at first, but don't you dare think that I had a choice in this," she said and stood up, pacing. It was like a damm keeping her emtions in check had been damaged and she was finally losing her control.   
"All my life I have been used by men. I am sick of it. I won't be judged by you after I have been damned to be what I am- was. I had no choice! And your ignorance won't be the judge of me," She muttered and Sabrina had to bite back her anger.   
"This is no excuse for doing this to my family. I want you to stay away from me... from us. GO!" Sabrina yelled and Zelda wanted to step in but Hilda held her back. She looked at her sister, who had her under a spell that made it impossible for her to talk, in confusion and anger.   
Hilda just shook her head and Zelda fought the spell with all her power but found herself trapped.   
"I will. It's not like I saved your life and you should thank me for it," Mary hissed and brushed her hair out of her face.   
"I will never thank you for killing people. If you had just stayed away none of this would have happened," Sabrina said and Mary just started laughing. Everybody looked at her in confusion and Zelda thought she had finally lost it.   
"And that, my dear Sabrina, is where your mistake happens. You should be glad it was me..." she said and her voice changed from sweet to dangerous within seconds. She stared at the teenager one last time before she stormed out of the house in anger and shock.   
With the slam of the door, Hilda released Zelda from her spell and prepared herself for the shit storm that was about to break loose.   
"I am disappointed in you," Zelda said and looked at her niece with tears in her eyes.   
"Why? She had killed people, Zelda. She has brought misery over all of us. How can you forgive that? You out of all people?" Sabrina asked, not understanding the problem of her aunt.   
"Because I took the time to look underneath the layer of coldness and discovered the true face of what you believe to be a monster," Zelda said and stook up, needing to be alone for a while.   
"Great... just great," Ambrose said and threw his hands up in the air.   
"Ambrose..." Hilda warned.   
"So I am bound to this stupid house for a harmless mistake that was made decades ago but she gets to kill, bring our family in danger and just because she screw-" Ambrose started but Zelda didn't have any of it.   
With a flick of her wrist Ambrose was silenced.   
"Don't you dare continue that sentence or it will be your last," Zelda said with such certainty and coldness that it even scared Hilda, who had grown accustomed to such actions.   
With that Zelda left the house and a stunned family behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter... I don't know how I feel about this. Feel free to tell me if this is utter crap!


	36. Chapter 36

Zelda rushed out of the house without a single care. She needed to talk to Mary and as soon as possible. She couldn't believe that her family had just done this. She had expected a similar reaction from Sabrina, but Hilda and Ambrose? How dare they?   
She had always known that Sabrina spoke without considering the impacts of her words, but Ambrose had always been the smart one and never hurt someone’s feelings. She had thought, she’d know the boy she had grown so accustomed to, even if she’d never admit it aloud.   
It hurt her to think about the way they had treated Mary. Didn’t everybody deserve a second chance? Oh, god she really was becoming weak. Talking about second chances…  
Hilda… What had she expected? Her sister had always been suppressed by her older sister and Zelda knew it was only a matter of time until she’d have had enough, but Zelda wouldn’t have dreamed of the way Hilda had chosen to it.   
Hilda had known how much Mary meant to Zelda and still refrained her from jumping to her aid. Zelda shook her head in disagreement and stomped into the direction of Mary’s house when she heard the damn slam shut again. She didn't have the nerves to talk to any of them at that moment, so she chose to ignore it and kept on walking.   
"Zelda, wait!" Hilda yelled and Zelda rolled her eyes in annoyance, speeding up. What did her sister want? Keep her from talking... again. She still didn't believe that Hilda had actually shut her up and rage was burning inside of her like the fire in a chimney.   
"Wait..." Hilda said, a little bit out of breath from the fast pace her sister had chosen.   
"Don't make me kill you again. This time I don't have the time to bury you," Zelda said with resentment dripping off her voice.   
"Please listen!" Hilda said and finally reached her sister, stopping her. Zelda yanked her arm away from Hilda’s anything but firm grab and twirled around to look at her fiercely. A few weeks back her sister would have backed away in fear, but so much had changed.   
Now she only did as much as soften her facial features, much to Zelda’s dismay. Something had changed Hilda, had given her the strength to stand up. Zelda had missed the event in Hilda’s life, like always.   
"What?" Zelda spat and crossed her arms in front of her chest, showcasing her annoyance.   
"Don't go..." Hilda said and Zelda saw something flicker in her eyes that she had never seen before.   
"Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do? What gave you the idea of refusing me my right to speak? You are useless. You are never on my side, so you can go," Zelda hissed and had a hard time keeping her tears at bay.   
"Oh, Zelds. I'm always on your side. Why can't you see that?" Hilda said and tears fought their way to the surface.   
"That's what you call being on my side? You put me under a spell to keep me from defending my- Mary," Zelda said through gritted teeth and Hilda's features softened.   
"I didn't keep you from defending her. Do you even know what that would have caused? What would you have told Sabrina? Do you remember the last time you went against her moral beliefs? The limbo? How would she have reacted if you confronted her with that? She doesn't know about your relationship with Mary and that surely isn't the best way to find out..." Hilda said and Zelda's false confidence crumbled for a few seconds.   
"We aren't in a relationship," Zelda hissed and Hilda just rolled her eyes.   
"Well, if that's what you call it then so be it, but think for one second about what would have happened if I had let you speak your mind," Hilda said and Zelda considered the possible reaction of her family. She hadn’t seen it that way.   
Sabrina would have questioned her motives for sure. And the last time Zelda had chosen to speak up against Sabrina’s stupid beliefs it had ended in the biggest fight they had ever had, so Zelda wasn’t too keen on finding out what would have happened if she had went against her niece this time. She wouldn’t have admitted that in front of her sister though.  
"Maybe it was best to leave Sabrina in the unknown..." Zelda said and Hilda smiled at her sister, a tear rolling down her cheek.   
"But don't you dare to do that ever again," Zelda warned and Hilda nodded, pulling her sister close.  
"I love you, Zelds. And stop thinking I'm not on your side, because I’ll always be on your side," Hilda said and Zelda wiped away the tear that had made its way down her sister’s face.   
Hilda appreciated the small moment of affection, something Zelda didn't let happen very often. Hilda had grown to love the short moments Zelda would let her mask slip and show the affection she hides behind her mask over the years.  
"Please come back inside and talk to them about it instead of storming off," Hilda said and Zelda shook her head softly.   
"I will talk to them later. I need to talk to her first, make sure she is okay. She doesn't have anybody else," Zelda said and Hilda nodded slowly.   
"Will you be back before dinner time?" Hilda asked and Zelda didn't know what to answer.   
"Maybe."  
Zelda was about to turn away and go when Hilda grabbed her arm once again. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hilda rummaging through the pockets of her jacket, face contorting in confusion.   
Hilda took Zelda’s hand and placed two small bottles inside. "Take that. She'll need them," Hilda said and smiled shyly when Zelda managed to smile at her grateful.   
"Thank you," Zelda said and Hilda's heart melted in joy at those two little words.   
"Ah, no problem and now go and take care of your girlfriend," Hilda teased and Zelda looked at her sternly. "She's not my girlfriend."   
"Whatever," Hilda said, laughing.   
Zelda turned away and started walking towards Mary's house, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just posted the first chapter of my AU Twissy fanfiction, so go check it out if you're into that ship and interested in my crazy ideas! I also have like 3 chapters out of 10 for another Madam Spellman story already written. I'll start posting that as soon as I have it finsihed!


	37. Chapter 37

Mary was pacing up and down her living room when Zelda practically fell through the door. Marry didn’t even look at her when Zelda cursed, jumping up and down on one foot while holding the other in pain.   
This woman had to leave things lying around, hadn’t she? Zelda had lost count of how many times something similar had happened.   
"Damn it Mary! Why can't you put this stupid thing elsewhere?" Zelda said and started walking towards the brunette slowly, wincing slightly as a burning pain shot through her foot.   
"Hey, look at me," Zelda said and stopped the pacing by grabbing Mary's arm softly. Still, Mary stared at the wall and refused to acknowledge Zelda's presence.   
"Mary, please," Zelda said and her heart broke at the sight of Mary's tear stained face. When Mary didn't react, Zelda reached for her chin and turned her head towards her, forcing Mary to look at her. She found nothing but emptiness in those ocean eyes she adored so much.  
"Talk to me," Zelda said and Mary just looked at her emotionless. Zelda wasn't sure what was going on inside of her head, but she was sure that it must be a vicious battle.   
"Talking has got me into this mess in the first place, so why on earth should I want to talk to you out of all people?" Mary whispered and out of the blue her entire body started shaking along with her rapid breathing.   
"What do you mean?" Zelda asked and Mary’s eyes suddenly portrayed such anger that it made Zelda back away. Mary might have lost her powers but she sure had kept the dangerous look.   
"What do I mean? If I hadn't talked to you, then none of this would have happened!" Mary yelled and threw her hands into the air in pure anger.   
"You don't mean that," Zelda said and crossed her arms in front of her chest in order to protect herself from the devious words that left Mary's mouth.   
"Oh, I do. You are the reason I'm human. You're the reason I have fallen from grace... again," Mary growled and Zelda had to swallow hard. She gulped her tears back down and tried to keep her mask on, but she knew it wouldn't be useful for much longer.   
Mary's words hurt and hit the core of her insecurity. Rejection...  
"I understand you're angry, but you don't mean that," Zelda said more to convince herself than Mary. It couldn't be true... Mary couldn't turn against her after she had opened up to her. Not after she had trusted her with her heart. Not after everything they had been through. Mary couldn’t do that to her.   
"You're the worst thing that has happened to me! If it wasn't for you, I'd be at the Dark Lord's side," Mary hissed and walked towards her slowly. Zelda backed away and the dangerous dance of staying out of her reach began.   
Zelda knew what the woman was capable of as a demon and she didn't want to be the test object for what she could do as a human.   
"You don't know what you are saying," Zelda said, her voice barely above a whisper.   
"I know exactly what I am saying, dear Zelda," Mary hissed and two quick movements later Zelda found herself pressed against the wall. Zelda's eyes widened in fear as Mary's hand pressed down on her throat and cut off her airstream.   
"How does that feel?" Mary asked and laughed wickedly.   
"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, sweetheart," Mary whispered into the ginger's ear. Zelda's hands clawed at Mary's, but it didn't budge. Sheer panic broke loose in Zelda as she couldn’t get free. Zelda tried it with magic, but nothing happened. She was trapped and there was no way out.   
Zelda didn't even know if she wanted a way out. The words of Mary stung like the stab with a knife and Zelda wasn't sure if she could live with it.   
"And you thought I loved you," Mary said and let the evilest laughter echo through the room.  
Zelda's instincts made her fight, made her do everything just to catch her breath, but Zelda had given up inside. To hear what Mary really thought of her shattered her and she didn't know if she'd be able to pick up the pieces.   
"I could never love someone as worthless as you," Mary hissed and squeezed tighter.   
"How easy it would be to snap your neck, but that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Mary chuckled.   
Zelda's vision got blurry and she knew she was about to pass out. Good, then she wouldn't have to listen to this anymore. She cried on the inside, but was way too proud to let Mary see her tears.  
"It's much more fun to let you live," Mary said and let Zelda drop to the floor, coughing for air. Mary leaned down and took her face into her hands, yanking it towards her. Zelda looked up into a loveless, harsh face and her worst fears seemed to become reality.   
"And watch you die from the misery of knowing that you were nothing but a puppet to me," Mary hissed and let go of her head, walking away.   
Zelda's head dropped onto the floor and her eyes closed. She didn't cry, she didn't struggle. All she did was wish for death to come and take her.   
She had been rejected and played once again. Not once in her life had something lasted. She just wasn't worth the love and affection. She was as worthless as Mary made her out to be and Zelda hated the thought.   
She had nobody. She didn't deserve anything better. She should have seen it coming, but she was liking the idea of a relationship with Mary way too much. It was doomed to be the end of her...  
And she had planned on asking Mary to be her girlfriend...  
Her mind went dark and the world around her disappeared. There were no more noises, no more smells. She was alone. Truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kille me. <3


	38. Chapter 38

"Zelda? Wake up!"   
With a gasp Zelda shot up and grabbed her throat in shock. She looked around the room to find Mary kneeling next to her, hands intertwined.   
"You were having a bad dream," the brunette said and Zelda noticed the tear stained face. Other than that nothing looked the same as in her so called dream. Mary looked at her worriedly and full of love not harsh and cold.   
"But I wasn't asleep," Zelda said confused. How could one dream without being asleep?   
"You fainted," Mary stated and Zelda saw a small tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and saw Mary's lower lip quiver.   
"What happened?" Zelda asked confused and held her head in pain. She couldn't remember anything.   
"You came here and were upset. You couldn't even say anything-" Mary started but couldn't finish. Small sobs were escaping her mouth and she tried to hold them back. Zelda squeezed her hand soothingly and pulled her into a tight hug.   
"I'm sorry, I- I just thought something had happened. You came in and before you could say anything, you just fainted. I was so worried," Mary said and Zelda pulled away to look at her.   
"Nothing has happened. I'm fine. It's probably just the stress," Zelda said softly and pushed away the bad memories of her nightmare. She didn't need to worry Mary even more, so she kept it to herself.   
"Lord, I need a cigarette," Zelda said and remembered that she had left her coat with them at home.   
"Damn it, I forgot them," she muttered in annoyance and Mary laughed softly, tears still flowing.   
"Good, they'll kill you one day," Mary said with a shaking voice and looked at her with so much compassion that Zelda just had to kiss her.   
"I'm fine," she said again, reassuring Mary of her wellbeing.   
"But you aren't... I apologize for my family. I don't know what has gotten into them," Zelda said and Mary averted her eyes.   
"They are right..." Mary said so quietly that Zelda first thought she had imagine it.   
"They are right," Mary repeated and looked up at Zelda, tears filled with a new set of tears.   
"What?"   
"They are right. I'm a terrible being. I have killed so many people..." Mary whispered and Zelda pulled her in for another hug.   
"Stop that right now. You might have done something wrong in the past, but you have changed, haven't you? You saved us! Without you we wouldn't be alive," Zelda said and Mary just shook her head.   
"Without me you wouldn't even have been in that situation. I was your ruin," Mary said through sobs.   
"No, you weren't! You have done so many good things and that you acknowledge your wrong doings means that you're on the right way, doesn't it?" Zelda said and her own eyes were filling with tears.   
"It's just... a lot. So much has changed," Mary said and Zelda pulled her closer, not wanting to let go of her. The nightmare had shaken her core and she still hadn't recovered from it, but she needed to be strong.   
"I know."  
"I have feelings now," Mary said and laughed as if it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard.   
"And I can't control them," she said and broke into uncontrollable sobbing again. Zelda picked up on her mood swings and brushed her hand over Mary's back in an attempt to soothe her.   
"I feel so overwhelmed by that alone," she whispered into Zelda's hair and the ginger's heart broke at Mary's words.   
"And now my powers are gone, too. I feel so empty... and scared," Mary admitted and buried her face in Zelda's neck. Zelda knew how much it had taken for Mary to say that. In the feels department they were more alike than they liked to admit.  
"Okay, this is extremely hard for me to say... I don't like opening up to people. It makes you vulnerable. I don't like it," Zelda said and Mary listened without commenting on it.   
"You are the best thing that has happened to me. Sure, you have your flaws as do I. You gave me the company I never knew I craved so much and I don't know what I'd do without you. You brought light into my life when all I could see was darkness," Zelda said and had to stop, because her voice was cracking and she was on the verge of crying.   
"I love you. I truly do and I don't want to spend my life without you. My family had no right in saying those things without hearing the entire story first. They had no right and they'll learn to accept you, because I do. There is nothing on this world you could do that would make me hate you," Zelda said and looked at Mary with such vulnerability that Mary's heart melted.   
"I love you, too," Mary said and kissed her tenderly.   
"Thank you... I needed to hear that," Mary sad and wiped away Zelda's and after that her own tears.   
"We'll figure this out... together. You'll learn to control your feelings and we'll make this work somehow," Zelda said and Mary just nodded slowly.   
"Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" Mary said so quick that Zelda didn't understand a thing.   
Mary didn't look at her and by the blush of her cheeks, Zelda realized it must have been hard for her to say.   
"What?" Zelda asked and forced Mary to look into her eyes. She found sheer insecurity in Mary's and reassured her with a soft smile.   
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Mary asked and another tear rolled down Zelda's cheek.   
"I knew it was a stupid idea. Just forget it," Mary said and took the tear as rejection. She stood up and hurried away before Zelda could say anything.   
"Wait! Of course I'd like to be your girlfriend," Zelda said and Mary turned around, looking at Zelda confused.   
"Really?"   
"Yes, really," Zelda said and walked up to her, claiming her lips in a soft kiss.   
"But don't tell my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you to not kill me<3  
> These babies deserve some happiness!


	39. Chapter 39

Zelda and Mary walked towards the Spellman mortuary with their hands intertwined. Zelda could feel Mary's hand shake in her own and squeezed it in the hope to comfort her a bit. She could only imagine how hard it must have been for Mary to come back after the fight that had happened not even hours ago.   
Mary's steps grew heavier the closer they got towards the home of Zelda and her walking slowed down visibly. Zelda followed Mary's actions until they came to a full stop in front of the door.   
"I don't think I can do this," Mary whispered and Zelda pulled her in for a tight embrace, rubbing her back in a soothing way.   
"I'm sure you can. I'll be with you every step of the way," Zelda said and had a hard time keeping herself from kissing the brunette as a reassuring way of what they were about to do. Zelda couldn't have her family fight with the woman of her desires... and heart.   
Zelda pushed the door open with a sheer thought and Mary felt something sting in her chest. She missed her powers. She hadn't known anything else and without the familiarity of them she felt empty... truly empty.   
She had always been able to hear people's thoughts and sometimes she had thought it would drive her insane, but the quietness was what was driving her insane.   
She hated the lack of noises that forced her to actually concentrate on her own thoughts. She hated that she was now forced to face her own demons which she had made such a good job of hiding behind the deafening sounds of too many voices in her head.   
In the confusion that was brought upon her in the matter of hours, Mary found herself longing for the calming effect of her powers and the feeling of being in control that came with them.   
"Let's get this over with," Zelda said and stepped into her home as if it was her death sentence.   
Mary was even tenser as she set a foot into the Spellman house. She felt the unsettling effect of being not wanted settled into her bones as soon as Sabrina had laid eyes on her.   
"What do you want here? Did I not make myself clear?" the young witch hissed and Mary didn't manage to hold the eye contact any longer.   
"I came to apologize... and talk," Mary offered and hoped the blonde would calm down enough to have a mature conversation about this, but Sabrina wasn't about to give in.   
"I want you to stay away from this family. You have done enough," she said through gritted teeth and Mary could feel the anger radiating off Sabrina without having her special abilities.   
"Enough," Zelda growled and looked at Sabrina in a way that made the teenager's blood freeze.  
"I have let you get away with this behavior for long enough. You will sit down, apologize for your behavior and listen to what she has to say like a polite witch would," Zelda hissed and Sabrina was about to complain, but Hilda stepped in before the situation could get out of hand.   
"Do what your auntie says, love."   
Sabrina looked at her aunt in a way that should make her feel bad about her betrayal, but sat down eventually. The situation was still as tense as seconds before and an uncomfortably silence broke loose.   
Mary started kneading her hands until her knuckles turned a bright shade of white and Zelda watched her knee bounce from the corner of her eye. Sabrina just sat there and looked like she was about to burst any minute while Hilda continued backing as if nothing ever happened.   
"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I am so unbelievably sorry," Mary said all of a sudden and everybody could see the tears she was trying to fight.   
"I-It. It's complicated," Mary said and brushed her messy hair out of her face and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.   
"You killed innocent people," Sabrina accused and Mary didn't know what the girl wanted her to say.   
"I know... but I've changed," Mary said and Sabrina just huffed in frustration.   
"Bullshit."   
"Watch you language young lady," Zelda hissed from the background and Mary just nodded at her in a way of saying thank you.   
"I didn't know any better. It was all I ever knew. I needed to kill in order to survive. Do you understand? I would have died if I hadn't... feasted," Mary said and Sabrina felt her heart sink for a moment. She hadn't considered that aspect, but it didn't change anything, did it?  
"Still. You killed innocent people and that's unforgivable," Sabrina said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, protesting.   
"It is, but I hope you can see the change. I have given up everything I know to save your family and you. It may never make up for the lifes I've taken, but I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me," Mary said and Sabrina felt her walls crumble.   
She might have disagreed with the actions of the woman in front of her, but she couldn't stay mad. She had helped her on so many occasions and at the end she had saved her family and finally given her what she had wanted all along... freedom.   
Sabrina looked at Mary for a few more minutes without saying anything.   
"I might not find it in my heart to forgive you right now, but I'm sure that's something that can be worked on," Sabrina finally said and Mary felt relief break loose in her body. She relaxed into the couch and a small sigh of sheer gratitude left her mouth.   
"I'm sorry for behaving the way I did," Sabrina added and Mary just nodded.   
"Lord, I need a vacation now," Zelda said and Mary chuckled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but school hit me like a brick and I'm dead. I'm having a big math exam (the third one this year!) next week and I studied my ass off for it. I hope that everything will relax soon so I can update more often!


	40. Chapter 40

Zelda made her way towards the kitchen as soon as she saw a chance to leave the room. She needed a damn drink, but of course there was no such thing as privacy in the house. She sensed Hilda before her sister had had the chance to say a single word.   
"What do you want Hilda?" She sighed and reached for the door of the alcohol cabinet.   
"I don't think that's a good idea," Hilda said and reached for Zelda's hand that had disappeared inside the cabinet.   
"I don't care what you think," Zelda hissed and Hilda stopped her hand before it had the chance to reach Zelda.   
"You deserve a vacation," Hilda whispered and Zelda just laughed and took a sip straight from the bottle.   
"I sure do," Zelda said before she lighted one of her many cigarettes.   
"Are you going to take her with you?" Hilda said and nodded towards the brunette sitting in their living room.   
The confusion was written across Zelda's face and an explanation on the behalf of Hilda was expected, as always.   
"We booked you a trip to Europe... Remember?" Hilda said and before Zelda had the chance to react, they both heard Sabrina yell something from the living room.   
"I'm going to meet Susie and Roz!" the teenager yelled and Zelda had the urge to forbid her to meet these mortals, but the look on Hilda's face told her that the blonde thought otherwise.   
"Let her be, Zelds."  
"Fine," Zelda hissed and clenched her yaw even after the front door had been shut. She wasn't in the mood for discussions and she wanted peace to reign in her family... for once.   
"So are you?" Hilda pressed further and the ginger had already pushed away the topic of her vacation.   
"What are you talking about?" Zelda rolled her eyes and took another gulp before her sister grabbed the bottle and placed it back in the cabinet.   
"I was drinking that!" Zelda complained and didn't believe the audacity her sister had.   
"I don't care what you were drinking. I want to have a decent conversation with my sister and not a drunk witch," Hilda said and Zelda just swallowed at the newly found confidence of her sister.   
"No, I am not going to take her with me." With that Zelda smashed her cigarette into the ash tray and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
"Why? It would do both of you some good and her injuries should be healed within the next week or so," Hilda countered.   
"Why should I take her with me?"   
"Because you like spending time with her?"   
"I do not like spending time with her!"   
At that, Hilda had to laugh, much to Zelda's dismay.   
"What's so funny?" Zelda spat before she sighed in annoyance.   
"It didn't look like that when you were-"   
"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll have to kill you!" Zelda threatened with her finger pointed at her sister. She was dead serious.   
"Okay, okay."   
"I might consider taking her with me," Zelda said and Hilda chuckled before Zelda had the chance to forbid her to do so.   
"So I'll book for another person."   
"I said consider, not do it."   
"Yup, I'll definitely book for a second person," Hilda said and Zelda just rolled her eyes, giving up before her sister had the chance to irritate the living hell out of her. Zelda was about to re-enter the living room when she caught glance of a very uncomfortable looking Mary and Ambrose and decided to wait a little while longer.   
"So..." Mary said and rubbed her hands over her thighs to get rid of the sweat. Her knee was bouncing and she could feel her hands trembling without her permission.   
"Well," Ambrose started but he didn't know how to continue. He knew he had been a coward.   
An uncomfortable silence broke loose again and Zelda was about to break it when Ambrose suddenly said, “I’m sorry."   
Mary looked at him more surprised than Zelda had ever seen her and so she hesitated.   
"I have been awfully unfair towards you and I need to apologize," he said and Mary just nodded slowly.   
"I also need to apologize for putting your family through all of this," Mary said and Zelda felt her heart melt.   
"It's just that... All these years I have been locked in here and then there is this boy, who I really like, and I can't even meet up with him and then there is my aunt, who I have never seen happier, and I just snapped. I was just so jealous that I acted without thinking. It's just that for once I think I could have a chance with someone..." Ambrose admitted and Mary's features softened at his words.   
She placed a hand on his shoulder in a soothing manner before she said, "I understand how you must be feeling. Don't worry. I didn't expect you all to be overly thrilled. What I did was wrong and I deserve everything I got."   
Ambrose looked at her and searched for something that told him that she was lying, but there wasn't anything.   
"Don't break her heart... or I might have to break yours," Ambrose said and Mary just smiled at him.   
"I would never dare," she said and the two of them shared a moment that was special to them and that Zelda would never fully understand. The things that were said inside their heads was not for Zelda's ears and Mary had known she was listening all along.   
"It's not nice to eavesdrop," Hilda muttered from behind Zelda and Zelda thought she might have had a small heart attack.   
"Woman why are you scaring me like that?" she hissed and shot daggers into Hilda's direction but her sister stood her ground.   
"She seems to have changed a lot," Hilda stated and Zelda just nodded.   
"Be a good girlfriend." Hilda padded her shoulder and Zelda felt the intense urge to just strike at her and wrap her perfectly manicured nails around the blonde's neck.   
"We are not... together," Zelda muttered and her cheeks turned the bright shade of red.   
"Sure," Hilda said with a smiled that told Zelda resistance was useless. Her sister knew and she wasn’t about to let this go... ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda crap but I wanted to get it over with to move on to the good stuff! Hope you enjoyed it anyways. That's to 40 chapters! Crazy how time flies by...


	41. Chapter 41

Mary and Zelda stood at the front door of the Spellman home. Mary leaned against the door and felt no pain thanks to Hilda's magic potions and pills. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Zelda in a way the ginger couldn't quite identify.   
"So are you coming with me or are you just going to stand there?" Mary asked and her eyes glittered in the dimly lit hall.   
"Mhh... I think I chose neither," Zelda said and leaned closer, trapping Mary between the door and herself.   
"Neither?" Mary asked and looked at Zelda's lips that were dangerously close but still so far away.   
"Yes, I chose neither," the witch said and brushed Mary's wild curls out of her face before she continued. "Because you are staying here, where I will make the most of our night."   
Mary smirked up at the ginger and wanted to press her lips against Zelda's but Zelda was quick to give Mary her cheek instead.   
"Uh-uh. Not yet," she said and Mary sighed in annoyance.   
"So you want to stay here... Where your entire family can hear us?" Mary asked seductively and wrapped her arms around Zelda's neck in a slow and teasing manner.   
"I like it..." she added and Zelda laughed softly.   
"Yeah, we're going to stay here where my family can hear us do innocent things," Zelda said and pressed her body against Mary's.   
"Who said we're going to do something naughty?" Zelda whispered into Mary’s ear as she saw the confusion flicker across the brunette’s face.   
"And what are we going to do then?" Mary hummed and watched Zelda's body shudder under the sound of her voice. Oh she knew how much Zelda loved it when she did that.   
"I don't know... Maybe watch a movie?" Zelda suggested and her eyes traced the outline of Mary's lips while she licked her own without noticing.   
"I didn't know you are into porn."   
Zelda burst out laughing and leaned her head against the door next to Mary's head. The brunette breathed in the scent of the laughing witch and relaxed into the comforting touch.   
"You sure know how to tease," Zelda stated and kissed Mary tenderly.   
As Zelda's lips touched Mary's, electricity shot through their bodies and the two of them felt set on fire by a simple kiss. Zelda's hand found its way into the brown mess and she buried it underneath the thickness of it, while Mary's hands found their way underneath Zelda's satin blouse.   
The kiss got more heated as each woman’s hands got more daring and soon Mary's nails were leaving scratch marks on Zelda's back while their tongues were battling over dominance.   
It wasn't any of them, who broke the kiss, but they broke apart anyway, wiping away the smeared lipstick and sorting out their clothing.   
It was Ambrose, who had come up the stairs that had disrupted them. He chuckled at his aunt's obvious embarrassment and went up the stairs, shaking his head in disbelief. And he had thought Sabrina was the teenager in the house...   
Zelda stood in front of Mary awkwardly as she tried to process what the hell had just happened and as their eyes met, Zelda suddenly felt as if it didn't matter. It didn't matter as long as Mary was there to be with her.   
The two women broke into laughter at the silliness of the situation and Zelda just shook her head, not believing that they had been caught... again.   
It should annoy Zelda, like it always did, but it didn't.   
"So what about that movie you promised me?" Mary asked and Zelda felt a smile fall into place on her face.   
"I didn't promise you anything. I merely suggested something."   
"Sounds like a promise to me..."   
"Okay, okay. I promised you a movie then." Zelda laughed and threw her hands up in the air to display her defeat.   
"You're something else, I hope you know that," Zelda said as she took off into the direction of the living room.   
Mary followed her and reached for her hand as soon as they had sat down on the couch, feeling the magical spark run through her veins again.   
"Do you feel that?" she asked and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of familiarity.   
"Yes... It feels amazing," Zelda murmured and she had closed her eyes as well.   
They sat there like that for what felt like a second but would be seen as an eternity by everybody else. When they opened their eyes again, it had become dark and an hour had passed. They had completely melted into a tight embrace and Zelda wiped Mary's drool off her shoulder in an attempt to smoothen her appearance.   
"You drooled on me," she complained and found a blushing Mary look up at her.   
"Did not."   
"Yes, you did! There is proof." Zelda pointed at her shoulder and started laughing at how cute Mary looked in the embarrassed state she was in.   
"I don't know what you are seeing, but I certainly did not drool." Mary sat up and smoothened out the bumps in her dress before she looked at Zelda with those ocean eyes and Zelda almost forgot that there was a life before Mary.   
"Thank you," Zelda whispered and Mary looked at her in bewilderment.  
"What? For drooling on you?"   
Zelda laughed and shook her head before she kissed Mary's lips softly.  
"No, for being here you fool," Zelda said and pressed her forehead against Mary's.   
"Always...." Mary whispered and reached for Zelda's second hand.   
"But I am not a fool."   
"Oh, yes, you are. You just admitted that you did drool on me," Zelda barely managed to get out through her laughter. Mary huffed in frustration, but had to join Zelda in her laughter.   
"There is no such thing as winning against you Ms. Spellman, is there?"   
"But you already did," Zelda admitted and melted against Mary.   
"How was that winning?" Mary asked in confusion and Zelda had to chuckle at her obliviousness.   
"You truly are a fool. You won my heart dumbass," Zelda said before she silenced Mary with a passionate kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Zelda woke up to her alarm clock ringing at 4:30 in the morning and felt a comforting weight draped across her chest. She looked at the mess of a woman that had somehow managed to twist herself into Zelda throughout the night and brushed her hair out of her face.   
A strand of brown hair heaved and fell with every breath Mary took and Zelda traced the arm of the brunette absently with her thumb. She watched her sleep peacefully and besides the mess she displayed, Zelda couldn't love her more.   
She placed a gently kiss on Mary's exposed shoulder and inhaled the sweet scent of her beloved one. They'd have to change the bandages on last time and her ribs should be almost healed. Her wrist looked so much better and Zelda felt happy that they had managed to help her. She couldn't stand seeing her suffer.   
She felt Mary stir and looked at her admiringly.   
"Good morning," Zelda whispered into Mary's neck and got a deep, annoyed sounding moan in return.   
"Shut. Up." Mary growled and detangled herself from Zelda, rolling away from her.   
"What a lovely way to show me your love." Zelda laughed and got out of bed before she could change her mind about it. They needed to get up soon. Mary had to go to work, despite the injuries, and they had to get down before Sabrina would wake up.   
"You need to get up," Zelda said after she had reached for her morning robe and was already on her way back to get Mary out of the bed.   
"Nooo. Two more minutes," she complained and covered her head with the pillow when Zelda tried to persuade her to leave the bed.   
"No, we don't have two more minutes. We need to change your bandages and you have to be at work," Zelda said sternly, but Mary wasn't having any of it.   
She was in no mood to teach those annoying mortals and especially not in her condition. She didn't have the nerve to go to the place Sabrina gladly visited every day.   
"I don't want to go to school!" She complained and Zelda sighed in annoyance before she reached for the blanket and pulled it off Mary. As soon as the cold morning air wrapped itself around Mary, her blue pools shot open and she glared at Zelda.   
"You sound like a whiney teenager. You're going to work. Period," Zelda stated and went to fetch some clothes.   
"Have you looked at me? I look like a punching bag," Mary whined, but Zelda wasn't about to give in. She threw some clothes at Mary and got the fresh bandages and the other stuff she needed.   
"You look beautiful," Zelda said even though the bruised face did look quite brutal.   
"Lift your arms." Mary obeyed and Zelda lifted her night shirt over her head before she inspected the bandages carefully.   
"They look fine. No blood. That's good," she said and carefully unwrapped them, revealing the bruising underneath. There was no point in denying it. It looked nasty but the bruising seemed to look worse than it actually was.   
"Does it hurt?" Zelda asked before she put pressure on the biggest bruise, receiving a hiss from Mary.   
"I take that as a yes."   
Mary just rolled her eyes at Zelda and clenched her teeth while the witch applied some kind of salve before she wrapped another fresh bandage around her upper body tightly.   
"Take these." Zelda gave Mary the pills and handed her a small water bottle to make the pills go down smoother.   
Mary swallowed and they both relaxed while a comfortable silence settled over the room. Zelda disappeared into the direction of her closet and she rummaged through her clothes.   
"I am supposed to wear... that?" Mary asked in an offended matter and Zelda looked at her in amusement. The brunette was holding up a loose fitting pair black pants and an oversized sweater. While Zelda understood Mary's pure disgust against the items, she wouldn't have worn them either, she didn't want Mary running around the school looking hotter than hell without her magic to protect her.   
"You're my girlfriend. I can't have a bunch of teenagers drooling all over you, can I?" She said. She would never speak the truth about caring too much. She had always found a way to keep her worries to herself and she wouldn't start sharing them all of a sudden.   
"Jealous?" Mary asked with a quipped eyebrow and Zelda shook her head laughing. "Never."  
"Get dressed. I won't take no for an answer," Zelda said after Mary showed no intentions of getting dressed any time soon.   
"What if I call in sick?" she asked and Zelda noticed the change of tone in her voice. Playful had turned into serious and Zelda saw Mary's trembling hands in the corner of her eye.   
"And tomorrow? Will you call in sick, too? The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you'll feel better," she said and made her way towards the brunette, taking her hand into her own.   
"I know this must be hard for you. I can only imagine how difficult it must be to go back there after everything that has happened, but you did it before and I am sure you can manage it now too."   
Mary looked at her thankfully and pressed a soft kiss against the ginger's lips before she squeezed her hand softly.   
"Thank you," Mary said and Zelda just shook her head.   
"Not for that."   
"And besides... I have a surprise for you," Zelda said and Mary's eyes lit up.   
"What kind of surprise?"   
"It wouldn't be called a surprise if I just told you what it is." Zelda laughed and Mary just huffed. She hated surprise just as much as she hated not knowing what it was.   
"I'm taking you out for a date. The date we never got to go to," Zelda said and Mary looked at her in confusion.  
"That's a lame surprise. Now you just spoiled it," she complained and Zelda laughed.   
"The surprise is waiting for you there, you smart ass."   
"Well at least I am smart." Mary stated and Zelda just rolled her eyes.   
"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"   
"Always."  
"Now get dressed. Work is waiting for you."   
"Yes, mum."


	43. Chapter 43

"Where are we going?" Mary asked, laughing as Zelda held her body close to prevent her from falling. The dark haired woman had managed to trip more than just once on their way to wherever Zelda had planned on taking her and not even Mary could believe her own clumsiness.  
"Lord, why are you so impatient woman?" Zelda asked and held Mary's body steady when her foot got caught on a root that was poking out of the ground.   
"I am wearing the wrong kind of shoes for this kind of activity, so I want to know how long I will have to endure this torture," Mary complained and Zelda just huffed.   
"It's your own fault. I don't know why you insist on wearing these things all the time." Zelda rolled her eyes and almost tripped herself when she allowed herself to be distracted.   
"Don't roll your eyes at me." Mary laughed and Zelda just rolled her eyes again.   
"I was not rolling my eyes." Zelda tried to stay as nonchalant as possible, but of course Mary knew she had been right.   
"I might be blindfolded but I am not stupid. I know you rolled your eyes at me." Mary tried to not laugh but failed.   
"Should I just leave you standing in the middle of the woods with a blindfold on? I could do that, you know," Zelda said in annoyance and Mary danced triumphantly.   
"Now I at least know where we are going..." Mary exclaimed in excitement and Zelda just rolled her eyes again. This woman could be a teasing pain in the ass sometimes.  
"Maybe I should do exactly that..." Zelda breathed out and Mary just kept on laughing. Her day had been way too stressful to take things serious anymore. She needed the distraction and irritating Zelda had always been her favorite hobby.   
"I could just take the blindfold off, you know?" Mary threw into the open space and this time it was Zelda's turn to laugh.   
"You wish... I put a spell on it. I couldn't have you peeking, could I?" Zelda chuckled while Mary tried to move the blindfold but true to Zelda's words, it didn't budge.   
"Now that's just rude..." Mary huffed in frustration while Zelda found great amusement in the obvious annoyance of the brunette.   
"And what if you got hurt? I would just die a miserably death... Would you want that for your amazing, lovely and caring girlfriend?"   
"No, but she wouldn't approve of me going on a date with you either, so..."   
Mary's slap nearly missed Zelda's shoulder and she heard the ginger laugh at her bad aiming.   
"Just you wait until I have this thing off my face," she mumbled under her breath, but Zelda heard it of course.   
"We're here." Zelda came to a sudden stop and took off Mary's blindfold with a snap of her fingers. Mary's eyes were still closed and she felt the cool evening air brush against her warm cheeks.   
"Open your eyes," Zelda commanded and Mary obeyed. She opened her piercing blue eyes to a lovely scene. Zelda had arranged a picnic under the moonlight in the middle of the woods while Mary had thought they'd do something far more... human.   
She turned to face Zelda and the witch could see tears glaze the eyes of the brunette when she was pulled into a tender and sweet kiss that lasted just long enough to show her love, but not provoke anything more.   
"This is... amazing," Mary said in amazement and barely had the time to take everything in. The chirping of the owls, the flowing of the nearby stream, the moonshine and the sounds of the sleeping woods was captivating her.   
"I know..." Zelda said and took Mary's hand, leading her to the many blankets spread across the middle of the clearing.   
The two women sat down and Zelda handed Mary a glass of wine, holding her own glass in the other hand. Mary took the glass and looked at Zelda with pure admiration and devotion, making the ginger blush.   
"I love you," Mary said and the words felt still so unreal coming from the brunette's mouth. They had said it in the past but not as often as Zelda would have wished.   
"I love you, too." To that they drank, their eyes never leaving the other one’s. A set of blue eyes staring at a set of green ones in the middle of the dimly lit woods in a full moon night. It was the perfect moment.   
"I told you... I have a surprise," Zelda said and rummaged through the picnic baskets on the side, confusing Mary.   
"I thought this was the surprise," Mary said and gestured around themselves.   
"It gets even better."   
"How can it get better than being with my girlfriend..." Mary pushed Zelda's hair away and her lips found their way towards Zelda's delicate neck, sucking on it lightly. A giggle escaped Zelda's mouth and she leaned into the touch, enjoying the sensation of Mary's lips on her neck.  
"How about this?" Zelda asked and handed Mary a yellow envelope. Mary stopped and looked at the yellow thing in her hands in confusion.   
"What's this?"   
"Just open it woman." Zelda laughed at the cluelessness of the brunette.   
Mary's long fingers opened the envelope carefully and two tickets were pulled out of it. Mary scanned the papers carefully before her eyes lit up.   
"These are flight tickets to England with our names on them," Mary said and looked at Zelda completely stunned, not knowing what to say.   
"Seems like I'm finally getting my vacation and you'll come along," Zelda said and Mary just stared at her in utter disbelief. With a sudden movement, Mary pressed her lips against Zelda's and Zelda felt something wet run down her cheeks.   
"Thank you so much," Mary said as soon as she broke away and Zelda saw the tears staining her cheeks.   
"It will be our perfect opportunity to share some alone time," Zelda said and winked at Mary, feeling the desire rise within her.   
"I like that idea, Ms. Spellman, but what about..." Mary started and within seconds Zelda found herself underneath Mary and the brunette's hands were steadily tickling her sides. "This?"   
Both women broke into laughter while Zelda tried to stop Mary's teasing hands. "Stoop!" Zelda whined, but Mary kept tickling her mercilessly.   
"That's what you get for putting a spell on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. They finally did it! Their first date guys... Hope you are happy!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be sex in this chapter!

"Stop!" Zelda said out of breath, but Mary didn't listen. She was straddling the ginger and her fingers tickled Zelda's sides, torturing the witch. Zelda tried to wiggle out of Mary's firm grasp, but the brunette was stronger, as always.   
They had never been in a situation like that before and so Zelda wasn’t sure which method would get the brunette off her, but she knew one thing. She was in desperate need of some air.   
"Seriously... Mary. Can't breathe." Tears from all the laughter were flowing down Zelda's cheeks and she tried to not choke on her own saliva as breathing alone became incredibly hard. Mary just smiled down at her wickedly and Zelda knew she was in for a lot more for putting that stupid spell on Mary.   
She had learned her lesson. Never mess with that woman or you'll end up on the floor, crying from all the sweet torture she puts you through.   
"And what will I get if I stop? Hm?" Mary asked and Zelda just shook her head. She couldn't believe that woman. She used the moment of distraction to her advantage and managed to capture Mary's wrists and pinned them down beside her body, making sure Mary couldn't move them away from their position on the ground.   
"Mhh. I'm not sure if you'll get anything for being incredibly mean to your girlfriend who was sweet enough to organize an incredible date." This time it was Zelda's turn to smirk.   
"Considering I'm here with you, I guess she has every right to not give me anything," Mary teased and the reminder of the game Zelda had played only minutes ago made the ginger smile. Their breathing was still fast and their eyes were locked in a heated staring battle.   
"Are you just going to stare down at me or are you finally going to kiss me?" Zelda asked and Mary smirked wickedly before she leaned down to capture Zelda's lips in a sweet but hungry kiss. With her hands still pinned to the ground she didn't have many options, so she pressed her body against Zelda's, closing the gap between them.   
Zelda moaned into the kiss that got more heated sooner than they had expected. Zelda arched her back upwards and into the warm body of the brunette as she craved for her touch just as much as she craved for air.   
Zelda broke the kiss, taking a deep breath and relishing the feeling of Mary's lips latching on to the skin on her neck. A small moan of satisfaction left her lips when Mary found just the right spot and bit down tenderly, making Zelda's insides flutter in anticipation of what was to come.   
She leaned her head back, giving the brunette more access to her soft skin, and closed her eyes in the heat of the moment. She felt had to rub her leg together in order to get the stimulation she desired so desperately.   
Mary felt the movement behind her body and stopped her actions, looking down at the ginger's face of sheer pleasure.   
"Stop," she commanded and Zelda obeyed, needing Mary to continue her work at sucking on her hot and pulsating skin that seemed to have been made for Mary's lips.   
Mary tried to get her wrists out of Zelda's tight grip, but the ginger had clenched her hands in the middle of her excitement and held a dead grip on the small wrists of Mary.   
Zelda needed something, anything. It had been so long since she had felt Mary's hands on her that she longed for the woman's touch and caress even though she would have never admitted it.   
"Let them go." Mary was barely able to speak due to the intense desire to rip every single clothing item off Zelda's body, but somehow managed to keep herself somewhat calm and collected.   
"Or what?" Zelda dared and both women were breathing hard and fast.   
"I might have to stop." Mary stood up the challenge and felt the hands around her wrists go numb next to Zelda's body. Without a second thought they found their way underneath Zelda's dress and roamed her thighs hungrily.   
Zelda lifted her hips to aid Mary's efforts to pull up her dress and the brunette buried her fingers in the flesh of the ginger's burning thigh.   
Zelda gasped at the contact of Mary's hands so near to where she wanted them to be and her hands made their way towards the buttons of Mary's velvet blouse on their own. Zelda's brain didn't control her actions anymore. She acted purely on desires and needs and what she needed at that moment was Mary's cold finger buried deep within her.   
Zelda arched her body into Mary's as soon as their lips reunited in a passionate, but rather sloppy kiss. Both women barely managed to contain their burning hunger for one another and Zelda brushed the brunette's blouse off her shoulders, devouring the soft feel of her smooth skin.   
Mary's injuries were long forgotten and the pain seemed to have ebbed away the moment Zelda's lips met hers.   
Zelda fumbled with the hook of Mary's lace bra and barely managed to get open in her haste to get it off the woman's delicate body and take in her gorgeous form. Zelda's mouth turned its attention towards Mary's neck as the woman opened her own bra impatiently and it was carelessly tossed to the ground.   
Zelda's hands started massaging the woman's chest as she sucked on her neck, trying to keep the voluminous hair out of her mouth. Mary's hands kneaded the insides of Zelda's thighs roughly, inching them further apart.   
Sweat was forming on both of their foreheads and their grunting became louder with every passing minutes and stolen kisses. Zelda was barely able to keep herself together. The hot and yet at the same time cold touch was driving her up the wall and she needed to feel Mary inside of her.   
She gave the brunette's nipple a good squeeze before she used the moment of Mary's lack of concentration to press her own center against Mary's hand, making her point more than just clear.   
A low and throaty moan escaped her swollen lips as the woman acted on her cue and started massaging her aching core through the thin material of her lace panties, making the ginger shudder underneath her touch.   
Zelda let her hands drop to the side and a hiss from Mary signaled her to keep going, but her body ached for the satisfaction she had been missing for so long, so she just leaned her head back and swallowed hard while Mary continued to rub her thumb over her throbbing core in slow, teasing circles.   
The material was soaking wet and the scent of what Mary did to her was evident in the electrified air around them. With every slow stroke of Mary's thumb, it became harder for Zelda to breathe and she knew her body wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.   
Mary's lips returned to Zelda's neck and she started kissing down her throat, leaving small love bites along the way. She knew that there was no way Zelda could cover them up before going home and the thought of Zelda's embarrassed face made her smirk in between kisses.   
She could feel Zelda's heart hammering away underneath her and the ginger's breathing had become rapid. The brunette pushed the thin material inside and parted the witch’s folds slowly, knowing that if Zelda had had any control over her actions, she would have killed her for sure.   
She stroked them teasingly and heard Zelda whimper under her calm and steady touch. She knew that the other woman needed her touch just as much as she needed to touch her, but she also loved to be a tease.   
The whimpers grew only louder as Mary finally pushed one of her fingers into the hot core of Zelda only to pull them out sharply.   
"Oh fuck you," Zelda hissed and Mary had to muffle her laughter in Zelda's breasts, but finally did what she knew was asked of her. She pushed two of her fingers inside of the ginger, curling it against her tight walls.   
"Oh I'd gladly do that, but I'm afraid I have to fuck you first," Mary whispered into Zelda's ear as her fingers started to pump into her at a steady and slow pace. It was just enough to satisfy Zelda's urgent needs, but not enough to give her the pleasure she wanted.   
Mary crawled down towards where her fingers where curling inside the ginger's aching hole, tickling loud moans out of her mouth.   
She buried her nails in the ginger's hips and sucked on her inner thigh while remaining the steady pace inside of her. She marked her body as hers while Zelda's mismatched breathing seemed to speed up to an impossible speed, before the witch almost cried out in pleasure.   
She traced the outside of her work with her hot and juicy tongue before she looked up at Zelda's face, which displayed sweet torturous pleasure and added a third finger, speeding up her pace slowly.   
Her fingers went deeper, harder and faster and soon Mary could feel Zelda's thighs tremble before they fell to the side, giving away under the enormous amount of pressure.   
Zelda's stomach was fluttering every time Mary's skilled fingers hit just the exact spot she needed them to hit and cries of pleasure slipped past her lips as she lost her last bit of remaining self-control to Mary's third finger thrusting into her aching core.   
Her stomach muscles were clenching mercilessly as a thin layer of sweat laid down upon her skin and the baby hairs stuck to her forehead. Her throat felt dry and she could only long for the sweet release she had wanted all along.   
She gulped as she felt a hot breath against her clit that was soon replaced by a hot and rough tongue. That alone would have been enough to send her over the edge but she held back, needing to feel even more.   
Mary's fingers had settled on a quick pace while her tongue circled the ginger's clit slowly, teasing the poor witch even further. She tasted Zelda's sweet juices and was barely able to hold back a moan as Zelda's hips buckled up, asking for more.   
She sucked on the sensitive spot and heard Zelda scream in pure satisfaction. The ginger's weak hands found their way into Mary's hair and made sure to keep her exactly where she was needed and so she kept on sucking roughly while pounding her mercilessly.   
Zelda's eyes rolled to the back of her head when Mary bit down her too sensitive spot and she thought she was going to pass out from pleasure but much to her surprise she didn't. Her heart was beating so fast that it hurt and just when she felt like she couldn't take any more, a final thrust and one rough bite, drove her over the edge and she came undone underneath the hungry gaze of Mary.   
The cry of ecstasy was enough indication for Mary to slow down her thrust and she watched Zelda release all the bundled up tension onto her hand. The walls around her fingers tightened and she felt the spot underneath her hand get wetted by Zelda's juices.   
She watched the ginger's body go numb and licked of her juices before she let her still tense body fall next to the witches.   
Zelda couldn't talk nor speak while her body came down from the high Mary got her on, but she was sure that she had never felt anything this intense in her entire life. She looked at her lover in pure admiration and tried to say something but Mary shushed her.   
"We have all night. No need to rush."   
With that she smiled at the brunette and wondered what she had done to deserve that woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was... hot. Hope you liked it. I hope I got better at writing these scenes. The last time Zelda got laid was chapter 19! Poor Zelda.


	45. Chapter 45

Zelda and Mary were lying side by the side, hands intertwined and looked up at the bright moonlit night sky. Their bodies stuck to each other as if they were glued together and the chilly night breeze made goosebumps appear on their naked skin.   
Mary turned her head to look at Zelda and admired her beauty from the side. The ginger felt Mary's gaze burning away her face, but she kept looking up at the gorgeous stars and was sure there was no moment in time where she'd rather be.   
"I love you," Mary said and Zelda just smiled up at the sky.   
"I love you, too."   
It felt good to say those words out loud after everything she had done to prevent that from happening. It felt good to have Mary say the exact words, knowing that she was just as much loved as she loved.   
She had fought these feelings for so long that finally admitting them to the woman of her desires felt more than just good to her.   
"And I don't want to hide that anymore," Mary whispered insecure. She wasn't sure of Zelda's reaction and the possible outcome scared her. The witch had always been carefully protecting her appearance and being together with an ex demon, now turned immortal human, wouldn't do her appearance any good.   
But Mary didn't want to seek for stolen kisses in between moments of hasty family life and difficult situations anymore. She wanted to kiss Zelda whenever she pleased without having to worry who might have seen them.   
Zelda's eyes fixated on the biggest star and her thoughts wandered. She knew the moment would come where she had to make a decision about what to do. She knew that they would sooner or later talk about becoming an official couple, but the confrontation still hit her harder than she had imagined.   
She swallowed hard as no answer seemed to fill her mind. She wanted to give Mary an answer that would not ruin the perfect moment they shared but didn't feel ready to come out the closet and bring such news into her social circle.   
Mary took the silence as a rejection of her wish and sighed deeply. What had she expected? That Zelda would suddenly admit to emotion? Ha, good joke.   
Zelda had done perfectly fine with not showing any kind of emotions for centuries. That wouldn’t change just because she had come into the picture and Zelda had already given her more than most people so she should be thankful for what she had got.  
"Forget it," the brunette said and tried to take her hand away from Zelda's, not wanting the close contact anymore, but Zelda held her hand in place.  
"We will tell people soon... Ambrose and Hilda know. I need a few more weeks to get comfortable with the idea of facing my coven and probably being excommunicated," Zelda said and only then did Mary realize what that would mean for the ginger. The relationship to a fallen demon was already bad enough, but now that she was technically human... Faustus could throw her out for sure.   
That the former mother of demons didn't harbor the best relationship to the High Priest made it all the more difficult. The brunette snuggled up to Zelda, placing her head on the ginger's shoulder and kissed her bruised neck lovingly.   
"Take all the time you need. I will wait for you."   
Zelda turned her head to stare into those captivating blue eyes and hugged Mary closer. Electricity was running through both of their veins and Zelda traced Mary's hip with one of her fingers while the other hand started playing with her hair.   
Mary's leg made its way across Zelda's and the brunette smirked at the witch in a way she knew all too well.   
"We'll have enough time for that during our vacation. No annoying teenagers that can cause trouble, no annoying nephews that can walk in on kissing and no annoying sister that can walk in on the great, hot and passionate sex," Zelda whispered into her ear seductively and Mary chuckled softly at the last remark.   
"I think we have traumatized your poor sister." Mary buried her face in Zelda's neck to hide the forming blush on her cheeks.   
"She doesn't deserve anything else. She could have knocked instead of practically falling through the door." Zelda rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister walking in on them and how embarrassed she had felt in that exact situation.   
"But you love her." Mary stated and her facial features softened. Zelda knew then that there was no fooling Mary. The woman knew her better than anyone else and for some odd reason it felt good to let loose around her.   
She had needed someone where she could be her true self. The one that is emotional and does care. She hadn’t been able to do that around anybody else and it felt good that it was possible with Mary.   
"I love her," Zelda repeated and added, "But I love you more."  
She pressed her lips against the brunette's softly and felt Mary smile into the kiss.   
"I think I need proof of that." Mary smirked wickedly and Zelda knew that she had made the right choice in accepting her feelings for once. She had fought them for so long that she didn’t even know why she started fighting them in the first place.   
Lying on the ground with Mary in her arms was the best feeling ever and Zelda didn’t even want to imagine what she would do without the brunette. She just stared at the woman with such an intensity that it made Mary shiver underneath the burning gaze.   
Zelda didn't think she would ever get enough of the brunette's messy hair, perfectly imperfect face, those gorgeous blue eyes, those kissable lips and most importantly her character. She might have done some things wrong in her past but so did Zelda.   
Mary had evoked changes inside her that even surprised herself and they changed her to the good. She realized that Mary might have been what she had been waiting for her entire life and a feeling of finally having come home settled over the witch.  
"What?" Mary asked insecurely after a while. She might have been confident in all the sexual banter, because then she could pretend to be this strong person when in reality she was still very insecure about a lot of things.   
"I don't think I will ever get enough of looking at you," Zelda whispered and Mary relaxed into the soothing brush of Zelda's hand against her back.   
"Well then it’s good that we have hundreds of centuries to look forward to," Mary said and pressed her lips against Zelda's with the biggest smile the witch had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the cute fluff! Haven't I been good to all of you? Prepare for the drama tho!


	46. Chapter 46

Zelda and Mary walked through the woods hand in hand. Their skin had turned a darker shade of white thanks to the dirt that stuck to their sweaty bodies and painted them to display what they had shared.   
"Do you want to come over?" Mary asked hesitantly and Zelda shook her head slowly.   
"As much as I wish I could, I have a family waiting for me to come back from... what I was doing." Zelda's cheeks turned a brighter shade as she tried to talk her way around her alibi as Zelda knew Mary would most definitely disapprove of the one she had chosen.   
"What you were doing? Lord I didn't know you just told them that you were doing me." Mary joked and Zelda had to hide her small chuckle. The remark had annoyed her only weeks ago, but she had gotten used to Mary's inappropriate sense of humour and she had grown to love those little comments.   
"You idiot, I did not tell them that I was meeting you." Zelda pinched her sides, making the brunette shimmy away from her to avoid the tickling that was about to follow.   
"So what did you tell them?" A silence overtook their walk and Zelda kept her gaze away from Mary's demanding face. Lord, she had known that it wasn't a good idea but she did it nevertheless.   
"I told tem I had a meeting..." The ginger admitted to at least half of the truth and hoped that Mary would be happy with the answer she got, but she should have known the brunette better.   
"With whom?" she asked, her voice suddenly very distant. Mary had picked up on Zelda's discomfort right away but brushed it off as something tiny, nothing to worry about.   
"Faustus." Zelda's voice sounded so tiny and she stopped to look at Mary, squeezing her hand. The hurt in Mary's face broke the witch's heart and Zelda longed to comfort the immortal.   
"Say something." Zelda said after Mary hadn't said a thing. The usual very talkative Mary had turned into a quiet mouse and Zelda could only guess what was going on inside of her head.   
"Well, then maybe you should get back home now. We don't want them to think anything unholy now do we?" Mary said and Zelda could see the tears the other woman was trying to fight so hard.   
"I'm sorry. I should have used a better lie," Zelda said and tried to hug Mary but she stepped away.   
"No, don't worry. I get it. He's a man and it's okay to go on a late night 'meeting' with a man," Mary said and stared at her with those intense blue eyes that could make Zelda regret every single mistake she had ever made.   
"It is not like that and you know it," Zelda tried to reason but even she didn't believe her own words.   
"I'll see you," Mary said and left into the direction of her own home before Zelda had the chance to say anything else. She thought about going after her but she knew Mary needed her time to cool down. She would come around sooner or later.   
With a last glance at Mary, Zelda teleported herself into her own home, feeling guilty for the hurt she had caused.   
"Back so soon?" Hilda asked and the ginger realized that they were home alone.   
"That's none of your business," Zelda snapped and she knew that it was out of anger that was directed at herself.   
"Okay," Hilda said with a raise of her eyebrows. She knew better than to reason with her sister when she was in one of her moods.   
"I take it your date didn't go as planned?" Hilda couldn't keep from asking. She was burning to know the outcome of her big sister's date all along.   
"Don't make me murder you. And I haven't been on a date. I was at a church meeting with Faustus." Zelda stated and Hilda just rolled her eyes.   
As if she would buy the lie.   
"Whatever you say," Hilda muttered under her breath before she turned her attention back to her cookies. She watched her sister pace up and down the kitchen from the corner of her eyes and knew it would only take a few more minutes before she'd burst.   
The ginger tried to alcohol cabinet but it remained firmly shut, so she continued her pacing until the words started flowing out of her mouth.   
"Why do I have to ruin everything good in my life?" she asked more to herself than anyone else.   
"Why would you say that?" Hilda said and brushed her doughey hands off on her apron before she made her way over to her sister.   
"Because it's true. I always ruin everything that is good for me," Zelda said and Hilda could see underneath the facade of strength and saw how vulnerably and insecure Zelda was at that moment.   
"No, you don't. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Hilda said and hoped her presence would calm her down a bit.   
"No." Zelda spat and started chewing on her lower lip.   
"We had a fight. I told her my alibi. She was hurt that I'd rather tell my family that I'm going out with Faustus than with her," she said and Hilda felt the urge to hug her sister, but she knew that the ginger had to make the first step.   
"Oh, I am so sorry Zelds," Hilda said and Zelda just shook her head.   
"I am just not ready to tell Sabrina and the coven. I'm about to face an excommunication for Lord's sake," Zelda said and threw her hands into the air.   
"But why do you care so much about the Church of Night? All it ever did was cause hurt. Look at what they did to Edward and now Sabrina," Hilda said and Zelda looked at her for the first time since their conversation had started, truly realizing that her sister had been there the entire time.   
"I know but this is- was my life. It's not easy to let it go," Zelda said and Hilda nodded her head slowly.   
"I understand, but she will too. You need to give her a bit more time," Hilda said and Zelda nodded reluctantly.   
"I hope you're right."


	47. Chapter 47

Mary strode through the hallway confidentially even though she didn't really feel like it. She hadn’t slept much because she had spent most night tossing around and trying to avoid her own thoughts. The fight with Zelda had hit her hard but she had come to the conclusion that it was best to just move on and not let it ruin their mood and vacation.  
Something they both were looking forward to. It was supposed to be their time where they could fool around without any emergency or somebody disturbing them. Mary found herself smiling at the thought of having Zelda all to herself but the whistle of passing students made an annoyed glance pass her features.   
Her bruises had healed quite nicely and without a protective Zelda to tell her what to wear, she had returned to her usual figure hugging choice of dresses, although her choice covered more than most of her previous dresses.  
Now there was only one thing separating her from the idyllic peace and quiet and she was determined to get it out of her way. There was no official school holiday coming any time soon, so she had to do something she hated more than words could express. Ask someone, especially a man, to do her a favor. Her toe nails curled and she could practically hear her jaw cracking from the serious grinding of teeth she would be doing.   
She knocked on the office door before entering, a smile playing on her lips despite the hate she feels towards the man in front of her. He looked up from his papers, a smirk tugging at his lips. A smirk she would so gladly wipe off his face, but she had come with a very clear idea of what she wanted and how to get it.  
But that didn’t change the fact that she had never liked the way he looked at her with those hungry eyes that undressed her every time he laid eyes upon her. That she was about to beg him for two weeks up didn’t lighten her mood in the slightest.  
“Well, what a pleasant surprise," Hawthorne said and Mary just wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew that she had to act her part if she wanted to get those two weeks off and she really wanted them.   
She just smiled her usual sensual smile and waited for Hawthorne to point at one of the chairs in front of him. She didn't have to wait for long. The man was quick to point at the chair in front of his desk and Mary sat down, smoothening her dress while doing so.  
"How are you feeling? After your accident," he said and she crossed her legs, feeling her skirt move up further than she liked it. She had the desire to push it back down but she didn't. She knew he was looking and it might be in her favor to have him distracted. It just felt so wrong to have someone stare at her this way after everything that had happened between Zelda and her.   
"Better," she said and brushed a strand of brown locks out of her face before she looked back up at him with that certain look, that could make every man’s knees go weak.  
"I'm glad to hear that you’re back," he said and she caught him staring at the not as revealing as usual cleavage of her dress and felt the urge to adjust it to show even less. She felt like a piece of meat being watched by its predator and for once she was glad to have lost the ability to hear everybody's thoughts.   
"What brings you here?" he asked and Mary just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so she got straight to the point. Well... almost.   
"I know that there aren't any official holidays coming up but... I thought I might be able to take two weeks off? This whole accident has taken its toll on me and I need some time to regain my strength. After all I have been working here for nearly twenty years and have never missed a single day," she said and used the former Mary's devotion to her work to her advantage.   
"Well, you have students to teach... What would we do without you?" he said and she could see it in his face. This was a game for him and he was determined to win but so was she.  
"I am sure you'd manage just fine without silly old me. You're the principal after all and a very good one if I might add," she said and felt like throwing up after the sentence had left her mouth. How low she had sunken...   
Hawthorne was many things a disgusting male pig was one of them but he was certainly not a good principal...   
"Well, thank you for the compliment. Old? You're anything but old Ms. Wardwell. You look... fine for your age," he said and she could feel his eyes burning on her skin but unlike Zelda's gaze, this one was painful to bear.   
"A lot of sleep and hydration... What brings us back to my question," she said and had the intense urge to either snap his neck or run and never turn back for the sake of keeping her hands clean but she could do neither so she just had to roll with the situation and try to not lose it.   
"You can take two weeks off..." he said and Mary sighed in relief before she had heard the end of the sentence "under one condition. The first feeling of victory was quickly replaced by annoyance and she really wished for a higher tolerance of mortal bullshit.   
"And that would be?" How bad could it be?   
"You're going on a date with me. Tomorrow evening. I choose what we do and you'll have to do whatever I suggest," he said and Mary's face almost fell for a second but she had her facial features under control and felt her jaw clench to a point it almost hurt.   
The thought of going on a date with that sorry excuse of a human being almost hurt her but she had to keep her goal in mind. That vacation meant something special to Zelda and her. It was a time where they could finally be alone and enjoy the moment whatever they might decide to do.   
She had always known that the man opposites her had found a special liking in her but she had never had a problem with it until that exact moment. She knew that there was no getting out of the situation.   
Of course she could quit her job but in the long run it wouldn't do her any good. If she wanted to establish a life in Greendale she needed to keep her job. After all it had been Mary's life before the new Mary had come along.   
Everything inside her hated the thought of wasting one more second with that man and it felt like the worst kind of betrayal to Zelda but she couldn't back out now. She had started a game she wasn't too keen on continuing but she had no other choice.   
"Fine," she finally said and he just smirked at her. He had won and she hated the thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't feel the need to kill me. I just had this idea for a very long time and finally managed to worked it into the story. What do you think? How will Zelda react?


	48. Chapter 48

Zelda was on her way over to Mary's house later that day. The brunette had called while Zelda had been taking a shower and left a voice message, asking for an open talk about what had happened and the ginger was more than just glad to agree. She had felt the need to figure this whole mess out, too.   
The entire day had been spent with ignoring her uneasiness whenever her thoughts wandered back to the topic, what happened most of the time.  
She felt incredibly sorry for her actions and just wanted to apologize for hurting Mary's feelings, but also hopped that the brunette would understand her motives and why she couldn't just out their relationship just yet.   
Her heart was hammering away in her chest when she stopped in front of the wooden door she had stood so many times in front of and yet this time it felt different. Mary wasn't just Mary anymore and Zelda felt like she had changed too.   
A soft knock was all it took for Mary to open the door and smile at her shyly. Zelda's nervousness was washed away the second she saw Mary and couldn't hold back anymore. She fell into the brunette's arms and inhaled her sweet scent.   
"I am sorry," Zelda whispered into the brown mess of hair and Mary wrapped her arms tightly around the ginger's body, keeping her as close as possible.   
"I know," she said and closed her eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the witch's touch. She had missed being with Zelda even though they had only been parted for less than a day and yet it felt like eternity to both of them.   
"I wanted to talk to you about something..." Mary started and the two women broke away from each other, missing the touch instantly. Zelda looked her right in the eyes and knew she was holding something back, hoping it wasn't anything bad. They had had enough bad news for another century or so.  
"But first come on in."   
The two of them sat down on her couch in the spacious living room and Zelda could feel the thick tension lying in the air, heating the air almost better than the fire burning in the chimney. Knowing that Mary would need some time to talk about what was bothering her, Zelda started explaining her own situation.   
"I wanted to say that I don't feel ashamed because I'm with you. Ambrose knows, Hilda knows and I am totally fine with that. It's just that... I have been living my life exactly like the Dark Lord has told me to for so many years that not abiding to the rules terrifies me. I want to tell them that you are mine but I need some time. I hope you can understand that it has nothing to do with you.”   
Mary listened to Zelda carefully and only spoke when Zelda had finished.  
"I know and I completely understand your situation. It was the same for me and it still is. All my life I have known nothing but hate and anger and then you came along and showed me the other side of life... and I could never be more thankful for that," Mary said and pressed her soft lips against Zelda's slowly. This time there was no need to rush as the tingling was located in their upper regions and the kiss electrified both of them.   
"And I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you." The brunette added and Zelda looked at her, confusing playing along in her features. The last sentence sounded awfully similar to the 'I am sorry I cheated on you' sentences she had heard oh so many times, so she recoiled from Mary's touch.   
"What's going on?" the ginger asked with a slightly shaking voice and Mary could feel her pull away from her. She needed Zelda to be with her while she tried to explain the confusing situation so she reached for her hand but Zelda was quick to pull it away.   
"I need to tell you something about... about our holidays."   
So that was why she had called. She wanted to call everything off. A small sigh escaped Zelda throat while she barely managed to hold a following sob in. She adverted her gaze and stared at her lap while thinking about how stupid she had been, thinking that Mary would forgive her for her actions.   
"Yeah I know. Just spit it out," Zelda managed to say and prepared herself for a rejection. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her tears at bay until she could flee this Satan forbidden place. She didn't manage to look at Mary, too hurt and too proud to let her see her glazed eyes waiting to burst.   
She had just emptied her heart to Mary and the woman had the audacity to break it off with her.   
"My work doesn't allow me to go..." she started and Zelda just managed to huff in disappointment. What a weak excuse.   
"So I asked my boss if I could take some time off," she continued and Zelda still didn't look at her. Mary could feel the disappointment and sadness despite the loss of her powers. It was evident in Zelda's face and body language.   
"And what did he say?" Zelda asked, more out of spite than curiosity.   
"I could go..." Mary started and Zelda's hopeful eyes that finally managed to look at her again almost made her want to lie straight to her face but she had sworn to be honest with the ginger about this topic.   
"If..."   
"If what?" Zelda edged Mary to go but this time it was Mary that didn't manage to look at Zelda's puffy eyes anymore.   
"If I were to go on a date to his liking with him," she finally said and Zelda's face fell. Out of all the things she had imagined that could have been the reason of Mary's distress, this wasn't the one she had thought possible...   
"And what did you say?" Zelda barely managed to keep her voice in pitch.   
"I said yes."   
A heavy silence broke loose around them and neither knew what to say or how to react to what had just been said. Zelda wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek and Mary wanted nothing more than to comfort the ginger but she knew her company wasn't wished.  
"I am sorry, but it was the only way," she said and Zelda shook her head in disbelief.   
"Then you should have said no," she snapped and Mary knew she deserved it.   
"We deserve this vacation and I was looking forward to it as much as you were," Mary tried to reason but she knew none of her words would reach Zelda the way she had meant them to.   
"I'd rather have a faithful girlfriend and no vacation than a girlfriend that sleeps with whomever asks her to and a shitty vacation," Zelda said and it was like a slap across the face for Mary.   
Zelda knew in her anger that she shouldn't have said that, but she was too proud to admit her mistake. She was hurt and hurt people do stupid things.   
"I think you should go," Mary said with a voice as cold as stone and Zelda winced at the resentment.   
"Yeah, I think that's for the best," she said and left without looking back, tears streaming down freely.


	49. Chapter 49

Mary heard the car stop in front of her house and already regretted agreeing to this incredibly stupid idea in the first place. Zelda had been right once again. She should have just said no and the fight with the ginger would have never happened. The hurtful words that had been exchanged still stung and Mary just wished she would have had the chance to talk about this with Zelda first.   
She didn’t want to go on this date knowing how Zelda felt about it but Hawthorne had insisted on a date the following evening, so Mary had found herself with no other option but to go on this date with an unsettling feeling of guilt in her stomach.   
She checked herself one last time in the mirror. She had made sure to look as normal as possible. No provocative clothes and not much makeup, so she ended up looking much more like the original Mary Wardwell.   
The brunette huffed at her own sight and reminded herself that she didn't want nor need him to be getting the wrong kind of ideas. She had planned on letting him to certain things while others would make him lose a hand... or possibly one of his jewels.   
The knock on the door knocked her out of her thoughts and she growled all the way to the door before her features changed into a mixture of sad happiness. Truth to be told, she hated this. Everything within her wanted to turn around, grab a knife and stab the hell out of the repulsive man in front of her but she knew she couldn't.  
For probably the first time in her life she had no other choice than to bend to his rules. The rules of a man, who saw her as nothing but a way to get him off and she hated it. She had never liked men but she had always found a way to dispose of them. This time there was no such option.  
"Good evening," she said and mustered up a halfhearted smile while Hawthorne took her hand and placed a wet kiss on the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.   
"Good evening," he gave back in a wanna be seductive voice and Mary already felt the need to empty her already empty stomach even though they were not even five minutes into the date.   
"Were are we going?" she asked and tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. It was hard for her to keep her act straight when the sheer presence of him made her want to snap his neck and bury his body in her yard.   
"We're going to the cinema, watching a movie. Let's see what happens afterwards." Mary looked away before she could see the wink that was directed at her. Probably better like that or she might have really gone through with killing him right then and there.   
Boring. "Sounds lovely."  
Hawthorne forced her to link arms, much to Mary's dismay and they made their way towards his car. He opened the door for her and she managed to sit down gracefully despite how low the car was built. The slam of the door made her wince and she took a deep, calming breath before he sat down next to her.   
"What are we seeing?"   
"The Postman always rings twice," he said and the title was unknown to her so she just nodded her head in agreement.   
"Should I turn up the heating? It's quite cold," he said and she just shook her head, staring out of the window.   
"No, I'm fine. Thanks."   
They started driving down the small and bumpy street that lead to her house and she couldn't believe she had let him pick her up at her house. She had wanted to meet him at his wished destination but he had insisted on picking her up.   
She knew he wanted to make small talk but she refused to engage in any kind of conversation. Her thoughts were a few miles away.   
Zelda would disapprove if she knew what dress the brunette had chosen. Even though the dress didn't show anything, it would still show too much in Zelda's eyes. The ginger wouldn't agree with any of this and the guilt weighed down heavy on Mary's shoulders.   
Why did she think this was the right decision? Why didn't she listen to Zelda? They could be at her home, watching a movie and spending some quality time together but no, she was in a car with a man whose eyes devoured her body hungrily.   
"Isn't it lonely living out here all by yourself?"   
"I'm getting by just fine."   
She heard a sigh coming from next to her and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to let him know that she didn't agree to this out of enjoyment. She wanted to prove her point and make very clear that this would be a one-time thing that would end with an innocent kiss on the cheek after the movie had ended.   
She felt his fingertips brush against the outsides of her thigh and her jaw clenched just as much as the muscles in her thigh did. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.   
Stay calm... He isn't worth the ruin of a perfectly fine dress. Blood always washes out so damn difficult.   
She moved her leg away from his touch and his hand came along. The warm and heavy feeling of his hand on her upper thigh was making her more than just uncomfortable. She tried to not squirm under his touch but his hand weighed more with every passing second.  
It was nothing like Zelda's loving touch. This one was burning and in the worst ways possible. Her entire body tense, her jaw almost snapping from the pressure and a very tight grip on the car door went unnoticed by Hawthorne, who started stroking her thigh slowly, moving further up and inside with every stroke.   
Don't do anything stupid, Mary thought. She couldn't ruin everything she had worked for so hard. If she'd kill Hawthorne her hard built life would shatter around her feet and if she'd rudely tell him off, he'd make sure to make her life a living hell so she settled on brushing his hand away carefully.   
She was just about to retract her hand when she felt the rough one of Hawthorne wrap around hers, intertwining their hands. He had no idea how close he was to being cold bloodedly murdered.  
She looked up at the man in sheer annoyance and hidden rage and it even surprised herself that her will power and self-control managed to hold her back from murder when she saw the smirk plaster across his face.   
Oh, she would so make him pay for this one day.   
But for now, she would have to be happy with imagining the day where she could slit his throat in the most delightful ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely ladies in my group chat I managed to write this chapter! Thanks for pushing me when I'm a lazy ass! Hope you don't feel the need to kill me just yet! There is more Hawthorne to come but I'll make sure to give him an awful death!


	50. Chapter 50

Mary sat in her chair and stared at the screen in sheer annoyance and tried to hide her boredom and discomfort to the best of her abilities. Hawthorne had made it pretty clear that he could still deny her vacation and so she had to act her part.   
She had done so well with showing him how much he disgusted her until he mentioned her wish and his power to either accept or deny it. She hated being not in control of the situation and she hated agreeing to this in the first place. What part of her thought that this was a good idea?  
With a big yawn, Hawthorne stretched out his arm and placed it around Mary, who rolled her eyes. Such an old move. Did he honestly think that he would get a woman with this? This wouldn't even have impressed her if it hadn't been over used.   
The dimly lit room gave him the privacy he needed to sneak his face closer to Mary and she heard him breathe in her scent. It took everything within her to not slaughter him in front of a huge audience and her devious mind planned his very evil death. It was the only comfort she had left. She could imagine how nice it would feel to slit his throat and watch him bleed to death before she would bathe in his blood.   
He brushed her hair out of the way and the chilly breeze of his breath brushing past her neck made her shiver in disgust. But to Hawthorne, who was more than just oblivious to her clues, it looked like she had appreciated the contact and took that as a permission to press his lips against her neck.   
Mary jumped slightly at the sudden contact and her whole body tensed up to the point her muscles hurt. How dare this man to just kiss her neck like that! She felt her skin burn where his lips had touched it and she could almost hear Zelda's disapproving voice somewhere in her head, judging her.   
She was furious and the anger was boiling inside of her but she couldn't do anything and that only angered her further. After all she was at his mercy and in public. The last thing she needed was to cause a big scene. If she were to kill him any time soon, witnesses of this would be highly problematic.   
She settled on moving away slightly, trying to get his disgusting lips off her neck but he moved with her, taking it as an open invitation to let his hand wander towards her thigh.   
His touch made her feel the need to throw up into her purse and she could only think of Zelda. The guilt had never weighed in heavier and she hated herself for what she allowed him to do.   
Enough was enough. Mary didn't have the nerves nor the will to let him continue and so she pushed him rudely off her.   
Hawthorne winced slightly when he saw the brunette’s furious glare and sighed in annoyance.   
"Women..." he muttered under his breath and squeezed Mary's thigh roughly. She tried to push his hand off her but he didn't budge.   
"Get your filthy hands off me," she hissed and he just huffed.   
"Don't forget who I am and what you want from me," he growled back and Mary swallowed down a witty comment. She didn't need to complicate things further. She just wanted to be at home... lying in bed with Zelda.  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest and slapped his hand away when it tried to move further up her thigh. She couldn't believe the nerves this man had.   
Everybody who knew her would have been able to tell that she really must love Zelda or else she would have already killed Hawthorne ages ago.   
"Excuse me." The woman next to them coughed and the two of them looked at her, Mary thankful and Hawthorne in annoyance.   
"The Lady doesn't want your extra attention. Accept it and stop assaulting her or I'll call security."   
A wide smile crept onto Mary's face when Hawthorne snorted but retreated his hand and whispered a small "Thank you" to the woman, who had saved her.   
"Let's go," Hawthorne said after sulking for ten more minutes and Mary followed him, happy to finally be free again.   
The car ride home was filled with silence what Mary really appreciated and when the car stopped in front of her house, the woman was filled with delight that she had managed to survive the evening without committing murder.   
"I will hand in my vacation forms tomorrow," she said and he chuckled while shaking his head, catching her off guard.   
"What?"   
"You really think I'll allow you to go on vacation after the show you just performed?" he asked and she stared at him in sheer disbelief. He couldn't do that!   
"You promised me to permit my request if I went on a date with you," the brunette almost yelled. She hadn't spent the worst hours of her life for nothing.   
"Yeah, to my liking and I didn't like that at all."   
She huffed in frustration and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to keep up the good work of not killing anybody.   
"What do you want?" She asked, sounding more annoyed than she intended to. She saw him scolding her like a small child and her eyes glittered dangerously in the moonlight.   
"A kiss."   
She rolled her eyes and she looked at the man, feeling disgusted by the thought of letting him kiss her. It felt like the worst kind of betrayal she could possibly manage and she knew how much it would hurt Zelda.   
"And what if I don't want to kiss you?"   
"Then you'll have to say goodbye to your vacation."   
"Fine."  
"Good."  
Mary saw his lips come closer and was frozen in time. She didn't nor couldn't do it. But yet she didn't move away. His lips were close. Too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. We're at 50 chapters! I honestly can't believe what we have reached and how amazing this journey has been! I can't believe how many amazing comments I have received and can't possibly imagine a life without writing this. It has become such a huge part of me! I still have so many ideas and I really hope people still want to read them! Here's to much more.


	51. Chapter 51

Zelda had been restless the entire day. It had deeply unsettled her to not know what was going on with Mary and this stupid date she highly disagreed with. She had been pacing up and down her living room with a cigarette in her mouth and a glass of whiskey in hand for most of the day before she had settled on going to bed.   
But lying in bed, thinking about what might happen and what Mary might be doing with a certain someone whose guts she hated, she found herself getting more anxious with every passing second. The need to know was burning deep within her, keeping her awake.  
With a sigh and shake of head, she rolled over, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, deciding to let it go if she wanted to get some sleep.   
"Screw it!" She said after a while, her eyes shot open and she swung her legs out of bed, feeling incredibly dizzy once her upper body had reached an upright position.   
"Too much whiskey," she said and waited a few seconds before she stood up, walked over to her closet and got the robe off its hanger.   
If she wanted to live in peace again, she had to go over there and make sure Mary wasn't doing it- anything with Hawthorne. She didn't even check herself in the mirror before she teleported herself into the woods.   
Stood in front of the brunette's door, she felt more than just stupid for not trusting her lover. Mary surely wouldn't betray her and especially not with a man, would she? No, this was completely out of the question.   
She was about to turn around and call it a night when she heard suspicious noises echo from inside the house, evoking her curiosity.   
Mary didn't have any friends, at least none that she knew of so the mysterious noises made her question what her girlfriend was up to at such a late hour.   
Suddenly there was this strong feeling that she needed to go inside, see what Mary was doing but at the same time she knew she wouldn't want to know it.   
Torn between wanting to get the hell away from that house and feeling the physical need to go inside, she didn't know what to do. The steadily fastening noises made her ears ring and the all too familiar headache haunted Zelda's logical thinking.   
Without realizing that she was moving, she pushed down the handle of Mary's front door and the wooden material gave away to her touch.  
Frozen in time, she stood there and stared down the hallway she has walked down so many times but it felt so different. She felt as if she was detached from her own body, from this world and most important from Mary.   
Her feet took her into the direction of her living room even though her heart begged her to go the complete opposite way but as always Zelda didn't listen to her heart. She had to know what was lying behind that door and she was determined to find out.   
The noises grew louder and with a rapidly beating heart, Zelda realized what those noises were. A gasp which was shortly followed by a hand clutched over her mouth were only the beginning of her mental breakdown.   
"Yeah, oh right there!"   
It was unmistakably Mary's voice and Zelda's heart dropped to her feet. Tears were burning in her eyes and she could feel the rage startingto boil in her broken heart.   
How dare this woman?!   
Without a second thought she stormed into the direction of the door that lead to the bedroom she had spent so many nights in and she slammed it open with a loud bang.   
Mary didn't even look startled, as if she was expecting Zelda to barge in on her. She didn't even look guilty...  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said with such an intensity that Hawthorne almost fell off the bed. Without a movement, Zelda managed to make every glass in the room burst as her heart was shredded into tiny little pieces.   
"Enjoying myself." Mary said and smirked at her. A smirk Zelda had seen one too many times. How stupid she had been. This had been Mary's plan all along. To seduce her, make her fall in love and then break her into tiny pieces.   
"What about us?" She said and her voice grew so small. Nothing from the confident witch she had been seconds ago was left.  
Laughter filled the room and the brunette clutched her stomach in amusement.   
"Us? There never was an 'us'. Do you really think I would be with someone as pathetic as you? Someone as jealous and untrusting as you?" Mary laughed at her and Zelda didn't know what hurt more. The words or the actual fact of seeing Mary saying them with no regret.   
"So you have been playing me the entire time?"   
"Honey, I would never in a million years want to be with someone like you." Mary said and the certainty in her voice made Zelda hurt even more. The tears were flowing freely and her entire body erupted with sobs.   
She couldn't believe her eyes and she didn't want to believe her ears. It wasn't the betrayal that hurt the worst, it was knowing that their relationship had meant nothing to Mary.   
"Look at you. Crying over words that you know are true. You have known all along that you're not good enough. Not for me, not for anybody. You're not loveable."   
Zelda fell to the floor, feeling as if somebody had just stabbed her. She knew the words were true and she didn't want to accept the fact that she had been foolish once again. What did she think would happen? She wasn't made for a happy life.   
"You will never find anybody who will love you, Zelda."   
It was true and Zelda wanted nothing rather than to just die. What was her life without Mary? She would never be able to live with the knowledge, so she reached for the shattered glass on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I'll try to update asap especially after that cliffhanger! <3


	52. Chapter 52

Zelda jolted awake, her entire body covered in sweat. Her heart was hammering away in her chest as she remembered her nightmare in great detail. Hadn't she swung her feet out of bed and hadn't she teleported herself into Mary's house?   
She tried to calm down while her eyes searched for her robe that was still hanging on the wall next to her closet. Thank the Lord. It had only been a nightmare. She breathed out a sigh of relieve and her eyes fell shut as she let her exhausted body fall back into the mattress.   
"What the hell?" She said while she rubbed her hands over her face.   
What on earth was that dream? It had felt so real that Zelda could swear that it actually happened. This had been the second dream, so real that it frightened Zelda, in the past month. The ginger was used to nightmares but had never experienced such vivid ones. The sheets stuck to her wet back and she felt disgusting. She hated sweating... always so messy.   
She heaved herself out of bed and strode into her bathroom, deciding a cold shower would do her some good. She got a towel and placed it on the chair next to her shower before she stepped out of her drenched nightgown. She placed it neatly on the hanger before she stepped into the huge shower, turning on the water.  
As soon as the cold water hit her skin, relief washed over her. Her muscles relaxed as she lathered up her hair and the sweet scent of lavender and roses filled her nostrils. She loved that scent and it worked wonders in relaxing her. She closed her eyes, massaging her scalp and enjoying the sensation of the cold water running down her body.   
The peace didn't last long as the memories of her horrifying dream flooded her mind and Zelda opened her eyes sharply, not wanting to have a mental picture of it. She washed out the shampoo hastily and cleansed the rest of her body, all relaxation gone.   
Why would she dream such things? It's not as if Mary would actually do this... is it?   
She shook her head and wrapped herself into one of her soft towels, stepping out of the shower without wanting to waste another thought to this incredibly stupid topic.   
She was sure Mary would call her sooner or later to talk about this...   
She reached for her lotion, slowly working it in and stopping at the slowly fading bruises Mary had left on her body... The sweet reminder of the night filled with passion crossed her mind and she smiled while letting her finger linger on the inside of her thigh.   
Maybe she would call Mary...  
She went back into her bedroom, dropping the towel on the way out. She went towards her closet, deciding to get dressed for the day even though it was still night. After that dream she wouldn't be able to find any sleep so she could just as well get to work.   
She ruffled through her carefully sorted clothes and her eyes found the sweater and loose pants Mary had worn a few days prior... well she had forced Mary to wear them.   
She took the sweater and inhaled Mary's sweet scent, feeling immediately comforted by the familiarity of it. She closed her eyes, hugged the sweater close and just stood there for a few minutes.   
A loud bang distracted her and she snapped out of her daydream. She calmed her rapidly beating heart before she went back into her bathroom to see that one of her shelves had crashed under the pressure of the many things she stored in them.   
With a sigh, she let her magic do the work and the shelf was back on the wall in no time. This time she made sure to use an extra strong spell to prevent future crashes. With a smile she threw the sweater over her head and got the pants and a pair of panties, getting dressed.   
She sat down in front of her mirror and reached for her blow dryer but the smell of Mary reminded her of how much she missed the brunette. The images of her dream were still haunting her and something inside of her feared that there could be a little bit of truth in her dream.   
What if Mary had got bored of her and sought a new adventure?   
She shook her head, denying the fact that this was her deepest fear and kept on blow drying her hair in silence. Her thoughts kept wandering back to what Mary might be doing and not knowing was driving her insane.   
"Screw it!" she said to herself and without caring about the mess she left behind, teleported herself into Mary's house. She just couldn’t stand it any longer. She just had to know.   
The house was dark and unlike in her dream Zelda didn't hear any noises besides Mary's soft snoring. Zelda smiled to herself at the thought of Mary sleeping peacefully in her bed. It just made her overreaction incredibly pathetic.  
Mary was just sleeping… alone.   
Zelda laughed quietly and shook her head, embarrassed that she had ever doubted Mary’s motives. She knew she should turn around and go home. Her jealousy had driven her to invade Mary's privacy but she just needed to see her. Her feet took her into the direction of the brunette's bedroom.  
Zelda had to hold in laughter as soon as she had opened the door, which squealed rather loudly. Mary was sprawled across the bed, entangled in her sheets and looked like a complete mess but to Zelda she was beautiful.   
The ginger was captivated by the beauty in front of her and without noticing knocked over a book that was lying on Mary’s dresser.   
“Damn it!” Zelda whisper yelled and hoped it hadn’t woken the brunette. It would be incredibly difficult to explain what on earth she was doing in her bedroom at such a late hour.   
Her feet set into action and in the dark she could barely make out where things were, so she stubbed her toe on the bed.   
“Fuuuuture Mother of the Dark Lord!” she expressed and held her toe in pain. Tears were shooting to her eyes and she had a hard time not screaming in pain.   
“Why do these things exists anyway?” she wondered and continued her way, this time more careful.   
She stopped in front of Mary and bent down, admiring her beautifully imperfect face. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.   
"I love you," she whispered before she pressed her lips against the brunette's forehead.   
"I love you too, but you should really work on your ability to enter a room silently." Mary groaned and looked up at Zelda, who was too shocked that Mary had been awake to reply to the insulting comment.   
“Don’t look so surprised. I have heard elephants that were quieter than you.” Mary said and laughed at Zelda’s dumbfound face.


	53. Chapter 53

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" Mary asked after Zelda hadn't spoken for a long time. The brunette tried to sit up but the sheets had wrapped themselves around her legs, making it a struggle.   
Zelda was still too stunned to think properly so she couldn’t muster up a logical answer, leaving her with nothing but hot air.   
"I ummm." Zelda started but had to chuckle at Mary, who tried to kick her way free. The brunette looked like a turtled that had managed to land on his back, kicking and rolling around.  
Zelda covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to seem rude by laughing, but the scene in front of her just looked to cute to remain silent. Mary fighting with a sheet, hair flying into every direction and reddened cheeks were hilarious to Zelda.   
"What is so funny?" Mary said after she had finally managed to sit up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
"Nothing..." Zelda lied and smiled at the brunette.   
"So what gives me the honor of you visit?" Mary asked and Zelda just wanted to lay down with her. She didn't want to answer any questions or discuss this topic for once.   
"I just needed to see you," the ginger whispered and felt tears welling up in her shimmery eyes. She didn't want to tell Mary about her nightmare but relief washed over her, releasing all these bottled up emotions.  
"Come here." Marry motioned for Zelda to sit down next to her and pulled her in to a tight embrace. The two women held onto each other as it was their lifeline.   
"I'm sorry." Zelda said and buried her face in Mary's neck.   
"No, I am sorry. I should have talked to you about it," Mary said and felt tears wetting the skin on her neck. She wrapped her arms tighter around the ginger and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.   
"I went on a date with him today." She said and felt Zelda stiffen in her arms. She just needed to get it off her chest. She couldn't stand not talking to Zelda and she wanted to be as open as possible after what had happened. She didn’t want their relationship to be built on lies. They had been there and it didn’t work too well.  
"And?" Zelda asked, afraid of what the answer might be.   
"He wanted me to kiss him."   
"Did you?"   
"No."   
Zelda released a breath of relief as her fears were taken from her. She wouldn’t have broken up with Mary over a stupid kiss but knowing that Mary refused to kiss other men made her definitely more at ease with the idea of a date.  
"I just couldn't... It felt so wrong. You're the only one I'm supposed to be kissing," she said and pushed Zelda back to look her in the eyes.   
"What did you do to him?" Zelda asked, Mary's facial expression making her suspicious. The brunette’s cheeks reddened and Zelda just knew something wasn’t quite right.  
"I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking..." Mary said and avoided eye contact. Zelda's heart missed a few beats at the prospect of Mary having hurt somebody.   
"What did you do?" She pressed, this time sterner and much more demanding. She needed to know what Mary had done to the poor man.   
"He might have lost something... precious," Mary whispered and Zelda thought she hadn't heard right. Mary surely couldn’t have done that…   
"You didn't..."   
"He deserved it!"   
Zelda's head was spinning and the fierce look in Mary's eyes told her that there was more to this story. She wouldn't just cut off body parts, would she?  
"He assaulted me the entire evening! He sneaked hands between my legs at every given opportunity and Lord I would have loved to kill him when he kissed my neck, but I didn't! I didn't because I love you and I wanted this vacation so bad. Then he wanted me to kiss him in exchange for the two weeks off. I just couldn't kiss him but he wouldn't let me go... I had no choice." Mary said and tears were welling up in her eyes at the thought of what had almost happened.   
"Oh Mary, I am so sorry. I didn't know..." Zelda said and wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly.   
"You couldn't..."   
Silence broke loose and the two women just comforted each other. Mary calmed down slowly and Zelda couldn't believe that this pig had tried to force Mary to do something she didn't want to do. Zelda's blood was boiling and Mary could tell.   
Mary just wanted to move on from there and not talk or think about this ever again. She wanted to leave it in the past, buried and never to be talked about again.  
"I am going to kill him." Zelda stated after a while of silence and Mary just shook her head, not wanting Zelda to do something incredibly stupid.   
"No, he has suffered enough," she said and if Zelda hadn't been present, she wouldn't have believed that the former Mother of Demons had just said that.   
"What did you just say?" Zelda couldn't believe it. Mary truly had changed and it made Zelda's heart burst in joy.   
"I know it's crazy but... I feel like I have hurt him enough. I mean he lost his most precious thing." Mary said and Zelda kissed her lips softly.   
"I am so happy that you feel that way!"   
The two of them just stared each other deeply into the eyes and no words would have been able to express what they were feeling at that moment.   
"So you just cut off his balls?" Zelda asked, almost laughing.   
"It wasn't exactly like that, but basically yes."   
The two women broke into laughter.   
"Good to know."   
Zelda smiled at Mary before she pressed her lips against the ones of the brunette. Lord, she loved that woman.  
"I love you." Zelda said and Mary just nodded.   
"I love you too."


	54. Chapter 54

"Oh you won't be needing these..." Mary said as she saw Zelda put a bunch of panties into her suit case and Zelda shot her a glance that told her to shut up. Mary had joined the ginger for her suitcase packing session and had mostly annoyed the witch, much to Zelda’s dismay.   
But when had Mary ever been a great help?   
"Just saying." The brunette threw her hands up in the air and laid back, looking at Zelda from the ginger's bed. Mary had made herself comfortable early on, judging Zelda’s choices from a lying position on the grand sized bed.   
"Not funny." Zelda said and closed her suitcase, putting it under the bed. She sighed and looked at Mary, who was smirking at her. With her arms at her sides and her head cocked to the side she looked at Mary in confusion.  
"What are you smirking about?" She said suspicious of Mary's behavior and laid down next to the brunette.   
"I'm just thinking about how many times we could have passionate sex before our flight takes off."   
Zelda chuckled at Mary's comment and rolled herself on top of the immortal, kissing her lips passionately. Mary's hands wrapped around Zelda's middle and the two women just kissed each other for a while, comfortable with their position.   
"Sabrina could come in at any time." Zelda said before she kissed Mary again, not being able to break away from her lover.   
"Then we should probably stop kissing." Mary said but neither she nor Zelda did anything to move away from the other.   
"I can't believe we'll have an entire house to ourselves." Zelda said and rolled off the brunette, staring up at the ceiling. Mary's hand sneaked towards the gingers and a few seconds later their hands were intertwined.   
"I know. No sneaking around and a lot of hot and passionate love making sessions. Can’t wait for it." Mary said and Zelda laughed, holding her stomach.   
"Is sex the only thing you think about?"   
"No, I mostly think about you..."   
"Underneath me."   
Both of them laughed, their faces wrinkling. Zelda looked at Mary and smiled at her. It was that smile that made Mary feel like the most beautiful thing in the world and she loved the way it made her stomach flutter in delight and heart feel ten pounds lighter.  
"I'm really looking forward to spending two weeks with you." Zelda said and cuddled up to Mary, placing her head on her chest.   
"So do I."   
Mary's hand started brushing up and down Zelda's arm and the ginger closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of intimacy.   
"I am so going to beat you in chess." Zelda's eyes shot open and she stared at the woman in pure disagreement.   
"Never. Nobody beats me in chess." The ginger said and Mary just laughed.   
"Watch me be the first one then."   
"Never."   
"What do I get if I beat you?"   
"What do you want?"   
"Mhhh... A strip tease."  
Zelda's yaw almost dropped to the floor and she hit Mary's shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment at the suggestion.   
"What. If you're so sure about your win you can agree to that without doubts. Or do you think there is even the slightest chance I'll win."   
Mary had got her. There was no way she could back out of this now. She stared at the immortal in annoyance and rolled her eyes.   
"Fine. It's not going to happen so don't get your hopes up too high." Zelda said and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible even though she questioned her win. She had never seen Mary play chess before but she sure knew that the woman was dead set on achieving her goals.   
"Then you better pack some sexy underwear because a good striptease doesn't work with granny panties."   
"Hey, I do not wear granny panties!"   
"Sure."   
Zelda huffed in frustration and Mary could only laugh. The two of them just lay there in comfortable silence before they heard a small knock on the door. The two of them jolted apart and tried to smoothen their appearance in a haste.   
"You may come in." Zelda yelled and Hilda poked her head through the door, smiling.   
Zelda released a breath of relief. At least it wasn't Sabrina catching them in a situation she couldn't quite explain. But then again Sabrina probably wouldn't have knocked.   
"We need to leave soon or you'll be late for your flight," the blonde said and Zelda's facial features softened. The inconveniences of Mary being somewhat human was that they had to take a flight instead of just teleporting there.   
"Are you going to tell us where we are going now?" The ginger asked with a raised eyebrow. Her sister had kept their destination a big secret, annoying Zelda beyond words.   
"No, you'll have to wait until you're at the airport," the British woman said and disappeared again, a smile playing on her lips.   
"This woman will be the death of me." Zelda rolled her eyes and Mary placed a calming hand on her shoulder.   
"You love her."   
"No, I don't."   
"Yes, you do."   
"Okay, I might."   
Mary smiled at her, knowing that it wasn't easy for Zelda to express emotions and was just thankful that the ginger trusted her enough to express her feelings openly.  
"I still think you should have packed the sexy dress instead of the black one."   
"I looked like a whore."   
"No, you didn't!"   
"The dress barely covered my behind..."  
"But you have a lovely ass. I don't know what's wrong with showing it..."  
"You're something else..."   
Both of them chuckled and Mary kissed Zelda one last time before jumping off the bed. Her stomach fluttered in excitement and she couldn't wait until they were alone. Zelda followed close, pulling her suitcase out from under her bed and caught Mary's smirk.   
"What?"   
"Why did you put it there in the first place? You knew we were about to leave."   
"Let me be for once."   
Zelda said and Mary laughed, pulling her in for another kiss.   
"You're going to spend two weeks with this. Regret it already?"   
"How could I regret spending two awesome weeks with my delicate girlfriend?"   
This time it was Mary's turn to raise an eyebrow.   
"Delicate?"   
"Yes, delicate."   
"I think the word you're searching for is hot."  
"Just go!" Zelda said and shoved her out of the door, laughing.   
This was going to be two interesting weeks...


	55. Chapter 55

"I can't believe you did that to the poor man!" Zelda said, walking up the path to their rental house. The flight had been good in comparison to her other flights and the company of Mary only made it better. 

"He flirted with you!" 

"He did not!" 

"Then why did he give you his number?" 

"Uhm... Business stuff." 

"Firstly you never say stuff and secondly this man was a pastor. What on earth could you want from him in any business relation?" Mary raised her eyebrows and Zelda sighed in defeat. She hated that Mary had an observative eye and nearly saw everything. 

"Fine he was flirting with me but you didn't have to scare him off." Zelda shot her an annoyed glance and Mary chuckled at Zeldas cute pouty face. Lately the ginger hadn't been able to pull of her tough look around Mary and it bothered her beyond words. 

"I only protected my lovely girlfriend from being excommunicated." Mary was about to poke Zelda’s nose but the deathly look her girlfriend shot her was enough to let the idea go. 

Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes, puffing the smoke from her cigarette into the cold morning air. 

"I'd probably be excommunicated for being with you alone in a room so if you want to spare me the embarrassment you should stay away from me." 

Mary laughed and elbowed Zelda's side playfully. She knew that Zelda didn't mean it. The meaning of the Church of Night in Zelda's life had become gradually less since the incident and Mary didn't complain. All the hurt caused by a being Zelda had worshipped all her life was simply too much to take. 

"God these heels are killing me. How long do we have to walk until we’re finally there?” Mary's feet hurt worse than her broken rib had and she cursed herself for the idea to wear heels. 

"It's your own fault. You shouldn't have worn them in the first place. I don't know why you insist on wearing them anywhere you go..." 

"How should I have known that the house is deeper in the woods than mine back at home?" Mary complained and Zelda just laughed at the whiney sound of Mary's voice. 

The two women kept walking in silence. Zelda would have never admitted that her own choice of shoes weren't exactly the best as the little stones kept slipping in. She gritted her teeth at the sensation of walking with sharp pain and pulled her heavy suitcase after her. 

"It should be around the corner." Zelda had received the instructions on how to find the house from her sister before they had boarded the plane and tried to figure them out during the duration of the seven hour long flight, which was spent with Mary annoying Zelda on purpose. 

"It better be or-" but Mary didn't continue as the view in front of them stunned her into silence. The huge mansion lay in the middle of the woods, hidden from plain sight. 

Zelda looked at the two story building and smirked at the good choice of her sister. The house looked exquisite and up to Zelda's high standards. 

"Wow" 

"Is that the only thing you have to say?" 

Zelda shook her head at Mary's dumbfounded look and continued her walk towards the house, too tired to care if Mary was behind her or not. 

She entered the mansion and took an impressed look at the modern electronics and top notch interior. Mary closed the front door behind them and joined Zelda in her impressed staring. 

"That must have cost them a fortune." Mary stated and the ginger just shook her head, chuckling. 

"More like a very good spell. You don't think they have paid for this, do you?" 

"I did until you convinced me otherwise." The brunette laughed and Zelda just rolled her eyes at how naive Mary could be at times. For having spent her life as the cruelest demon to have ever lived, she could be pretty naive especially when it came to relationships. 

"Lord I'm hungry." 

Zelda went in search for the kitchen, abandoning her suitcase in the care of Mary, who went in search of the bedroom they'd be sharing. 

Zelda was more successful than Mary, finding the kitchen within the first five minutes of searching. 

"She should have given me instructions on how to find my way around this place." She muttered under her breath and opened the fridge to find... nothing. 

"Great." 

Her mood went down the hill and she sighed in pure annoyance. They'd have to go grocery shopping first. With no car and no money in the right currency it was proven difficult to do so. 

"I could just use my magic to create a good meal but it always has a rotten taste." 

She was talking to herself, something years of solitude had done to her. She had picked up the habit along the line of not talking to anyone and hadn’t been able to put it down ever since. 

"Then let's just order something." Mary's voice echoed from behind her and she turned around to find the brunette lean against the doorframe. 

Zelda's facial features softened and she felt her heart fill with joy at the sight of Mary smiling at her. The presence of the immortal always soothed her when she wasn't int the best of moods. 

"What do you want?" She said and with a snap of her fingers a bunch of leaflets appeared on the counter. 

Mary walked over there and instead of looking through the leaflets she wrapped her arms around the waist of the ginger and pulled her closer. 

"Mhhh how about you?" She said and both of them laughed softly. Zelda hid her face behind her hair, still not being completely used to all the extra attention she was receiving ever since she had gotten together with Mary. 

"Don't hide. I want to see your pretty face." 

Mary brushed Zelda's curls out of her face and behind her ear, looking right into Zelda's insecure eyes. You would have thought that Zelda had gotten used to the idea of having Mary compliment her but in reality she hadn’t. She enjoyed the stolen kisses and passionate making out sessions but when it came to expressing feelings, she was still a bit hesitant. 

"Don't look at me like that. You know it's true." 

The brunette said and caressed her cheek tenderly. She wanted Zelda to feel how much she truly loved her. There would be no doubt in her eyes left after Mary would be done with her. 

"Maybe I need some more proof," Zelda whispered and Mary just smiled at her before she pressed her lips against the gingers. 

Her fingers played with the back of Zelda's dress while her tongue caressed Zelda's sweetly. Zelda's arms found their way around Mary's neck and the two of them stood there for what seemed like an eternity. 

When they finally broke apart Zelda's look of insecurity vanished and her usual smirk settled on her face. 

"Now pick something. I'm hungry." 

Mary laughed at Zelda's demanding tone but went to look through the leaflets, shaking her head.


	56. Chapter 56

Zelda leaned back and let a hand run through her hair casually. Her eyes stayed glued to the brunette, who was still eating her dinner, and she couldn't help but chuckle at Mary's lacking ability of eating with chopsticks.   
The brunette had looked like a mess throughout their entire dinner and Zelda found great pleasure and amusement in it seeing her usually composed lover being completely helpless.  
"You couldn't have made a bigger mess, could you?"   
Mary pretended to not have heard the comment but made sure to kick Zelda's leg under the table, so that the ginger wouldn't see it coming.   
"Ouch!"   
Mary just smirked, not even thinking about apologizing. After all the ginger had it coming all along with her stupid teasing. Zelda had been a continuous tease ever since she had hung up on the delivery guy and Mary would make sure to make her pay for it.   
After all she couldn’t let Zelda get through with everything.  
"That hurt!" Mary could hear the fake offended tone lacing into Zelda's normally sultry voice and shook her head, chuckling quietly.  
"So did your mean comment."   
Zelda cracked a smile and cocked her head to the side, clearly thinking about something. What would Mary give to read her thoughts at that exact moment.   
"A penny for your thoughts."   
"Just a penny?"   
Mary raised her eyebrow at her amused girlfriend, who just kept smiling like a schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time. She enjoyed teasing her just a tad too much for Mary's liking.   
"A penny is all you get if you keep teasing me." Zelda snorted and rolled her eyes in amusement. It was just too easy to irritate the brunette and the ginger enjoyed it beyond words.   
"Then I'll take the penny. The sauce all over your face is just an opportunity I can't miss. You look like your entire face ate instead of your mouth." Zelda laughed, placing her hand over her mouth to not be too rude and Mary threw her hands into the air, clearly defeated.   
"You're unbelievable."   
"Wait..." Zelda said in between laughter and tried to compose herself. She didn't mean to annoy Mary this much. Even she still had a heart and Mary had suffered enough of her teasing for one evening.  
"Let me wipe it off." She said and took the brunette's face in between her hands and looked at the sauce around her mouth.   
"Or you could just like it off." Mary smirked at the witch, who just raised her eyebrow at the immortal.   
"I guess I could do that, too."   
Zelda's eyes met the deep orbs of Mary and she got lost in the story they told her. She could look into those eyes all day and would never get tired of it.   
Her lips moved closer to Mary's and she hesitated right before their lips were about to meet. She felt Mary's hands sneak around her torso and she cocked her head to the side, breathing hot air against the brunette's lips, making her squirm in her seat. Zelda was about to finally kiss her lips but decided on teasing the brunette by licking the sauce off instead.  
An annoyed groan escaped Mary's lips as she reached for the empty carton of food and dumped the sauce into her cleavage.   
Zelda broke away, laughing slightly at the dark stains on the white satin and couldn't believe that Mary had actually done that. She had always known that Mary was different than any person she had ever met but she hadn't expected that...  
"I can't believe you did that." Zelda covered her mouth in amusement but also shock. Her eyes stayed glued to Mary's cleavage and followed her hands, which started fumbling with the buttons.   
"I think there is some more sauce that needs to be licked off."   
The excited wink into Zelda's directions was all it took for her to aid Mary's hands with unbuttoning her blouse as her lips crashed against the brunette's hungrily. Her hands fumbled with the tiny buttons while her tongue was battling over dominance.   
Frustration took over and Zelda ripped open the blouse and immediately gasped at her actions. Never before had she destroyed a clothing item voluntarily.   
Mary took the time to throw her blouse across the room and Zelda stared at her with sheer lust in her eyes. The destroyed item forgotten, Zelda pushed Mary into a lying position and climbed on top of her, attacking her chest with kisses and squeezes of her hand.   
Low moans escaped Mary's throat and her hands buried themselves in ginger hair, while her hips started rotating in anticipation of what was to come.   
Right when Zelda was about to suck on her nipple, Mary tried to flip them over but failed miserably. Zelda felt their balance shift and only half of her back connected with the leather material of the white couch, the other half was met by nothingness.   
Zelda's hands had a death grip on Mary as her body was coming dangerously close to the floor in a desperate attempt to stop the fall. Instead of stopping the fall, she pulled Mary down with her and felt elbows crash into her ribs almost immediately after the concrete had knocked the wind right out of her lungs.   
"Ouch."   
Mary sat up, straddling her. The ginger looked up at the mess on top of her and burst into laughter. The brunette was holding her head, blood running down her temple. The immortal had hit her head on the table on her way down and the impact caused blood to be spilled.   
"You are such a child." Zelda couldn't help herself and laughed at the stupidity of the situation.   
Mary ignored the throbbing ache of the open wound on her forehead and leaned down to silence Zelda with a sweet kiss. She hated it when the ginger made fun of her.   
"And you're too serious."   
The truth beneath those words hit Zelda harder than they should have. After all she knew what she was like. But was she really that serious?   
"Let me clean that up for you," Zelda said and pointed at the wound, trying to ignore the statement.   
"Wait... let me just clean that up."   
With that Mary stuffed everything back into its place and wiped away the sauce. Once the sauce was removed, but still stuck to her fingers, she didn't know what to do with it. She looked around the room for tissues but her eyes landed on Zelda instead.   
"Don't you dare."   
The icy cold stare should have been warning enough but the opportunity was too good to be missed out and so she dragged her hand across Zelda’s perfectly painted face, ruining the appearance of the all-time stunning ginger.  
Zelda's face displayed pure shock and disbelief as she tried to process what had just happened.   
"Oh, you'll regret that."


	57. Chapter 57

Zelda cleaned the wound on Mary's forehead carefully, her face one full of concentration. Mary watched her face in awe of the beauty in front of her. She could watch this woman all day and probably never get tired. She couldn't believe that she had spent so much time denying these feelings.  
Zelda felt Mary's eyes on her face and the heat started to rise. The stare of the brunette was enough to make her hands tremble and she pressed down the wet cloth too hard on accident, receiving a disapproving hiss.   
"Sorry," she muttered under her breath and returned to her work. So did Mary's eyes, which stayed glued to the ginger.   
"What?" Zelda asked after she couldn't take any more. She needed Mary to stop staring at her like that and looked at the brunette, suddenly feeling incredibly insecure. It was beyond her imagination that Mary might actually watch her so intensely because she loved her.   
"You're beautiful."   
"Stop. I'm not."   
The coldness of her voice almost made Mary wince. She had heard that tone too many times when Zelda had been speaking with her sister but she had never used that tone on her before and she would have lied if she had said it didn't hurt.  
The blush on Zelda's cheeks would have been evident from miles away and she cut cleaning the wound short, standing up hastily and rushing towards the door. She needed to get some space between them to take her mind off this topic.  
"Zelda?"   
"Mh?"   
Zelda didn't look back, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as possible. She needed to cool off, overthink what had happened and find a logical solution to her problem and that she did best on her own.  
Zelda heard ruffling noises from behind her and held her breath, her entire body tensing up. She knew Mary was moving and she felt like the prey hunted by its predator. She was reminded of Mary's nature and couldn't help but feel the need to pick up her feet and run away from her. As fast and as far as possible.   
The back burnt and the ginger was sure that Mary’s eyes were fixated on it. Flashbacks of nightmares she wished to forget flooded her mind and she closed her eyes, trying to think about anything else.  
She winced when Mary's lips connected with the soft skin on her neck and she felt a soft kiss being pressed against it. She let the tension withdraw from her body and leaned against the brunette, needing the support.   
These stupid nightmares really got to her and she knew that Mary didn't mean any harm. If anything Mary had proven that she meant anything but harm. She had sacrificed herself in order to save the Zelda. She felt ashamed of even thinking of her as that even if it only was for a few seconds. She opened her eyes, exhaling audibly.   
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have seen my fair share of them."   
The words sounded so sweet coming out of Mary's mouth and Zelda wanted to believe them so desperately that it almost hurt but she couldn't. She had never thought of herself as beautiful. Sure she had been when she had been young but the years had taken their toll on her and now she was only the ridicule image of what she had been once.  
Instead she focused on the soothing effect of Mary's lips on her skin and arms tightly wrapped around her body. She relaxed into the embrace and focused her energy on the positive memories of the brunette.  
She needed the closeness as much as she needed air to breathe and she loved the former demoness beyond words. Not even the nightmares and questionable thoughts would change that. She felt as if she had finally found her soulmate. The one person she was made for and the thought wouldn't let go of her.   
"Mary?"  
"Yes?"   
"Do you believe in soulmates?"   
"I don't know."   
"I remember the old legends of every witch’s soulmate, the academy always taught us. That for every witch there is a warlock especially made to fit. Like the key for the hole. I always dreamed about finding my soulmate. The one I was made for. The one that would make me feel whole." Zelda said and reminisced about her sweet teenager years when she was still innocent and full of life.   
"Have you found yours?"   
"I don't know..."   
"You don't know?"   
"I don't know."   
Mary would have liked to know more, find out what Zelda was thinking but the witch left Mary standing in the middle of the bathroom, leaving her to think about what she had said.  
Mary didn't know what to think. She hadn't grown up with those fairytales that left you asking for something you couldn't have. She had been made to please and when she hadn't fulfilled her purpose, she had been re-made to serve.   
She hadn't been made to fit anybody but the needs of her master and the concept of having a soulmate sounded too good to be true. Like something that was out of her reach, especially made to tease her.  
The longer she thought about it the more she longed for a soulmate. Someone who would make her smile by simply being in the same room and someone who would understand and accept her for who she was and had been.   
She wanted- no needed - someone who would make her a better person and guide her when she was lost in the dark. She wanted someone, who would be there when she came home and whom she could trust with all her darkest secrets.   
Someone who would never betray her, no matter the cost.   
And all of a sudden she realized that she had found exactly that in Zelda. Zelda made her face light up whenever she entered a room and she didn't abandon her after she had found out what she had done to her.   
Zelda had guided her when she was too blind to see and too proud to admit and she did the same for the ginger. Zelda had been there for her. Mary had trusted her with far more than she had with anyone before and Zelda didn't even leave her after Mary had almost ruined her family, the most important thing in Zelda's life.   
That was the moment she realized that Zelda might just be her soulmate. The one person perfectly made for her to fit and the thought plastered a huge smile across her face.


	58. Chapter 58

Zelda had taken her own words and considered them carefully. Did she truly believe that Mary is her soulmate or was it just the heat of the moment that made her say it? Zelda’s thoughts were a mess and she truly was confused about what was wishful thinking and what was reality. The little girl inside of her wished for Mary to be her one and only but the grown up Zelda knew that life didn't abide to the rules of a child.   
She had learned it the hard way and wouldn’t be able to go through it again. Not after everything that had happened. Never get your hopes up too high or you're prone to be disappointed was what she had believed all those centuries but Zelda didn't want to believe that Mary would bring disappointment.   
Not after everything they had went through. Not after they had sacrificed so much of themselves. She had put everything she had into this relationship to make it work and Mary had given herself away to spare Zelda's life. They wouldn’t break apart now, would they?   
They had been each other’s rock in the past few months and Zelda had never forgiven anyone as much as she had forgiven Mary. When it came to the brunette she was hopelessly in love. There was no denying that.  
And suddenly it hit Zelda. Mary didn't have her powers anymore and yet they still felt that electricity running through them whenever they touched. They still felt that strong and deep connection and pull towards each other. There was this tickling spark when they kissed and they could make the air surrounding them fill with magic whenever they were intimate.  
It didn't make any sense. It should have vanished with Mary's powers...  
It was reserved for witches and warlocks only. No human, not even immortal, would be able to feel it. Not even a prior demoness should be feeling it. All this time Zelda had thought it was her, who created the electricity when the truth lay right in front of her. She had just closed her eyes, denying what was so obvious.  
It wasn't her, it was their special bond, the one that's supposed to bind them together. The one that is responsible for the strong pull towards each other. The one that made it impossible for them to hate each other when they wanted nothing more to tear each other apart.  
Zelda's face fell at her realization and she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. All this time her destiny had been by her side and she hadn't seen it. It all started to make sense now that Zelda had put the pieces of the puzzle together and she felt her heart beat at a faster pace. How could she have been so stupid?  
She knew that it was only a matter of time until Mary would realize it as well. Zelda was unsure of what to do next. Of course she knew what would be right but her heart was torn in two. If Mary had been a witch, the next step would have been clear to the ginger, but with Mary being an immortal it would get her excommunicated.   
Everything she had worked for so hard all her life would be gone within seconds and she'd join her sister in her shamefully exile. No, Zelda Spellman would never be excommunicated.  
But so much had changed... and so had Zelda.   
She no longer was the patriarch Zelda Spellman. Mary had changed her, made her to a better person and sister. She no longer cared for her church's morals and rules. After all they had only hurt her and those she loved the most.   
The man she prayed to every night had tried to kill her because she wanted to protect her beloved niece. That 'Lord' she had praised all these years surely didn't deserve her attention nor her love.   
She didn't want to serve someone, who would do that to his children. The journey of the past year had shown her that she had a strong family that loved her and that was all Zelda ever wanted. A family that cared for her and each other.   
And now that she had Mary, who had proven more than once that against all odds she was there for the witch, her heart felt suddenly at peace with being excommunicated. She didn't need Faustus or any of those high struck witches and warlocks. She had Mary, Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda.   
She didn't need a coven behind her to feel strong when she had what gave her the biggest power by her side all the time. All of a sudden she could see what she should do crystal clear. There was no questioning behind it. She loved Mary and their bond run deeper than just love.  
She had let her go once, she wouldn't do it again.   
Their love had survived all odds and they were destined to be together from the start, they just hadn't known it yet.   
She wanted to spend the rest of her life with the brunette. She wanted to grow old with her. She just wanted to be with her in the most intimate way a witch could imagine. She wanted the world to know that Mary Wardwell belonged to her. She wanted her family to know, her doubts vanishing with every passing seconds.  
The feelings that had been hiding in the closet all this time were suddenly released into the open and laid out in front of the ginger. How could she have missed a picture so clear and obvious?   
Zelda didn't know what had caused her sudden change of heart and had revealed the emotions she so desperately tried to deny herself but she knew there was only one thing she needed to do now. No more hiding and no more lying to herself.   
She stood up and collected the items she needed, a big smile making its way onto her face.   
The whole world would know that Mary is hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a filler for the VERY big step in their relationship. After that comes the promised smut. Instagram chose the big step first tho : )


	59. Chapter 59

Mary was unpacking her suitcase, when Zelda leaned against the door and watched her girlfriend for a while. The brunette moved so majestically and Zelda couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman. It just assured Zelda that what she was about to do was the right thing. Not that there was much doubt left.  
"Hey."   
Mary winced at the sound of another being and turned around quickly, exhaling audibly. The incident with the Dark Lord still sat deep in her bones and Zelda had spooked her. Zelda knew that Mary had been jumpy ever since the fatal day and she couldn’t blame her for it. She would probably be even jumpier.   
"Hey. I didn't hear you come in."   
Mary took in the appearance of the ginger, her facial features softening. She had changed into a black flowy dress that looked quite sheer and unlike anything Zelda would wear. A frown took place on her face and she questioned Zelda's choice of clothes.   
"What are you wearing?"   
"Just something special..."   
"Special? I have never seen it before."   
"It was my mother’s..."  
The sentence caught Mary off guard. Never before had Zelda even mentioned her parents and she hadn't pressured her into talking about them, sensing the uneasiness.   
She had always accepted that Zelda didn’t want to talk about the past and especially not when it came to family business. She had never once thought about forcing Zelda to tell her something about her family because she knew too well that it would only push the ginger away, so she wasn’t about to start doing it even though there were so many questions burning on the tip of her tongue.  
"Oh, really?" Mary tried to keep her voice uninterested but Zelda’s chuckle told her she didn’t quite manage to.   
"She wore it on the evening..."   
Zelda's eyes stared into the distance. A stare Mary knew all too well. Zelda was lost in her thoughts again, dreaming about what was and what could be. The brunette had caught her doing that a lot lately and she found it cute that Zelda had these moments were memories took completely over. She hadn't experienced anything like that and envied Zelda a bit for it.   
She didn’t have a lot of memories worth reminiscing but even the thought of doing so made her feel with warmth. Most memories worth thinking about involved Zelda and Mary sighed at the thought of how miserable her life had been before she had met Zelda.   
Only now, she realized how lonely she had been and the thought saddened her deeply.   
"Anyways."   
Mary sighed, knowing that she would never get to hear the end of that sentence. Not if Zelda didn't want to tell her and the ginger didn't sound as if she was about to continue her sentence any time soon.   
"Change into something nice. Something that means something to you."   
Mary raised an eyebrow at the statement and Zelda just rolled her eyes. The woman had to question everything she said, hadn't she?  
"Can you stop questioning me for once and just do it?"   
Mary chuckled slightly but decided to not fight Zelda's wish even though she didn't understand Zelda's motives. But when did she ever understand Zelda's motives? The woman was a closed and locked book and it was one of the many things Mary loved about her. Always a challenge and never a disappointing one.   
"Sure. Turn around."   
It was Zelda's turn to raise an eyebrow. Of course, the woman would make her pay for her last sentence. They always were like that. Teasing and annoying each other. Zelda would have never admitted it but she secretly loved their flirtatious teasing.   
"Nothing I haven't seen."   
"You want me to change, don't you?"   
Zelda nodded, smirking slightly.   
"Then turn around."   
Zelda shook her head, laughing quietly, but turned around. She knew Mary was smiling triumphantly and it made her shake her head for a few more seconds. That woman was full of surprises.   
She heard ruffling noises behind her and then suddenly a dull sound followed by a very upset sounding Mary.  
"Damn this thing. Never wants to fit!"   
"Everything okay?"   
Zelda had a hard time keeping her laughter in, imagining what probably happened. She knew the clumsy woman too well and was reminded of the time she had waited in her living room and heard similar noises from her bedroom.  
"Yeah, just tripped and fell."   
"Maybe you should have eaten less cake."   
"Are you trying to insult me or what?"   
"Never."   
She could sense Mary's annoyance but it was just too much fun to tease the brunette to miss out on an opportunity such as this.   
"Turn back around."   
Zelda turned around, expecting anything but what she found in front of her. Her mouth hung open, her eyes not believing what they saw. She recognized the outfit immediately. How could she forget? But she hadn’t thought Mary had brought it along, let alone that it would mean something to her.  
"But this is-"  
"Yes, this is the blouse and skirt I wore when we first slept with each other. It means a lot to me..." Mary said insecurely, pulling down her skirt. Zelda walked over to her and just had to pull her into a tight hug, her heart melting to a puddle on the floor.   
"That night meant a lot me, too."   
Mary wrapped her arms around the ginger and held her close, not knowing what was about to happen. She just wanted time to stop and stay in this moment forever. It was only the first day of their vacation and time alone together but the brunette was already sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the ginger.   
No matter what would happen, they’d always find a way to solve it. That’s what they did. That’s what they always had done before they had found each other. Zelda had solved the problems of her family and Mary had solved the problems of the Dark Lord.   
Only now they would solve them together, not alone anymore.  
"Follow me."   
Zelda's demand left Mary confused and she reached for the witch's hand. Zelda looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled back up at Mary. The brunette would love the idea, Zelda was sure of it.  
The two women walked down the stairs and into the huge living room were a circle of candles awaited upon their arrival. A bigger candle shone bright in the middle of the circle and Mary's mind started to put the pieces together.   
The yarn lying next to the candle and the knife with the ancient symbols made her heart beat faster. She couldn’t truly want to do that?   
Her eyes shot towards Zelda and she searched for any doubt in them but she found love instead of the awaited doubt. Pure devotion and love. There wasn't a single ounce of insecurity or regret in Zelda's eyes and it scared Mary. She had never seen Zelda this sure of something.  
"What?"   
"You know what this is..."   
"I know but are you sure? I mean..."   
Mary couldn't continue, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to think. It was a huge deal and she loved Zelda with all her heart but she couldn't do that to her. It would ruin her life. Everything the ginger had worked so hard for. There would be no more hiding, no more playing games. It would be over.  
"I am sure. I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want this... I want us."   
"But isn't there anything else we can do before we do... this?"   
Mary didn't even dare to say it aloud, afraid that it would suddenly become real if she did. She was touched that Zelda loved her enough to even consider doing it but she couldn’t do that to Zelda. She loved her too much.   
“Don’t you want to?”   
Mary’s insecure expression made Zelda hesitate. Didn’t she want it, too? Suddenly the fear of rejection was more present than ever and she took a step back.   
Mary, who could only guess what was going on inside Zelda’s head, took her hand in hers.   
“I want this… more than you could imagine but this is even bigger than a marriage proposal... Are you sure you want this? It will change our lives forever."   
Zelda nodded and Mary could see the purity in her eyes. Zelda truly wanted this with all of her heart and Mary knew that deep down she wanted it too. But could she really ask that of the woman she loved the most? She had already done so much for her…  
"But this will get you excommunicated. It will take away everything you love..."   
"I love you. There is nothing I'd want more than this… Us."   
Mary's heart started beating at a quicker pace as soon as her mind had processed what these words meant. She was more important to Zelda than her belief, than her church, than her life. She meant more to her than what she clung to whenever she felt weak and she realized that nothing would ever change that. Nothing would ever change that Zelda loved her and she loved Zelda.   
"I love you, too."  
"Then let's do this. Let's unite in body and mind," Zelda said and her eyes shimmered in the candle light.   
"We're crazy."   
"We've always been a little... wicked."  
Mary chuckled at that statement and searched for any doubt in Zelda's eyes. She needed to be sure that it was what Zelda really wanted. She didn't want her to regret this in the morning. A bonding spell wasn't something to toy around with.   
"You know what this means?"   
"We'll be connected until death parts us."  
"And you want that?"   
"There's nothing I'd rather want."   
And with that Mary knew that this was what they both wanted.   
"Then let's do it.“   
Zelda nodded and the realization of what they were about to do hit both of them. There would be no turning back. But they wanted it probably more than anything else. The longing to be together on every level was suffocating them.  
The two stepped into the circle hand in hand. They looked at each other one more time before their hands separated and they both kneeled down on opposite sides of the blood red candle and looked each other deep into the eyes.   
“Are you ready?” Zelda asked and Mary nodded, offering her hand above the candle.   
Zelda took the piece of black yawn and wrapped it around Mary’s arm slowly. She made sure to look her in the eyes every step of the way. She wanted to devour every second of this. Mary’s skin was soft against her hands and she could only imagine how it would feel to be fully united with her lover.   
She continued to wrap the yawn around her own arm and finally around both of their arms, binding them together. The air around them was filled with electricity and the noises around them seemed to have stilled.   
Their sole focus lay on them and their bond, which was about to be deepened.   
She took the knife and looked at it for a few seconds before her eyes wandered back to Mary’s. It didn’t even hurt when Zelda cut into both of their palms, pressing their hands together. The only thing that mattered was them and their unconditional love.   
The blood ran down their arms, drenching the yawn and Mary had to close her eyes, feeling the magic seep through her. She hadn’t felt this alive since her powers were taken from her.  
“Like a bee to a flower, we need to be lovers,” Zelda started and she had to close her eyes as well, feeling the spell’s impact on her. She could feel her blood warming inside of her and dizziness from the blood loss took over.  
“One cannot live without the other,” Mary continued and she felt Zelda’s presence push against her mind, entering her soul.   
“And should it be found that we are apart,” Zelda almost whispered, hearing Mary’s heart beating in her head. She could feel every breath she took as if it was her own breath and felt her love more than ever. She could hear Mary’s voice whisper sweet nothings but her lips weren’t moving. She was shown Mary’s memories of their time together. Those she kept close and those she’d wish to forget. It was all shown to her as if they were her own memories.  
“We’ll be connected at the core of our hearts,” Mary said and heard Zelda’s thoughts echoing in her head. It was nothing like reading minds. It was much more sensual. She felt her heart beat for her. Felt every inch of the ginger’s skin move. Felt her soul being melted together with Zelda’s.  
“For I am your one and you are to mine,” both of them said in unison, their eyes opening. No color was left. Their eyes had faded into total white and they both saw into the soul of the other. No secret was safe and their mere being was laid out in front of them.   
The sensation was overwhelming to both of them. They were finally united. They didn’t have to ask what came next. They just knew. It was their newly found bond that drove them.  
“Forever and always, together in time." They finished off and a single drop of blood dripped into the flame, making the candles around them explode and the yawn wrapped around them ignite into a bright red flame.  
Their heads where thrown back, as the fire of love and devotion burnt through them and they felt their souls being melted together as the yawn around them melted away, leaving nothing but ashes and dust. Neither could breathe and they couldn’t feel anything but their hearts beating at the same pace; united.   
They entered each other’s body and mind, feeling everything the other felt. Emotions, memories and regrets were displayed openly and neither was denied access to their joined consciousness. Their senses melted together and they could only hold onto each other as the spell ripped them apart and pieced them back together; as one.  
The yawn burnt down and the candles went out, making both of them collapse in exhaustion. Neither knew what the future would bring but lying on the floor, unconscious, both of them knew it would be good because they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a trip... Hope you guys enjoyed my little surprise!


	60. Chapter 60

Zelda's body shot up and she gasped for air as her senses tried to catch up with what had happened. Her throat was dry and her head was pounding, making her swallow in the hope of getting rid of the disgusting feeling but she was disappointed by her itchy throat. Her eyes immediately wandered to the still unconscious brunette as soon as her brain had caught up with what was going on and she was about to check for her pulse, afraid that the immortal was hurt, when she realized that she didn't need to.   
Along with her own heartbeat, she felt another steady one beating in sync with hers. Relief immediately washed over her and she reached out to take Mary's hand into her own. Her thumb brushed softly across the back of the brunette's hand and Zelda smiled lightly.   
She felt so... different. She could practically hear Mary's blood flowing through her veins and it was the most beautiful thing Zelda had ever experienced. The soft feeling of her skin against Mary’s was soothing her dry throat and her hand wandered to it in surprise, the itchiness being gone completely.   
Her eyes widened as she realized that their contact had healed her throat and she crawled over to Mary and felt the chilly breeze brush against her barely covered body, making her shiver. The windows were opened slightly and the upcoming night was chilly and cooler than the weather report had predicted. With a flick of her wrist the windows flung shut and she watched Mary shiver underneath her.   
"I better get you upstairs, love."   
She had never used any pet names and the fact that she did blew her mind. She wasn’t the one for loving pet names, never had been and never would be, so the sudden change of heart surprised her beyond words. Her heart felt ten pounds lighter but her mind didn’t agree with the sudden changes. She was thankful that Mary wasn't awake, so there was no way she could use it against the ginger. They had never been as affectionate as average couples but they weren't just average.   
Average people don't have to go through what they went through to realize that they love each other.   
Zelda heaved Mary's heavy body into the air and muttered under her breath "You really should have eaten less cake."   
Oh how Mary would roll her eyes at the comment about her obvious weight gain and binge eating would have been too cute. Zelda chuckled at the thought of Mary’s expression and she shook her head, smiling. Mary had sought comfort in food when the past few weeks had been taking their toll on the dark haired beauty, leaving her even more frustrated and with a few pounds extra.   
Zelda found it adorable how Mary complained about her weight gain but continued eating for three. Not that the ginger complained about the few extra pounds. They filled her clothes nicely and were quite a sight to behold.   
Zelda could have easily used her magic to carry Mary up the stairs but she needed the comfort it brought to be so close to Mary. She looked at the pale face of the sleeping woman and felt a warmth spread through her body that she had never experienced before.  
She had become used to feeling better with Mary around but she had never experienced anything as strong as this and it overwhelmed her, being used to an "emotionless" mindset.   
She gently lowered the brunette onto the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping her arm around her torso. It felt so familiar and yet so strange. She had been in this position a few times before but something felt different.   
She felt a comforting warm spread through her body and images of their very first encounter were projected into her mind, reminding her of how their relationship had started. It didn’t take Zelda very long to figure out that it was the dream Mary’s was currently dreaming and she kissed the brunette’s shoulder lovingly.  
Even in her dreams, the ginger seemed to haunt the immortal.  
Zelda watched her sleep for a while until she just couldn’t help herself and brushed her hand across Mary’s cheek, feeling her stir under the sudden interruption. Mary had never been a light sleeper, so Zelda expected her to just dose off again.  
Mary awoke to feeling something brush against her cheek and she instantly batted it away, hearing a huff coming from next to her. She opened one eye to look at Zelda, trying to look super annoyed even though she truly wasn't.  
"Don't look at me like that. I know that you're doing it to tease me."  
Mary opened both of her eyes and found herself located in their bed. She looked at Zelda and raised an eyebrow. How long had she been asleep?   
"You've been asleep for half an hour..."   
"How did you know I was going to ask this?"   
"Because I heard your thoughts..."  
Zelda smirked at the brunette and Mary was suddenly reminded of what they had done before she had fallen unconscious and a huge smile spread across her face. The beating of Zelda's heart moved into the front of her mind and she could hear it at a steady beat, matching her own.  
They intertwined their fingers and Mary leaned into the touch.   
"The spell was harder on you... I was out for two minutes at most."   
“I feel so…”  
“Different?”  
“Yes.”  
Zelda smiled at the brunette and pressed her lips against Mary’s soft ones, leaning inti the touch. She needed it as much as she needed air to breathe. The kiss was electrifying both of them. The statics around them made their hair stick out into all kinds of directions and neither of them seemed to be able to break the kiss.  
But when Mary did, both of them missed the contact almost immediately and wished for their closeness to never end.   
Oh what Zelda would give to spend the rest of her life in bed with Mary.   
“Be careful or I might think you’re going soft.”  
“Me? Soft? Pff. Never! Who is dreaming about whom?”   
“I did not dream about you!”   
“Yeah, you sure did!”   
“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Life and school got in the way. This might be total crap and I apologize in advance. If not then I am glad you enjoyed it!


	61. Chapter 61

Zelda awoke to the smell of food lingering in the hot and stuffy air in their bedroom. The, now faint, smell of sweat and sex reminded her of a night filled with passion and lust. She brushed her damp hair out of her face and smiled to herself.   
Sweet memories of Mary’s lips on places, where she was sure she would find bruises, filled her mind and she couldn’t help but feel her stomach get excited. She had never felt that way before and it excited her even more.   
She rolled onto her side, finding Mary gone. She had longed for waking up next to her so the sudden disappearance of the brunette unsettled her. Zelda didn't like when things didn't go like she had planned them, not because she was a total control freak, well most of the times she was, but she was also scared.  
The past events had given her enough fright for a lifetime and so her body shot up, alerted and ready to fight or flight. Their newly found union forgotten, while there were thousand possibilities of what might have happened to the teasing immortal shot through her head, none of them being true.   
Her mind was racing her heart and for a short second Zelda forgot to breathe. Only when she heard Mary's steady heartbeat still in the house, she relaxed back into the soft mattress and tried to wipe away a tear with one of her shaking hands.   
The incident with the Dark Lord and the nightmares that have plagued her ever since, had shaken her to the core. She didn't feel safe when nobody was by her side and she hated admitting to that weakness. She had always been an independent woman so she hated herself for depending on someone else.  
She tried to calm down her rapidly beating heart before she would make her way down the stairs. Mary would be able to tell that she was upset and question her well-being. Zelda didn't need anybody sticking their nose into her personal business.   
"Calm down for Lord's sake. This is ridiculous."  
The ginger couldn’t believe her own lack of self-control and damned the Dark Lord for bringing this upon her. The days where she worshiped the goat man were long gone and pure devotion was replaced by sheer hate.   
She took one more deep breath before she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way to the door. She needed a shower desperately but the intrusive smell of food made her start off into the direction of the kitchen first.   
Her stomach was growling and she covered it with her hand, trying to calm it down before Mary had the chance to tease her about the unfamiliar noises. The brunette was convinced that the ginger didn't eat enough and it was hard enough to convince her of the contrary when her stomach wasn't growling like that.   
Ever since Mary had lost her purpose, she started searching for a new one. She was slowly turning into a second Hilda with all the cooking she did and Zelda didn't like that idea at all. She didn't need anybody else fussing about her. One sister was enough.  
She slowly entered the kitchen and found Mary swaying her hips in rhythm to a song, whose name Zelda didn't know. She smiled, leaning against the doorframe and watching the sway of her hips.   
She loved stolen moments like this when Mary was truly being free. She watched how the brunette’s brows were drawn together in total concentration while she was trying to sizzle the bacon to a perfect coloration and crispiness.   
"I didn't know you could move your hips like that." Mary almost dropped the plate as she spun around, clearly shocked. Despite their bond, Mary hadn’t noticed the ginger approaching, too focused on her task.  
The look of shock was soon replaced by a wide smirk and the brunette came over to press a soft and tender kiss onto Zelda's lips. She was back at the stove as soon as the kiss was broken and Zelda whimpered silently at the loss of contact.   
"You should now... You have seen these hips move more than just often."   
"But always up and down."   
With a chuckle the brunette turned her attention back to the pan and Zelda crept up to her, wrapping her arms around her torso. The ginger nuzzled her face into Mary's neck and was glad that her hair was pinned up.   
She pressed soft kisses against her neck and whispered sweet nothing into the crook of her neck. Mary closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Zelda’s lips pressed against her neck but she knew this was highly unlike Zelda.  
"Are we getting cuddly now?" The ginger could only imagine Mary's smirk but she would have liked to wipe it off her face.   
"No, we're on vacation. What happens here stays here."   
"So all the spooning and sleeping half on top of me will finally stop when we're back home? I can't wait!" She said and turned her head to look at the annoyed witch, who was contemplating whether or not she should just kill the immortal.  
"I hate you."  
"I know."   
Zelda leaned upwards to kiss Mary but she turned away right before their lips met, making the ginger's lips connect with her rosy cheek. A huff of annoyance was released by Zelda and she backed away.   
"You smell like bacon."   
She hated the smell of fried food. It stuck to your hair and skin and made you smell like a disgusting pig. She would persuade Mary to shower with her later but when did Mary ever have to be persuaded into showering with her?   
"Breakfast is finished." Mary said and led Zelda to a set table. Zelda's eyes widened in appreciation and she just managed to nod.  
"And you did all that by yourself?"   
"No, I had George help me."  
"Who is George?" Zelda asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"Oh that guy that banged me on our kitchen counter… No, of course I did it on my own you dummy. There is nobody here besides you and me." Zelda chuckled slightly and took one of the rolls and cut it open.   
"Good because if someone banged you on the kitchen table and you hadn't told me about it so I could have watched, I would be very angry."   
"Maybe we can ask Faustus if he wants to fulfill your wish."   
Both women laughed and Zelda shook her head, smiling. She loved that they could joke about things like this without Mary getting all angry and jealous. She knew how much the woman despised Faustus and was thankful that she toned it down for her.  
"That is not something you want to experience."   
"So it wasn't good?"  
"Have you seen him kiss?"  
"No, but I can only imagine."   
Both women fell into a comfortable silence while they were eating their breakfast and felt just content in their company.  
"Could you please close the window? It's getting-" but Mary didn't need to finish the sentence as the window suddenly fell shut.   
"Thank you."   
"It wasn't me."   
Both women looked at each other confusedly. What had happened?  
"Oh come on, we both know it couldn't have been me."  
"I swear I didn't do anything!"   
"But... that's not possible. I don't have any powers..."  
"Maybe you channeled mine?"   
"That would be impossible and you know that!"  
"Yeah normally but we've bonded. Maybe it changed something. We should definitely look into it once we get back home."   
Mary nodded slowly and continued eating but Zelda saw that something wasn't alright and that she was thinking about something. She could have just invaded her head to find out but she wanted to respect her privacy. If Mary wanted to talk about, she would come to her and until that time had come, she just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My life has been a crazy roller coaster the past few weeks and I definitely missed writing! There are more updates to come from now on. Hope you all enjoyed this and feedback is much appreciated!


	62. Chapter 62

Later that day Zelda found herself lying on the chaise lounge, which had been positioned right at the edge of their swimming pool until Mary had declared she would go for a swim. Cautiously Zelda had pushed it away a few inches, wanting to assure herself of staying dry.  
She knew how much of clown Mary could be and didn't want to risk getting her book, in which her nose was currently buried five feet deep in, wet. While the brunette was eager to get wet, the ginger much preferred bronzing in the warm mid-summer sun.   
She didn't remember the last time she was able to relax like that and she certainly wouldn't miss out on that opportunity. She had just turned the page when she heard the movement of the water lessen and a quick glance into the direction of her lover told her that Mary had stopped her rounds around the pool.  
She was suspicious of the brunette's motives but didn't bother to keep looking. She was in a safe distance and her book was way more interesting than any childish joke Mary could play on her.  
"I know that you're up to something," she said as casually as she could manage and only when she received no answer did she look up.   
Mary had vanished into thin air and Zelda sat up, alarmed. How did she not notice the disappearance of the brunette? She surely would have made a big deal out of going back inside, teasing the witch about not joining her in unholy ways.  
"That's not funny," Zelda simply said, hoping that this was some twisted joke but she didn't hear that infectious laugh, nor did she get an answer and Mary was surely not one to hold back on an opportunity to tease her about her facial expressions.   
Zelda slowly put her book away and shifted the sunglasses off her face. Her heartrate started to quicken as she still didn’t receive any answer from Mary. Thousands thoughts raced through her head, making her oblivious to what was actually going on around her, so she didn’t see the shadow behind her before it was too late.  
With a quick and swift movement and a short yelp, Zelda was scooped up in Mary's arms and the brunette was running towards the pool, Zelda holding on to her for dear life. Mary surely had the surprise working in her favor or Zelda would have fought back with all her might.   
"Don't you dare!"   
Zelda only saw the life of her perfectly curled hair flashing before her eyes as they flew through the air and collided with the water, splashing it into every possible direction. Somehow they managed to not crash into each other as their bodies were absorbed by the water and in her sheer panic Zelda swallowed more water than she drank on a good day, living on a strict Whiskey diet, and came up coughing up the disgusting fluid.   
She heard that, now sinister, laugh from besides her and just gave the brunette one of her famous death stares, trying to stay on the surface. She was still coughing terribly when the brunette was already splashing water at her face.  
"That was not funny."   
"Oh, so funny."   
All Mary could see was Zelda's mascara running down her cheeks, leaving black trails behind. The usually composed Zelda came undone right in front of her and she loved it. She splashed some more water into the direction of the ginger and received an angry growl and that famous death stare.   
"Stop that."   
Zelda made her way over to the exit but didn't quite manage to reach it first. Her strokes, elegant and perfectly executed, let her silhouette look slimmer under water. Mary couldn't help but notice how even if the witch didn't try, she still looked absolutely stunning.   
But she couldn't let her get away so soon. She needed to do something to get her to stay for a while and so she spun Zelda around and pressed her against the wall of the swimming pool, trapping her between the wall and her body.   
"Would you mind letting me out?"   
"Yes."   
"Come on. Move."  
"Let me think for a second... No."   
That's when she felt water being splashed into her face and gasped in an exaggerated way, letting Zelda know that she couldn't care less but would take the opportunity to tease her even further.   
"How dare you?" She said and smiled wickedly and Zelda knew instantly that whatever Mary had in mind wasn't going to be in her favor.   
She tried to enter her thoughts, not needing any more surprise but felt resistance. She looked at the brunette, raising an eyebrow.   
"Now that's just rude... We agreed to not do that unless it's highly necessary."  
"Well this is necessary.   
"How?"   
"I'm fearing for my life right now. You're like a ticking time bomb and I don't want to be in your close proximity when you explode."   
"Ouch that hurt..."  
"Oh come on. As if you haven't said things worse to me."   
"Mhhh. Maybe I should just do things worse to you?"   
"You wouldn't dare."   
As soon as Zelda saw the smirk creep across Mary's face, she knew she was in for something. Her confidence faltered as she looked at the brunette, questioning motives. Then suddenly she felt herself being pushed underwater and tried to grab onto anything that would hold her above water.   
Her lungs screamed for air as her hands blatantly swung at anything that would give her some kind of security until she finally latched onto something, not caring about what it was.  
When she came back up the first thing she saw was a smirking Mary and heard a disapproving "Excuse me?" And Zelda knew the thing in her hands had to do something with it…  
A quick look at the soft material in her hands revealed that Zelda had grabbed the brunette's bikini top in her haste and pulled so hard that it had come undone, leaving Mary topless and Zelda blushing in the embarrassment of the situation.  
"Oh don't you act all blushing virgin on me now. Your teeth have been all over this yesterday," Mary said and motioned to the purple bruises all over her chest. Zelda did indeed make them but the situation became uncomfortable real quick.   
Standing between Mary and the wall, bodies pressed against each other, she couldn't help herself but stare at the woman's chest in lust and desire, feeling that strange pull in her abdominal area.  
Mary had picked up on Zelda's gaze and pressed her knee between the tightly pressed together legs of the ginger, receiving a quiet moan as affirmation of what she was doing. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Zelda's.   
Zelda soon found herself responding eagerly, the lust burning away the lower parts of her stomach. She was driven by the intense need to be one with Mary and all she knew was that if she didn't act on her primal urge, it would be the end of her.   
Without noticing she started humping Mary's thigh, getting little to none satisfaction out of the unappreciated action. She needed more and by the way Mary was kissing her back she knew that she needed it just as much.  
Zelda's hands started to act on instinct, pinching Mary's nipple and twisting it slightly. Their kiss was broken and the brunette bit down hard on the witch's neck, silencing her moan. Zelda's eyes rolled back as the ever so teasing sensation of her core rubbing against Mary's thigh and the love bite was pleasurable torture.   
Mary's lips started kissing and nagging at the skin of Zelda's neck as the ginger's hand continued stimulating her nipples to a degree it almost hurt, but the good kind of pain. Both of them were on fire. Burning for each other.   
Zelda's hips started rocking and jolting harder with every passing second and all Mary knew was that the sensation of Zelda's hot core rubbing against her leg was driving her insane. She needed to feel her, all of her.   
Her hands moved without her mind having to tell them to. They started working on the ties on either side of Zelda's hips, untangling the slippery material and coming one step closer to her goal.   
Meanwhile, Zelda had thrown her head back, enjoying the sweet attack on her neck while pinching and twisting Mary's hardened nipples. From time to time both of them couldn't hold back the moan, both of them knew the other was waiting for.   
The ties came undone and Mary pulled at the unnecessary item impatiently, receiving a chuckle from Zelda.   
"A bit impatient, aren't we?"   
"Shut up."   
"Make me."   
And with that Zelda was pushed upwards and wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips on instinct, sinking down onto two of Mary's fingers, moaning in delightful ecstasy.   
"Is that enough to shut you up?"   
"You got to try harder."   
Zelda gasped for air as another finger entered her roughly, making her muscles clench in excitement and tension. Her hips started rocking in a fast but steady motion and Mary kept working on her neck, planting hickey after hickey.   
She would make sure that everybody would know that Zelda was taken.   
Their moans filled the quiet air surrounding them and Zelda fully gave herself away to the heat of the moment, fully relaxing with each and every thrust of the brunette's skilled fingers. Her head lulled from side to side as the moments of consciousness were overtaken by the sweet bliss of the moment and Zelda found herself in a state of sheer pleasure.   
Her whole body was screaming in pleasure and even the muscles in her toes were tensing up, waiting for the big storm of release that was going to break lose upon her.   
The water crashed against their body and the ginger's legs had a hard time staying around the slippery hips of Mary and Zelda felt herself slowly sliding down her legs the harder her thrusts got until she lost her grip completely and floated through the water, burying Mary's fingers deep within her.   
Her whole body screamed and she collapsed onto Mary, surprising her with the sudden change of balance and both of them went crashing into the water, but Zelda couldn't care less. Mary had driven her into this desperate need of longing for her sweet release and so she kept on kissing Mary even as they were swallowed whole by the water.   
She didn't even know she was holding her breath until they came back up, the brunette still teasing her hot core mercilessly. Whatever Zelda was feeling, Mary's feelings weren't too far off. She too was close even though she got not much stimulation. Feeling Zelda's walls falter around her touch and hearing her sweet moans lighting up the air around her drove her closer to her own edge.   
She had never experienced anything this intense before and she could feel her body weakening with every passing second.   
A few more sloppy and halfhearted thrusts and Zelda's walls finally collapsed around her and the ginger's body went limb in Mary's arms.   
She heard the cry of pleasure as Zelda's body starting shaking from her orgasm and Mary too was sent over the edge by the sweet sounds of the witch.   
The two of them stayed like that, barely able to stay upright until they had calmed down a bit and Mary smirked at the still slightly shaking Zelda.   
"Was that enough to shut you up?"   
"It certainly was..."   
They swam back to the edge of the pool, exhausted and ready to bronze in the warming sun. Zelda smiled over her shoulder as she reached the edge first and Mary tickled her sides slightly in return.  
With a smirk playing on both of their faces, the two of them left the pool and collapsed on their chaise lounges, content and happy. The earlier rage about being thrown into the water by her lover washed away with the wave of satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be coming to an end soon. Part 2 pissed me off and honestly made me not want to write more. This was pre-written. Let's see where this story ends. Hope you all enjoyed part 2 tho.


	63. Chapter 63

Zelda turned off the shower and was just stepping out when she realized something was not quite right. She brushed it off as her usual paranoia and wrapped herself in her towel, looking at the reddened parts of her skin. She loved hot showers and the feeling of the piping hot water on her skin.  
It was when she felt as if she was being watched that she became more aware of her surroundings. She adjusted her towel to cover more of her body and the faint smell of magic hit her nose. She was being watched. That she was sure of but she couldn’t let that person know that she knew.  
After a short pause, she continued applying the lotion to her slender legs in a much more rushed way than she usually would, trying to not look too suspicious. She knew whoever was with her in this room wasn't Mary. She felt the brunette’s heart beat steadily somewhere in the kitchen and a few seconds later heard the shuffling of pans and delightful cursing, confirming that Mary indeed was downstairs.   
She pulled the towel tighter around her and finished off her lotion, reaching for the robe on the back of the bathroom door, which she had closed and locked when she had stepped into the shower. As much as she enjoyed spending time with Mary she needed her alone time from time to time.  
But when Zelda turned around to reach for the silky material she stared into the open space of the bedroom. Her whole body tensed and she froze in place, trying to think rationally for a second. She was sure that she had closed the door. She didn’t know if her not remembering it right would maybe be the better option.   
She could feel her legs slightly trembling in fear and considered her options. Nobody knew where they were so it could only be a magical being, alarming her even more. A mortal could have been dealt with easily but Mary was defenseless without her powers and she wasn't sure if she could protect her.   
Mary. If she would call for help now she would possibly bring the brunette in danger. She could defend herself against a demon but Mary would be crushed within the first few seconds. She might be immortal but Zelda wasn’t too keen on finding out how far that immortality went.  
Zelda was still frozen in time, staring at the rocking chair further back in the room, her chest heaving at a rapid pace.   
She needed to do something. She could try and play it off cool but whatever intruder had disturbed them most likely already knew she knew. Any talking would raise the suspiciousness of the cussing immortal downstairs and so her feet simply took cautious steps into a room that suddenly felt too big and threatening.   
If she would be attacked there would be no real hiding spot. The bedroom provided no possible retraction and Zelda knew she had to act quickly if there was an attacker.  
She carefully peaked out of the bathroom and around the room and released her breath. Nobody was in there. She breathed out audibly, relieved that there was nobody waiting for her and considered the option that she might be hallucinating.   
She was about to take a step out of the bathroom when the empty rocking chair in the corner suddenly jolted awake, rocking at a slow but steady pace.   
Zelda's eyes snapped towards the chair and her heart sunk when her dead brother suddenly appeared in the chair, shaking his head disapprovingly.   
"Edward?" Her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe her eyes and something inside of her told her that he could not be trusted. Surely ghosts could visit you, haunt you even, but why had Edward shown up now and not a few weeks earlier when all hell broke loose surrounding Sabrina's dark baptism.   
He had chosen an odd time to visit her but the longing of wanting her brother back overtook the logical part of her brain.   
She took one more step into the room before the rocking chair came to a halt and Edward looked up at her, eyes stone cold.   
Her body shuddered at the death glare she was met with. She knew her brother had had his fair share of arguments with her but she had never seen him this disappointed in her and it made her heart shrink.   
"How dare you say my name after everything you have done to this family?" He almost growled and she felt the lump in her throat grow. Her left eye started to twitch because she was trying too hard to not burst into tears. It hurt. She would have lied if she had said otherwise but she was too proud to admit it to her brother.  
“What in Satan's name are you talking about?" She bit back and tried to play the strong one but she knew her brother had always seen right through her act of false confidence and arrogance. He knew her better than anyone, even though with Mary he had a worthy opponent, and if someone was going to see right through her it was him.  
"You have dragged this family's name through the mud Zelda. It was your responsibility to raise Sabrina right and you failed." He hissed and she winced at the confirmation of one of her worst fears. She had failed her brother. She had disappointed him with her way of raising Sabrina even in his death. Everything she had done went unappreciated and was considered not good enough.  
"I did everything I could to raise her right."   
"It was not enough. But isn't it always like that with you. You're never enough. Nobody wants you Zelda. Sabrina saw through you, even Hilda doesn’t want to be in the same room anymore. She moved out of your room. The room you have always shared. Not even Faustus wanted you and you let him use you like a damn -" she didn't let him finish the sentence. She wouldn't have been able to bear it.   
"Enough!" She yelled and wiped away the tears she could no longer suppress. She needed to let this out. She needed to feel. Satan knows she hadn't done that in so long   
"I will not stand here and listen to your false truth any longer."   
"So you'll go back to your girlfriend? As if she's being honest with you. I can’t believe you have become so foolish sister. She has betrayed you once. She'll betray you again dear Zelda. It's only a matter of time until you start to see it unfold right before your eyes and I’ll be there watching you break," he said and vanished into thin air as soon as Mary opened the door and rushed towards the ginger, wrapping her comforting arms around her numb body.   
Zelda just fell into the embrace of her lover and Mary gently lowered her down until the two of them sat on the ground, holding Zelda as close as possible.   
"What happened? One minute you were fine and the next I could feel that you were distressed," she said and Zelda just buried her face in the immortal's neck.   
No tears came out and Zelda didn't find the strength to tell her what had happened. She didn't want to believe her brothers words. She knew she shouldn't believe them but somehow this nagging feeling that he was right didn't let go of her.   
"Hey. Talk to me." Mary nudged and Zelda looked up at her, feeling empty. Those blue pools of sheer love stared down at her in genuine worry and devotion. She surely couldn't be lying to her, could she?   
No, surely her brother was just playing with her mind, trying to destroy the one good thing in her life. Mary had been doing nothing but giving things up ever since has given away her powers in exchange for their freedom. She loved her and surely wouldn't do anything to hurt her.   
But then again she did betray her once. Who said she wouldn't do it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I said I might end this but I seriously don't want this mood to ruin the storyline I have waiting for you, so even though I am furious, I will just turn my anger into words and write more chapters. I know if I stop now I will never finish this and that would be such a shame. Hope you're still in this. :) Two more chapters are already finished and being edited rn.


	64. Chapter 64

The sudden change of Zelda’s behavior worried Mary deeply. After the brunette had made some tea and slipped one of Hilda's calming potions into it, Zelda had retreated to bed early. The brunette was still trying to make some sense of what had happened.   
Zelda had been very vague when she had explained her brother’s sudden appearance and Mary knew that there had to be more the ginger was holding back from her. She knew her better than anyone else and she would have fought her brother on that one. Their newly found connection told her that the ginger was lying. All the while she sat there and listened to the witch's story of how her brother lectured her about Sabrina when the witch clearly projected mixed messages.   
Mary didn’t even had to look into her mind. Zelda was a mess and sending abstract messages and pictures that Mary could make no sense of. She was too concerned about driving her even further away to confront her about it though.   
She knew that Zelda didn’t like to be forced to talk about something if she didn’t feel ready for it, so she would give her time. Let her come to her. After all they had all eternity left.  
She sat on their couch, sipping some wine and trying to flex her exhausted feet. She looked at herself and frowned at the extra weight she had put on after she lost her powers. Powers she didn’t miss at all. Her head was a big mess of confusion. She didn’t know what to think or feel in regards of her lost powers. She had been dangerous as Lilith. She had killed people. Maybe it was better that way.  
She was completely lost in her thoughts when she suddenly stiffened and put the glass aside slowly. The air reeked of magic and Mary's stomach twisted in fear and nervousness without any reasonable explanation.   
She felt prying eyes on her back, watching her like a hunter would watch his prey and she was sure that that was exactly who she was. Someone's prey.   
She hadn't quite believed that the ghost of Edward Spellman would, now after such a long absence, make a grand appearance to lecture his sister about her wrong doings and the unfamiliar presence in the room just confirmed her suspicions. But was it really that unfamiliar?   
Something about it comforted her and sated a deeply buried longing. She felt herself being drawn to the smell and her muscles relaxed into the couch, falling into some kind of a trance. She sat there completely hypnotized by the comforting feeling that told her that she was going to be fine. That she was in no harm’s way.   
She closed her eyes and hummed softy as she gave away to the feeling of safety completely. She just wanted to feel safe and loved by… Her eyes shot open when she realized who exactly was watching her.  
"Fancy Meeting you again. After all it's been a while."   
Within a second she was on her feet, glaring at none other than Adam. She didn't understand how it was possible, how he had managed to be here when his story ended such a long time ago but all she knew was that this man had ruined her life. There was this deeply anchored hate burning inside of her that no words could even try to grasp and the simple sight of him in the same room as her made her want to commit murder.   
"Now don't be rude. Come over here and give your husband a kiss," he said and she just stared at him, imagining all those things she would do to him if she still had her powers. All those things she had imagined herself doing for the past few centuries. All those things she would get her revenge for.   
But the truth was she didn't have her powers and trying anything without them would have been just plain stupid and she was anything but that, so she kept a good distance between them. She knew she wouldn’t stand a chance of a one on one fight if he managed to get close enough.  
"Aren't you happy to see me again?"   
She would have used many words to describe her feelings right now. Raging, furious, spiteful but not happy. Her chest was heaving and her body was shaking from anger. The worst thing was being so close to him, her revenge, and not being able to get it. It was torture all over again but that’s why he probably came in the first place. To torture her. As if he hadn’t done enough damage.  
"Now that's enough Lilith. Come over and greet me properly like a wife should." His voice was stone cold, the Adam she knew from all those years ago, and his face hardened.   
Much to her horror her body started moving into his direction and there was nothing she could do about it. She fought it, willed her body to just stop but she came to the terrifying realization that she had lost control over her actions and had no other chance but watch petrified how the distance between them lessened with every step her overtaken body took.   
He reveled in her helplessness and had the audacity to laugh at her and it just drove her further into frustration that she couldn't do anything against him. She was at his mercy and he wasn't about to show her any.   
"Right. You're weak now. A mortal. You exchanged your power for that... witch."   
She could hear the venom dripping off his voice and felt her heart hammering away in her chest. Why did she have to sedate Zelda?   
Her eyes widened in sheer terror as her lips moved closer to Adam's and everything within her didn't felt repulsed at the thought of kissing him, wanted to slash his throat and rip his body apart in sheer pleasure of making him suffer like he made her suffer.   
But instead he placed a hand on her cheek lovingly and she had to feel him press his rough lips against her soft ones, burning her. She wanted to scream, to hit and kick everything she could, to do something but all she could do was stand frozen while he kissed her tenderly.   
She closed her eyes, feeling tears welling up. She couldn’t believe that after everything she had been through, she had ended up here, in his arms.  
She hated being this helpless. Everything within her wanted to push him away, end the burning sensation of his disgusting flesh on hers.   
She had spent so much time getting over what he made of her, becoming better than him. He had made her weak and she had become stronger than he ever could and now she was back at the beginning. At his mercy. Where she had never wanted to be again.   
When his lips moved away all she felt was disgusted that they had even touched hers. That she let him touch her. That he let him do it to her again.  
She used this small moment of weakness, where he reminisces in old times, to raise her fist, ready to connect with his face but is stopped by strong grip on her.   
"I thought you were smarter than that. Lili." He said and slapped her with a force that made her body fall to the ground, her jaw cracking at the sensation of it. He certainly wasn’t just human anymore.  
"You will kiss my feet by choice. You will bow to me as I'm your master."   
"Never." She spat the blood directly onto his feet and he shook his head, sighing. She saw it coming but she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Never again. She was better than this.  
"Why are you making this harder than it has to be?" He said and grabbed a handful of hair and slammed her face right into the ground, frustrated at her self-control. She didn't even make a sound when she felt her nose break and blood run down her face.   
He crutched down next to her, stroking her cheek lovingly and him being nice was worse than any physical pain he could ever cause. She felt mocked and she was not about to just obey to his orders. Never. Again. No physical pain would be able to make her do that.  
"I will never be yours to master." She hissed and looked at him with a passionate hate that would burn right through most people's souls but he didn't even flinch.   
"What a shame." He said and stood up, kicking her into her side and watching her role onto her back in pain. She wasn’t making any sound, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Not even if she had to die for it.  
"This is only the beginning sweetheart. I'll be back and you will be mine to master. I'll make sure of that."   
She held his gaze and tried to let as much hate seep through her blue orbs as possible but when she saw his eyes wander down his body she really couldn't do anything but feel the need to punch him. She wanted to rip his guts out and feast on them, reveling in the satisfaction this victory would bring but she was weak. She was nothing against him and it crushed her more than any punch ever could.  
Her upper body hurt too much and she was still trying to catch her breath, holding her side in pain. Never the less she made sure to let him know. Let him how that he'll never be her master.   
"Over my dead body."   
With that he vanished into thin air and her head slumped against the hard wood. She closed her eyes and hissed in pain as her entire body was flooded by pain. This was not. Not good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if my representation of Adam is not accurate but I need him this way. Sorry not sorry.


	65. Chapter 65

Zelda's body shot straight up, fighting for air, the minute Mary took the first blow. Zelda remained oblivious to what was actually going on. She just knew that Mary was in danger. Every fiber of her body knew that and yet she could just hold her face in pain and roll onto her side, moaning quietly. She couldn't breathe properly and moving felt rather hard. Her body was still asleep, not really up for any activity but her mind was wide awake and screaming at her to do something. Mary was in pain and she needed to help her.   
She wanted to rush down the stairs where she sensed pure hate radiating off her lover. Was the Dark Lord back? She knew of no one else who would cause this reaction in the brunette, so she feared the worst. She surely wouldn’t let her get away with her life this time. She just needed to get down the stairs to see what was going on.  
The brunette was down there, defenseless and she couldn't even move, help, like she was supposed to. Again. She wasn't enough to help Mary. She never was enough. Always oh so close to perfect but never close enough to please.   
She felt something wet running down her face and an agonizing pain shot through her nose, making her moan out in pain and bury her fists in the sheets. She felt a terrible headache coming and just let the blood run out of her mouth, afraid of choking if she didn’t.   
She should have been terrified for herself but all she cared for was Mary. What was happening? Who was doing this to her? So many question and yet Zelda only tried to find a solution to the problem of saving Mary. She just needed to get off the bed.   
She was being weak. Pathetic even. Mary was down there probably fighting for her life and she couldn't even get off the bed.   
An angry growl left her lips as she grabbed a fist full sheets and dragged herself towards the edge of the suddenly too big bed. If she could just roll out and land on her feet...   
She heard Mary's mind cry and tried to reach out soothingly but access was denied. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't let another one of her loved ones just die. She wouldn’t get through it.  
The edge of the bed was creeping ever so closer but the further she got the weaker she felt. It was like she wasn't supposed to be awake and her body was still fast asleep while her mind was screaming at it to just move, to just get off the bed and jump to Mary's aid.   
All the earlier doubts about the loyalty of the brunette gone and replaced by a burning need to save her. She needed Mary.   
She tasted blood and knew it was serious. A cry of frustration was no longer held back as she felt utterly helpless for the first time since seeing Mary being beaten by their Dark Lord.   
"Get a grip," she muttered to herself and reached for the edge of the bed one more time, pulling hard.   
She was relieved when she rolled off the bed and her feet landed on the ground wobbly. She tried to sit up and get her body going but she felt her muscles giving away despite the importance of the situation.   
"Breathe Zelda"   
Zelda reminded herself of the times she used to have vicious night terrors and would find herself trapped in her nightmares. She needed to get her body to wake up. She might not have known what was going on but she sure as hell wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight.   
"I am awake," she said and took all her strength together and pinched her hand, feeling the tingling sensation spread through her body. She stopped fighting the tiredness of her body and fell back into the bed. She relaxed her muscles and breathed in and out calmly.   
"I am awake," she repeated and counted the fingers on her hands, trying to clench them to fists. She would save Mary. She just had to be strong and wake up.   
"I am awake," she said a third time and felt a soft tingle start to roll through her body as she wiggled her toes. There is no reason why she should not wake up. Calm thoughts.   
"I'm not asleep," she said and tried to reach her toes. Moving was still hard but she felt her muscles starting to wake up and she held on to what little hope she had still left. She scrunched up her face and repeated it a few times until she finally felt her muscles starting to work.  
She was just sitting up slowly when she felt a strong kick to her side, throwing her off the bed. She yelped in pain as she landed on all fours, being overwhelmed by the pain. She whispered a spell that was meant to take away the pain but it didn't vanish. It didn't even fade. Everything remained the same and Zelda stared down at herself in confusion until it dawned on her.   
All this time she had thought someone had also hurt her. Put her under a spell when in reality it had been Mary's pain she had felt all along. She muttered a different spell that was directed at Mary's injuries but she was too far away.   
If she could just get down the stairs...   
The heartbreaking sound of Mary's cries echoing up the stairs were what made her pull herself together. She pushed herself onto her feet, wiping away the blood from her face.   
She walked towards the door with shaking knees, steading herself whenever she had the chance to. If she felt this bad she couldn't even imagine how much worse Mary must feel.   
She stumbled towards the stairs and barely made it down the first few steps before she collapsed, holding onto to the railing in desperation. Tears were freely flowing freely and Mary's cries just got louder, tearing her heart apart.   
She hadn't been there for her. She had failed her.  
She let her body slide down the stairs, knowing her body wouldn't make it down the stairs in an upright position. As soon as she laid eyes on the brunette she yelled her name on instinct.   
Blue orbs met hers and what she saw frightened her.


	66. Chapter 66

Zelda crawled over to Mary and cradled her head in her lap, forgetting about her own pain after having seen the crushed look in the brunette's eyes. She had looked defeated when Zelda's eyes met Mary's. The usual saturated blue looked dull and lifeless, as if Mary had given up on something.   
Zelda looked at the bruised face in between her hands and could see some pieces of shattered bone peek through the open wound on Mary’s severely broken nose. “What did they do to you?” Zelda muttered and brushed away a tear that had rolled down Mary’s bloodied cheek.  
The brunette didn’t even look at her. Her gaze just went straight up at the ceiling as if Zelda wasn’t even there. Not even when the Dark Lord had taken away everything Mary knew, everything that had meant something to her and replaced it with the uncertainty of what the future might bring, had she looked this lifeless, so this scared the ginger.   
"What happened?" she whispered and Mary finally looked at her, her eyes pleading her to make the pain go away.   
Zelda sprung to life and muttered a few spells, concentrating on Mary with all her might and she, herself felt the pain ebb away into nothing but numbness. Was that was Mary was feeling like? Numb?   
Zelda watched Mary’s nose being restored into the one she had grown to love so much and the immortal took a deep breath. Neither of them had wanted to risk another injury without any fitting spell, so Zelda had spent a lot of time scanning every spell book she owned to find ones that would soothe the immortal's injuries.  
"Why are you awake? You shouldn't have woken up until tomorrow morning the earliest," Mary said and Zelda just looked at her in confusion. She didn't understand why she was asking such unimportant questions when she was burning to know what happened.   
On any other day she would have questioned Mary’s motives but not that day. Too much had happened to ignore that there was something definitely wrong.  
"That's not important right now. How are you feeling?" She said and Mary sat up slowly, her head still spinning from the magic that had been used on her.   
Mary avoided Zelda's eyes at all cost. She knew once she had looked into them she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions suppressed. She didn't want to feel whatever his sudden appearance had caused and she knew no matter what it had caused, it wasn't going to be good.   
He was one of her few weaknesses that she could control even less, now that she was mortal. She had never in a millions years thought that she would see him ever again and having him standing in front of her, in complete control over her body reminded her of the awful time she had spent with him.   
"I'm feeling much better. Thank you," the brunette whispered and both of them knew that she was trying to dodge the real question here.   
"What happened?"   
She couldn't handle talking about it. She would crash without anyone being there to pick up the pieces. She couldn’t afford to lose it right now. She needed to think straight and be the brave woman she had become.   
The truth was harder to face when it looked straight at you. She wasn’t that woman anymore. She had hid behind a mask of false confidence for so long, suppressing her emotions rather than facing them.   
She needed to get a damn drink. She just stood up, realizing that she probably should have stayed seated for a while longer. Zelda was right by her side, steading her shaky stand.   
"I'm fine!" Mary snapped and Zelda backed away a bit. She was sure that something bad must have happened. She had seen a few of Mary's mood but none as serious as this.   
"I just want to make sure you're actually fine," Zelda said and followed the brunette into the kitchen, where she mentally locked the alcohol cabinet for the sake of Mary. That woman would not touch a single drop of alcohol before she had told her exactly what had happened.   
Mary tried the cupboard once, twice and when it didn't budge she shot around and gave Zelda a death stare, knowing fully well that the witch had had a hand in the refusal of the cupboard doors.   
"Open them," she demanded in a threatening voice.   
"Tell me what happened." Zelda crossed her arms in front of her chest and was at least as demanding as Mary. It was perfectly obvious to her that Mary tried to shut something out. It was the Mary Wardwell she had gotten to know at the beginning of their relationship. The vulnerable woman that tried to deny what she was feeling so it wouldn't crush her soul.   
"You're shutting down."   
"I am not."   
"Yes you are."   
"Why do you care?"   
"Because I am here for you!" Zelda said and grabbed Mary's hands, squeezing them tightly. She tried to make eye contact but the brunette still refused to look her in the eyes. She knew all too well what effect those green pools had on her.  
"I am here, with you, and I am not going anywhere. You can allow yourself to feel. You need to feel Mary. You're afraid. I get it but whatever it is, we are going to get through it together. I am here to catch you if you fall, so fall. Set those emotions free. I can handle it."  
Zelda searched for anything in Mary that told her that she was thinking about her words. She needed Mary to know that no matter what they'd go through, they'd go through it together.   
"For I am your one and you are to mine," Mary repeated their vows and looked up at Zelda, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips but it didn't last. Her eyes glazed over and Zelda felt her hands starting to shake in her own.   
"I am afraid Zelda."   
"I know... You don't need to be afraid of your feelings."   
"I'm not afraid of my feelings... I am afraid of what will happen if I'm too weak to fight him," Mary said and Zelda stomach dropped at the mention of a him. So it had been the Dark Lord, she thought.   
"Whatever the Dark Lord is up to, we'll deal with it," Zelda said reassuringly and tried to give Mary some kind of security, she knew she couldn't possibly provide.   
"It's not him..."   
"Who is it then?" Zelda's concern was clearly visible on her face. She worried about that secret man, who made Mary's whole body shiver in fear. What power he had to cause that…  
"It's Adam. He's back and much stronger than he was when he abandoned me. He won't stop..." Zelda wrapped her arms tightly around Mary, whose whole body just shook with every sob, and kissed the top of her head lovingly. The news hit hard.   
"We'll think of something," she said and tried to be there for Mary but in reality she had no idea how they were supposed to deal with him. All she knew was that she had to make him pay for what he had done to her Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five updates on one day... you must be lucky!


	67. Chapter 67

Zelda burst through the doors of their home in a dramatic way, surprising Hilda, who had just came down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. If the entrance hadn’t written her sister’s name all over it, Hilda would have questioned the true identity of the person pushing the sunglasses off her face.  
"Thank you for picking us up on the airport," Zelda spat and the suitcases that followed her fell to the ground as soon as they had all flown through the door. Yes, definitely her sister. Hilda allowed herself to breathe again and sprung back to life at the snappy comment of her sister.  
"What? Why? What are you doing back so early?" Hilda asked and couldn't hide her surprise. She hadn't expected her sister to be back for at least one and a half more weeks. She hadn't even been able to enjoy roaming around the house freely to the fullest and had so much more plans that she was disappointed to see her sister back so soon.   
Something was off though. Her aura had changed and the smell coming off her reeked of something else. The smell was filling the entire house within the following few seconds and Hilda had to take a deep breath through her mouth to avoid the extremely sweet scent. It was suffocating her.   
The scent was dominating her nostrils, making everything inside her churn at the imagination of coming anywhere near Zelda.   
“Lord Zelds. Use less perfume next time,” she said and tried to wave the awful scent away but to no avail. It stayed right there,   
"If you had answered my mental speed dial when I tried to contact you, you would have known Hilda," she hissed, ignoring the comment for the time being, and Hilda just took a step back. Oh how much she had missed her sister.   
"We don't speed dial anymore. We use phones like normal witches and warlocks," Hilda said and her focus shifted when she watched brown hair appear behind Zelda. She could see it right away. The way their aura shone in the same color, their smell being suffocating to everyone else and the way they carried themselves as one rather as two gave them away.   
Hilda couldn't believe it. She had never seen anyone, who had performed a bonding spell, only read about them and so her mouth fell open in disbelief. She didn't even notice the way Mary looked around the room nervously and how her hands couldn't stay still.  
"Congratulation you two! I am so happy for you!" Hilda said, catching Zelda off guard. The ginger had cast a worried glance over her shoulder at Mary and her heart broke at the sight. She didn't even know what Hilda was talking about until she remember their newly shared bond and what a surprise it must have been to Hilda.   
They had planned on explaining it to the family gradually and over time but there was no time to be wasted with sweet talk. They needed to do something.  
"Yes, yes. Thank you. I need to speak to you," she said rushed and Hilda knew it was serious. She didn't question her sister and just nodded, her cheerful mood gone. Zelda would have dwelled on the fact that she had bonded with someone, being the first one of her coven to do so in centuries but she didn’t and it worried Hilda.  
"Would you like going upstairs and unpacking?" Zelda asked, turning her attention back to the brunette, and Mary just nodded but Zelda was sure she hadn't actually understood her words. Ever since she had let herself fall she had been in some kind of a trance and Zelda didn’t know what to do. She watched Mary walk up the stairs, concern playing on her face and waited until she was fully gone to lock the doors and finally face Hilda again.  
"What happened?" Hilda asked and Zelda just strode off into the living room. She needed a drink and a damn strong one at that.   
"We're preparing for war," she simply stated and a confused Hilda followed her just to close the cabinet again. She knew that no matter what had happened while they were away, she needed her sister in a clear state of mind.   
"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Zelda hissed and Hilda didn't even flinch nor did she step away. Zelda eyed her sister carefully and came to the decision that she didn't approve of her newly found confidence. Not at all. Things had changed while they had been gone and Zelda didn’t like changes.  
"No. Whatever happened to make you such a... protecting bitch doesn't mean you can drink yourself into forgetting all about it. I'm not going to stand here and watch you do it Zelda," Hilda said and Zelda took a step back at the audacity her sister had.   
She just stared at the blonde witch in disbelief and her mind couldn't deny that she wasn't completely wrong.   
"Fine," she finally said after considering her option for a few seconds.   
Hilda released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know what had driven her to stand up to her sister like that, let alone call her a bitch but it had felt so good to finally say what she had in mind and not worry about Zelda's reaction.   
"Adam is back and he wants to get to her. She's a mess," Zelda said and Hilda tried to process the new information to the best of abilities.   
"How is that possible?" Hilda said and Zelda just shook her head and started pacing up and down the kitchen. If she couldn’t have a damn drink that she could at least walk some calories off.   
"I don't know. It shouldn't be. He won't stop though and that is not the only problem we have," Zelda said and Hilda had to sit down to process what Zelda was telling her. She had hoped they could just spend two lovely weeks away from the family life Zelda had lead all her life after everything they had been through but instead they had just brought back more problems.   
"What else could possibly be problematic?"   
"I haven't told her yet, so I would appreciate your discretion about this topic. I saw Edward. He spoke to me yesterday," she said and Hilda's eyes widened.   
"Edward spoke to you? What did he say?" The prospect of her brother being back excited Hilda and she forgot about their problems for a few seconds before Zelda crushed her hope again. She missed him terribly and just longed for his visit.   
"I don't think it was Edward though. With everything going on I don't think it was a coincidence. Someone wants to play a trick on us and I have a good guess who it might be," Zelda said and finally stopped the pacing to look at Hilda.   
"The Dark Lord," Hilda said and Zelda nodded, igniting a cigarette.   
"Exactly."   
The two of women were silently thinking about their options when they heard a voice come from behind them.   
"Then we only have one option," Mary said, her voice cold and distant. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever and Zelda's face fell at the sight of her loved one. She didn't want to burden her any more. The development of her behavior over the last few hours were already worrying her enough.   
"We have to kill him," Mary said and Zelda and Hilda looked at each other in shock.


	68. Chapter 68

The two sisters stared at the immortal in utter shock. Neither of them had imagined an entrance like this to take place. While Hilda was just too shocked to say a word, Zelda was worrying. She wasn't too good at social interaction, unlike the rest of her family, but even she saw that something was going terribly wrong.

 

The Mary in front of her was nothing like the one she had grown to know and love. She was more like the demoness, who killed without any mercy and Zelda had hoped to never see that side of her lover ever again.  

How did you know we were talking about you?  Zelda projected into her head and Mary just snorted, offended by the simple question. As if Zelda couldn’t use her pretty ginger head. 

"Please. I'm not stupid Zelda," Mary hissed and there was no more love left in her eyes. It seemed like the hunt for her prior capturer had made her motives vicious and stone cold. 

I never said you are.  Zelda raised an eyebrow, challenging the brunette for more. She couldn't believe her loved one had turned into a ruthless monster right in front of her eyes. That's what Hilda must have felt like... 

I can smell your worry five miles agains the wind. Pathetic. Of course you were going to talk about me when you sent me away Zelda. 

It hurt Zelda to know Mary thought that even though she knew that it wasn't the real Mary who thought it. Something must have triggered this side of her and the ginger was pretty sure she knew exactly who and she would make sure he would pay for it, that she would make sure of.  

I know this isn't you. 

Mary laughed again and Zelda felt an unsettling cold surround her. She knew it was Mary who sent it her way. She shivered slightly but didn't let it faze her. Mary was pushing her feelings away and accepting the numb state she had been in for so many centuries and Zelda couldn't let that happen. Not when Mary was all she ever truly wanted besides becoming High Priestess.

 

Accept that this is me, was me and always will be who I am. I'm a monster, trained to hunt and kill. 

Zelda knew that her last sentence was true but she had gotten to know Mary, the real Mary. She wouldn't believe that this had all been played. She had been so raw and full of emotions that Zelda clung onto the image of that Mary in her head. 

She didn't want to believe that the Mary she loves was gone. 

I don't believe you. 

And the small hesitation and the flicker of something else in her eyes gave Zelda hope. Hope that everything would go back to the way it was. She just had to get the brunette alone, where she could talk some sense into her. 

 

"Oi. Whatever is going on between you two, stop it!" Hilda yelled and both woman turned to look at the blonde, who suddenly wasn't all that confident anymore. The stares made her uncomfortable and she knew she shouldn't have said anything but now that she started she couldn't back down.

"No telepathy or whatever this bonding thing has given you in our presence! If we want to solve this problem, we need to work together. There is no time for fighting," Hilda said and neither of them said anything else. 

 

Hilda had expected a mean comment from Zelda or a shovel being swung her way but nothing came, so she released the breath she was too aware of holding. 

 

"Hilda is right," Zelda said and almost growled at the words of the sentence. She hated admitting to it but it was true. Hilda wasn't wrong.

"Really?" Hilda asked, surprise clearly evident on her face. She hadn't expected that.

"Yes, we need to work together. We can't keep fighting like this and you. You can't keep acting like a cold bitch so cut the act," Zelda said and the sister Hilda knew resurfaced, making the British woman smile. She had missed her after all.

"Ouch that hurt," Mary snarled and Zelda just rolled her eyes. They didn't have the time for that bullshit.

"Fine keep acting as if you don't care but we both know that you're a mess. I can feel it," Zelda said and with a snap of her fingers, a cigarette appeared in her hand and she started smoking furiously. 

 

She had never been good at dealing with other people and loving Mary didn't make it any easier. She wanted to help her, wanted her to open up but didn't know how and it furstrated the short tempered ginger beyond words.

Hilda ignored what was going on right in front of her. It wasn't her fight to win and she knew that whatever she would say, would go unheard by the two women. They had to figure it out on their own and nobody would be able to help them.

"So what is our plan?" Hilda dared to ask. The tension in the room was more than obvious and the magical electricity lingering between them made her skin tickle. 

 

"We kill him. It's that simple," Mary said and started to pace. She needed to get Zelda out of her sight. She knew that the ginger was right but she also knew that that would be the only way to function. She was falling into pieces and she was afraid no one would be there to pick them up. 

 

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" Zelda snapped and Mary felt a tear slip down her cheek. She had thought about getting her revenge ever since she lost her powers and every possible solitiob led her back to one thing. 

 

"Me..." she whispered and Zelda's heart stopped for a second.

"You don't plan on using yourself as bait, do you?" She asked, outraged by the thought of putting Mary at risk again. 

 

"It's our only chance. He wants nothing more than to keep me under his thumb and if we give him the feeling he has achieved that, we might have a chance at killing him. It's the only way to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait but the comic con just took my free time and blew my mind. It was so amazing to meet them and I’ll forever be grateful!!


	69. Chapter 69

Zelda didn't know what to do, confused about the entire situation. She didn't know what was going with Mary, who was worrying her into smoking the sixth cigarette already, and all she did know was that she couldn't let them continue that train of thoughts. No matter what it may cost. Mary would not be sacrificed for some idiot goat man, trying destroy the only thing that ever made her truly, utterly happy. No, she was not having it.  
She tried to get Mary's attention but the brunette was trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. Mary knew that Zelda had seen through her the minute she tried to pull up her walls again but Zelda didn’t understand, wouldn’t understand what letting go of her carefully pulled up act of strength would mean for the brunette.   
How could she? She hadn’t been around when it happened for the first time. She hadn’t seen the breakdown and how long it had taken until she had become herself again. No, Mary wouldn’t let that happen again. She would not go through that pain again. She simply couldn’t.  
I know that you’re avoiding me.   
Mary’s eyes still didn’t look at her but she could see it in the way that her body tensed that the immortal had understood her perfectly. She didn’t see her face as Mary had turned away completely but she knew that she was blushing.   
She could feel the heat radiating off her and the usually very cold woman reeked of negative emotions. She just knew. Mary didn’t project that on any good day and she would not stand by and watch her not be Mary anymore. Not without a fight.   
She had almost lost her once, she wouldn’t even dare to risk it again.   
Don’t ignore me. I know you can hear me.  
She waited a few more seconds but when she didn’t get a response, her patience grew very thin. The past few hours had been hard on both of them and Zelda wasn’t about to take any more idiocy and silence. She needed answers and she needed them now. She had tried to be understanding but tip toeing around the issue just seemed to make things worse.   
Zelda felt her irritation at the cold treatment grow and her insides shook at the anger building up inside of her. How dare she?   
“Me, you, next room,” she said after a few more minutes had passed and pressed her cigarette bud against their dinner table, not caring for the interior of her home. She couldn’t stand another minute of this insanity. Not when it was Mary who was at stake.   
“But Zelda?” Hilda asked and looked at her sister in shock. They were currently discussing their battle plan and Hilda knew the tension between the two women was intense, probably the most intense thing she has ever experienced, and she wasn’t too keen on leaving them alone to fight it off when they had more important matters at hand.   
But Zelda just held up her hand, waltzing towards the nearest room with a closeable door and didn’t even look back to see if Mary was following her. She didn’t have the time or nerves to fight her sister and her newly found confidence, so she didn’t even bother putting up with her complaints. She could hear the sped up heartbeat thumping away in her ear and knew Mary was close behind, nervously kneading her hands. Zelda was relieved that she felt something other than the great nothingness that had taken place around Mary, swallowing her aura and emotions altogether.  
With a flick of her wrist the door fell shut behind them, the doors locked and the room was soundproofed. She didn’t need any unwanted listeners and she knew that this was one nosy house.  
“And now tell me what the heaven is going on with you,” Zelda demanded with an edge to her voice that would have seemed frightening to everyone else but Mary knew it was worry shining through her thick walls of insecurities.   
Zelda hated to show affection and worry was a sign of weakness in the eyes of the ginger so Mary’s facial features softened at the appearance of worry in the ginger’s emotions, knowing that Zelda cared for her.   
For a moment Zelda saw her Mary behind the glazed over eyes and she felt her heart be pulled towards the brunette, an aching need spreading through her body that was tearing her soul apart. She felt agonizing pain shoot through her body and had to gasp audibly in order to cope with the overwhelming mass of emotion that was rushing through her exhausted body.   
“Nothing,” she said and the few seconds of softness were gone from her face. The pain ebbed away and faded into a dull but throbbing headache, annoying Zelda even further. The smile on Mary’s face was too sweet even for Lilith’s standard and Zelda knew that her guards were back up again, probably even further than before the small breakthrough.   
“Cut the façade. I know you. This is not you,” Zelda hissed and felt herself getting angry at the woman in front of her. Why did she not allow herself to feel around the ginger? Didn’t she feel safe?  
“You know who you want me to be… this is who I am,” Mary said with a certain chill to her voice that made a shiver run down Zelda’s back. The brunette was staring at a point next to the ginger’s head absently, knowing she wouldn’t be able to withstand the intense gaze of those green orbs.   
“I don’t care what you say… This is not Mary. I don’t care why you choose to bottle up whatever is going on inside of your head and I want it to stop. Now.” Zelda could feel the falter of Mary’s carefully built wall and knew she was reaching the part of the brunette that wanted- needed- her loving embrace.  
It was heartbreaking seeing her loved one so broken and hurt. Nothing of the beaming smile or those gorgeous sparkling eyes was left and it tore her apart. How could that happen? They had been so happy…  
“For I am your one and you are to mine,” Zelda whispered, her voice cracking at the memory of their vows. How far away this moment seemed…  
“Forever and always, together in time,” Mary finished, a tear rolling down her cheek. She couldn’t keep all those emotions and thoughts to herself when Zelda was this close. Her scent, her heartbeat and her soothing mind softly brushing against hers just screamed safety at her and no matter how hard she tried to channel that part of her that didn’t feel, didn’t think, her mind always wanted to crawl back to Zelda, seeking the comfort she could provide.  
Zelda saw her collapse before her knees even gave away and was there to catch her when her sobbing body crashed to the ground, wrapping her arms around the body of the brunette like a safety blanket.   
She held her through every sob, brushing her hand over her back soothingly. Mary buried her head in the ginger’s neck, trying to hide from the outside world that had hurt her so badly that she never wanted to leave the safety of Zelda’s tight embrace ever again.  
“Shhh… Everything is going to be alright,” Zelda whispered into the brown mess of hair even though she wasn’t so sure about that. Would it ever be the same? Would it ever be okay again?  
Mary seemed to sense the ginger’s unsureness about their future and whimpered into the crook of her neck, tightening her hold on the petite body.  
Zelda tried to soothe the pain away but she knew it was only the beginning of something big, centuries worth of pain but she would be there to help Mary overcome whatever trauma Adam had brought to the surface.   
She wouldn’t leave her alone… never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I don't know what's going on but I end up feeling unmotivated whenever I decide to write a new chapter for this! I guess I'm just sad this is coming to an end! It's been an incrediable journey and I'm so grateful to have experienced so much support! I will try to get the long wait between updates fixed and make the quality of my chapters better!   
> However I do need to ask if people still want to read this because I have to ways to go from here. One will bring us to the end closer and one will let us experience a bit more before we reach the end of this rollercoaster!   
> I hope you understand and accept my apology. 
> 
> For those of you, who haven't heard it yet... I got this fanfiction printed and signed by both Miranda and Michelle and I'm still screaming about it!!! Xx


	70. Chapter 70

Zelda held her until Mary had cried out all the pain and misery that she had kept to herself. Zelda had known right from the start that there was more to Mary's sudden strength than the brunette wanted to let. Their newly found bond made it impossible to hide any secrets, including this one. No matter how hard Mary had tried to hide it, Zelda would have always seen right through her terribly weak act.  
Zelda's hand had long grown stiff in Mary's hair when the brunette finally moved again, coughing slightly due to how dry her throat had become through all the sobbing she had done. With a snap of her fingers, a glass appeared in Zelda’s hand and Mary latched onto it thankfully, the cooling liquid soothing her screaming throat.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Zelda tried after the better part of the last two hours had been spent in silence. Neither of them had talked and neither of them had felt like talking.   
Zelda knew that she shouldn't expect Mary to open up to her all of a sudden, when she had spent century after century pushing away whatever had been bothering her but she couldn't just stay silent any longer. It was suffocating her to see Mary drown in the sea of hurt and pain that had swept her away the moment Adam appeared in the living room of what was supposed to be their sanctuary, their shelter from the storm called her family.   
They were supposed to be happy.   
"I think I do," Mary said, her voice not even a whisper anymore but rather a row of choked out words that didn't even make a sound but Zelda heard them nevertheless. She didn’t have to hear them audibly to know what Mary intended to say.  
It surprised her. The warmth spreading from Mary was comforting her, pulling her in, and her instincts told her to wrap her arms tightly around the brunette, cradling her like the most precious thing they had ever held and that's what she did.   
She pulled Mary in even closer, feeling the warmth spread through her own body. Her mind brushed soothingly against Mary's, telling her to go on with whatever her throat held captive.   
"It hurts," she whispered and Zelda kissed the top of her head, trying to project her calmness onto Mary. She couldn't stand seeing her cry any longer. It would have broken the ginger, maybe even more than it would have broken the brunette.   
For Mary every heartbreaking sob felt like a relief as it liberated her of the burdens she had carried alone for so long, while for Zelda it felt like hell fire, tearing apart her very soul.   
All the hurt had been openly projected then and she had to experience first-hand what Mary had gone through most of her life... on her own. Every emotion wrecked Zelda’s systems and at times she was close to losing grip on reality, when all she could feel was this incredibly suppressing pain. Pain had become her very being as she was swept away by Mary's wails into a land full of disappointment and hurt.   
"I know it does," Zelda said and Mary felt comforted by the beating of her heart in unison with its companion. She nuzzled further into the ginger and for the first time since the beginning of time she felt like talking about what's going on inside of her head.   
"He hurt me," Mary said and Zelda didn't have to ask who had hurt her. Mary's mind howled Satan's name but the one that stood out even more was the one and only man who is the cause of her downfall. The reason she no longer relishes the advantages of heaven. Adam.   
"Sometimes I think I won't ever get over what he did to me," Mary whispered, close to tears. The warmth that had settled around them, wrapped them in a cocoon of safety, slowly faded away and Zelda willed it to come back, both of them needing the safety it had provided so desperately.   
Suddenly the music player at the back of the room started playing a random tune, or at least that’s what Zelda thought, and both of them looked into the direction of the electronic device that seemed to have developed a life of its own.   
"Did you?" Mary asked and Zelda just shook her head. She didn't.   
"Maybe it's just the electricity acting up again. This house is old. Things like that happen around here from time to time," Zelda said, trying to find a logical explanation for it. And she didn’t even have to lie. Things like that did happen from time to time.   
"But it's one of my favorite songs. That surely can't be coincidental," Mary whispered, her voice breaking at the familiarity of the song that had suited her through so many nights filled with tears and pain. No it couldn't be coincidental.  
"I swear I didn't do anything," Zelda said and even though she knew she hadn't enchanted the player to start playing Mary's favorite song, heaven she hadn't even known about that until a few seconds ago, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt magic slipping from her body, floating through the air around them.   
She could smell it too. The all too familiar smell of her magic doing wonders most people could only dream of. Mary inhaled the scent and for a short moment she paused, thinking about whether Zelda was lying to her or not.   
She explored the depths of Zelda’s mind for any sign that she was indeed lying, not asking for entrance, but she just found utter confusion and a tiny bit of guilt. She didn't press any further, not wanting to intrude Zelda’s private thoughts and just stared at the ginger in matching confusion.   
"Maybe it was you..." Zelda said and finally looked up at her again. Both of them stayed silent, trying to figure out if they liked the taste of those words in their mouth. Mary decided that she didn’t.  
"It couldn't have been me," Mary whispered, not wanting to believe the words of the ginger. She wouldn't get her hopes up high when she already knew that it was impossible. She had lost her powers fair and square… Well fair is debatable.  
"What if-" but Zelda didn't get to finish her thought. Mary has silenced her with the wave of a hand. She didn’t want to keep listening to something that would make her feel bad in the end. She wouldn’t be able to take any more disappointment, not from Zelda.   
“But I-“ All of a sudden Zelda found her mouth refusing to open and Mary’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Zelda’s mouth sewn shut. Zelda’s hands shot up to her mouth, panic radiating off her. It was consuming Mary, making her feel itchy and on edge.  
Mary covered her mouth in shock. It couldn’t be, could it?   
“Did you do that?” Mary asked and Zelda gave her one of her famous death stares before Mary’s once so calming aura seemed to lessen her panic. Zelda pointed at her before she could feel her mind reach out again. She had retracted into herself in all her panic, making the brunette’s head spin at the sudden loss.   
Mary allowed the contact and smiled at the feeling of having Zelda this close again. She enjoyed the sensation of her flooding her head.   
Try to get it off me. Just think about it… really think about it.  
“That’s pointless. I don’t have my powers anymore…” Mary said and wanted to quit their mental connection before Zelda had the chance to put anymore nonsense into her head but the ginger was faster.   
But you have mine.  
Mary looked up at her, eyes sparkling like the shine of a thousand spotlights. “Okay, I’ll try.”   
She closed her eyes and felt Zelda reach for her hands. She didn’t want to believe it was true, she had been disappointed so many times before. Why should now be any different? But a small part of her wanted it to be true- needed it to be true- and so she concentrated on her task at hands.   
She didn’t even whisper anything just. She just really concentrated on what she wanted and felt the familiar electricity prickle against her skin, flowing through both of them. Their hands heated up at the flow of energy and Mary smiled at the tickling sensation.  
She felt Zelda’s heart speed up and the smell of magic surrounded them, settling down like a cloud of perfume.   
“It worked,” Zelda said and Mary’s eyes shot open again, her blue orbs absorbing what she had done.   
“But how is that possible?” She couldn’t believe it. She was supposed to be powerless and yet there she was, using magic on Zelda.   
“We’re one now? Remember? We not only joined body and minds… you can channel my powers as well,” Zelda said and saw Mary’s face light up. The ginger knew how much the brunette had missed her powers and just had to join in on the display of positive emotions.   
“I love you!” Mary beamed and fell into her arms, pressing a tender kiss against her soft lips.


	71. Chapter 71

They broke apart, tears at the brim of both of their eyes. At that exact moment time seemed to stop around them and the only sound to be heard was the beating of their joined hearts. Their hearts beating in unison, the same beat, the same purpose and the same longing.   
Electricity sparkled around them as the tension between them reached a magical high. They didn’t just exist, it was as if there sole purpose was to be with each other, united and in the embrace of the other, tightly wrapped in a hug that would withstand every challenge fate threw at them.   
They just had eyes for each other, their bodies craving the contact their minds needed oh so much. They needed the intimacy being vulnerable around each other meant even more than air to breathe and it was hard for them to focus on anything beside the other when their entire being burnt for it.   
Their minds refused to separate, curled up and nestled into the safety of their bond. Neither of them could express what they were feeling but they didn’t need to. They just knew it.  
Zelda cupped Mary’s cheeks and brushed away the first tears that have fallen down her remarkably beautiful face and felt Mary’s mind nestle even deeper into hers. She allowed the contact, feeling her soothing presence getting her down from the high she had been on. Her thumb caressed the brunette’s cheek, feeling her heartbeat softly throbbing against her palm.   
“I love you, too,” she said and felt a tear slip down her reddened face. All the different emotions had made most of her blood shoot up into her face, turning her usually pale shade into a burning flame. It was a masterpiece in Mary’s eyes. The way Zelda looked so raw and full of vulnerability. She had never seen her this beautiful before.   
Zelda didn’t want to cry but she couldn’t keep the relief in, too exhausted to keep her perfect façade up. Mary was finally letting down her guards and she couldn’t even grasp how many worries that freed her of.   
“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” she whispered and Mary placed her own shaking hand on top of Zelda’s, slowly brushing it across the back of it.   
“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Mary admitted and leaned into the soft caress, feeling better after allowing her emotions to run wild. She needed to confine in somebody but years of keeping everything to herself had made it impossible for her to do that on her own. She needed someone to take the first step and she was glad that Zelda cared enough to actually push her past her breaking point.  
To love someone is not only the glorious side of it. It’s to know your loved one by heart. To know their flaws, their insecurities and to know when they need you to be harsh because they aren’t able to do it on their own.   
“Good,” Zelda breathed out, her voice shaking and breathing uneven. Her mind wandered to what might have happened if Mary hadn’t let down that guard. It brought a set of fresh tears to her eyes as her lower lip started trembling at the pressure building up inside of the ginger.   
She wasn’t any better at allowing her feelings to surface and so she tried to keep them in at all cost. Mary needed her, the collected Zelda and not the emotional mess she found herself in. Truth to be told, the past few days had been hard on both of them and they both needed a break from the heaven their lives turned out to be.   
“I would never hurt you, Zelda… you know that right?” Mary asked, having seen part of her thoughts involuntarily. Her mind was an open space, throwing random things at the brunette, who couldn’t do anything against the violation of privacy, Zelda surely would disagree with if she knew what was going on.   
“I know…” Zelda said and finally looked up again, her mind clearing a bit.  
“Do you still want to talk?” Zelda asked, knowing both of them had a lot of talking to do but there was a time and place for it. Part of her hoped that they’d be able to break free from the insanity for a while before going back to the serious things in life. She desperately needed a relief from all the negativity that plagued her mind and she knew that Mary could use some distraction too. The brunette’s mind was screaming for some sleep; peaceful sleep.  
“I do still want to talk but I think my stomach wants some food first,” she said and the loud protest of her stomach growling made both of them chuckle.   
“Mhh… I can see what man I find wandering through the woods and I’m sure Hilda would love to cook him for you,” Zelda joked and Mary hit her arm playfully. They shouldn’t ignore the seriousness of the situation, shouldn’t underestimate what path they had chosen but both of them needed to pretend that things could be easy, even if it was just for a while.   
“Stop it,” Mary complained, laughing.   
“I think my sister will cook you anything your stomach might desire,” Zelda said and took her hand, intertwining their hands before taking off into the direction of their kitchen. She knew her sister would have probably started dinner anyways.   
Their feet carried them towards the direction where the delicious scent emerged from, Mary splitting from Zelda in order to investigate that smell that made her mouth water in anticipation of the feast her taste buds were about to taste.  
“It smells amazing,” Mary said as she laid eyes on the freshly prepared vegetable loaf and her stomach rumbled in mutual agreement.   
“I hope you’re hungry… There’s more in the stove,” Hilda said, rummaging through the cupboards nervously.   
The blonde witch was confused. She didn’t know what was going on, having been filled in on not even half of the story, and the overwhelming sweetness that oozed off them drove her senses up the wall. She needed some fresh air. The scent was drowning her.   
With a flick of her wrist the window flew open and she inhaled deeply, needing to smell something else so desperately it made her systems riot.  
“I actually am. Haven’t eaten anything good since we left,” Mary said and shot Zelda a teasing glance. The ginger just rolled her eyes and reached for the wine on the counter, filling their glasses.   
“Who is joining us?” Mary asked, insecurity filling Zelda’s heart. She knew that Mary had become vulnerable the second she had been faced with her lifelong traumas and she wanted to ease her mind, even if she couldn’t take all her pain.  
She placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, earning a thankful nod and drew soft circles up and down her back.   
“Oh it’s just us three. Sabrina is at the Academy and Ambrose… well he’s just being Ambrose,” Hilda said and saw Mary relax in the corner of her eyes. The caring touches from her sister didn’t go unnoticed either. She smiled at the closeness of them and her heart warmed at the loving look in her sister’s eyes.   
So she does have a heart after all, Hilda thought.   
She was relieved to see that the earlier tension had ebbed away and was replaced by genuine care and love. The Mary that had come home from the trip scared the heaven out of Hilda and she was glad to see the woman, who managed to warm her sister’s heart, back.  
“Sit down, I’ll be right with you,” Hilda said and the two of them took place next to each other, hands intertwined. They wouldn’t have it any other way, needing the prickling sensation of their skin against skin.   
“So and now I want you to tell me everything,” Hilda said and glided into her own chair, moved it a bit further away once that awfully sweet scent hit her nostrils and sipped on her wine excitedly. Nobody she knew, had performed a bonding spell and so her curious nature wouldn’t stop asking before she knew everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with somewhat regular chapters? I don't know but I'm doing fairly well thinking about the lack of updates that occured recently! We'll have to wait and see how this develops but I'll try my best to keep them coming! Xx


	72. Chapter 72

"So you two have really done it?" Hilda asked and leaned back in her seat, having finished her meal. She had listened carefully to every word that left her sister's lips while she had been filling her in on all the things that had happened, captivated by the new information.   
Time had went by quite fast and so they found themselves in the late hours of the evening, enjoying a nice glass of fine wine. Much to Hilda’s surprise everyone, including her sister, complimented her cooking and it felt amazing to finally hear the words she always wanted to hear.  
"That's the thing that interests you the most?" Zelda asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. She had expected everything but that. Her sister cared about everyone around her a lot, so she had expected more worry about their current situation rather than interest in her love life. But who was she kidding? Her virgin sister was a lost case when it came to love, deeply burying her nose in every romance novel she could find.  
"Well, it is exciting Zelds. You have been alone for the biggest part of our lives and then you come back and there is this huge thing and I am just so happy for you," Hilda said and Zelda saw the tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Lord, Hilda get a grip on yourself. Don't cry," Zelda said, feeling herself getting more emotional than she thought she could handle. It had been a roller coaster ride of emotions for her and she needed a break desperately.  
"Oh stop, I think it's lovely," Mary, who had stayed quiet the entire time, said and nudged Zelda's side, wanting her to show some affection for once. She knew that deep down Zelda loved her sister beyond words and had just a really hard time showing it.   
"But yes, we really did it," Mary said and brushed her thumb across the back of Zelda's hand, feeling her uneasiness and wanting to ease it. Zelda tried to change the topic of discussion desperately, not feeling in the right mood to share something as private as their relationship when she still hadn’t fully picked up on what exactly had happened.   
"How does it feel?" Hilda asked and leaned forward, getting all giddy and excited.   
"This is so exciting! I have never met anyone, who performed a bonding spell," Hilda said and clapped her hands, showcasing how thrilled she was about the news. Mary just smiled at the scene in front of her, her heart filling with love at how accepting Hilda was towards their relationship.   
She had never experienced such support, not in any kind for that matter, and so she felt her heart ache for the purity of the blonde witch in front of her. The genuine smile and happiness were overwhelming her and Zelda knew it, having experienced this overwhelming support way too many times, even when she hadn’t deserved it.  
"It's really nothing special," Zelda said and rolled her eyes, trying to change the direction their conversation was currently headed. She immediately felt all eyes on her and froze, knowing how stupid that statement was. She should have thought about her words more carefully.  
"Drop it," she said and lifted her hand into the air, shoving it in Mary's direction. She had heard the comment forming in her head before she had the chance to say it, so she put a stop to it before the situation could get even more embarrassing.   
"I will never just drop it honey," Mary said, putting an emphasis on the pet name, knowing they never use pet names for each other. It was mainly done to tease the ginger even further, bathing in her obvious discomfort.   
"Okay, it does feel good. More than just good. It's... breathtakingly good," Zelda said as she felt Mary caress her back. Warmth spread through her body at the thought of her newly found freedom that their new level of intimacy brought and she heard Mary sigh appreciatively at the positive energy that was sent her way.   
Zelda's eyes met Mary's insecurely and Mary nodded encouragingly, knowing fully well that it wasn't easy for Zelda to let go of her guard.   
"It's this amazing bond with the one person I truly love and I feel... safe," Zelda said and Mary felt the tears welling up again. All her life she was shown her place by hateful words and violence and it was overwhelming to hear Zelda speak so highly of her, showing her sister just how much she loved her.  
She would have never thought her place could be by someone’s side; equals.   
"Just knowing how much she loves me back by looking at her, feeling our hearts beat in unison, is the best feeling I've had until this day," Zelda said and a tear rolled down Mary's cheek. She wiped it away immediately, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone but by doing so she had everybody's attention immediately.   
"No, don't cry." Zelda said and unlike the harsh words she sent Hilda's ways these were loving words that were meant to soothe.   
Zelda pulled Mary in for a long embrace, keeping her close to her heart, feeling her body and soul relax into the warmth and comfort Zelda provided.   
"It's just that... no one has ever said that about me and it feels nice to hear it," Mary said and Zelda wiped away the tears that followed. She couldn't stand seeing Mary cry, even if it were happy tears. Too much had happened for her to watch her shed those tears without fear creeping into her system and Mary noticed.   
"Don't worry. I'm fine," she said and tried to crack a smile that turned out rather shy. Zelda had to chuckle at the cute image in front of her. She hadn't seen Mary getting all shy very often and so she just pressed her soft lips against Mary's and caressed her cheek like a real treasure, making sure to send all her love Mary's way.   
She wanted her to feel appreciated and loved no matter what the demons in her head might tell her.  
"You guys are too cute," Hilda said after the two of them broke apart, clearly not wanting to ruin the moment by interrupting their kiss.   
"I am not cute," both of them said in unison and Hilda had to laugh. She had never seen her sister this open and relaxed and it was a comforting sight to see. Knowing that she had finally found her soulmate made it easier for Hilda to find peace with her very own partner. She hadn't told Zelda yet but she knew that she had to tell her about his suggestion that she should move in with him eventually. It just wasn’t the right time…   
"Yes, you are. Very," Hilda said and winked at them both, making Zelda roll her eyes.


	73. Chapter 73

Mary snuggled up to Zelda’s warm and inviting body, their legs tangled in the shared bed sheet. Zelda had to smile at the brush of breath against her neck, tickling her just slightly. Mary moved a strand of her to the side, pressing a soft and tender kiss against the porcelain skin of the ginger, wrapping her arm tightly around her middle again. Zelda closed her eyes, enjoying the attention immensely.   
Both of them felt content, lost in their own world of intimacy. Not even the worst drama would have been able to get them out of their togetherness of mind and body.   
Mary’s finger stroked up and down Zelda’s stomach and the ginger sighed approvingly. Just lying there was enough for both of them, feeling the heat radiate off them and melt into one big center of warmth.   
“Did you really mean what you said during dinner?” Mary asked suddenly and settled on playing with a few strands of Zelda’s ginger curls instead of caressing her tummy. It was what she always did when she got uncomfortable. If it had been anyone else, Zelda would have cut their head off, not liking it when people touched her hair but she knew Mary did it out of different reasons.  
Zelda picked up on the change of mood immediately, insecurity radiating off the brunette and replacing the former comfort and safety she had openly projected. She turned around, propping her head on one arm and looking at Mary with furrowed brows.   
“Of course I did,” she said and watched Mary’s blue orbs cloud over with doubt. She avoided the green pools of sheer devotion and Zelda knew that there was something going on inside of Mary’s head that she had to stop. She couldn’t just let her continue that train of thoughts, no matter what it might have led her to.   
“I love you beyond words,” Zelda said and took Mary’s shaking hands and placed it on top of her heart, covering it with her own. She needed Mary to feel how much she loved her if the brunette couldn’t believe her words.  
“Do you feel this?” Zelda asked and concentrated on her heartbeat and the feel of Mary’s hand on top of it. Her heart ached for the closeness of the other woman, needing it more than anything else. It chanted her name in an ancient language neither of them spoke but somehow understood. The deep longing of Mary close to it was seeking through her every vein. Zelda watched Mary’s eyes get watery and had to close her eyes at the overwhelming feeling of Mary’s scent in her nose, Mary’s hand on top of her heart and just Mary flooding all of her senses.   
She felt the chanting get louder as Mary’s pulse sped up against her chest and her eyes grew heavy at the alluring comfort and safety the chant provided. She wanted to get lost in Mary, wanted to give her everything she could and everything that went beyond what she could give.  
“It beats only for you,” she said and felt herself be pulled further into their deep bond. She could hear the brunette’s blood flowing through her veins and smiled at the sound of her breath getting caught in her throat, robbing her from the ability to calm herself down.  
She explored her mind as if they were just getting to know each other for the first time and Mary allowed herself to drift into her memories of them together; as one. Zelda would have loved to see what was before her, what happened before Lilith turned into Mary but she knew the brunette wasn’t ready to share what plagued her every day and the ginger accepted that, not wanting to push her.   
Mary would show her one day when she was ready to share the pain of a lifetime and Zelda would be waiting patiently until that day.   
She watched their first date go by in a flash and smirked at how Hilda ended it before they could get up to anything serious. Then a flash of a heart wrecking scream, a puddle of blood forming around the corpse and Mary being drenched in blood as she feasted on the body in delight- no this wasn’t Mary… This was Lilith.  
“You shouldn’t have seen that,” Mary said and pulled away from their connection faster than Zelda’s sensitive brain could handle. She hissed at the pain flooding her head and Mary placed her gentle fingers against her temples, soothing the headache she had caused.   
Zelda didn’t dare open her eyes, knowing the bright light would only hurt her head only more. She felt a familiar buzz of energy flow through her body and cracked an eye open, realizing that Mary had channeled her magic to turn down the light to an acceptable brightness. She smiled at that and thanked the brunette quietly.  
“I’m sorry,” she muttered and Zelda caught the small tear running down her cheek, feeling her heart shrink at the sight of a crushed Mary. She wanted to help her, soothe her, heal her but she knew she wouldn’t be able to take her pain; no matter how much she wanted to.  
“Don’t be,” Zelda whispered and kissed away the wet trail the tear had left behind, the reminder of how vulnerable Mary really was. It was the reminder of why Zelda couldn’t give up on their situation. No matter what would happen, they would fight and die together.   
No matter what would happen they’d always be one, never alone, and the thought of that made a smile tug at the corner of her lips. She would never give up on what they had. Not before she’d take her last breath.  
“I am a horrible being. I don’t deserve your love,” Mary said and tried to pull herself away completely, covering her face in shame, but Zelda refused to let her go, catching her wrist and forcing her to look her in the eyes. She wouldn’t have Mary pull up her high security fences again. Not when they had made such a progress.   
“You are not whatever he wants you to believe you are. You are much better than what he wants you to believe. Don’t you see what he’s still doing to you? He never deserved your love. You’re way too good for loving him and always have been. I love you for the brave and individual being that you are. It’s not your fault that he made you choose wrong paths but don’t let him ruin what you have now. You are so much more than your past,” Zelda said and saw the tears welling up in Mary’s eyes again, brushing her thumb across her arm soothingly.   
“You are not what he made of you. You are worth so much more than what you think. It’s not what you did that matters, it’s what you do to change it that matters,” Zelda said and heard the sob forming at the base of her throat way before it had the chance to leave Mary’s suddenly dry lips.   
Zelda wrapped her strong arms around her body immediately, supporting her weak body through every sob that wreaked havoc in its petite habitat.   
“Shhh it’s okay,” Zelda whispered into the mess of brown tresses when Mary started to mutter apologies into her neck, knowing that it was hard to process for her loved one. She had been through so much hate and cruelty in her life that she didn’t know how to deal with the niceness of Zelda’s words. So many centuries of pain and hateful words had made her question the nice things in life, even more in her vulnerable state.  
“It’s just that I never had anyone talk about me like this before. All I ever heard were harsh and cruel words that were meant to hurt me,” Mary whispered, her voice high and strained. Zelda whispered a soft spell to ease the brunette’s screaming throat and felt her relax into her embrace immediately. She heard a soft thank you echo through her head and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds.   
“You don’t need to explain yourself. I already know…” Zelda said and caressed her back in small circles, just like Mary liked. Zelda felt bad for what had happened during their dinner, not wanting to intrude Mary’s privacy.  
“How did you know?” Mary asked and felt Zelda’s guilt creeping up on her. On instinct she stiffened in their embrace, her mind already thinking about thousands of reasons why Zelda would betray her. Zelda felt bad for telling her how she found out about their Dark Lord’s cruel way of treating his most devoted servant. She didn’t want her to feel even worse than already and bringing up the topic would certainly cause anything but happiness.   
“Your thoughts during dinner… they were quiet loud. I couldn’t stop the memories of how he treated you even if I wanted to and they broke my heart… He was so merciless to you,” Zelda said and felt a tear roll down her own cheek. She had never intended to see what happened during Lilith’s time by his side but she had and Zelda didn’t think she could ever forget the stomach turning images.   
“I know,” Mary whispered and relaxed into her embrace, clearly feeling more comfortable about the situation as her stupid theories had been left unconfirmed. Nevertheless she felt exhausted and just wanted to drift off to sleep, wrapped up in Zelda’s loving embrace.   
Zelda let her cuddle up to her and captured the petite body in her arms, making her feel at home immediately. She couldn’t stop herself from getting angry at the very man who had hurt her love. Mary rubbed small circles across her shoulders, trying to rub away her anger.   
Zelda didn’t notice how irritated she got until she felt a hot tear prickle against her skin. That’s when she knew…  
“We will kill him for what he has done to you and we’ll do it together. You’re not alone anymore,” Zelda said, more determined than ever before. They needed to stop him.  
“I’m not so sure about this…” Mary said and hid her face in Zelda’s hair, inhaling the comforting familiar scent of her soulmate.   
“Just wait… We’ll get our revenge and he’ll beg for our mercy.”


	74. Chapter 74

Her eyelashes fluttered open despite her eyes' desperate attempt to remain firmly shut. Her state of dreamy sleepiness had reached an end, when she felt the cold and empty bedside next to her, feeling unsettled by the missing presence of the brunette by her side.  
She looked at the dark room, which lay in complete silence, and tried to piece everything together in her drunken state of mind, having just woken up. Her brain was slow to pick up on what was happening and she only started to realize that Mary had vanished into the cold night, when she didn't see the brown mess of hair on the pillow next to her.   
Her body shot up immediately, afraid of what might have happened to the dark haired woman, while she had been fast asleep, and fear shot through her entire body, almost swallowing her whole.   
She could hear her heart beat in her ears and tried to calm her screaming mind by brushing wet curls out of her face and neck and up into a loose bun in a haste. The sweat was still sticking to her forehead and a worried frown was plastered across her weak looking face.   
Not again, she thought. Why couldn’t things stay calm just for once? Why did everything have to go downhill all the time? She didn’t understand what had happened and thinking about it made her head hurt. She swallowed the thick lump and pushed away all the possible scenarios that played inside of her mind.  
She looked around the room, trying to make out shapes in the dimly lit space. When she didn't catch a glimpse of her loved one, she tried it with their new bond and called out for her, willing her to answer, but her calls echoed into nothingness. There was no reply, no sign of life.   
She shot out of her bed, not even caring enough to put on her robe. Her warm feet marched across the cold and heat draining floor, desperate to find the brunette somewhere in the house. She couldn't bear the thought of Mary being hurt by someone and her past experience made it hard for her to stay positive.   
After all situations like this had never played out well for any of them. They usually ended in heartache and pain for everyone involved and Zelda had had enough of it.  
Mary wasn't the person to just disappear in the middle of the night and not hearing her heartbeat close made her worry even more.   
She wandered around their house in a hurry, almost in a trance, and her mind was dead set on finding the brunette before it was too late. Maybe there was a perfectly fine and normal explanation for this. Maybe Mary just went to fetch herself a drink, something to soothe her dry throat, something Zelda knew she got quite often at night.   
Yes, that could be a possibility.   
Zelda's feet took her into the direction of their kitchen, half expecting Mary to lean against their kitchen counter, staring out their window with a glass of water in her hand but her hope was crushed when she came around the corner and was greeted with nothing but thick silence and a weird feeling in her guts. This wasn’t good.   
Her face fell at the sight of the empty kitchen and she felt tears of desperation well up, threatening to spill and burst her almost perfect portray of the strong woman she wanted to be.   
She shook her head in denial of what that could mean, didn't want to accept any possibility that meant Mary had left, either by choice or by force. She just didn't think she could handle any more loss and pain after what she and her family, including Mary, had went through.   
She didn't think she could handle any more suffering.   
She couldn’t just give up now and almost ran through the house, searching every room on her way. She needed to know that Mary was safe and most of all alive. She didn’t hear her and the numbness she found when she tried to reach out made her heart wail in loss.  
She was so focused on trying to ignore the suffocating lack of Mary's presence that she almost missed the muffled voices echoing from the room she just passed. Almost.   
Zelda's steps came to an abrupt halt when she heard the whispering out of a room, she barely went into these days.   
While it could be possible that Mary was inside the room, the other sound made her aware of the other possibilities and dangers that came with just bursting into the room hot headed.  
"Who would be still up at this time?" Zelda whispered to herself and approached the door carefully, not wanting to give away her position. The intruder, whoever it may be, didn’t need to know that she was not asleep anymore and in fact wide awake.  
No, the longer she stayed in the unknown, the better it would be for her.   
She pressed her ear against the thick wooden door and her face contorted in confusion when she couldn't hear what was being said behind almost closed doors. She could just make out the faint sound of two voices engaged in a wild conversation, what seemed to be a heated argument rather than a lovely conversation.   
The small creak of the not completely shut door seemed inviting to Zelda. Too inviting to not give the door a very light and gentle push to get a good glimpse of what was going on inside of her house at night. She just needed to know.   
Her heart skipped a few beats when her eyes landed on an all too familiar form and gorgeous brown curls, her entire being leaping in joy and relief. She was just about to push open the door completely, when she saw the back of a man, who she had never seen before.  
Her actions came to a halt and the sound of a relieved sigh died in her throat as she watched the man place a soft hand on Mary's upper arm. Zelda tried to make out a bit more of that man's face but she couldn't for the sake of it.   
He was well hidden behind the stack of books on the table he was standing behind and Zelda huffed in frustration.  
"I can't not yet... Zelda-"   
She heard Mary say and stopped breathing for a hot second. Apparently she was the topic of discussion and curiosity had always killed the cat and so she pressed against the door frame in order to fit her ear exactly in the small creak of the door.   
"But it has been planned for months, Lilith!"   
The name made a shiver run her spine and she couldn't help the one tear that fell down her cheek and was wiped away immediately. What plan were they talking about? She wanted- needed- to know more and carelessly put her hand against the door to steady her unstable body, making the door squeak.   
Mary's head shot around and icy blue eyes met warm green ones and for once the ginger wasn't so sure if this was her lover or her enemy. The intensity and hatred in those eyes made her shiver in fear and when she tried to make out the man, he was gone. He had vanished into the air.   
"What are you doing up already?" Mary said in her usual caring voice, the moment of coldness gone, and Zelda was just so relieved to see her alright that for a second she forgot what she had seen and fell into Mary's arms.   
"I woke up and didn't see you. I went down her to look for you," Zelda said and the brunette just brushed a hand across her back softly.   
"I'm fine," the brunette said and Zelda exhaled into the puffy hair relieved.   
"Who is that man you were talking to?" She said once they were back on their way up to their room and she watched Mary stiffen next to her.   
"What man? I was talking to nobody," Mary lied and Zelda knew it. She could smell a lie from miles away but somehow she found herself doubting what she saw.   
"But I saw him."   
"Impossible. You're tired. You must have mistaken him for something else."  
"I'm tired, not insane," Zelda said and Mary tried to brush her hand over the ginger's back but Zelda backed away.   
"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that this has been a long day and we should really get some sleep," Mary said and the two of them climbed in on their sides of the bed, Zelda snuggling up to the brunette immediately.   
Curled up against her loved one Zelda fell back asleep faster than she was used to, a dreamless state taking over her exhausted mind and body.   
She couldn't help but wonder if she had really seen the man, her memories turning foggy and her head started hurting at the sheer thought of what had happened. She let it go, deciding to deal with it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and alive!! Sorry for the long break and absence. I promised I would try to keep the updates more frequent but life got a bit in the way and I decided to take a much needed break from everything social media/writing related. I'm back now and this time I'm determined to push through the end. I'm not talking about daily updates but two/three times a week should definitely be manageable. I hope you're still in this with me! I apologize for the long wait and hope you could all enjoy the new chapter!


	75. Chapter 75

Zelda jolted awake, panic and worry flooding her entire body. She didn’t know what happened, couldn’t remember why she had been woken up drenched in her own sweat and all she did know was that she had fallen asleep peacefully. Strong arms wrapped around her instantly and hands curled themselves into her wet hair.   
"Shhh. Everything is alright," Mary whispered into her ear as she held Zelda's shaking body, which twitched in her arms.   
"Whatever it was, it was just a nightmare, Zelda," the brunette said and tried to brush the ginger's hair out of her face and up into a ponytail in order to give her hot neck some time to breathe. She pulled the covers off her with her free hand and felt Zelda latch onto her.   
Chests pressed against each other, she could feel the fast beating heart of Zelda through her thin nightgown and her heart ached for the ginger in her arms. She tried to soothe her mind by sending positives vibes and brushed her hand softly over her back.   
"I am here now," she said and kissed the top of Zelda's head lovingly. She pulled her loved one even closer, sensing that something was terribly wrong. She just knew that she had dreamt about something rather disturbing and the confused glance Zelda was giving her, worried her even more than the vicious nightmare the woman supposedly had experienced.   
While she was worrying about Zelda, Mary's mouth turned incredibly dry all of a sudden and her throat seemed to scream for some relief even though she had just drunken her usual cup of morning water that had waited for her next to her bed. She clutched her throat and swallowed hard, longing for something cool down her throat.  
Only when Zelda coughed, did the brunette notice that it was in fact Zelda, who was thirsty and demanding some cooling water to soothe her sore throat. She reached across the ginger and tried to grab the glass of water resting next to her side of the bed and gave it to the ginger, who latched onto it thirstily.   
"Easy," Mary said when Zelda almost spilled half of the drink over herself and she took the empty glass from her moist lips reluctantly. Zelda mouthed a weak thank you and brushed the sweat off her forehead slowly.   
"Are you better? Do you need anything else?" Mary asked worriedly and mustered the still confused expression of the witch sitting next to her.   
"No, I am fine. Thank you," Zelda said and made sure to put a certain distance into her voice. She was still upset about the events that had taken place during the night and she wanted Mary to know that she wouldn't just forget what she had seen.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary tried once Zelda had turned away from her completely.   
"About what?" the ginger spat and didn't turn to look at the woman.  
“Why don’t you tell me why you got up in the middle of the night?” Zelda spat accusingly.  
“I haven’t got a single clue what you’re talking about!” Mary said and watched Zelda pull away slowly.   
“I found you in our old store room, remember?” Zelda said and crossed her arms in front of her chest, making it clear that she was obviously cross with the brunette.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was fast asleep the entire night,” Mary assured her and Zelda’s look faltered for a second and the brunette could sense some clear doubts.   
Zelda searched for any sign that the brunette was lying to her but she couldn’t find any. But she had seen her. She didn’t understand how it was possible. She had been so sure of it but know she wasn’t anymore. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her again? She decided to let it go for the sake of everybody’s sanity.   
“What else did you want to talk about?” Zelda asked, blushing out of embarrassment.  
"About your nightmare," Mary said as if it was self-explanatory.   
"What nightmare? I can't recall any dreams," Zelda said and spun around, her eyes gleaming dangerously in the morning light that enlightened the entire room.   
"The nightmare I woke you up from. I was just reading and all of a sudden you started turning and tossing and all I could feel was sheer terror and confusion radiating off you," Mary said and Zelda could see the tears welling up in her blue eyes and reached out to brush her fingers over Mary's cheek softly.   
"Thank you for waking me up but I don't have a single clue what you're talking about," the ginger admitted and felt bad for not remembering what seemed to have distressed her loved one.   
"Is this the first time you had a nightmare this bad?" Mary asked and Zelda couldn't look her in the eyes. She remembered all her nightmares about Mary in great detail and she didn't want to burden the brunette with the knowledge of them. She had enough on her plate as it was.   
"No, this must have been the first one," Zelda lied and Mary could see straight through the weak attempt at keeping something from her.   
"I don't believe you," she simply said and tried to catch Zelda's attention but the witch avoided her eyes at all cost. She knew she couldn't look straight into them.   
"Well, it's true," Zelda said and without knowing, shared more than she had ever intended to.   
Mary could see in the look of Zelda's eyes that the ginger was not telling the truth. Even her mind was telling her that. The ginger was too far lost in the depths of her mind to realize that she was sharing her thoughts which confirmed the brunette's worries. The witch had had quite a few nightmares like that.   
All of a sudden a flash of black pain shot through her body and her eyes widened at the dark and blurry images of past memories. The images flew by too quickly for her to make out any great detail but she could feel the pure terror and agony they had brought upon the ginger.   
All memories from Zelda's mind but none of them had actually happened despite their realistic feeling. Mary's head fell back at the intensity of the memories and she had to close her eyes in order to calm the roaring headache ruling over her head.   
"Lord, you're bleeding," Zelda said as soon as she saw the blood coming out of Mary's nose and got a tissue to wipe away the red and thick texture before it could drip down.   
"Why haven't you been telling me about your dreams?" Mary said and Zelda tried to ignore the question, acting as if she hadn't heard it in the first place. She wasn't ready for that kind of conversation. She didn't want to make Mary feel even worse than she already did and telling her about the nightmares she had been having certainly would.   
"I asked you something and I would like an answer," Mary hissed after having been ignored for a while and Zelda knew that Mary would not let go of it until she had what she wanted.   
"Can you just please leave it be?" Zelda pleaded and Mary saw the desperation and fear in the ginger's eyes and it truly made her hesitate to push further.   
"No, I can't," Mary finally said after a few seconds of silence.   
Zelda sighed in frustration and tried to get out of their bed but Mary caught her wrists and pulled her back down. The ginger looked at her confused and tried to free her captured wrist but Mary's hand around it wouldn't budge.   
"Now tell me what they're about," Mary said and Zelda could tell that she was being serious.   
She didn't want to tell her, even after she had found out about them. She wasn't supposed to find out about them and Zelda damned her mind and body for doing this to her. This all could have been avoided and she refused to tell Mary anything that would send her mind straight back into being a distressed mess.   
"No, I won't tell you what they're about," she said sternly and Mary raised her eyebrows at the refusal of the ginger.   
"Well, maybe I'll have to look for them myself," Mary said and Zelda felt a strong push against her mental barriers but she didn't give in. Not when the images haunted her own dreams. It was out of the question what they would do to Mary.  
"What are you hiding from me Zelda?" Mary asked and Zelda could see the thick layer of hurt behind her eyes. She didn't want to hide anything from the brunette but sometimes a lie is better than the truth. She didn't want to risk any progress they had made.   
Zelda concentrated with all her might on not letting Mary in and felt how she began to lose grip on herself, the world starting to spin around her.   
"Stop it!" she finally yelled before she felt herself slip and fall forwards, straight into the warm embrace of Mary.   
"I am sorry. I wouldn't have had to do this if you had just told me about it," Mary said and retracted from Zelda's bruised mind guiltily.   
"I can't tell you, why don't you realize that?" Zelda pleaded and allowed Mary to stroke her back lovingly.   
"But why can't you tell me?"   
"Because I don't want to hurt you," Zelda finally admitted and felt a tear slip down her cheek that was wiped away immediately by the brunette.   
"Why don't you realize that nothing in this world hurts me more than what you're doing right now? Lying to me? Keeping secrets? Secrets kill, I thought we established that already," Mary whispered bitterly and Zelda kissed her lips softly.   
"I never meant to hurt you."   
"I know."  
The two of them stayed like that for a while, both doing some serious thinking. Zelda came to the conclusion that Mary was right. Secrets kill and she would have to tell Mary all about her vicious dreams sooner rather than later.   
"I will tell you but not now. Give me until tonight and I will tell you all about them, okay?" Zelda said after a while and Mary nodded slowly, accepting that Zelda needed some time.   
"And Mary?" Zelda couldn’t help it. She needed to know.   
"Yeah?"   
"Have you been talking to anyone... male lately?" She wanted to believe Mary, every part of her wanted to, but she just had to make sure that the brunette was telling her the truth.  
"No, why are you asking?"  
"For no reason in particular."


	76. Chapter 76

"I don't want to get up," Zelda complained and felt Mary's mutual agreement immediately. The two of them had settled back into bed after their short argument and just stayed there in each other’s embrace. She didn't need their special bond to know that the brunette dreaded breakfast more than anything else. It was displayed on her face and in the way she tensed whenever the conversation went into that direction.   
Truth to be told, Zelda didn’t want to join her family for breakfast either. The possibility of seeing Sabrina or Ambrose there was just too high for her liking. She wasn’t too keen on having to explain the entire situation to them so shortly after she had explained it to her sister.  
"Me neither. Can't we just stay up here?" Mary said and draped her leg across Zelda and snuggled into her neck, inhaling her comforting scent deeply.   
"Have you just sniffed me?" Zelda asked and turned to look at the brunette, who started to blush slightly. Zelda felt her heart melt at the sight of Mary hiding her face under the covers.  
"You smell incredibly nice if I might say so," Mary said and both of them laughed wholeheartedly, something that was rare these days. With so much negativity clouding their minds it was hard to stay positive at times.  
"I used your favorite shampoo when I showered," Zelda admitted and Mary brushed a hand through the ginger curls lovingly. Zelda had been using the same shampoo ever since Mary had mentioned that she loved the smell of it and the brunette was more than just happy about that.   
"I have a great taste in shampoo then," Mary added and exhaled audibly, not wanting to think about what would happen once they would have to go down to eat with the rest of the family.   
"You don't have to worry about Hilda. She loves you," Zelda said and reached for Mary's soft hand, playing with it.   
"It's not her I am worried about. What is Sabrina going to say? Last time she saw me, she wasn't too happy about it," Mary said and Zelda kissed the back of her hand slowly, letting her lips linger there for a few seconds.   
"She'll get around. She's hurt and she has every right to be but I am sure she'll forgive you eventually," Zelda said and knew it wasn't exactly what Mary had wanted to hear but she didn't want to lie to the brunette. Lies kill and they had just agreed on no more lies.   
And it was true. Sabrina had every right to be hurt and Zelda would never take that away from her. As long as she stayed within her boundaries, she could be as mad as she wanted to be and Zelda wouldn’t step in between the natural way of forgiveness even though it pained her to see Mary suffer like that.  
"I hope you're right," Mary whispered and Zelda kissed away the tear that made its way down her cheek. Mary's thoughts and emotions were bubbling out of her like an overflown bubble bath and Zelda had difficulties with keeping up on what was going on inside that pretty head. Out of all the different things that were going on, one stood out. Guilt. Mary felt incredibly guilty.   
"It's okay," Zelda said and turned her body to face Mary's before she pulled her in for a tight embrace, allowing her to settle into the crook of her neck.  
"I just feel so sorry," Mary said, her voice on the verge of breaking. Zelda's heart ached for the silent cries of the brunette's mind but all she could do was stroke her hair softly and let her speak freely, just be there for her.   
"I know," Zelda said and had to fight her own tears, being overwhelmed by the intensity of Mary's feelings taking her over.  
"I wish I could take everything back. I hurt so many people," Mary said and Zelda just shushed her first sobs, trying to soothe her even though she knew a simple 'shhh' would never soothe century’s worth of pain.   
"But you're trying to redeem yourself now, aren't you?" Zelda said and kissed the top of her head, feeling the lump in her own throat grow.   
"I destroyed lives Zelda. How can you look at me and not see a heartless monster?" Mary cried and it broke the ginger to know how Mary saw herself.   
"Do you really think you're a heartless monster?"   
"What else would I be? I killed without mercy for centuries straight. I was the mother of demons, Satan's concubine. I'm not exactly what people would call loveable."   
"Mary look at me," Zelda said and nudged her softly. She couldn't believe that Mary would actually believe that, although she could understand where she was coming from. The brunette refused to leave her safe position and just held onto the ginger even tighter.   
"Mary, please," Zelda said and Mary finally moved her head back a bit and stared at the ginger's chin, biting her lower lip insecurely.   
"Look at me," the ginger repeated and reached for Mary's chin, tilting it up a bit.   
"I love you. You are so many things but not even one of them is 'unlovable'. Do you hear me? I don't want to hear you say that ever again! I don't see a monster when I look at you because I know the fragile woman behind the mask. I know you. You were manipulated by him and it's not right. Don't let him define who you are. You are so much more than what he tried to make of you. Don't let him take that away from you. You did some questionable things and a few mistakes here and there along your way but we all did and still do. That's because we are alive and it just shows that you are too! You are here and trying and that's what matters to me, not what you did in the past"  
At the last of Zelda's words, both women found themselves crying in perfect unison.   
"I love you," Mary whispered and pressed her lips against Zelda's firmly.   
She needed to feel loved when she couldn't bring herself to love the person she had become. She needed the affirmation Zelda tried so hard to give her and she clutched onto Zelda, not wanting to let go of the one thing that made her believe in a better future.   
Zelda felt Mary's need to be held and that's what she did. She allowed Mary to let out all the things that had been plaguing her ever since her world had been turned upside down. She allowed Mary to share her doubts and worries that had entered her mind when she lost everything she had known prior to that moment. She allowed her to show her insecurities.   
She was glad Mary was letting go of it all. Holding it in all the time wouldn't lead them anywhere. She knew that they were still far from fine. There was so much trauma and oppressed emotions to work through and from the beginning she had known that it would come to a moment like this. The sooner they started talking about the shadows that kept following them, the sooner they could both move on, together.  
Only when Mary had calmed down, did Zelda weaken her tight grip on the brunette and dared to wipe away the halfway dry tears. She looked into those blue orbs and was reminded of why the woman in her arms was far from being a monster. She was just a hurt flower sticking out its thorns.   
"I love you," Mary repeated and Zelda smiled softly.   
"I love you, too."   
Their lips were just about to meet, when Mary's stomach complained about the lack of food it was receiving in a way that made both of them laugh out loud, despite the sad energy lurking around them.   
"I guess your stomach is trying to tell us something," Zelda said and smiled at Mary.   
"I guess so."  
"Should we go down?" Zelda suggested and felt the immediate panic taking over the brunette's being.   
"For all we know Sabrina isn't even here," Zelda added and squeezed her hand reassuringly.   
"She is. I heard her come home late last night," Mary said and Zelda, for once, didn’t say anything and just tried to change her emotions into something positive. The brunette was in need of some cheering up.  
"Even if, I am sure she'll behave and you still have me. I won't leave your side. Not even for one second," Zelda said and kissed her lips tenderly.   
"Thank you," Mary said and they heard her stomach growl again.   
"I think we really should get dressed," Zelda said and got up slowly.   
Mary followed Zelda's example and got dressed reluctantly. She truly didn't want to go down but Zelda was, as always, right. She'd have to face Sabrina sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now.  
When they were both finished, Zelda looked at Mary one last time, taking her hand into her own.   
"Ready?"   
"Ready."   
Zelda opened the door to a new challenge and lead Mary out of her safe space confidently. The two of them walked down the stairs hand in hand, Zelda squeezing her hand to make her feel more comfortable ever so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely AdelinaG for beta-ing this chapter! Go check out her story! It's amazing! Xx


	77. Chapter 77

"Good morning!" Hilda chirped as soon as she laid eyes upon Zelda and Mary, who half hid behind Zelda, their hands still intertwined. Zelda wanted to try to separate them, not wanting her family to see the small gesture of affection but understanding Mary’s situation, she didn’t.  
"Good morning," Mary repeated quietly, not wanting to be rude, while Zelda just plainly ignored her sister, not having had enough caffeine for her good mood. The world could end and that woman would still smile as bright as ever, or that’s what Zelda thought whenever she was in a bad mood.  
"Sit down. I'll get two more plates," Hilda said and sprung to life, doing what she does best. Taking care of people.  
The two of them sat down at the set breakfast table, Mary refusing to let go of Zelda's hand. Sabrina, who was sitting at the other side of the table didn't even look at them, pretending to be busy with one of her school books. But Zelda didn't miss the face Sabrina pulled once the two of them settled into their seats.  
"Here. Have some of this," Hilda said and pushed two plates into their direction and Mary took some food reluctantly, while Zelda was more confident. It was her family after all. She was welcomed and accepted by everyone, unlike Mary, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Did you sleep well?" Hilda asked and Mary stayed silent, not wanting to raise any extra attention. Zelda knew this was unlike Mary, who always spoke too much for her own good and so she tried to urge her to talk a bit.   
Say something. She won't kill you.   
What if she does?   
Zelda shot her one of her famous eyebrow raises and Mary just adverted her gaze before she found the courage to speak.   
"Quite well. You came home late last night, Sabrina? Did anything exciting happen?" the brunette asked and Sabrina finally looked up from her books, acknowledging their presence.   
"Yes, I did and I don't know why that would be any of your business. You have inserted yourself into my life quite enough, don't you think?" Sabrina said coldly and Mary swallowed the lump growing inside of her throat.   
Zelda wanted to say something, wanted to defend Mary but she knew that it was Sabrina's right to behave this way. Their bond made it hard for her to stay still when the source of Mary's obvious distress was sitting right in front of her but she managed by stuffing food into her mouth elegantly.   
It was as if she physically needed to jump to her aid. It was an instinct she could only suppress for Lord knows how long.  
"I'm sorry," Mary said and Zelda could hear the flow of the tears that were threatening to spill from the brunette's overflowing eyes.   
"For what exactly? For lying to me the entire time, for betraying me or for killing people that I loved?" Sabrina spat and Zelda bit her tongue to stay silent. It was not her war to fight and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't help Mary win Sabrina over. She would have to do that on her own.   
"For all of it," Mary whispered and put down her fork in order to wipe away the one tear she didn't quite manage to hold in, still refusing to let go of Zelda's hand underneath the table.   
"Mhh. I don't believe you," Sabrina said and leaned across the table.   
"I mean it with all my heart," Mary said and hoped that Sabrina would find it within herself to forgive her but what it took was time.   
"Not good enough," the young witch said and slammed her books shut, making Mary jump in her seat.  
"What is this horrendous smell?" She complained, pulling another face.  
Hilda had to hold back her laughter, knowing fully well that Sabrina was too young to see the signs, too young to know what had happened.   
"Nothing," Zelda practically hissed, holding a death grip on her fork.   
"It probably is just a new perfume," Hilda said and giggled, receiving a threatening glance from her sister, who wasn't pleased with the comment at all.   
"It smells terribly sweet. Whoever made that perfume should be sentenced," Sabrina said and with a flick of her wrists a few windows opened.   
"It surely can't be that bad," Zelda said and rolled her eyes, reaching for the newspaper close to her.   
"Don't you smell that? It's awfully penetrative!" Sabrina whined and Zelda just ignored the comment, her cheeks remaining the same color, while Mary's turned a brighter shade of red.   
"But-"   
"No 'Buts' Sabrina," Zelda warned and shook her head, clearly annoyed by her niece's remarks. She wasn't in the mood to put up with that so she wouldn't accept any more of this nonsense. She had zero tolerance for people wasting her time.   
All the while Hilda's eyes stayed upon the brunette, who had obviously retreated into her own mind. Mary kept pushing the food around her plate absently, staring at the tea pot in front of her. She was miles away and Hilda felt bad for her but even she knew that there was nothing they could do. After all Mary wasn't exactly innocent when it came to Sabrina's anger towards the woman.   
Her sister's anger about Sabrina's words didn't go unnoticed either and she just waited until her sister would burst, expecting an outburst that would wreak havoc but it didn't come. She could read it in her sister's face that she also knew it wasn't her place to interfere, so she didn't.   
Hilda smiled at the soft gestures only she caught. The sympathy whenever her sister looked at the brunette, the intertwined hands underneath the table and the soft words the ginger probably whispered into Mary's head warmed her heart.   
"Is everything alright auntie Zee. You seem... off," Sabrina asked after a while of mustering the weird behavior of her aunt. She was, considering her usual moods, quite upbeat and a few small smiles crept onto her face, whenever she wasn't paying attention to it.   
"Yes, I am totally fine, Sabrina," Zelda assured her but even that didn't sound as annoyed as it usually would have and Sabrina frowned, doubting her aunts words.   
"Are you sure?" Sabrina pushed, wanting to know what's going on but Zelda wasn't about to give her what she wanted. She didn't have the nerves to go through the entire story again and she certainly wouldn't do it, while Sabrina had a huge dispute with one of the main parts.  
"Why are you back so soon?" Sabrina asked, glancing at Mary, who had given up pushing her food around a while ago and just plainly looked at Zelda, searching for help, from time to time.   
What do you want to tell them?   
Zelda looked at Mary at the sudden intrusion and noticed how stressed and on edge Mary actually was. She saw the tremble of her lower lip and noticed the clenching of her jaw before she heard her teeth grinding against each other, her face softening.   
Whatever you feel comfortable with.   
She brushed her thumb across the back of Mary's hand softly and wanted to reassure her that everything would go at her pace.   
I don't want to lie to them. I have done enough to hurt them.   
You didn't do anything that can't be repaired. If you don't want to tell them it's okay too.   
Mary seemed to consider the words of Zelda for a few seconds and the flow of confusing thoughts the brunette transferred openly only stopped when she found her voice and spoke up.   
"There was an incident."  
All eyes were on her and even Sabrina's face seemed to soften at the display of a nervous mess Mary seemed to be. The teenager might have been mad but she wasn't entirely cruel. She knew that there was more to the story than she could see.   
It wasn't normal for two people to stare at each other for that long without saying anything, so she figure that she missed a whole lot.   
"And what exactly happened?" Sabrina pushed and Zelda just shot her a warning glance. While the ginger admired Mary for wanting to get it off her chest, she didn't know how long it would stay that way.   
"Did someone die?" Sabrina pushed further and Zelda felt it before anyone even saw it. Her head shot towards Mary's as soon as she felt the first wave of sadness and fear seep through every fiber of her being.   
She saw the tears on the very brim of her eyes and wanted to wrap her arms around her, pull her into a tight embrace and never let go of her.   
"Not exactly," Mary said and a hot tear landed in her lap, spreading across her pants slowly.   
You don't have to tell her. She doesn't need to know. We can do that on another day.   
Zelda squeezed her hand and waited for any kind of reaction but she didn't get any. Sabrina knew better than to push any further. Clearly there was something going on that was beyond her imagination and for once she listened to the pleading glance of her aunt Hilda.   
I am here... Talk to me.   
But Zelda didn't get a reply. Instead she and everybody else heard the small and quiet sob that broke loose and almost got stuck in Mary's throat.   
Zelda couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened during Mary's fight with Adam but all she knew was that remembering it tormented the brunette beyond anything she had ever experienced.   
"I'm sorry. I need a minute to myself," Mary said before she put her napkin on the table and rushed out of the room, letting Zelda's hand fall limb against her side.   
Zelda tried to reach out to her but all she got back in return didn't satisfy her worries at all.   
Just let me be please. I want to be alone for a while.   
It broke her heart to see Mary go and hear her silent cries even though she had already left the room. It was hard but she knew it was what the brunette needed so she swallowed the loving words she had intended on saying and brushed away one of her own tears.   
There was nothing she could do and she absolutely hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters on one day? As Missy would say "I'm on a roll"   
> No but seriously, I don't know what's happened but I just felt like writing today! I'm sure you won't complain about that. I'll see what I can get done tomorrow. Not so sure how you'll like the direction of the next chapter tho...


	78. Chapter 78

Zelda steadied her heavy head with her hands, sighing deeply. How did it come to this? How did her life become so complicated? She couldn’t remember it anymore. It felt like so much time had passed since that fateful day when all of their lives got turned upside down.   
She would have been lying if she said that she didn’t miss the simplicity of the time before Mary and Sabrina’s 16th birthday but she wouldn’t trade the brunette for anything this world had to offer her.  
She couldn't keep the tears in any longer. Mary's lonely heart reaching out for hers, sharing its hurt and sorrow, was too much for her to take. She didn't have the strength to keep the act of the woman she once was upright for her family anymore.   
She had changed, to better or worse was debatable but she had changed. She wasn't the same witch anymore and Mary had brought out new sides of her she hadn’t even known were there. She was tired of portraying things she no longer was and she didn't know how long she would have been able to keep her act straight anyway, so she let the tears run free.   
Of course, old habits die hard and she tried her best to not let her family see her cry. She hid her face behind her hands and kept her sobs to herself. She hated weaknesses. They make you vulnerable and she never wanted to come across as anything but confident.   
But she simply couldn’t keep all of these emotions bottled up anymore. It was just all too much. Having one set of worries and troubles is tough but having two was pushing the ginger past her breaking point.  
Only when she couldn't hear Mary anymore, did she try to pull herself together. She still felt the brunette but she must have shielded her thoughts from her and it hurt. Zelda couldn't deny that it did. She knew that Mary was seeking privacy but not hearing her familiar buzz worried her.   
"Auntie Zee?" Sabrina asked and the ginger felt a soft hand land on her shoulder, trying to soothe her but she didn't feel like being soothed by anyone at that moment. She wanted to be alone, wash away her sorrows with some good old liquor and sleep it all out.   
"Don't," she warned and held up a hand, signaling for Sabrina to just stop.   
"What happened, dear?" Hilda asked and Zelda just shook her head, not feeling up for the talk, she knew she couldn't avoid forever. At some point she'd have to tell Sabrina and Ambrose about what happened and while Hilda knew most of the story, she didn't know about the effects it had on Mary.   
"None of your concern," Zelda hissed and brushed away the tears confidently.   
"You can talk to us. We are your family," Sabrina said and tried to make out what was going on with her aunt. She had clearly missed a lot and she didn't even try starting to piece together what might have gone on while she hadn't been present.   
"Mary is my family, too," Zelda said and watched Sabrina's expression change.   
"No, she isn't. She doesn't belong to this family. What did she ever do besides bring pain upon us? Why is she even still here?" Sabrina hissed and wanted answers. She hated knowing less than everyone else and she was sick and tired of being left out. She wasn’t a baby anymore and could handle whatever was going on, so she spoke up.  
"She is still here because she belongs to me now, Sabrina," Zelda hissed and Hilda didn't know whether or not she should just let them fight it out or interfere before anyone got seriously hurt.  
"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, rather confused. Instead of answers she got only more questions and it was driving her insane.  
"I love her and we are tied together now," Zelda said, trying to stable her voice to an even and calm tone but she didn't quite manage. She hadn’t planned on telling Sabrina like this but her patience became fairly thin and she didn’t want to keep hiding things when it was just easier to tell the truth.  
"You what?" Sabrina couldn't believe her ears. She had never thought about her aunt leading that kind of a relationship with the woman she once looked up to.   
"I love her and have for some time now. While we were away, we performed a bonding spell. We are one now," Zelda almost whispered, not trusting her lacking ability to speak.   
"I can't believe you," Sabrina said, shaking her head and Hilda could see the anger fuming behind Zelda's eyes but she also knew that Zelda would never raise her hand against Sabrina. While her violent tendencies were very much familiar with her sister, her niece had never been harmed in any way.   
"No, I can't believe you. I can't believe that after everything that happened, you still have the audacity to think that you're in the right. We have sacrificed a lot for you young lady and you have no right to question my decisions. You always speak your mind and never think about the consequences. It has got to stop! I understand that you're angry about what she has done. I very much know that it is your right but you don't have the right to question my relationship with her. You don't have a single clue what's going on and it’s far more important than your little dispute," Zelda hissed and pointed her finger at her niece, having finally lost the patience to deal with her niece's behavior.   
It was true. Sabrina spoke without thinking and Zelda had told her many times that her actions have consequences but up until now, her family had suffered them instead of the hot headed teenage witch and it was finally enough.   
Zelda would no longer stay considerably calm when the world around them was falling apart and they had to deal with real problems. Problems that killed. There was no time for Sabrina's unnecessary drama.   
"But-"   
"Enough Sabrina. I have had enough," Zelda said and pushed her chair back, standing up.   
"I have finally had enough of your drama when we have real problems that are far greater than anything you could imagine," Zelda hissed and turned to leave the room without another word. Everything had been said. She left with her head held high and an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Before she even had the chance to leave the room, her legs gave away underneath her and with an agonizing grunt her body hit the floor, knocking her straight out.   
She wasn't conscious to see her family rushing to her side, trying to figure out what had happened.


	79. Chapter 79

Mary's feet took her into the direction of the woods without her noticing at first. Something about that place had always drawn her to it. No matter in what form she graced the earth, the woods were a place she felt at peace with her screaming mind.  
She leaned against a tree, sliding down the rough surface until her bottom connected with the cold and hard surface. She broke into sobs then, not being able to hold anything back any longer. She had known all along that it wouldn't become any easier, that Sabrina wouldn't just accept her like that but she hadn't imagined it to hurt that bad.  
She wanted this whole emotion thing to just stop. She hadn't needed it before she had met Zelda and sometimes she wished she would still feel the throbbing emptiness she had grown so accustomed to. Deep down she knew that everything that had happened had made her a better person, made her happier and satisfied with herself but she couldn't deny how hard it was on her.  
It was hard for her to try and live a normal life when she hadn't even had a glimpse of a normal life before everything went downhill for her. Sometimes she felt like giving up, giving up on the progress she had made and giving up on the people that got her to where she was but every time she laid eyes upon Zelda's hopeful eyes, she knew it was worth fighting for.  
She knew that Zelda was worth fighting for. If she didn't do it for herself, she could at least do it for the witch, who had shown her nothing but love and devotion the weeks prior. It was the least she could do after Zelda had accepted her as openly as she had.  
Her eyes shot wide open when she heard sticks break underneath a weight far too suppressing to be human. She knew it would be only a matter of time but she had hoped for a bit more time before it came down to it again.  
"Look at you Lilith. Crying over a pathetic half blood," Adam spat and crunched down in front of her, lifting her chin up to meet his eyes.  
She didn't dare look into those eyes, knowing fully well she'd crumble underneath the pressure of the intensive hate and pity she'd find there. No, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing him what he could do to her.  
Her eyes landed on his nose instead, staying glued to the spot no matter how he positioned her head. She almost flinched when his grip tightened painfully around her chin and he growled at her in a way that made the ground underneath them shake.  
"When I want you to look at me, you do as I say," he hissed and she felt a fresh set of tears fighting with her willpower to keep them in. She wouldn't allow him to make her weaker than she already was. She wouldn't allow him to hold that power over her.  
"But you didn't say anything, husband," she spat the last word as if it was poison in her mouth, raising her fierce eyes to meet his with an intensity matching his. Neither of them felt love for the other. Just pure hate.  
Mary saw the hand coming way before he even lifted it into the air. She could have moved out of the way but she didn't, instead shielding her feelings from Zelda the best she could. She took the blow, her eyes fixated on Adam's, refusing to show any kind of emotion.  
Her head was thrown to the side and a yelp died in her throat before it had the chance to make him feel empowered. No, she didn't give him that satisfaction.  
"You are pathetic Lilith," he said, voice as cold as stone and Lilith tried to not let his words get to him, thinking positive thoughts, as Zelda would tell her to.  
"You are weak."  
Zelda will be waiting for me once I get back home.  
"You are worthless."  
Zelda loves me.  
"You don't deserve to be living."  
Zelda forgave me.  
"You betrayed him."  
Zelda is safe.  
"You failed him."  
Zelda was in danger because of me.  
"He gave you everything."  
I brought pain upon her family.  
"He trusted you with this mission and you failed him."  
I had her trust and I failed her.  
"You shouldn't even be alive anymore," he spat and she bit back her breakfast as it tried to make its way up again. No, she needed to be strong. It was exactly what he was playing at. He wanted her to become vulnerable so he could play his mind tricks on her.  
"So should you," she said, her voice stable and crystal clear.  
It didn't take a genius to figure out that her comment didn't sit well with him and so she felt her body leave the ground and everything around her got blurry. For a moment she was too confused about what was happening to keep her thoughts and feelings shielded.  
She didn't make a single sound when her body collided with a nearby tree and she hit the ground with a painful thud. She didn't make a single sound when she wiped away the blood running down her forehead. However she did make a sound when he tried to come closer.  
"No physical pain you bring upon me will ever make me obedient," she hissed and he frowned for a second, stopping on his way to her weakened body.  
"Why do you think I would want to make you obedient, wife?" he spat and she knew she had hit the nail straight on the head. He was there to torment her into being the obedient little wife she once was but she had changed throughout the many years of being obedient to someone else. She had had enough of being submissive. She was nobody's toy and that wasn't about to change anytime soon.  
"Why else would you waste your time with someone as pathetic as me?" she challenged him and she knew he would be stupid enough to take the bait. All this time and not so much had changed after all.  
"Because I want to see you suffer," he said and started to pace in front of her while she sat up slowly, holding her side in pain.  
"Then just torture me slowly, let the blood drain from my veins while you watch me suffer. Kill me right now, right here," Mary said, knowing too well that he wouldn't. It wasn't why he had come and she knew, as much as he might be tempted by her offer, he wasn't allowed to take her up on it.  
"No, that would be too easy," he said and she laughed.  
"Nothing is easier than putting it off, Adam. Letting me heal is too easy. You don't have it in you to kill me," she spat, disappointed that after all the years he had haunted her, he turned out to be the biggest lie she had ever told herself.  
"Watch your mouth," he said and her lungs gave up on her. She clutched her throat in pain, trying to pry away the invisible force pressing down on it. Nothing was as useless as fighting something that wasn't actually there and so her vision went blurry from the lack of oxygen her brain was receiving.  
It was only a matter of seconds until Mary's body hit the ground again and her back arched, trying to breathe so desperately. She scratched at her neck as if it would somehow release the increasing pressure on her burning lungs and she watched him smirk out of the corner of her eye.  
Chocked sounds escaped her mouth and her face was turning a deeper shade of red as she was trying to calm her screaming mind. She knew her time was running out and she needed a plan. Desperately.  
"Kiss me," the words came out choked and rather weak, despite her best efforts to make them sound confident and strong.  
"What?" he asked, not sure if he had imagined the words escaping her mouth or if she had actually said them.  
"Kiss me," she tried it again, this time more successful. She heard a deep chuckle as he approached her slowly.  
"Lilith, Lilith. After all this time you're still as much of a whore as you were before I abandoned you. Desperate for my love," he said and leaned down to her still fighting body.  
"And your biggest mistake has always been thinking I am below you," Lilith said as his lips came dangerously close to hers and she watched his face contort in confusion before she kicked him right in between his legs.  
He doubled over in pain, losing control over her throat. Within seconds she threw him off her and climbed on top of him, pressing down hard on his throat. She watched his eyes widen, almost pop out, and for a second she felt herself slip into her old skin.  
For a second she felt blood thirst. She wanted to see him suffer, wanted to watch him die beneath her fingers, wanted to watch his life slip away from him. She wanted to be the reason he took his last breath.  
And only when she saw the reflection of her darkened eyes in his did she gasp in shock, releasing his throat.  
No, she never wanted to be that person again and she couldn't let him change that. It would mean that even in his death, he would have still won.  
As his breathing calmed down he broke into a fit of laughter that shook his entire body. She didn't care about him anymore, only about what he almost made her do and he took the moment of distraction to knock her straight off him.  
Before she could do anything, he was pinning her down again, making it impossible for her to escape.  
He looked at her with that sinister gleam to his eyes and she just stared straight at the sky. She didn't want to look at him anymore.  
"One more kiss. For old time's sake," he said and pressed his rough lips against hers. She closed her eyes at that, not wanting to let him see the tears that were pressing so hard against their prison.  
"You better not tell your girlfriend about that or she might become jealous," he said, laughing.  
Mary was too lost in her own mind to see what was happening right in front of her. She was too emotional to feel the rage taking her over. She was too confused to register that it wasn't hers.  
"Too late. She already knows," a chill voice broke through his laughter and made Mary's eyes shoot wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhm duhm DUHUHUM. Who guessed it? Who saw it coming? Who hates me now? So many questions... Hope you enjoyed it! Xx


	80. Chapter 80

Zelda's eyes opened and all she could feel was agonizing pain shooting through her entire body, showing no mercy to her screaming muscles. All she could feel was pain. Hot, throbbing and unbearable pain.  
"Auntie Zee," Sabrina said next to her, clutching onto her hand, while her sister was wiping away the blood that came out of her nose. She didn’t even register the thick texture on her lips until the metallic taste hit her taste buds and made her snarl in dismay.  
She had to close her eyes again almost immediately, the intensity of everything that came crashing down on her too much for her systems to handle. Before she could do or say anything, she was pulled back into the soul consuming darkness and her head fell back against the floor with a soft thud.  
When Zelda came back to her senses for a second time, she kept her eyes closed, knowing fully well that the brightness of the room was too much for her weak body to handle and she moaned in pain. She didn't know what had happened, all she knew was that what she was experiencing wasn't her pain.  
All this time she had wished that Mary would stop shielding her thoughts and emotions, feeling the overwhelming emptiness where Mary’s mind would usually be nuzzled against hers, but now that the brunette did share it, she wished for it to just stop. The emotions and brain wrecking pain was consuming her like a burning flame, ready to leave nothing behind. Too many emotions, too many confused thoughts, too many blurred images and too much going on to make anything out.  
Only one word stood out and Zelda didn't like it at all.  
Adam.  
She knew that Mary was in pain. Heaven, her entire body screamed in pain and she was feeling the wet blood sticking to more than just her face. She felt Mary's fear creep up on her like the shadows that kept following them and she couldn't stand knowing that Mary was in danger. It drove her insane.  
Satan knows what he was doing to her and Zelda tried pushing past her own pain in order to rush to Mary's side, taking her pain away as well. She'd never forgive herself if anything bad happened to her.  
She tried to lift her upper body but a set of hands pushed her shoulders gently back down immediately. She tried to protest but found herself unable to speak, her state too bad to move anything.  
"No, you stay there. We don't know what happened and as long as you're shaking like that, you're not going anywhere," Hilda said and Zelda didn't even register the concern in her voice. Everything that mattered was Mary and what she had to go through. Zelda didn’t even consider her own health for one second.  
The pictures came in blurry and confusing, so Zelda had no real overview of what was going on and all she knew for sure was that she didn't have a lot of time left. She couldn't waste any more on being talked into staying still, when the brunette was out there… alone. She would never stay still when her soulmate was calling for her, even if Mary didn't seem aware of it.  
Zelda heard her name in the silent pleas over and over, each time getting more desperate and strained. She felt her entire body aching for the brunette and she just physically needed to get to her. She felt as if her body would burst in a bright flame if she didn’t. There was no way around it, not that Zelda wanted there to be.  
"Mary," was all she said before her back arched upwards, the breath being sucked out of her lungs. She felt an invisible force pressing down on her throat and she clutched at it, desperately trying to get it off.  
"What is happening to her?" Sabrina asked and if Zelda hadn't been too focused on getting some air back into her lungs, she would have noticed that her niece was crying.  
"I think something is wrong with Mary. They are one now. Whatever happens to one of them, happens to the other one as well," Hilda tried to make some sense of the entire situation and didn't know if she liked her version of the truth. After all that would mean that somewhere out there the same thing was happening to Mary and knowing what she did, it couldn't mean anything good.  
"Zelda listen," Hilda said but the eyes of her sister kept rolling around in their sockets, her body falling in and out of consciousness.  
"Okay, I need your help Sabrina. We need to do something against this. Give me your hands. We need to cast a protection spell and shield anything coming from outside," Hilda said and took the hands of her niece, pressing them against her sister's chest in a hurry. They didn't have a lot of time left and so she murmured the spell that would form a wall of protection around the three of them.  
She felt the magic being sucked out of her but Zelda wouldn't stop tossing and turning underneath their steady hands until she heard Sabrina murmur the same spell along with her.  
Zelda's body fell limb and the blonde witch exhaled in relief. At least they didn't have to keep watching her face contort in sheer pain.  
When her eyes shot open, all of them released the breath they were all too painfully aware of holding. Zelda tried to get up immediately, her face one of pure terror, but Hilda held her in place.  
"Let go off me, Hilda," Zelda hissed and tried to shrug her off but Hilda was persistent. Her sister wouldn't go through this alone.  
"Shut it. Whatever is happening right now, you won't go through it alone. We are family and we need to stick together," Hilda said and Zelda looked at her surprised for a second.  
"Don't you ever doubt that I would jump to your aid. I will always stand by your side," Hilda added at the face of her sister and both of them knew that there was no time for being sentimental, so Zelda refrained from saying anything to that.  
"It's Mary. Adam is back. We don't have a lot of time. He's hurting her and she won't pull through for much longer. They're in the woods," Zelda said and Hilda just nodded. Both women sprung to life, running out of the house in a rush.  
As much as Sabrina was angry, watching her aunt terrified her and knowing that the brunette was going through the same made her skin crawl. She just had to help, so she followed the two women leading the way.  
Zelda didn't know where she was going but somehow she knew that she was on the right way. With every step she took, the feelings got more intense and at some points she felt like breaking but she couldn't allow herself to break when she was so close to Mary. She couldn't give up on her, when Mary had done so herself.  
She knew she was getting close and she couldn't hold back her own anger anymore. How dare someone hurt Mary? Adam would pay for that. She would make sure of that and if it was the last thing Zelda did.  
Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Mary on the ground, tackled and pinned down by her capturer. She wanted to say something but his lips pressed against hers, made her halt and stomach turn.  
She knew the nausea was mutual as Mary had a hard time keeping her tears in. Zelda's heart broke at the sight of Mary so down and she damned herself for not getting there earlier.  
Only when she heard him talk, did she find her voice again.  
"Too late. She already knows."  
And she was fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you fuming yet? Xx


	81. Chapter 81

"The girlfriend is here," Adam chuckled and Zelda had a hard time staying in place. She wanted to hurt him, make him plead for her forgiveness and then watch the light drain from his eyes but she didn't act on her instincts. She knew that impulsive reactions were deadlier than anything else. She needed to think of something. Throwing herself into a fight without any real tactics would probably mean death for all of them.   
She saw the desperation in Mary's eyes and her heart shattered into thousands of pieces at the sight of her loved one suffering, spiking her anger only more. Mary touched that soft spot in her that reminded her that she needed to keep her priorities straight. Mary's safety came first, revenge second. No matter how gladly she would have ripped Adam’s throat out then and there, she needed to know that Mary was safe.  
"She is," Zelda said, her voice as cold as ice.   
As much as she would have loved to pry him off her, she knew that any move without thinking might get Mary hurt or possibly killed and she wouldn't be able to stand her being dragged into more suffering. After all she had been through enough hurt for two lifetimes.   
"Are you here to play?" he asked her with the audacity to laugh at her.   
Play along. It's what he wants. Don't do anything impulsive. He's waiting for it. Wait until he doesn't see it coming. Then strike.   
Mary had heard her thinking and she knew that whatever Zelda decided to do wouldn’t be affective enough to actually take him out. She knew Adam better than the ginger and she just hoped Zelda trusted her enough to actually take her orders.  
Zelda knew that she wouldn't be able to do that. She couldn’t just stand around and do nothing while Mary was still pinned underneath him. The need to make him pay for his actions was a weight she couldn’t carry for much longer but Mary probably had a point. She knew him best after all and Zelda would not try her chances after they had failed her so often lately.   
"If you mean your sick games, then no," Zelda replied, as calm as ever.   
"Hmm what a shame. Would have enjoyed seeing you cry over this one right here," he said and pressed down hard on the forming bruise across Mary's forehead. The brunette didn't even flinch and yet it took everything within Zelda to not lunch herself at the bastard, who hurt her. Her muscles twitched, ready to bolt but she just bit down hard on her cheek, not allowing herself to cry. No, she wouldn’t fail Mary.   
Share your pain with me.   
What?  
Give me your pain. I can handle it.  
Without much thinking, Mary did. She willed her pain to go over to Zelda and surprisingly it did. She felt the throbbing and sharp sting fade away and heard Zelda moan inside of her head. She didn’t want to hear nor watch the ginger suffer but by the rate her body was being hurt, she wouldn’t last much longer.  
Insult me.   
What?  
Zelda couldn't believe Mary's voice and definitely wasn't about to start joining Adam in this disgusting torture. She was worried about what he had done that the brunette started talking like this and it drove her into further fury as she saw his finger dig into the open wound across her collarbone and she refused to move as she felt the burning pain rip through her body, consuming her whole.  
It's what you need to do. He isn't just human anymore. He is powerful. Much more powerful than you. You need to trick him. He won't see that coming. You need to be smarter than him in order to overthrow him.  
I won't just let you hanging there. Hilda and Sabrina will be here any minute now. We can do it together.   
No, just do as I say. Trust me. I know what I am doing.  
I can’t keep standing here, watching him hurt you and just do nothing.   
I know I ask a lot of you but I love you and we’ll get through this together. You just need to trust me.   
I love you, too.   
It hurt Zelda to even think of Mary in any bad way but maybe she was right. Maybe tricking him would be the easiest way to get them out of this situation alive.   
"Why would I cry about her?" Zelda said and everything within her was against even thinking that but it still left her lips. It physically hurt her to say it and she needed Mary to know that it wasn’t true. She would cry about the brunette if it were the time and place for it.  
I didn't mean it.   
It's okay. I know.   
"What?" Adam asked, not being able to hide his surprise. He surely didn't see that coming and carefully straightened his body, giving Mary temporarily relief. She knew it wasn't for long but she took the time to close her eyes, relaxing her aching body. She needed some pain killers or she’d pass out.  
"You heard me. There is no reason I'd cry over someone as..."   
Pathetic. Say it.   
"Pathetic as her."   
Zelda almost winced at the words that left her mouth and she felt her heart refuse to come up with anything else. Mary didn't look at her, playing her part of being deeply hurt well but Zelda wasn't too sure if she was just playing it. No matter the circumstances, it must still hurt to hear your loved one say something like that about you.   
"Well, well. What an unexpected turn of events we have here," Adam said and looked down at the brunette, smirking at her, amused. Little did he know that he was playing right into Mary's cards.   
"Seems like nobody wants you after all," he hissed and slammed his fist into the ground right next to her face. She didn't allow herself to flinch, holding his gaze the entire time. It was only infuriating him more.   
Are you alright?  
It took everything within Zelda to not burst in fury and let the fire of rage consume her, burning every piece of good left behind.   
Yes, besides a few hurting body parts I am alright. Listen. Keep Hilda and Sabrina away from here. He mustn't see them. Not yet.   
I hope you have a plan that doesn't involve a suicide mission.   
Do you trust me?  
Yes.   
Then do as I say.   
Zelda considered her options for a second, not wanting to believe what she was about to do. There was no way this could end well and yet she still did it. She put a protective wall around them, making it nearly impossible for her sister and niece to reach them until she decided so.   
She exhaled audibly, tears threatening to spill but she couldn't allow them to. She needed to keep her act up straight.   
"Out of curiosity... Why are you even with her if you despise her?" Adam asked, letting his ego run wild with him. Mary smirked out of his view, knowing that everything would go well if Zelda could entertain him for long enough.   
Play with him. Confuse him. Distract him.   
"Out of my own selfish reasons," she answered, watching Mary intensely. She wouldn't leave her out of her sight until she had made sure that the brunette was in safety.   
"Do you care to share?" he asked, smirking. No, she wouldn't ever betray Mary more than she already had. It pained her to say these words enough as it was. She didn't need to push it even further.   
"I would have done so straight away, wouldn't I?" She said, shaking her head slightly. She felt the familiar buzz of energy run through her veins and watched a knife appear in Mary's hand. Clever, she had to admit.   
And while Adam thought, he was still the one in control, he got careless and missed the smell of magic lingering in the air. He mistook the smirk of the ginger witch as a mutual agreement to his hate towards the immortal underneath him but he was wrong. He was so wrong.  
As soon as you're free, I am going to loosen the protective barrier around us and you'll run and don't stop until you've found Hilda and Sabrina. Let them teleport you into safety. I will cast a spell on you that will take your pain away, at least temporarily.   
What about you? I am not going to leave you alone.   
I'll manage. I want to have a few words with your... husband.   
Ex-husband.   
Whatever. Are you ready?   
As ready as can be.   
And within seconds, Adam felt soaring pain shoot through his entire body and reached for his neck, feeling blood running down freely. He landed on the brunette with a grunt, splattering the thick texture all over her. She pushed him off her, despite her stomach’s protests against the smell, darting towards the ginger and safety but instead of running past her, she stopped and looked her right in the eyes.   
"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, confusion and fear taking over. This was not what they had planned. Why didn’t she keep running?  
“If anything goes wrong, the last thing I want to have done is kiss you," Mary said and pressed a tender kiss against her lips before she darted off into the direction Zelda had come from. She didn't feel any pain and Zelda's mind brushing against hers gave her the strength she needed to pull through.   
She ran and ran until she saw the familiar face of two witches, looking at her relieved. Zelda gave her the strength she needed, pushing her to do greater and better things until she didn’t. She had almost reached them when a piercing scream filled her head and she stopped dead in her tracks.   
She ignored the questioning looks she received from Sabrina and Hilda, her entire body aching in pain. Her eyes widened in horror and she felt tears welling up again. Her entire body froze, not wanting to feel any more.  
"No," the word slipped past her lips weaker than ever and within seconds she had turned around, leaving a confused Hilda and Sabrina behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me while I am moving to the North Pole. Xx


	82. Chapter 82

Mary made exactly five steps forwards before her legs gave away in pain and the wind was knocked out of her lungs as her body collided with the hard ground. She gasped in pain as Zelda's spell was broken, leaving her in sheer agony in the aftermath of what her body had gone through.   
“Fuck,” she groaned and didn’t even dare to breathe. Her body was frozen in place, not wanting to risk any more additional pain to what she was going through already.  
She curled her fists in the mud, a weak attempt of keeping the cry of sheer misery inside of her, and pressed her forehead against the cooling surface of wet earth, trying not to scream out the pain that had been transferred back from Zelda. Only then did she realize how much of it she had actually shared with the ginger and before she could do anything, she lost consciousness and fell into the black hole, waiting to swallow her whole.  
The next time she opened her eyes, she looked straight into Sabrina's face and felt a familiar buzz of magic flowing through her veins. The pain started to fade away slowly and she exhaled audibly, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to handle the amount of pain for much longer.   
She let Sabrina’s magic heal her weakened body, enjoying the flow of energy inside of her but as soon as she felt somewhat better she knew she had to make a run for it sooner rather than later.  
She pushed the two women off her and stood up, despite their serious effort to keep her down. She stood unsteadily, almost lost her footing again and breathed out heavily. Her vision was blurry and every single muscle in her body hurt immensely and yet she didn't give up. Not when she didn't hear a second heartbeat. Not when she didn't feel Zelda's mind cuddled up against hers. Not when she didn't know if the ginger was still alive.   
"I really don't think you should be walking right now," Hilda said and grabbed her arm, trying to get her to lie back down but Mary wasn't having any of it. They didn't have to go through what she was going through. The emptiness ripping through her was suffocating her. Only now that it was gone, did she realize how much of Zelda she actually felt and heard and now that it was gone, she was beyond just worried.   
"I- Ahh- need to get..." she said but talking hurt so she stopped for a second, holding her side in pain. She almost fell at that, her knees protesting at the weight they were supposed to carry, despite the intense pain shooting through them and hadn’t it been for Hilda supporting her, she would have crashed straight into the ground.  
"What you need is some good rest," Hilda finished the brunette's sentence and tried to nudge her into the direction of their home but Mary refused to budge. She wouldn’t just lie down and enjoy a cup of tea after everything that had happened. She needed to get to Zelda.   
"Zelda," was all Mary managed to get out before all of them stopped in their tracks, all eyes on the brunette.   
The brunette didn’t want to believe her ears, not wanting to accept the truth they delivered to her. No, it couldn’t be true. She had killed him. She had rammed a knife into his neck. She had freed them of his haunting. She had done it.   
"I know you are here somewhere, Lilith," Adam's voice echoed through the woods and Mary broke into tears, not being able to hold them back any longer. The nightmare was too real for her to handle and she shook her head in sheer denial.   
"But I killed him. That's not possible," she said and started to slowly pace around even though she probably should have saved her energy for the upcoming fight. All the while Hilda and Sabrina kept transferring their energy to Mary, knowing fully well that it was the least they could do right now.  
The two women shared a worried glance and all that was left for them to do was try to puzzle the pieces together on their own, figuring that Mary wouldn't be much of a help in the current state they found her in.   
"Come to me my bird," he said and the blood started to boil in Mary's veins. It was not fair that he got to torment her, while she had to endure it. It was not fair that he simply did not die. It was not fair for her to leave Zelda alone. It was not fair.  
"Don't go back," Sabrina said once she saw the face of the brunette change drastically. The teenager knew that face. She had worn the same determined face once, dead set on getting her way and all it had done was bring pain upon those she loved. She wouldn't let Mary do the same.   
"I have to!" Mary countered, still being held in place by Hilda's gentle but firm grip on her arm. She was too weakened to pry her off and too determined to not at least try.   
"You'll just give him what he wants," Sabrina said and Mary just screamed in frustration. Her mind was driving her insane. She couldn't hear anything. The numbness was deafening and she felt her heart wail about its loss. No, she refused to believe that the ginger was gone. Not while she was still alive.   
"I don't care. If he wants me then he can have me," Mary hissed and finally managed to get her arm free of its prison and all the three of them sprung to life at the same time. Mary desperate to keep them away; Hilda and Sabrina desperate to keep her in place.   
"I am sorry," Mary said before she channeled Zelda's magic to trap them in place, watching them freeze on their way towards her. Her heart broke at the sight of their frozen bodies and she knew that this could mean the end of her. With no one there to help, she was risking more than just an injury.  
"I just have to..." Mary whispered before she took one last look at the two women and made her way back to the place she had just escaped from. She knew it was probably exactly what he wanted. She knew that Zelda would kill her for doing so, if she could but she didn't care.   
She felt his presence before she saw him and the simple sight of him made her anger reach a new high. How dare he smirk at her after everything he had done? How dare he still breathe when she had killed him?   
Her eyes searched for Zelda, wishing for her to stand somewhere, bound in a magic trap or simply anything that would explain the absence of her mind but she couldn't see her anywhere, nor did she feel her.   
"Why are you still alive?" Mary whispered and Adam broke into laughter that shook the ground underneath them.   
"I don't die that easily, sweetheart," he said and she felt the adrenaline that had driven her up to this point slowly give up on her. No, not now when she needed it the most. Her body couldn't just fail her now.   
"Where is she?" She asked, not sure if she even wanted the answer to her question.   
A gut wrenching smirk appeared on his face and before he even said anything, did Mary know the answer.   
"No," she breathed out and watched him step aside to reveal ginger curls lying on the ground.   
"No," she said as her eyes landed upon Zelda's pale face.   
"No," she whispered before she sunk to her knees.


	83. Chapter 83

"No, this can't be happening," she whispered and the pain, a few seconds ago all too present, faded away as the realization of reality dawned on the brunette. As much as she didn't want to believe what she was seeing, the image of the lifeless ginger was to stomach.  
She felt the nausea wash over her and she was swept away by the wave of her breakfast hitting her harder than she had expected.  
When she looked back up, wiping her mouth, her eyes were fixated on the face of the one person that had never done anything but destroy everything that had made her happy. Her face was one of pure hate and the anger that was consuming her like a raging flame almost pushed the overwhelming grief into the back of her mind.  
But only almost. The sight was one that would haunt her for decades to come, that, she was sure of.  
"What did you do to her?" she asked, knowing too well that she didn't want to receive the answer to that question. She couldn't manage to look at the ginger for a longer period of time but couldn't tear her eyes away from the terrifying sight either.  
Some part of her just prayed that this wasn't real, that Adam somehow managed to trick her yet again but she didn't feel her anymore. It was as if Zelda had been violently separated from their connection and it made Mary's soul cry out for the loss of its mate.  
"You betrayed me... again," he said, his voice sounding amused, and she realized that Zelda had fallen victim to his cruel game of revenge or whatever was driving him to torture her but not it hadn't been her who had to suffer. This game of his had hurt the one thing she treasured and it was her fault. She shouldn't have left her alone to fend him off. She shouldn't have left her at all. They were one and she had betrayed her.  
"She was innocent," Mary almost whined but she didn't allow her voice to crack, no matter the pressure of the piercing scream that was threatening to leave her mouth at any second. She wouldn't give that to him. He was waiting for any more signs of weakness and she wasn't about to give him more than he deserved. He hadn't deserved anything she had given him.  
"Oh, Mary. Nothing is innocent. You, out of all people, should know that," he said and she felt tears run down her cheeks. Tears, she couldn't hold back any longer. Her mind wasn't picking up on what was happening fast enough for her to actually process what was happening right in front of her, until her attention was once again drawn to her.  
Her head was throbbing and she didn't know what was reality and imagination anymore. She felt utterly helpless and could just watch him move in front of her.  
Adam bent down, making Mary's entire body tense as his dirty hand neared Zelda's pale cheek. She couldn't allow him to disturb her peaceful slumber because as much as she knew that the chances of it were beyond low, she couldn't accept it as anything else.  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," she hissed and Adam smiled at her, brushing a ginger curl behind her ear, careful to not touch her.  
Mary watched his every move carefully like a hawk ready to attack his prey. She knew that she stood no chance against him. She was smarter than to actually attack him without anyone to back her up. For once, she had to push her feelings back. Now was not the time for stupid hot headed decisions that surely would get her into more trouble.  
"Go on... Ask what's burning on the tip of your tongue," he said and Mary wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of asking him about Zelda's wellbeing. Instead she just stared at him intensely and wished he'd drop dead due to a sheer glance. Under normal circumstances he'd be a dead man walking but she needed to consider her options before she did anything she might regret.  
"Always stubborn," he said and stepped aside, making her some space to check for herself. She didn't trust him and so she stayed glued to her spot on the ground. She wasn't sure if he wanted to trap her and for all she knew the person on the ground could be someone else. Oh how much she wished for her to be someone else.  
"Fine," he said after moments of hesitation and removed himself from the ginger completely. It took Mary only seconds, despite the intense pain ripping through her body, to reach the body and look directly into Zelda's pale and slightly blue face.  
"No," she whispered, her voice high-pitched and thin, on the verge of cracking.  
She brushed the ginger curls out of her face and behind her cold ear where they, of course, didn't stay, more tears blurring her vision. She reached for her wrists, searching for a pulse.  
"Come on, Zelda. Don't you die on me now," she said, not wanting to accept the undeniable truth that lay right in front of her. She shook her head in pure denial. Zelda could not be dead. Periode.  
"What did he do to you?" she cried and pressed soft kisses against Zelda's cheeks after her fingers had given up on their search for any sign of blossoming life inside of the limb body underneath her shaking form. The ginger was cold to the touch and Mary's hot tears were the only thing warming her waxy cheeks.  
Without noticing did Mary start rocking back and forth, the weight of reality too much for her to handle. All she could feel was this draining emptiness that was threatening to tear her apart right then and there.  
"How could you?!" she yelled at Adam, holding onto Zelda's stiff hand in hers. She needed the strength Zelda gave her. Even beyond her time on earth did she give her a strength she had always lacked.  
"She jeopardized my plan. You should know how easy it is to rid yourself off burdens," he said, smiling. It only infuriated her more.  
"You are going to pay for this," she growled and was ready to launch herself at him but found herself unable to move. Confusion spread across her face as she struggled against her own body but a quick glance at his face, showed that he wasn't the one behind this.  
He was at least as surprised by her sudden difficulty to move as she was.  
"She is right. You're going to pay for this," Sabrina said with a certain fierceness that made a shiver run down Mary's spine and Hilda loosened the spell, allowing Mary to look at them and ultimately seeing the crushed look on her face confirmed her worst fear. Her sister was gone and there was nothing they could do.  
A sob wrecked her body but she knew that now wasn't the time nor the place for the emotionally breakdown that was about to follow, so she tried to pull herself together for the sake of everyone involved.  
"I am sorry, ladies but I think I am needed somewhere else," Adam said, pretending to look at the watch that wasn't even on his wrist.  
"Not before you have paid for what you did to my family," Sabrina hissed and he just laughed at the ridicule of the situation.  
"I am not threatened by a child, dear. I am the first living being to walk the earth. I am invincible," he laughed and Mary was too exhausted for a remark. She just latched onto her fading lover.  
"Oh you should be threatened," Sabrina hissed but the second she sent her first spell, he disappeared into the thin morning air. Only then did Mary's wail echo through the awfully quiet woods.

"Oh you should be threatened," Sabrina hissed but the second she sent her first spell, he disappeared into the thin morning air. Only then did Mary's wail echo through the awfully quiet woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back even though I almost didn’t believe I’d come back to this. But I did and now I am here to finish this. I won’t let anything stop me from finishing something that filled my life for the past 8 months. I hope you won’t kill me straight away. Not everything is as bad as it seems and while you might want to gut me right now, you wouldn’t get to read the next chapter, which I’ll work on ASAP. I won’t leave you hanging as long as last time. I promise! That being said, I hope you’re still with me on this one and have enjoyed the read so far!


	84. Chapter 84

"What happened?" Hilda said as soon as both her and Sabrina had fallen to their knees next to her lifeless sister. Her shaking hands reached for her wrist, wanting to find a pulse despite knowing the lack of thrumming she’d find. She just needed to convince herself, she just needed to make sure that there wasn’t the slightest chance, she just needed her sister to be alive. As much as they fought, their love ran deeper than pleasantries.   
"I don't know," Mary said, trying to steady her shaking hands which held a dead grip on Zelda's hand. She couldn’t let go, feeling as if she’d lose her grip on reality if she did. Zelda was the only thing keeping her grounded and she needed that more than anything.  
"Auntie Zee," Sabrina whispered, brushing one of Mary's tears off the pale cheek of her aunt. She didn't know what to feel. The situation was overwhelming her already confused senses and all she knew was that she needed her aunt. Their fights might have been vicious at times but she had still always been there for her when she needed her.   
Truth to be told, she did need Zelda. She couldn’t imagine life without her, as much as they were getting on each other’s nerves from time to time.  
"Don't leave me," Mary whispered and felt exhaustion take over her wrecked body. She didn't want to let go of Zelda but felt the energy drain from her body, leaking out of the many holes the fight had left.   
She knew that it was only a matter of time until her body would give away to the continuous pull of unconsciousness but until then, she'd fight it off for as long as possible. She wouldn't leave Zelda alone. Not after everything the ginger had done for her.  
"Are you okay?" Hilda asked after she had watched the brunette for a while, concern about the weird behavior of the immortal making itself known. She placed a warm hand on her shoulder, feeling her wince underneath the loving touch.   
"Yes, I am just fine," Mary hissed and Hilda knew that she didn't mean it personal. This was just as hard for the brunette as it was for her, so she just let it slip. Despite Mary's sarcastically assurance of her wellbeing, Hilda kept an eye on her. She didn't need two losses in one day and as much as Sabrina wanted to deny it, Mary belonged to their family as much as she did.   
"Are you hurt?" She tried it again and she could tell by the obvious bruises that Mary's body was beyond hurt, coloring her body in a vibrant purple.   
"It's nothing bad," she said and tried to cover her damaged face by letting her hair fall in front of it. Hilda let her get away with it, not feeling the need to drive her into further discomfort and decided to direct her attention back to Sabrina, whose heart was wrecked by the realization of what exactly had happened.   
"No, Auntie Zee. You can't just leave me here. I need you!" Sabrina said as the first sobs ripped through her body and she felt the strong arms of her Aunt Hilda wrap around her shaking body, latching onto her for the support she so desperately needed at that moment.   
"She can't be dead," Sabrina cried and Hilda just brushed her hand over the back of the teenager in a soothing manner. She knew that the girl needed her and there was no time for her to become all emotional.  
"Shhh... Everything's going to be alright," she said even though she didn't believe it herself. But she needed to be the strong one for once. What had always been Zelda's job, was now becoming hers and she barely kept it together. She didn’t know how Zelda managed.  
"How?" Sabrina cried and buried her face in her aunt's shoulder, just feeling the need to cry it all out.   
"I don't know but it will get better. It always does," she said, trying to find the positive in one big negative. Nothing would be alright. The loss of her sister would never stop hurting and she couldn't wait until she could break down once she would reach the safety of her own room.   
"Rubbish. Nothing will ever be good again," Mary said and all of them knew that she was the one speaking all of their thoughts.   
"Everywhere I go, I cause hurt. I should have never even agreed to this," Mary said and started rocking back and forth, while slowly starting to let the panic and guilt take over her thinking. While a part of her knew that she wasn't entirely to blame, the other one was more than just happy to blame Zelda's death on her sheer existence.   
"That's not true," Hilda said and felt her own heart ache for Mary. For once she knew that the brunette wasn't speaking the truth. She had made Zelda happier than anyone ever managed to and for that she was forever grateful for.   
Mary had shown her sister what it could mean to be vulnerable in a relationship and Hilda knew for certain that Zelda would have gone through heaven for the immortal.   
"I am the reason she's dead. How is that not bringing hurt upon your family? How can you still support me after everything I did to you?" Mary cried, not understanding why Hilda would even be nice to her after everything she had done to her family.   
All she had ever known was rejection and hurt. She had never experienced what it means to be loved by someone despite your flaws and with the loss of the only person that had loved her despite her flaws, she felt more exposed to the cruelties of the world than ever before.   
"I support you because you are part of this family now. No matter what you did in your past, you will always be one of us. We don't judge based on actions. Everybody makes mistakes. Heaven, even Zelda wasn't perfect," Hilda said and could see how the engines in Mary's brain tried to process the newly found information.   
"But-"   
"We love you. No matter what you did," Sabrina broke the silence she had held during the conversation between her aunt and Mary, knowing that Hilda was right. Mary would always be part of this family and if Zelda could forgive her for what she had done, she surely could as well.   
The certainty in Sabrina's eyes made Mary's heart fill with love. She would never understand what drove Sabrina to suddenly forgive her after what she had caused but it made her heart lighter knowing that she was forgiven.   
If only they knew that not too far from them, there was someone struggling to make herself known.


	85. Chapter 85

"There must be something we can do," Sabrina said after she had calmed down a bit, tears still flowing down her cheeks now and then. She didn't want to accept that there was nothing they could do to save her aunt, denying the fact that it was already too late. She had never been one to simply accept something as severe as death and especially not the one of a beloved family member so she wouldn't start doing that now. 

There just had to be a solution to the unsolvable situation they found themselves in. There always had been, even when Sabrina had really managed to get into deep trouble, Zelda would have thought of a way to get her out of it. Most of the time her aunts solutions went against her beliefs but Sabrina would have agreed to anything if that meant hearing her aunt complain about her stupid ideas and coming up with a plan of her own once again. 

She needed Zelda to tell her everything would be fine and the fading image of the ginger made her stomach turn at the prospect of having to face the harsh reality, that the teen surely wouldn't be able to handle. 

 

"Sabrina, you know it's not right to bring someone back from the dead," Hilda said and put a soothing hand on her arm, understanding the girl too well. She wanted to have her sister back as well but Sabrina had tried to bring someone back once and to say it went not exactly well would be an understatement. 

To say that she wouldn't want to risk it for her sister would be one as well. Despite their constant fighting, the blonde woman loved the short tempered witch more than both of them led on and thinking about never seeing her sister roll her eyes at something childish she said made her heart weigh down in grief and sadness.

"But we can't just accept that aunt Zelda is gone," Sabrina said and tried to stay strong but her voice started cracking mid sentence and she lost it completely after she had finished it. Hilda took her niece into her warm and soothing embrace, allowing the child to cry on her shoulder. She needed someone to provide her stability and despite being on the verge of breaking down as well, Hilda was more than just happy to supply Sabrina with the support she could barely muster up. 

 

"This doesn't make any sense," Mary said after a short while of complete silence, her tears having long stopped. She was trying to wrap her mind around what had happened and simply couldn't wrap her head around the situation, confusion spreading flooding her already battered head. 

She needed to approach this logically and distance herself from the mess of feelings that had taken their toll on her in order to stay somewhat sane. She wouldn't be able to go through that loss with all her emotions and feelings in tact or it might brake the brunette beyond repair. 

 

"What doesn't make sense?" Sabrina asked, hoping that the brunette might have found a loop hole or at least something that would make reality less depressing. She needed to hear some good news for once. 

 

"Why would the Dark Lord order him to... dispose of her? It doesn't make sense," Mary said and felt the familiar ping of sadness and grief trying to sweep her away with their intense waves emotion crashing against her mental barriers. She needed to find the reason he'd do this or she'd lose it for good. 

 

"If he saw a potential threat in her..." Sabrina threw in, also trying to make sense of it, but Mary just shook her head, dismissing the idea that had come to Sabrina's mind almost instantly. 

"He would break the deal and uninvitably give me back my powers. He would never do that, being the greedy and proud creature that he is. He's too smart for that and I don't have my powers back as far as I know," Mary said and Hilda nodded in agreement, finally understanding in what direction this was headed. 

 

"But what does that mean?" Hilda asked, despite knowing what the brunette was trying to get at. 

 

"That means she must be still alive," Mary whispered, hope glittering in her otherwise dull eyes. She didn't want to cling onto the small piece of sanity her mind had offered her but she needed to believe that Zelda was still out there, waiting for her to figure it all out. If only to have something to live for. 

 

"We need to do something," Sabrina said, hope driving her into her usual way of trying to solve things hot headed and carelessly. She jumped back to life in her usually reckless ways of handling things and Mary just shook her head at the enthusiam of the teen. 

 

"No," Mary said and the other two women looked at her confused. 

 

"What?" Hilda and Sabrina said in unision, looking at the brunette in front of them as if she had completely lost her mind right in front of them.

"We don't need to do anything. Just wait..." Mary said and closed her eyes, trying to reach out to the ginger but was met with screaming silence. She tried it again, searching for that beautiful mind and needed to find it desperately.

 

"What is she doing?" Sabrina whispered to her aunt and Mary decided to ignore the question instead of answering it herself. She needed to concentrate in order to find what she was searching for. 

 

"I don't know." 

 

"Would you two mind staying quiet?" She said, refusing to open her eyes to the disturbance. Her head started hurting again and she fell out of her trance like state with a whimper of pain at the pointless search for the ginger. 

"Give me back my pain," Mary said, a certainty in her voice that neither Sabrina nor Hilda had ever heard before. The two Spellmans looked at each in sheer confusion, distrusting Mary's sudden sureness. 

"I don't know who's making me not feel it right now, but I am not stupid. I fully well know that I'd be doubled over in pain right now if it weren't for magic," the brunette said matter of factly and Hilda couldn't keep quiet anymore. 

"Have you gone mad now? I know losing Zelda is hard, it's for all of us, but I surely won't allow you to go hurt yourself. If I am giving you back your pain it might kill you for all we know," Hilda said, not even thinking about meeting the terms of the immortal. 

"Exactly."


	86. Chapter 86

"What?" Sabrina asked in total shock. She didn't want to believe her ears, the words of the brunette letting a shiver run down her spine. She couldn't be serious, could she? The teen was too stunned to get a grasp on what was actually going through her head and she had to hold onto her aunt for support. It had all been too much on one day and she felt her entire world spiraling down a dark never ending hole of emptiness. 

"Don't question it, my dear," Mary said and Hilda just looked at the woman, who seemed so determined to die right in front of their eyes, without saying a single word. She was at least as confused as her niece but instead of throwing herself headlessly into the situation, letting her heart rule over her head, she tried to approach it more rationally. 

"Of course I'll question it, when you're asking us to let you die. We would never do such thing. You won't die. We won't allow it," Sabrina said after she had re-gained her composure and the laughter of Mary ripped through her like lightning rips through trees, hard and fast. 

"I have lived far longer than you, Sabrina. I have seen things, no one has ever seen and no one wants to see. I've walked far worse paths than you could ever imagine, not even in your worst nightmares, so at least do me the curtesy and let me decide when I want to die," The brunette said and Hilda just watched the woman in front of her closely. 

Something wasn't adding up. This was so unlike the woman who she had just seen weep about the loss of a loved one sheer minutes ago. This wasn't a shattered woman, it was a woman with a plan and Hilda was determined to find out what in heaven the brunette had planned before she would get the chance to let them stand in the rain. 

"But life is too precious to just let it end before you're called upon," Sabrina countered fiercely and Mary just shook her head what drove the teen into further frustration. 

"You're missing the point my dear. I am not deciding to let my life end. That, sadly, is out of my hand. I could never make that decision on my own," Mary said and the way the brunette had chosen to phrase the sentence made something click in Hilda's brain. 

Having found the vital information she needed, there were only a few missing pieces left until she would have managed to decipher the difficult code Mary had laced into her melodic words and with a short glance in her direction, the blonde witch knew exactly that the brunette was just waiting for her to figure out what she was about to do. 

"But why do you want us to end it then?" Sabrina was beyond confused at the senseless words that kept leaving Mary's mouth and she could only do as much as shake her head in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, all the while looking at her aunt in a desperately hopeful way. 

"Losing your soulmate rips through your heart. No spell on this world would be able to hold you in place. The pain and sorrow will be too much to bear, will eat you alive until it has swallowed you whole, making you wish you didn't exist," Mary said, making sure to put a certain emphasis on the words she wanted the elderly witch to understand. 

And that's when Hilda knew what Mary was trying to tell her. She had a plan after all and Hilda had to admit it was a damn good one.

The frustration had gotten the better of Sabrina and she was getting desperate for Mary to come to her senses, not being able to bear another loss. 

 

"Auntie say something. We can't just let her die as well. This is insane. We need to do something productive, something that will bring her back and not something that will make us lose another member of our family," Sabrina whined when her aunt stayed silent for too long. 

 

Hilda kept her mouth shut for a while longer, trying to find the right words to say. Mary's intense stare told her that she was right in her assumption and yet, she didn’t want to risk the chance of her plan failing. Her family had had enough heartbreak and they deserved some peace and quiet.

Yet, the spell keeping Mary’s pain from her was draining her fast and she felt it already slipping. The hopeful shimmer in the brunettes eyes was what made her decision final. 

"I think she is right. Maybe it is better to give her her pain back," Hilda said and a whine slipped past Sabrina's lips. She couldn’t believe that even Hilda would now betray her in such dark times. 

 

"No, auntie! We can't do that! Have you all lost your minds? We need to do something! Stop being so goddamn difficult!" Sabrina yelled and Hilda tried to stroke her back soothingly but the teen shook her off, refusing her offer to be comforted. 

"Darling, Mary is the one, who has to go through this, why not let her decide what she wants?" Hilda tried it with her niece's morals, the ones she had always so relied on but seemed so unimportant now. 

 

"No, it's just not right," Sabrina protested loudly but Mary and Hilda had a silent agreement to go through with Mary's plan. Hilda just prayed that the brunette was right in her theory and this wouldn’t end terribly. 

"Honey, I think we need to allow her to find peace," Hilda said and Sabrina just refused to answer to her aunt anymore. 

"It's time," Mary said and looked at Hilda, sending her a thankful look. 

"Thank you," Mary said and only Hilda knew the true meaning of the words. 

"I trust that you know what you're doing." 

"I do."

"Ready when you are."

"Ready."

"Take care."


	87. Chapter 87

"I think she is right. Maybe it is better to give her her pain back." 

The sentence ripped through Zelda and a wailing scream escaped her dry and pale lips. "No! What are you doing, Hilda?" But as the many times she had tried to make herself known before, her screams went unnoticed. Tears had puffed up her stained face long ago and her throat felt sore from all the strain that had been put on it, due to the shouting she'd been doing in order to get their attention. 

The magic surrounding her was making her sway in fatigue, draining her of all energy. She sunk to her knees, a fresh set of tears rolling down her burning cheeks and leaving a wet pathway behind. She didn't know what else to do. She felt truly and utterly trapped. Her magic was useless, her screams were pointless and nobody seemed to believe that she was still alive. 

"No, auntie! We can't do that! Have you all lost your minds? We need to do something! Stop being so goddamn difficult!" 

For once Zelda was thankful for her niece's unaccepting nature and wished that for once, someone would listen to the teen because what her sister and Mary were planning, was indeed insanity. 

She tried to calm her unsteady breathing and brushed away the stinging tears, leaving dirt smudged all over her face. Composing herself seemed impossible as she found herself in a sheer unsolvable situation, trapped in a golden cage formed by vibrating magic that held a force she had never seen before. Mary had been right. Whatever Adam is, he isn't the human she had once known and perhaps loved. 

"For once, you're right," Zelda said bitterly and wished she could take her niece into her arms, apologize for the many times they had fought about something stupid and just walk her back home. The taste of metallic filled her mouth and she realized that she had chewed on her lower lip until the thick and sticky texture made her mouth turn sour, feeling the need to spit out the blood. Yet, that was unlike the lady she is and so she swallowed it down, along with her frustration about the whole dilemma. She had never felt this helpless and truly alone in all of her centuries. 

She knew she needed to stay calm but seeing her loved ones in obvious distress about her supposedly death and she wanted nothing more than to take them into her arms and cradle them until the tears have stopped flowing on both parts. Seeing her family suffer the way they did broke her, wishing she could just make them aware of her wellbeing. No harm, besides a massive headache, had been done to her and she just wanted them to stop fussing about her and take care of Mary, who looked beaten, instead. 

She worried about the brunette. Not only the sudden long to die, but also the severely bruised state of her body made her curse everyone involved for not taking better care of her. The connection between them had been ripped apart like a thin silk sheet and the sudden loss made something within Zelda long for much more than just a simple embrace. 

"Darling, Mary is the one, who has to go through this, why not let her decide what she wants?" 

In many situations Zelda would have completely agreed with her sister's statement but not when they were discussing Mary's death. No, she would never support losing her soulmate. Just the thought of what they were about to do and the frustration of not being able to stop them made her press her hot face against the cool earth beneath her, feeling her tears wetten the ground. She didn't care about the dirt sticking to her face or the knotted state of her hair. 

She was about to lose it all and she couldn't bear the thought of not being able to do something. All her life she had made sure that she never cared too much about anyone to be afraid of losing them and it shattered her beyond repair to even imagine losing Mary. 

"No" she whispered weakly and her muscles started screaming as she broke into another round of sobs. 

"I am right here! Why can't you see me?" Zelda screamed and watched Sabrina's mouth move but the words never reached her ears. She felt the dizziness washing over like a wave ready to consume the people too naive to tread dangerous waters. 

She tried to calm her racing heart, knowing that unnecessary stress could mean fatal consequences. She couldn't risk losing unconsciousness at the given time. She needed to somehow make them aware of her presence and as soon as she managed that, everything would turn out fine. At least that's what she told herself but the nagging fear that she'd be too late and Mary gone for good was eating away at her. Bite for bite it took her confidence and willpower to do something about her unfortunate position and she felt the fire inside of her die down until it was only a small flicker. 

"Honey, I think we need to allow her to find peace."

The words broke Zelda's heart and she didn't know what hurt more. The physical pain or the emotional. Just the sheer imagination of what Mary must go through at that moment, made her sob loudly. She thought about what she'd do in Mary's place and the thought ripped through her entire being. 

She tried to reach out to her but the connection was dead. Only then did she realize how accustomed she had grown to Mary's mind nuzzled against hers and how much she truly missed out on before she had known Mary. 

"You should find peace with me. You're not meant to go before me," she wailed and covered her face with her hands, feeling utterly wrecked by the development of the situation right in front of her. 

The worst thing was, that she couldn't do a single thing about it. She had to watch and endure them talking about her life as is it meant nothing, as if it was worth nothing. 

"I love you..."

She couldn't bear the thought of a world without Mary in it and yet, she had to accept that she probably had to face the bitter and dark future she so despised. 

"It's time."

"No, it's not. We were supposed to grow old together!" Zelda screamed and banged her fists against the invisible barrier, holding her captive. 

"Thank you," 

"I am here you silly idiot!" She screamed and banged against her cage once again, pointlessly. 

 

"I trust that you know what you're doing."

"No, stop her Hilda for Satan's sake!" Zelda yelled and her eyes widened in horror at what happened in front of her eyes. 

"I do."

"No, no you don't!" 

"Ready when you are."

"You are not ready. No. Stop!" 

"Ready."

"Take care."

To Zelda time seemed to slow down as Hilda prepared to lift the spell and she shot against the barrier keeping her away in lightning speed. She pressed herself against it, banging her fists against it, desperation driving her further. 

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she felt the air being sucked out of her lungs as indescribable pain ripped through her body and a strangled scream escaped her lips as Mary's limp body hit the air.


	88. Chapter 88

Sabrina's body shot forward as soon as she saw Mary falling, not even her aunt's weak attempt at holding her back was of good use as she moved on autopilot. Nothing could have stopped her but still she felt Hilda's hand close around her upper arm, trying to prevent her from moving, yet she refused to abide to the silent command. The world around her went silent and she didn't even hear her aunt's tired voice trying to get through to her but stopping halfway through her sentence, fully aware that Sabrina had shut her out. 

She shrugged the hand off, brushing her tears away and crawled towards the lifeless body of the woman her aunt had loved so much. She didn't want to believe reality, hoping that this was just some cruel trick the Dark Lord was playing on her. After all it wouldn't be the first time he tried to do it, so why shouldn't this be a sheer phantom of her imagination. Maybe her family sat at home, happy, and she just didn't know it. Maybe she'd come back to her senses and find them all happy and alive. Maybe, just maybe this was indeed just a dream. 

She had to take her chances and so her shaking hands searched for a pulse, she knew she wouldn't find. When her unsteady fingers didn't manage to find a slow rhythm beneath that pale skin, Sabrina broke down at the harsh reality of the situation. Time seemed to slow down around her as the teen allowed her tears to flow freely, not holding back the supressed emotion she had been storing for weeks now.

The overwhelming regrets she had regarding her behavior towards Mary and lastly her aunt, seemed to crush her whole, now that both of their lives had come to an end and she couldn’t help the guilt that was weighing down hard on her shoulders. Why couldn’t she have been nicer to them? Why did her few last words to them have to be bad ones? So many whys shot through her head at once that she felt the pressure behind her forehead building up, making her groan in pain. The tears made her eyes burn and it became harder to open them fully.

She knew that they had been talking about this but she truly hadn’t seen this coming. She hadn't wanted to believe that her aunt would do something like this, instead pull out last second. Hilda had always been the innocent one in their family and Sabrina just couldn't see her harming anyone. Zelda on the other hand had always been the one to step over corpses when it came to her family. No, Sabrina had never seen Hilda do as much as bat away a fly and now that she had seen her kill somebody, she didn't know who to turn to anymore. Her entire world had been shattered and nobody was there to pick up the pieces. So many people where just gone and it made a cold shiver run down her spine, realizing how much she had truly lost in one day. She had never thought it possible. 

"How could you?" She cried as she threw herself onto the unresponsive body of the brunette and let her tears run down Mary’s cheeks without a care. She needed to let them out, needed to mourn the death of yet another person that had been a huge part of her life. 

Knowing that Mary hadn’t been the teacher she had known in a long time, she couldn’t help but feel like she had lost both Ms. Wardwell and Mary on the same day. 

"Sabrina, just wait," Hilda said and Sabrina looked at her aunt in sheer anger, though tears were making it harder to shoot her the angry glare she had intended to send her. Her muscles were quivering against her will and she grinded her teeth against each other, not being able to stop herself.

"How can you tell me to just wait, when you've just killed her," Sabrina spat and brushed her hand over Mary's wild curls, which had been matted by the blood that had dyed them a dark red. 

As much as she had hated the woman only hours ago, she couldn't deny that her heart longed for the encouraging words that had once guided her along the way. She couldn't help herself and buried her burning face in the familiar scent of the person she had once thought to know. 

"It'll all be alright, Sabrina," Hilda said and Sabrina didn't understand how her aunt could be so calm when a second person of their family had died within an hour. She couldn't believe the audacity her aunt had and felt herself distance herself more and more, feeling too drained to keep arguing in that moment.

She needed to grieve the loss of the people she had loved and lost. Just when Sabrina had opened the doors that had been holding her emotions caged and her hostility towards the brunette upright, she heard an ear piercing scream rip through the silence, making her cover her ears at the intensity of it.

Her heart started to hammer away and she could hear it race her thoughts as confusion tore at her face. The sound of that certain voice knocked at a familiar door in her mind and yet she couldn't add a face to that voice, lost wondering what had happened. She tried to turn her head slowly, lifting her hands off her ears reluctantly, not really sure she was prepared for whatever was in store for her.

It had been some pretty though hours and she felt her entire body aching and yet at the same time the intense need to run, get away from there and back into safety, nagged at her in the back of her mind.

She couldn’t bear seeing another person hurt or even worse; dead. 

She suddenly gasped for air, not even aware of holding her breath, and turned her head to the side slowly. She saw her aunt crouching next to a shaking body, rocking it gently, as her brain finally made the connection it had previously failed to make. 

Her entire body leapt forwards, almost losing balance at the all too sudden movement when she saw some very familiar ginger curls appear. Tears were making it hard for her to make out any shapes and the ringing in her ears was almost too much to bear but she needed to see the face that belonged to those curls before she could allow her muscles the rest they so desperately begged for. 

She fell to her knees next to her aunt, her entire body shaking and several joints cracking as soon as they hit the ground ungracefully, and pulled her weeping aunt into a tight embrace. 

"Auntie Zee!" Sabrina breathed out but Zelda pushed her away gently.

The ginger felt as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs, the tight embrace of her niece suffocating her the more, and a huge void had been ripped into her soul. She doubled over in pain, desperately gasping for air that never seemed to reach the organ that needed it the most. 

"Calm down, dear. Breathe in and out," Hilda tried to calm her shaking sister, all the while trying to mutter some spells that would do the charm but nothing seemed to work on her. Zelda's face turned pale as she suddenly started coughing badly.

Hilda gently rolled her onto her back and rubbed her arm in a reassuring manner, with a certainty that everything would turn out alright that even surprised herself. 

"Mary," was all Zelda managed to breathe out before her body gave away to the pain and it faded into a welcoming blackness that turned her agony into numbness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise. The ginger witch is back. Are you happy now? Xx


End file.
